Power Rangers Nightfighters
by John Chubb
Summary: When the Ranger teams are defeated a new team must be formed
1. Fall of the Astros

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The Cassie in this instalment is not Cassandra Jensen. It is the Cassie from Power Rangers:Turbo & In Space. Cassandra Jensen will be called Cassandra or Emerald Ranger when she appears.

This is the first in a series

The universe has fallen under the control of a new evil. The rangers have been defeated. It is up to a new ragtag group of rangers to fight the evil of Lord Crucible and to bring light to the darkness.

Fall of the Astros  
by John Chubb

It has been six months since the fall of the United Alliance of Evil. Dark Specter and the evil forces under his command had been destroyed or changed when the goodness of Zordon washed over them as he sacrificed himself to save the universe.

Peace and contentment had spread throughout the cosmos, and on the planet Earth. The heroes known as the Power Rangers were enjoying their time of peace enjoying themselves like normal teenagersgoing to school, the juice bar, shopping, playing sports, teaching a Karate class, all in all enjoying the much deserved rest from fighting "the good fight".

Ashley and Andros had grown closer as the time progressed. Andros even proposed to Ashley and she said "yes, when they graduated high school." Karone and Zhane got closer as he was helping her deal with the memory of being Astronema. Zhane was trying to deal with life missed when he was in cryo storage. Both had missing pieces to their lives. And both looked to the other in hopes of filling them. TJ and Cassie started to move into the dating stage, even though it was only one date. Carlos however was still enjoying the fruits of single life-not having found the right girl yet.

Andros even gave Karone a gift. A purple morpher. "I asked Zordon to make this when I found you. I'd hope we could put Astronema in the past and move towards the future."

Andros and Karone dreamed of being Power Rangers as kids, and the morpher served as a symbol of not only the dream for the future but for putting the past behind. She took the gift eagerly and hugged Andros thanking him.

The people of Angel Grove had respected the Rangers wish to maintain the normal lives they so desired. After countless monster attacks, saving the planet, and fighting interdimensional villians it was the least the people could do to return the favor. And if anyone gave the Rangers trouble that person would have had to answer to Bulk and Skull.

The rangers gathered together at Angel Grove park to play a boys against girls baseball game. It had Zhane, Andros, and TJ vs. Ashley, Karone, and Cassie. Carlos was the umpire.

TJ stood ready to throw the first pitch as Ashley stood at bat. Zhane wore the catchers gear with Andros standing in the outfield.

"Tell me why am I the catcher?", asked Zhane as if he wanted to be the pitcher or outfielder.

"Because", said Ashley. "TJ has the best throwing arm, Andros has the speed and you are the one with the hard head."

"So if the ball hits you you won't feel it.", said Carlos.

"Ha! Ha! very funny.", said Zhane

None of them were aware of the threat that was approaching Earth just now.

A fleet of ships had approached Earth orbit, and stood facing the planet. On the lead ship a human looking creature covered in red armor with red cape who went by the name of Lord Crucible stood looking at the planet ready to succeed where Dark Specter failed. A soldier in blue armor by the name of General Savrod came to the side of the lord whom he had served.

"My lord, we stand ready to attack.", said General Savrod.

Lord Crucible looked out at the blue planet before him. To think he once pledged to protect that mudball and all the others like it. He sacrificed so much for the lives of others only to get himself more sacrifice. Crucible decided a long time ago that the time for sacrifice was over. It was time for himself. "Excellent", said Lord Crucible. "Begin the preliminary assaults. And prepare my battlezord."

"Your battlezord sir?"

"Yes General Savrod. I fully expect the Power Rangers to try to stop me. I intend to handle them personally."

"At once my lord."

Then General Savrod left the observation area leaving Lord Crucible to his contemplations.

The rangers were barely into the fourth inning when Alpha buzzed them on their communicators. Karone was ready to try teaching baseball KO-35 style when she took to bat when Andros had the same idea in the outfield as he caught the ball before it went over the fence.

"What is it Alpha?" asked Andros.

"Rangers, a fleet of ships has appeared in Earth orbit. They are preparing to attack."

"Ready the Astro Megaship. We're on our way."

"LET'S ROCKET!", said the seven teens in unison as they hit the 3-3-5 code on their morphers. Ashley turned into the Yellow Ranger. Andros became the Red Ranger. T.J. became the Blue Ranger. Zhane assumed his mantel of the Silver Ranger, Carlos became the Black Ranger. Cassie morphed into the Pink Ranger, and Karone morphed into the Purple Ranger with the morpher Andros kept for her all those years ago.

They teleported to the megaship as Alpha flew it to face the fleet. A fleet of fighters was heading their way.

"Battle Stations", said Andros as they prepared to fire.

Lord Crucible stood overlooking the approaching megaship. Right on time, he thought. These rangers are so predictable.

"Fighter squadrons 2, 6, and 8. Engage the Megaship. Do not destroy it. Hold it there until I arrive. All other squadrons, resume preliminary assaultMinimal damage to planet"

I want to keep them guessing, thought Lord Crucible as General Savrod came in. "Your battlezord is ready my lord."

"Thank You Savrod.", said Crucible as he left the observation lounge.

Andros was worried.

The fighters moving towards Earth were attacking but he knew that they were more capable of launching a more agressive attack. He would have ordered the megaship to go after the squadrons moving towards earth, but they had their hands full with the squadrons attacking them.

"I can't help but think that these guys are delaying us for some reason.", said Andros.

A shot that buckled the Megaship and a "Well we just felt that delay." from T.J. brought Andros's attention back to the battle.

"Andros, let's end this quick.", said Karone. "Do you remember the new MegaLaser firing pattern that we just installed?"

"The wide pattern spread?", said Andros.

"We never tested that!", said Cassie.

Another rock to the Megaship and a "No time like the present!" from Ashley brought Andros to ready the wide pattern spread. Carlos then turned the Megaship to where it was heading away from the squadrons at top speed. The squadrons took off in pursuit.

After a twenty eight second run Andros slowed down the Megaship and brought it around so it was facing the squadron.

Lord Crucible sat in the cockpit of his battlezord as he watched the megaship ready for the wide pattern dispersal fire.

Perfect, he thought. I'd hoped to wear them down gradually but it looks like I won't have long to wait.

The squadrons approached the Megaship with it's lasers at the ready. Andros watched them and waited for them to get into position.

"D.E.C.A. tell me when all ships are in range.", said Andros.

"All Fighters are approaching firing range.", said D.E.C.A.

"Guys we have a problem.", said Carlos.

"What is it?", said Andros.

"Some of the fighters are approaching the red safety perimeter zone of the megaship. If we wait to fire we could be swept back by the shockwave."

"We need to end this quick so we can take care of those attacking Earth.", said T.J.

"Yeah, so far they haven't done much damage, but that could change.", said Karone.

"If they are holding back I'm grateful.", said Zhane.

"All ships are now in firing range.", said D.E.C.A.

"Wide Pattern Dispersal FIRE!", said Andros as a wave of energy emerged from the megalasers and Space lit up with explosions as the wave passed. All of the explosions were enemy fighters.

Crucible sat and watched as the Megaship blew the fighters away.

"I've waited long enough", he thought as he launched his red battlezord into space ready to combat the rangers.

When the wave passed the Megaship sat alone"Alpha, Damage report", ordered Andros.

"Minimal damage Andros. We can manuver.", asid Alpha.

"Let's head back to Earth and see what we can do.", said Andros as he turned the Megaship Around.

As they were approaching Earth they saw a Red Zord in Samuri looking armor appear in their path.

"What is that?", asked Ashley in shock.

"I don't know but we don't have time for it.", said Andros as he tried to steer the Megaship around it.

The red Samuri battlezord grabbed an engine of the megaship and threw it effortlessly into space away from Earth. They all said "Whoa!" as they tried to get their bearings.

When the Megaship was righted Andros lauched the ship for a hit and run attack. "Bring Mega lasers to bear", ordered Andros.

"Mega lasers ready.", said D.E.C.A.

"FIRE!", said Andros.

The Megaship fired it's lasers which the Red Samuri dodged. Andros tried to use the distraction to go around the Samuri but the Samuri brought his sword down and slashed the Megaship Stablizer. The rangers were spinning out of control.

"Astro Megazord Transform!" ordered Andros as the main control module dislodged from the Megaship as it transformed. As the megaship transformed it stablized to allow the control module to dock.

"Astro Megazord, on line.", said Andros.

"Andros", said Alpha. I don't think we can win this."

"Carlos, what's our power level?"

"We're at 46 Andros."

"It's not the power level I'm worried about.", said Alpha. "I think I've seen that thing before. In the book of Zordon."

"The book of Zordon?", asked Karone. "What's that?"

"Never mind that now.", said T.J. "Here comes ugly."

The Astro MegaZord raised its sword to block the blade of the red samuri zord. Then it moved out of the way and let the red samuri's momentum carry it forward. The AstroZord than brought it's sword down on it's back torso and cut it with it.

As the SamuriZord nursed it's wound the AstroZord took advantage and attacked with a drop kick that sent the SamuriZord flying.

"Nice move Rangers.", thought Crucible. "Now are you going to remain true to form and use the Megasword?"

"Let's finish this.", said Andros. "Astro Megasword, full power!"

"NO ANDROS! DON'T DO IT!", yelled Alpha.

But it was too late. Andros bright down the megasword to cut the SamuriZord, only to find that the SamuriZord caught it between it's hands.

"Now Rangers. You want Power? I'll give you power!" said Lord Crucible as he sent the power of the megasword as well as his own power reserves through the Astro Megazord, frying the circuits.

"Ai,Yi,yi, the book was right!", said Alpha.

"Systems shorting out everywhere!" said Zhane as sparks flew everywhere in the Megazord shorting out nearly every system.

"There's nothing we can do!" said Ashley.

"Alpha, find help!", said Andros. "Find Help!"

"Don't Worry Rangers. I know who to go to.", said Alpha as he teleported away before the teleporter itself shut down.

"Systems damage extensive.", said D.E.C.A. "Self-repair program..." then D.E.C.A. shut down.

"Can we eject?", asked T.J.

"Negative.", said Carlos. "Ejection module shorted."

"We're trapped!" yelled Karone.

Finally after the Megazord and the Rangers could not take anymore the Samurizord stopped it's attack, and carried the damaged Astro Megazord back to the flagship.

"Savrod, ready the Guardsmen for prisoner escort.", said Crucible. "And begin the full occupation as soon as I'm aboard.

As Crucible disembarked from his red Samuri Battlezord the Guardsmen began removing the Astro Rangers from the damaged Megazord. Securely bound so they couldn't fight back. The bonds also shorted out the morphers so they could be removed much easier.

"We did it My lord.", said Savrod as he handed the morphers to Crucible. "The rangers are defeated."

"Only the immediate team.", said Crucible. "There are other rangers down there. Order the bloodhound squad to track down any other Power Rangers in the area. Or anyone who was a ranger in the past. I want nothing left to chance."

"Yes, my lord."

"Take these to my security vault." said Crucible as he handed the morphers to a waiting Guardsman. "And now I wish to see the prisoners we do have."

Crucible then turned to follow the Guardsmen carrying away thae Astro Rangers.

The demorphed Astro Rangers were taken down the dungeon on the flagship of Lord Crucible. Each ranger looked on with a mix of awe and fear as they made their way down the corridors of the labyrynth ship. When they reached their cell they were all herded in.

"Any plans to get out of here Andros?", asked T.J.

"Nothing so far", said Andros.

"What was it that Alpha said?", asked Karone. "The book was right. What did he mean by that?"

Andros thought about that until he came up with the answer. "He must have meant the book of Zordon. According to legend Zordon wrote a book that contained all of his knowledge, and all of the propheses that were to come. He intended it to be used in the event that he had passed on."

"Did you ever read this book?", asked Ashley.

"No.", said Andros. "I heard a few stories from it though. One of those stories involved an evil unlike any other who would defeat all the rangers and bring the universe into despair and darkness. If Alpha is correct, and this is the evil that was mentioned, then all of those who were rangers including us are doomed."

"We gotta do something!", said Zhane.

"I do remember something else from the prophesy I heard. A sentenceWhen all have fallen...one shall rise."

"Unfortunately that one can't help you now.", said a voice behind them. An armored voice that belonged to Lord Crucible. "In fact, I intend to see that you rangers never rise again."

Crucible made his way towards Karone "Welcome Princess Astronema.", he said as he stroked her cheek.

"Astronema is dead!", said a defiant Karone as she shook her head out of Crucible's hold.

"Agreed", said Crucible. "And I have no intention of raising the dead. I'll just break you as you are now."

Andros and Zhane tried to attack Crucible but Crucible blasted them back across the dungeon with a repulsor wave.

"You're not going to get away with this.", said Andros.

"You rangers have been in the light for so long that you have forgotten what darkness is like. Your time in the light has made you predictable, blind to the ruthlessness of evil. I knew if I threatened your precious Karone that you would come running.", said Crucible. "I have allowed you this time together to say your goodbyes. And to show you the futility of your struggle."

Crucible then waved his hands as the wall opened up to reveal a screen with News reports telling of the attack of Crucible's forces. Telling of the damage and devastation. Some even told of the death toll of people.

The rangers watched in shocked silence. "As you can see. Your efforts were in the end futile. The lights of the universe will be extinguished. And I shall enjoy crushing the spirit of the power rangers. All the Power Rangers."

Crucible sat in his chamber as he looked over the reports of the captured rangers. Tommy Oliver had been taken from an attack where his car was destroyed by the guardsmen. Jason Lee Scott had his knee crushed by guardsmen in an attack. Kimberly Hart had been taken from the Pan Global games.

The list of captured rangers went on and on:Trini Kwan, Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloane, Billy Cranston from Aquitar, the Alien Rangers, Zack Taylor, and a number of rangers who had been in hiding.

Still he didn't quite have them all. There were still a few left. "One of them has to be the one who will try to stop me.", he thought. "I must find him before he finds me."

He relaxed a little when he thought, "Well I know who it isn't." and laughed at the thought.

Alpha arrived on a forest planet somewhere far from Earth. "This is the place where he was last." he said "He should still be here."

Alpha made his way up the mountain path to where a small cabin waited at the end. "I hope he's home."

But just before Alpha reached the steps before the door the floor lifted up under his feet and sent him flying away from the cabin. "Ai yi yi yi yi I stepped on a catapult." he said as he went flying. He found himself flying through a cave entrance and flew through the mouth of the cave.

Alpha landed hard on the cave floor but stood up as he tried to use his infared sensors to see where he was. Then he was attacked from behind and thrown back out the cave.

Alpha righted himself to see the face of his attacker. When he saw it he waved for him to stop. "No Jeffrey, No it's me Alpha."

The person who attacked Alpha stopped as he recognized the little robot who served the Power Rangers. But the long hair and beard made it difficult, but not impossible, for Alpha to recognize the teen in tatters called 'Jeffrey'.

"Ohh I'm so glad I found you Jeffrey. The rangers need your help..."

"Kincaid."

"What?"

"Call me 'Kincaid', Alpha"

"Well your name is 'Jeffrey Kincaid'."

"It's just 'Kincaid' Alpha. There is no 'Jeffrey'."

Alpha was being a little too persistent for his own good. "Nonsence, You are 'Jeffrey' and I'm talking to you right now."

Kincaid lost his temper and stered down the little robot. "I told you there IS NO JEFFREY! Jeffrey died with the rest of the Night Rangers."

Alpha took a few seconds to compose himself before speaking again. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to them. You did the best you could. It wasn't your fault."

"I led them to their graves Alpha.", said Kincaid. "There are three sets of parents who are wondering if their kids will ever come home not knowing that they never will because of me."

"No, because of Crucible.", retorted Alpha. "He was to blame not you."

"What are you doing here Alpha?", said Kincaid trying to change the subject.

"The rangers have been captured. Earth is under attack."

"So, I gave up being a Power Ranger. It's not my concern anymore." said Kincaid as he turned away.

"The attack was led by Crucible." The mention of Crucible's name sent Kincaid stopping in his tracks. Then he turned to face Alpha.

"That monster can't be alive.", said Kincaid.

"He is alive Je..I mean Kincaid. He's taking over Earth."

Alpha wasn't sure he could read Kincaid's face clearly. It was as if he was in a world that was full of a mixture of anger and pain and sorrow.

"The book of Zordon said this day would come.", said Alpha.

"I KNOW WHAT THE BOOK OF ZORDON SAID!" yelled Kincaid. "I just didn't want to believe it."

"The only question now is what are you going to do now?", asked Alpha.

Kincaid made his way back to the cabin and entered through a trap door in the back. The main door as far as he was concerned. Alpha followed as Kincaid made his way to the bed and pulled out a small case under it. Under a case was a black with red trim wrist morpher. Kincaid put it on and said "Red Night Ranger activate."

The morpher transformed into a Red and Black ranger uniform. The chest, lower legs and forearms were covered in red. The rest of the costume was in black. Kincaid's ranger helmet had a face that was twisted into a scowling feature.

"What I'm going to do Alpha is put that monster in his place once and for all.", said Kincaid. "I call upon the power of Defiance."

The red and black Carrierzord streaked across the sky and Kincaid transported aboard leaving Alpha at the cabin.

"Ohhh you're going to need help.", Alpha said before he activated his teleporter.

END PART ONE


	2. The Gathering of Forces

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at universe has fallen under the control of a new evil. The rangers have been defeated. It is up to a new ragtag group of rangers to fight the evil of Lord Crucible and to bring light to the darkness.

The Gathering of Forces  
by John Chubb

Jeffrey Kincaid was running.

Running to his death, some might say, as he flew his red CarrierZord called Defiance through the cold starry night of space looking to destroy Lord Crucible's reign of terror before it even begins.

Kincaid heard all the doubts in his mind as he flew Defiance through space:This is crazy! You can't do this alone! You need help!

Then another set of thoughts rode through his head: It's better off this way! You don't need anyone holding you back! No one has to die because of you.

It was somewhere between this jumble of thought that Kincaid realized that he needed a plan.

"Hardrive", he said to the computer of the Defiance CarrierZord. "Activate Cloaking device."

Nothing happened.

Kincaid tried again, "Hardrive activate Cloaking Device!"

Again nothing happened.

Then Kincaid realized just what computer he was talking to and gave the command to activate the cloaking deviceIn Klingon.

After that the Cloaking device activated. Kincaid couldn't help but smile a little, even though the computer acted like it saw too much TV upset him just as much.

Kincaid later went to the bathroom realizing that it's been a long time since he shaved.

Alpha was running.

Running to where the book of Zordon was kept in a chamber below Kincaid's cabin.

Before Kincaid settled on the planet, Zordon built a safehouse here that could serve as a fallback position should there be a major battle that had to be won. Zordon chose the forest planet not only for it's beauty, but also because it was so out of the way on the spacelanes that no one came there. None of the evil lords had an interest in the place since they saw the planet as a jewel that shouldn't be touched. They might have fought over it at times, but they never fought on it.

A perfect place to set up a back up position thought Zordon as he built his fallback position into the mountain near Kincaid's cabin. Kincaid knew that the safehouse was there but he did not venture into it. He saw no need.

Alpha however saw need, for in one of the chambers in the safehouse was the book of Zordon. Alpha searched from chamber to chamber almost giving up until he came to the final door.

When he opened it he walked into a ornate blue room that almost reminded Alpha of a crystal ball room. And sitting on a pedestal at the end of it was the object Alpha sought...

The Book of Zordon.

Alpha immediately opened the book and directed his computerized brain to think of the rangers who had not been captured. Only a few life forms could read the book, and those in the Alpha line were given the ability due to their role of service to Zordon and the Mentors of the universe. Now Alpha put that gift to use in hopes of finding those who could help Kincaid.

The book told him about four.

Alpha immediately closed the book and began his work. Kincaid is going to get some help whether he wants in or not, the little robot thought.

Mackenzie Dekalb was running.

Headlong into a group of thirty guardsmen that were following her into the Stone Canyon Canyon. She flew on her galaxy glider picking her targets carefully and lethally with her white Astro blaster and got off several shots taking down twenty-two guardsmen. Whatever remained she decided she would take on up close and personal.

Mackenzie then drew out her Astro blade and cut through the remaining guardsmen as if her life depended on it, because it did. Mackenzie heard about the other Astros being taken and the way she was fighting made it clear to the guardsmen that she didn't want to be on the list. Mackenzie was pushing her powers to the limit and beyond as she took out so many guardsmen she stopped counting at 30, even if it seemed like she had taken out a LOT MORE than that.

When the last guardsman was cut down Mackenzie stood above the bodies and said one word "Next?"

She should not have said it.

Because the next second she found herself surrounded by ninety guardsmen. "Clusterfriggin Hell." she cursed to herself. Well, thought Mackenzie, the White Astro Powers are supposed to be the most powerful in the universe. I guess it's time to prove it.

Mackenzie brought her hands together and put them before her White Astro helmet as if she was praying. The guardsmen watched in confusion as if wondering what she was doing. Even when they saw the energy field generate around Mackenzie they were still confused as to what she was doing.

Little did they realize that Mackenzie was concentrating on generating enough of her White Astro power into one of the most dangerous weapons in her arsenal. A weapon that she was not sure she should be using but had no choice to use. When she had enough power, she was ready to cut loose.

"WHITE ASTRO SHOCKWAVE!", said the White Astro Ranger Mackenzie Dekalb as she released the pent up energy taking out all the guardsmen surrounding her.

When there was nothing left but a pile of scrap surrounding her Mackenzie felt the weariness of being chased catch up with her as she powered down. Then she felt the drain of the power down and collapsed on the ground as the demorphing side effect of weakness set in.

You'd think I'd get used to that, thought Mackenzie as she struggled to get back up. Morphed or not she had to keep moving. But then she felt a certain tingle as a strange, but familiar sensation ran through her small body.

It was the sensation of being teleported. Where, she did not know.

When she arrived at where she was being teleported to she saw a ornate blue room with Alpha coming to greet her.

"Oh Mackenzie, I'm so glad I found you.", said Alpha. Mackenzie didn't return the greeting, but looked at her surroundings and said "Oh great, I've died and gone to the ball room on the Muppet Show."

Kincaid came out of the rest room with a newly clean shaven face, and his hair tied back into a ponytail. There wasn't a cut on his face due to the use of a laser-shaver instead of an old style disposable razor. He was looking more like the teenager he was even though the pony tail allowed him to keep something of a "rebel" look.

"Approaching Klingon Neutral Zone Captain", said Hardrive meaning they had crossed into the space that had been occupied by Crucible. Space that contained Earth, Aquitar, and many hospitable planets that had fallen under Crucible's control.

"Stay out of the range of sensors.", ordered Kincaid. "I don't want Crucible knowing that We're coming."

"Your wish is my command Master.", said Hardrive in an "I dream of Jeannie" voice.

Kincaid sighed as he left the bridge. Hardrive continued on course evading whatever signs of pursuit there were. Defiance may be invisible, but Kincaid was leaving nothing to chance.

Adam Park and Cassandra Jensen were running.

Running for their lives.

Blaster fire exploded at their feet as a guardsmen battalion was pursuing them into the already blaster scarred area of Angel Grove park.

Adam could not safely morph into his Black Ranger costume because of the instability of the morphs due to the lack of a power coin. Cassandra however could morph into her Emerald Ranger costume, but chose not to unless it was to fight off approaching guardsmen. When she and Adam were running from the Guardsmen she powered down due to the simple reason being that with the power of the Emerald Crystal she could get better distance than Adam as she was running from the guardsmen.

But to get better distance meant leaving Adam behind, and that she would not do. So they stuck together and fought together.

"Great", said Adam. "How many of these things chasing us does this make now?"

"I've lost count.", said Cassandra. "But I've got an idea about this group."

Adam and Cassandra were using every Martial Arts move they could think of against the guardsmen, but sometimes push came to shove. And Cassandra Jensen could shove hard if she had to. Now was the time to use one.

"Let's stop here for a second.", said Cassandra.

"WHAT?", said a shocked Adam. "But those things..."

Are in for a big surprise., said Cassandra telepathically. She relayed her plan to Adam the same way. "You are a real sneak.", he said.

"Don't let it get out it might ruin my rep.", said Cassandra in a whimsical tone.

"Surrender!", said the lead guardsman as he and his unit came to bear on Adam and Cassandra.

"I don't think so.", said Cassandra. As the approaching guardsmen came closer Cassandra brought her telekinetic powers to bear, on several pistols the guardsmen were holding. The guardsmen were shocked as they could be as the pistols flew out of their hands and started to fire on the guardsmen row by row.

It was not easy for Cassandra to focus her attention on so many objects at one time with her telekinesis which is how five guardsmen came around to the right ready to blindside her.

Adam was not about to let that happen as he launched into the guardsmen with a volley of Karate moves taking them down. Adam picked up a blaster one of them dropped and blasted the guardsmen in the chest.

Other guardsmen tried to take Cassandra from the left, but Adam blasted them before they got too close to her.

"Nice shooting.", said Cassandra as she brought down the flying blasters.

"I knew all those times playing Hogan's Alley would pay off.", said Adam.

The next thing Adam and Cassandra knew was the feeling of a teleportation wave sweep them away. The next second, they saw Alpha rushing up to them.

"Adam! Cassandra! Thank goodness you're safe!", said the little robot as he rushed to greet his friends with a hug. Adam and Cassandra returned the hug with a sense of relief and joy.

It wasn't until the next second that they noticed the girl in a black leather jacket with white T-shirt and jeans standing in the corner chewing her bubble gum. Adam went over to extend a greeting to her. "Hi I'm Adam, and you are...?"

"A distant cousin of Fonzie.", said Mackenzie Dekalb. "Welcome to the Muppet ballroom. I see you've already brought Kermit." she said making reference to Cassandra.

Alpha noticed the icy stare Cassandra gave Mackenzie. This is going to be a long day, the little robot thought.

After ducking and weaving while under cloak Kincaid finally made it to the spot where Lord Crucible's fleet was hovering over Earth.

Kincaid made out several crisers in a formation around a bigger ship. The flagship, thought Kincaid. He noticed the formation of the other vessels surrounding the main ship leaving it at the center of the fleet. "He sure does carry on like he's the center of the universe doesn't he?", he said to Hardrive.

"You are correct sir!", said Hardrive while doing his impression of Ed McMahon of the old Johnny Carson show.

As Kincaid surveyed the fleet formation he came to realize that the ships probably could get better scanning resolution due to their being so close together. If he went in Crucible would see him coming. And even if he managed to fly his way in to the command ship getting out would be a problem.

"This is not going to be easy.", said Kincaid.

"You are correct sir!", said Hardrive.

Kincaid sighed.

Justin Stewart was running.

Running after his father who would not allow his son to be taken by the guardsmen.

When the ships attacked, Mr Stewart took his family and hid in the basement which many times doubled as a monster shelter. But then, there were a lot of basements that doubled as monster shelters in Angel Grove thanks to private companies that made profits out of selling monster shelters for the home. Mr. Stewart hugged Justin and his newfound older sister Jessica in the basement praying for the time when the explosions would stop and the Power Rangers would save the day again.

After several hours the explosions stopped, but as the Stewarts emerged from the house they found that the Power Rangers did not save the day again.

The appearance of the guardsmen proved that. Mr. Stewart, Justin and Jessica saw the red garbed armored robots search the houses up and down the street. Many families were taken from their homes and put into waiting transports, and the Stewarts waited for their turn to come. It came not long after.

The guardsmen were ready to approach the house when one of them said, "This is the residence of Justin Stewart. He is to be apprehended by order of Lord Crucible."

Mr. Stewart heard this and knew he couldn't allow his son to be taken by whatever those things were, or any menber of his family. He went to grab a piece of wood and stood ready to charge the guardsmen. "Jessica, Justin get ready to make tracks. I'll distract them, you run."

"No dad.", said Justin. Tears were already starting to form in his eyes. He just found his father, he didn't want to lose him now.

"Don't argue with me son.", said Mr. Stewart. "Jessica, make sure you and Justin get away. I love you both." Then Mr Stewart went out to charge the guardsmen.

Justin immediately ran after him calling for his dad, but Jessica grabbed the little boy before he got to far. Jessica then turned around and ran with Justin staring at the sight that his young eyes beheld.

The guardsmen shot Mr. Stewart in the leg sending him sprawling to the ground. The rest of the guardsmen then beat him as he was laying on the ground.

"DAD NO, shouted the little boy as she saw his father get shot and beaten. Jessica ran as fast as she could pulling Justin with her. The guardsmen shot Jessica in the back before she got too far with Justin. Then they advanced ready to take Justin.

"Go.", said Jessica weakily as she collapsed . Despite the tears in his face, Justin knew his father and sister were right. And so he went from running for his father, to running for his life.

Until Justin felt himself being teleported. The next thing he saw was Adam and Alpha in what Mackenzie called the Muppet Ballroom. Justin felt a wave of joy as he saw his friends and he rushed to hug them.

"Hey there little buddy.", said Adam and he knew that Justin was crying. "What's with the tears?"

"Some metal things attacked my house. They shot my dad and sister.", said the little blue ranger.

"Those were the guardsmen of Lord Crucible.", said Alpha. They're hunting down anyone who is or has been a ranger."

"They've already taken most of us. We're the few that got away.", said a girl with green eyes, and a green T-shirt. Adam introduced her as Cassandra.

Justin turned his focus to the girl standing in the corner in the leather jacket and t-shirt and wondered who she was.

"She didn't get away the guardsmen threw her back.", said Cassandra.

"Oh, can you say that in English? I don't understand the language of the swamp.", said Mackenzie.

Cassandra then made her way towards Mackenzie with a look in her eyes that could cut like ginsu knives. "I'd better go stop it before it gets worse.", said Alpha.

Justin looked over at Alpha as he was making his way to Cassandra and Mackenzie. "Do those two know each other?", Justin asked Adam.

"They just met.", said Adam.

Justin was really confused after that.

Kincaid sat on the bridge thinking about what to do until he had come up with an ideaa hit and run at where Crucible's chamber was.

"Hardrive, take the engines up to full power. Get ready for a super burst of speed.", said Kincaid.

"When we get close to the target shut down the cloaking device and transfer it's power to weapons. Then fire as much as you can at Crucible's command chamber."

"Warp eight ready at your command sir.", said Hardrive.

"Engage!", said Kincaid doing his best impression of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. And the carrierzord Defiance took off like a bat out of hell towards Lord Crucible's chamber.

Crucible stood in his chamber looking out at the stars as he was contemplating what would come next. More rangers were being rounded up, but there were a few reports that troubled himfour in factof rangers escaping. "Could one of them be the one?", Crucible thought.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sight of a large red and black ship appearing out of nowhere and started firing at where he stood. The following explosion blasted him across the room. Crucible then gathered himself to see the red and black ship speed away. Ship's cannons were trying to destroy it.

Crucible recognized the ship, and cursed it's name. "Defiance!"

Kincaid then turned Defiance around to where it was facing Crucible's fleet. "Get me the main ship Hardrive.", said Kincaid.

"Hailing Frequencies open sir.", said Hardrive doing an impression of Lt. Uhura. When the flagship answered Kincaid first saw the image of General Savrod. "Hello Savrod.", I'm surprised your fleet didn't blow me out of the sky as I was coming in."

"Intruder, Identify yourself.", said Savrod.

"Your lord knows me, Isn't that right Crucible?". Kincaid made reference to Crucible as he was coming onto the bridge. Crucible saw the helmeted image on the bridge and recognized it for what it was. "The uniform of the red Night Ranger. I thought I killed you all."

"And I thought I killed you too.", said Kincaid not hiding the obvious hatred in his voice. Kincaid then removed his helmet revealing his face to Crucible.

"Well, Jeff it's been a long time.", said Crucible. "Did you send anymore friends to their graves lately?"

"I'm ready to send you to your grave.", said Kincaid. "And I don't have to worry about friendship because we're not friends anymore."

"As much as I'd like to finish you off personally Jeff your hit and run has not put me in the best mood right now. But I suppose my fighter squadrons could use some target practice." Crucible then watched as fighter squadrons were converging on Defiance.

Kincaid was in deep doo-doo.

Alpha was standing before the mantle where the book of Zordon was placed. He was seeing the battle Kincaid was in. "Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi! Kincaid is going to get himself killed."

Adam rushed over to Alpha. "What's going on Alpha? Who's Kincaid?"

"That's a long story that will be told later", said Alpha. "but right now we've got to get to the Command Center on Earth."

"Are you nuts?", said Mackenzie. "Earth has just turned into enemy territory. Why do we have to go back?"

Alpha laid out the facts. "One, there are some secrets in the Command Center that we can't allow Crucible to have. Two, we need to get Kincaid out of there."

"What's he doing that's so terrible?", asked Cassandra.

"He's taking on Crucible alone. And he can't win.", said Alpha.

Kincaid knew that he couldn't win against the fleet of fighters in an all out struggle so he did the only thing he could dorun.

"Fighters pursue.", ordered Crucible. "Stay on him until he is destroyed."

Kincaid heard Crucible's order and came up with an idea. He continued to run until he came across Jupiter. The fighters continued to gain on him blasting at Defiance. "Shields down to 25", said Hardrive.

Kincaid knew that the guardsmen would stay on their prey until it was destroyed so he changed course and took Defiance into the atmosphere. The gravity pressure was starting to build around Defiance but Kincaid kept the course steady.

He then turned Defiance around and flew out as fast as the engines could take it. The fighters breezed past as Kincaid took his ship out of Jupiters atmosphere.

"Drop charges", ordered Kincaid. Explosives jettisoned from a hatch that went into the fighters path. They detonated and blinded some fighters and took out others. Those that were blinded felt the pull of Jupiter crushing their ships and them selves with it.

Unfortunately it wasn't long before Defiance was feeling the pull of Jupiter as well. "Danger Will Robinson, Danger!" said Hardrive.

"Full Power Hardrive.", ordered Kincaid. If he wasn't trying to escapr Jupiter's gravity he would have been glad Hardrive didn't say 'Houston, we have a problem.'

"The engines they cannae take the strain.", said Hardrive. Kincaid knew that the gamble had not paid off and that he would share the fate of the guardsmen.

Then an alarm rung out and a light on the main console lit up. "The recall circuit." said Kincaid. "It's been activated."

And the next thing he knew Defiance went into High Warp, away from Jupiter and towards Earth. Kincaid knew that the recall circuit was programmed to recall a zord back to it's base despite the situation it was involved in thanks to a special computer that allowed it to devise countermeasures in the event of recall in hostile environments. And Jupiter was a hostile environment.

Kincaid wondered who was calling Defiance back. Has Crucible decided to finish me off after all? asked Kincaid to himself.

The signal for the activation of the cloaking device as well as passing the fleet indicated to Kincaid that it wasn't Crucible who saved Kincaid. But he realized whoever did was on Earth since that was where Defiance was going.

Towards the old Command Center he thought. I wonder what's there.

Defiance landed near the old ruins of the Command center and Kincaid got out to check the place out after demorphing and changing his clothes to blue jeans, sneakers, and a red t-shirt with black cammo vest. Kincaid knew that the place was destroyed years ago by Divatox and there was nothing left but warehouse space and old technology. Still he knew someone had to be here and operating something for the recall circuit to be activated, but he kept his power blaster handy just in case.

Kincaid made his way down the old tunnels. As he was taking notice of the surroundings he noticed an old Tic-Tac-Toe game on the wall. He then remembered Rito and Goldar got lost in the tunnels once when they blew up the command center. Kincaid could see Rito and Goldar doing something like this, and Goldar angry at Rito for turning it into a tic-tac-toe game. Despite everything Kincaid kind of liked Rito. Rito made him laugha few times.

As Kincaid continued down the halls, he heard a hum of power echoing down the hall. He came across a door with a lightning bolt on it and it opened as he approached it. "Kincaid, please step into the vortex.", said a voice on the other side.

Kincaid did so and came into a room that reminded him of the old Power chamber. He saw Alpha standing near a console with three other teens and a young boy who was ready to hit his teens.

"Welcome to the Power Chamber Kincaid.", said Alpha.

"Wasn't this place destroyed?", said Kincaid.

"The second one was. This is the original one that the Zeo Rangers used. Afterwards a new chamber was designed while the old one was retired.", said a the boy in black. "Hi, my name is Adam."

Kincaid waited a while before he shook Adam's hand and introduced himself. "Kincaid."

"Any first name?" asked Adam.

"He used to be called Jeffrey but he doesn't answer to that name anymore.", said Alpha.

"Ohh, tough guy?", said the girl in the leather jacket.

"That's Mackenzie", said Alpha. "And this is Cassandra and Justin." Alpha adressed the girl in green and the boy in blue. Kincaid waved to them in greeting.

"Alpha what am I doing here?", Kincaid asked Alpha.

"Well aside from saving your butt with the recall circuit, I figured that you needed help. So I gathered what rangers that were not captured yet and brought them together. We need a force to stop Crucible, and we need you to be a part of it."

"No Alpha.", said Kincaid. "I'm not a team player. You know that."

"Hell of a way to express your gratitude.", said Cassandra. "In case you forgot, this team just saved your life."

"I haven't forgotten.", said Kincaid. "And don't think I'm not grateful. But I don't need to be looking out for anyone."

"Oooohh, a real tough guy.", said Mackenzie. "What do we call you? The Lone Ranger? Speaking of which where are your four kemosabe's? Aren't there usually five?"

Kincaid stared at Mackenzie. "You really don't want to go there.", he said with a hard look. A look Mackenzie recognized. A look she herself had many times.

A look of one who was haunted. Mackenzie backed off more out of curiosity than anything.

Cassandra was more persistent with her curiosity however. "Why doesn't she want to go there. What happened to your other four rangers?"

"You don't want to know.", said Kincaid.

"Kincaid is really sensitive about this subject.", said Alpha. "And I don't want it discussed further!.", yelled Kincaid.

He then turned to face the other four rangers who were in the chamber with Alpha. "I'll only say this once, GO HOME!" Then he turned and walked out of the power chamber.

The voice of a little boy who said "We can't go home. We have no homes to go back to." stopped Kincaid in his tracks. He turned and say Justin facing him.

It was now Justin's turn to speak. "Whoever this Crucible is, he destroyed our homes and took our families from us. If you leave we have no place else to go."

"What about here?", asked Kincaid.

"This place is not safe.", said Justin. "Alpha came here to get a few things that he said Crucible could not have. But Crucible will come here and we'll be his prisoners."

"Alpha said you have a safe place for us. Somewhere we could go to organize and fight Crucible.", said Cassandra.

"And even if you don't want to fight with us, Alpha said that you know this Crucible guy very well. We could use what you know.", said Adam.

"That and stripping this place dry so the dingledork doesn't get it.", said Mackenzie.

After hearing what the others said Kincaid knew he had no choice but to help even though every fiber told him not to, just run away. Cassandra picked up an impression of Kincaid's inner struggle between himself and his conscience with her telepathy and was curious. She wondered who this Kincaid guy was.

"All right, I'll help. But once we get to the cabin, you're on your own."

Adam and Cassandra smiled and they clasped their hands together ready to do the group Power Rangers wave. Justin put his hand on top, and even Mackenzie put her hand in the mix.

Kincaid then looked and said "I don't do secret handshakes, let's get to work."

The atmosphere in the old Zeo Chamber seemed to deflate like a balloon. "Ai, yi, yi we have a long way to go.", said Alpha.

MAY THE POWER PROTECT THEM

End of Part 2


	3. The Return of the Dragonzord

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The idea for the Jupiter maneuver came from Babylon 5 which is owned by Warner Bros. and created by J. Michael Straczynski. Paramount pictures owns Star Trek which was created by Gene Roddenberry.

The Return of the DragonZord  
by John Chubb

Lord Crucible stood on the bridge of his flagship gazing at the stars and the planet Earth that lay in his view. But he wasn't thinking of the planet that he had acquired, rather his attention was focused on one personJeffrey Kincaid.

'I thought I had killed him along with the others.' thought Crucible. 'Of course he probably thought the same of me.' General Savrod came onto the bridge jarring Crucible out of his contemplations.

"We have begun the assignment of the captured rangers to the camps my lord."

"Excellent Savrod.", said Crucible. "Continue keeping me updated on theirprogress". Crucible said that last word with a sick sense of glee.

"Any word from the fighter squadrons?", Crucible later asked.

"They followed the Zord into the storms of Jupiter. Neither the Zord nor the ships came back out. The red ranger is dead."

Crucible then closed his eyes and opened his mind to the universe. He mentally turned his focus to Jupiter as he tried to pick up the patterns of the guardsmen and Kincaid. When his mind came to the planet he focused on trying to find a presence.

He had found it.

He also found out that it had escaped and was still out there in the universe.

"Kincaid is not dead Savrod.", said Crucible. "Prepare to double patrols and deploy the fleet. Search everywhere that you can."

"But my lord if we double patrols we leave our own defenses thin. You will be at risk until we build up our personal defenses again."

"Kincaid found a way through defences before.", said Crucible. I will not wait for him to come to me. I will go to him."

"Sir may I at least urge you to move the flagship to a different location?", said Savrod. Savrod was the only one who was allowed to stand up to Crucible and get away with it. Everybody else had to have a good reason if they stood up to Crucible.

Crucible considered the action and agreed. "Yes, Savrod. Set course for the Maxima system. Leave two cruisers behind to safeguard Earth."

Before long all but two ships left Earth space. And as the flagship was leaving Crucible turned his gaze back to the stars asking a question.

"Where are you Jeffrey Kincaid?"

At the ruins of the Command Center four teens and one pre-teen were busy loading equipment from the old building and loading it onto Defiance which was still cloaked. There was a lot of supplies and equipment in the center and it took up a lot of space in Defiance's hold. So much they had to use anti-grav units to stack it all the way up to the ceiling. Justin even morphed into his Turbo blue ranger uniform so he could work better.

Kincaid was going over all the stuff the command center had in his mind. He couldn't believe Zordon didn't throw any of this stuff out. "Hardrive, how long will the loading process take from now to completion?", Kincaid asked.

Hardrive waited before he gave his answer"Felgercarb, Apollo it'll take yarhns."

"What the hell did he just say?", asked Mackenzie as she was coming up to Kincaid.

"He's quoting Lt. Starbuck from Battlestar Galactica.", said Kincaid. "He's saying we still have a ways to go."

Cassandra decided to take the opportunity to try for some small talk, and maybe get some answers about Kincaid. "Can I ask you something?", she asked.

"Depends", said Kincaid as he was heading out of the hold back towards the command center. "What do you want to know?"

Cassandra decided to push carefully with her conversation. She could tell right off the bat that Kincaid was someone who didn't volunteer information easily, and he kept a lot of things to himself. Right now she wanted to get his trust. His secrets would come later. "Where did you come up with the idea for the Jupiter stunt?", she asked.

Kincaid paused for a moment. "Now that I can answer. I saw a Science Fiction show once where a small ship was trying to shake off some sort of monster vessel that was chasing it. The Captain of the little ship took his ship into Jupiter with the monster vessel in close pursuit. When he was far enough into the atmosphere, he turned his ship around and flew out of Jupiter leaving the monster ship to be crushed by the gravity. I remembered the stunt and decided to try it."

"You tried a stunt that you saw on TV?", Cassandra was shocked beyond belief. "You could have been killed!"

"Hey, One thing I've learned is that no one lives forever.", said Kincaid. Then he went back to his work. Adam came up to Cassandra to see how she was doing.

"I think this guy has got a death wish.", she said.

"Well we better make sure he doesn't take us with him.", said Adam as they both went on to their work. Unknown to them Mackenzie overheard their conversation, and she had her own ideas about Kincaid.

Alpha was in the main Zeo computer room downloading the files onto disk. He knew that Defiance couldn't hold the whole computer so Alpha planned to downloaded the files and set the computer to self-destruct. Kincaid walked in to check on how Alpha was progressing. Adam and Cassandra followed not far behind. "How's it going Alpha?", asked Adam.

"The files are almost downloaded", said Alpha. "But there are a few things we still need to get before we can leave."

"Alpha, Defiance is almost full to the ceiling. We're running out of space. What more do we need to get?" demanded Kincaid.

"Fortunately, a few of the items are right through here.", said Alpha as he made his way through the opening in the Power Chamber. Kincaid, Adam, and Cassandra followed closely behind. When they were on the other side they were in a small room with a red light inside and a case in the center. Alpha went to the case and opened it. Inside the case was what seemed to be power coins.

Adam and Cassandra couldn't believe their eyes. Power coins? Where did they come from?

"These are the prototypes aren't they?", said Kincaid matter of factly. "These are the coins that came before the ones that were currently destroyed."

"Prototypes?", said Adam.

"Yes Adam.", said Alpha. "As you recall when Kimberly made her voyage to the 1800's that the coins that she gave your ancestors were not the same coins you had at the time. The morphin powers went into several coins before they settled into the coins you possessed."

"The power coins were always an experiment in motion.", said Kincaid. "They required constant modification and upgrading to keep the morphin powers stable so they went into several coins throughout the centuries. When the last coins were destroyed there were no other coins ready to house the powers in. So they settled in the morphers, but there were no coins that could keep the power stable"

"How do you know all this?", asked Adam.

"Trade secret.", said Kincaid.

"Why didn't Zordon put the old morphin powers in one of the old coins?", asked Cassandra.

"That was too risky.", said Alpha. "When the powers went into a different coin it was always an improved coin. To put the powers into an inferior coin is too risky because it would not keep the morphs as stable as an improved coin would. Whether we used an old coin or not, the possibility always existed that morphing would always destroy the ranger using the morpher unless it used an improved coin. To use an old coin would only be postponing the inevitable"

"It's the same principle as in buying a used car.", said Kincaid. There's always the possibility that more will go wrong with buying a used car than with buying a new car. It's the same with the coins."

"Why are we taking them if they're of no use anymore?", asked Adam.

"But they are useful.", said Alpha. "If one studies the coins enough, they could make their own power coins to house the ranger powers in. And if that someone was evil..."

"I think we understand.", said Cassandra. "All this stuff contains ranger secrets in some form or another. We can't let Crucible get it."

"All right Alpha.", said Kincaid. "We've got the prototypes and the computer is almost cleaned out. What more do we need to get?

"Two of the items are on their way as we speak.", said Alpha as he exited the room. Kincaid, Adam, and Cassandra followed behind.

"Sir, our sensors have detected unusual craft in the California sector. Heading North.", said a guardsman at a sensor terminal on the bridge of one of the cruisers watching Earth.

"What do you make of them?", said the ship commander Boltax. A figure who wore green armor.

"They bear a resemblance to Earth vehicles.", said the guardsman. "One of them is a blue jeep. The other is a red sportscar."

Boltax considered the information. There were only two vehicles that matched the given description. "Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser.", he said to himself. "Track their course.", he ordered. "Give me an estimate of their destination."

The guardsmen at the navigation computer went to work carrying out Boltax's order. A few seconds later they had his answer. "They are on course for the old command center site."

Boltax considered this. 'Could the ranger Lord Crucible wants captured be there too?' he thought. 'Capturing him will win me much favor with my lord.'

"Ready an assault force.", ordered Boltax. "Prepare to capture the Red Ranger."

"Sir", said a silver and red guardsman(one of the command elite). "The sun is preparing to set. Should night fall before we arrive to capture the red ranger..."

"Noted.", said Boltax. "So we move to capture him quickly."

Kincaid was looking through all the stuff Alpha was cleaning out of the command center. Old weapons, previous Alpha's, and other equipment. He continued to look around as he saw his eyes rest on one item, A green dagger.

Alpha came up behind him. "Is this the Dragon Dagger?", asked Kincaid. "I thought it was destroyed with the Green Ranger powers."

It's the original Dragon Dagger.", said Alpha. "At one time we had to update the design on the Dragon Dagger to deal with one of Rita's monsters. When we gave Tommy the modified Dragon Dagger and transferred the green power into it, we kept the original on hand."

"Is this still usable?" asked Kincaid.

"Not without a power source to feed on.", said Alpha. "It has as much use as the prototype power coins do now."

Kincaid sighed to himself. "A pity he said." He heard a lot about the Dragon Dagger and always hoped to see the DragonZord in action again. Hardrive's next announcement brought Kincaid to full alert.

"Attention all personnel, incoming wounded.", said Hardrive doing his impersonation of Radar on MASH.

Kincaid and the rest of the rangers went outside to see what Hardrive was talking about. As they looked up, they saw a red sports car and blue jeep come towards them.

"Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser.", said Justin as he rushed to greet the two vehicles. They set down, and Justin greeted Lightning Cruiser and went to sit in Storm Blaster pleased to see his old friend.

Alpha and Kincaid came up to the two vehicles. "Friends of yours?" Kincaid asked Justin.

"These are the Turbo vehicles.", said Justin. "Storm Blaster was mine when I was on the Turbo team. Lightning Cruiser was T.J.'s"

Just then Lightning Cruiser blinked on in alarm in his coded language. "Alpha, what is it saying?", asked Kincaid.

"Ai,yi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Lightning Cruiser thinks he and Storm Blaster were followed. We have to leave now."

"Have we got everything?", asked Adam.

"Everything from the command center.", said Alpha.

"What do you mean 'everything from the command center?", asked Kincaid.

"There's one last thing we have to get.", said Alpha. "It's at the bottom of the ocean outside Angel Grove."

"The DragonZord.", said Kincaid as if he knew what was there.

And Alpha confirmed what Kincaid knew. "The DragonZord. The last surviving and most powerful of the DinoZords."

"Set the destruct sequence and let's go.", ordered Kincaid.

The order came too late as a fighter squadron appeared on the horizon. "Ai, yi, yi, a fighter squadron. We have to get to Defiance."

"No.", said Kincaid. "They'll be expecting us to run. We'll be cut down before we get off the ground."

"What do we do?", asked Justin.

"I've got an idea.", said Kincaid. "But it's kind of crazy. Justin tell Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser to get aboard Defiance at first opportunity. Then follow us inside the command center."

"The command center?", everyone said in alarm.

"I told you it was crazy.", said Kincaid.

The fighter squadron came over the hill to see the old command center come into view. The guardsmen who were flying the ships caught sight of five human life forms head into the building, and an energy shield form around the red and black ship.

"Commander Boltax.", said the guardsman squadron leader. "Life forms have entered edifice."

"They have not gone to their ship?" Boltax contemplated the action for a second. "They must be hoping to wait us out. All ships set down and enter command center. Hunt them down and bring them aboard."

"Should we not just destroy the building with the rangers inside commander?", asked the command guardsman.

"The rangers are notorious for getting out of situations such as that.", said Boltax. Something in the command center may facilitate that escape. And besides, Crucible wants bodies. Land and enter."

The fighters set down and the guardsmen got out. They entered through the tunnel entrance leaving two to guard the way in. As the two stood guard they noticed a blue jeep and red sports car turn on them and fire some sort of beam at them that sent them sprawling to the ground. Then the jeep and sports car turned back around and boarded Defiance.

The halls of the command center was filled with guardsmen. There almost wasn't a place around that didn't have a guardsman around it. The squadron commander entered the Zeo Chamber with a platoon behind him. He saw the place was stripped of much of the tech.

"Commander Boltax.", said the guardsman "The center is apparently deserted."

"How can that be?", said Boltax. "They're hiding!"

"Yes sir.", said the guardsman. "But the Main chamber seems to be run by computer. It's the only thing speaking."

"Speaking? Let me hear!"

The command guardsman brought his communicator to the computer speaker. Boltax heard as the computer was relaying a countdown. "Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five"

Boltax roared "GET OUT!GET OUT OF THERE!GET OUT!"

But it was too late. The countdown hit one and the last thing the guardmen knew was fire coming from everywhere. Fire that took the guardsmen with it.

Boltax watched from his viewer as the command center blew up taking his guardsmen units with it. But it was not just the destruction of his guardsmen that drove him into a rage. Rather it was the sight of Defiance taking off as the center was exploding.

"How could they have escaped? HOW!", cursed Boltax. "Track their ship. And ready my TankZord."

Boltax was looking for revenge. The rangers would pay for making him look like a fool.

Kincaid was listening to the communications between the guardsman and Boltax before the command center blew up. "Talk about life imitating art.", he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Cassandra.

"Star Trek III:The Search for Spock. The exchange between that guardsman and it's boss was almost like the one with that Klingon lieutenant Torg and Christopher Lloyd."

"Christopher Lloyd.", said Mackenzie. "He played Commander Kruge in that movie didn't he?"

"Ah...eh...ah...that answer was...okeydoke.", said Hardrive doing an impersonation of Reverend Jim on Taxi.

Cassandra turned from the controls to where Adam and Justin looked out the window. They saw the command center explode in front of their eyes...much like the crew of the Enterprise had done in that movie as their starship self destructed in the sky above them. Whether it was the Power Chamber, or the Command Center, that mountain...that structure was the place that many power rangers called home.

Now that structure was gone. Not even the ruins remained. They couldn't help but feel a sad about what had happened.

They almost didn't make it out until they made it to the top of the mountain where the front door was. When they made it outside Defiance was already taking off but it waited long enough for the rangers to jump aboard. It also decloaked so the rangers could see what they were getting into. Then Defiance took to the sky.

When the site of the command center was no longer in view Adam, Cassandra and Justin turned away and headed to where Kincaid, Mackenzie, and Alpha wereat the helm console. "Where are we going now?", asked Adam.

"There's one last thing we have to retrieve.", said Kincaid. "It's currently at the bottom on Angel Grove harbor."

Adam's eyes grew wide with realization. "The DragonZord?"

Kincaid nodded in affirmation.

Aboard one of the ships the guardsman on sensors was keeping track of the vessel that was leaving the area where the command center once stood. "Commander Boltax. We have determined the heading of the ranger ship."

"Where is it going?", asked Boltax eager to redeem himself for the humiliation he felt at the rangers hands.

"They are apparently heading for Angel Grove harbor. The site of the DragonZord.", said the guardsman.

"Is my BattleZord ready, asked Boltax.

"Yes Commander.", said the guardsman in the hangar bay. After hearing this Boltax left the bridge.

He was going to redeem himself, or die trying.

Defiance hovered above Angel Grove harbor to the spot where the DragonZord rested.

"Tractor field ready.", said Alpha. "We are ready to bring the DragonZord on board."

"Let's do it.", said Kincaid as the tractor fields activated. After a few minutes the sleeping form of the DragonZord was emerging from the bottom of the sea. The next minute had Defiance rocking after being blasted from behind.

The attack made Defiance lose it's hold on the DragonZord as it plummeted back towards the sea hitting with a loud splash. Kincaid turned to the sensors and found a green tank shooting at them. "Alpha Damage report!"

"The shields are down 13 percent.", said Alpha. "Those blasts also took out our tractor beams, we have no way to retrieve the DragonZord in time."

"No there is one way.", said Kincaid. "But it's risky. Hardrive, attack the tank."

"Yes master, I am at your beck and call master.", said Hardrive impersonating Igor from the Frankenstein movies. Hardrive brought the guns to bear on the TankZord and Defiance and the TankZord went into a shooting contest. Kincaid then went over to Cassandra and Adam. "I need your help, but what I have in mind is risky."

"What is it?", asked Cassandra.

"Use your telepathy. I can explain it faster that way. And bring Adam into the link too." Cassandra and Adam held hands as she scanned what Kincaid had in mind. Both Cassandra and Adam could not believe what Kincaid had in mind.

"Are you nuts?", said Adam. "That's never been tried."

"It's the only option we have for now.", said Kincaid. "It's either that or let Crucible have the DragonZord."

"I say boy.", Hardrive was doing his Foghorn Leghorn voice. "Tankboy's upin' the ante here." Kincaid turned to see the green tank transform into a Zord.

"Allright.", said Kincaid as he turned back to the controls. "If that's how they want to play it. Hardrive, initiate Zord Transform."

Defiance then went into it's transformation mode. The nose of the Zord transformed into feet as the front extended to become the legs. Arms extended out from the sides from where the wings extended as the wings folded back towards the back. Defiance's engines also folded back to reveal the head as the engines folded to where the wings were. Where there was once a ship now stood a giant red and black Zord that could have given Pyramidas a run for it's money. This Zord also was double the size of the green zord that was ready to attack.

"Now." said Kincaid as he sat in the Main Zord cockpit. The other rangers sat with him. "Do we have to get messy?"

The tank decided to pursue it's attack and blasted away at the transformed CarrierZord. Defiance then brought up one of it's arm cannons and blasted the green tank turning it into a clump of metal.

"Whoa," said the other rangers as they saw the power Defiance had.

"I prefer to end fights quick.", said Kincaid. "I knew a street fighter who said that if a fight lasts beyond three seconds then you've already lost."

"Sounds like someone I want to meet.", said Mackenzie.

"We'll see.". Kincaid then turned his attention to Adam. "Now Adam we don't have much time. Will you do it or not?"

Adam thought about it for a second. "Why does it have to be me?"

Kincaid was to the point. "Your power was one of the Dino powers, and the DragonZord is the last of the DinoZords. Your frequency is the most compatable with it's systems."

Alpha heard what Kincaid was saying and couldn't believe it. "Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi!Kincaid do you know what you are saying?"

"I do Alpha", he said. "But we don't have a choice. The tractor fields are out and we don't have much time. The self repair program is working on repairs but it will take a while. This is the only option we have left."

Cassandra came up to Adam and tried to reassure him. "Adam you don't have to do this."

Adam thought about it for a second and said. "What all do I need?"

Kincaid then took Adam down to the main hold. He went to the case that had the prototype coins in it and took one out. He then grabbed the Dragon Dagger and gave them both to Adam. "You'll need these.", Kincaid said. "The coin to keep the powers stable, and the dagger to summon the DragonZord."

Adam nodded and said as he brought out his old morpher "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!MASTODON" and Adam transformed into the black dino ranger. It wasn't too long before the morphing fires went through Adam and Kincaid then gave him one of the old Mastodon coins. Adam felt the fires subside.

Kincaid then gave Adam the Dragon Dagger and Adam went outside to the cliffs before the sea. The sun was starting to set.

He did not notice movement in the wreckage of the tankzord as Boltax was freeing himself.

Adam brought the Dragon Dagger to the mouth on his mask and played the song which would activate the DragonZord. Nothing happened.

Adam tried to play it again still nothing. "Keep trying.", said Kincaid. "Try it a little more intense. Let the Zord hear you. Adam continued to try, even as Boltax was ready to attack.

"Adam look out!", yelled Cassandra ready to go outside, but Kincaid held her back.

"Red Night Ranger Activate.", said Kincaid as he transformed and headed off Boltax. "Adam continue playing. I've got you covered." Kincaid and Boltax went into fighting each other while Adam continued to play the Dragon Dagger which he thought wasn't doing a bit of good.

He didn't notice a faint glimmer of power emerge from the small symbol on the hilt.

Kincaid rushed into the fight attacking Boltax right away. Cassandra, Mackenzie, and Justin were watching from Defiance.

"Does Kincaid know what he's doing?", asked Justin.

"I don't know but I can say one thing. Kincaid's already lost.", said Cassandra.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Mackenzie.

"The fight already went beyond three seconds." Cassandra made a funny.

"Ha, Ha, Ho,Ho,", said a cynical Mackenzie.

Kincaid went into the fight throwing a punch that Boltax blocked. Boltax then moved the arm out of the way to throw a punch of his own which Kincaid dodged. Kincaid then grabbed Boltax's arm and brought it down to his knee. Boltax felt the arm snap and let out a shriek of pain.

Boltax then got up to deliver a low blow to Kincaid with his good arm. Boltax then went on the offensive delivering punches in southpaw style. Boltax also delivered a series of kicks that were keeping Kincaid off balance. Then Boltax fired a repulsor wave throwing Kincaid to the ground. Boltax was ready to celebrate when he noticed that the sun was completely down.

Kincaid got up and said, "Time's up. Rules change."

Adam was still playing the Dragon flute trying to get the DragonZord to rise. For a while it didn't seem like he was making any progress at all.

Then the glow on the Dragon Dagger grew brighter...and brighter...and brighter...and brighter...

Until it enveloped him completely and by the time the glow subsided Adam had found his costume had changed.

He still had the black color of the black ranger, but the white areas of the costume were now green. The same green of the DragonZord. He wore the old DragonShield of the Green Ranger and his helmet was also a mix of green and black. "Whoa cool", said Adam.

He was almost ready to start playing again when he turned to see how Kincaid was doing against Boltax.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

Kincaid raised his hands in the air as if ready to deliver a call. "Spirits of the night. Fill me with your power so I can vanquish this evil."

Everyone, including the rangers, saw a form of magic enter Kincaid and Kincaid's ranger costume turned into a suit of red and black armor. Boltax saw the power and went to attack Kincaid, but Kincaid saw it coming.

Kincaid raised his hands and Boltax felt himself being lifted in the sky. Boltax struggled to get free but he couldn't feel the grip of any power that had him. It was as if the night itself was lifting him up into the sky. Then Kincaid dropped his hand and Boltax felt himself crash down. And be lifted up again, and then crash down again...up and down...up and down...over and over...until there was nothing left but a bloody broken body that was barely alive.

Kincaid then spoke to his ranger communicator and said, "Hardrive, scan for a nearby ship and teleport this guy to it." Hardrive complied and did not even give a TV quote as Boltax was teleported away.

Kincaid then turned to see Adam staring at Kincaid unable to believe what he saw. "Nice suit.", said Kincaid. "Don't you have a Zord to get?"

Adam said nothing and went back to playing the Dragon flute. The next moment the DragonZord arose under it's own power and Adam guided it towards Defiance.

Adam got into the cockpit to guide the DragonZord into Defiance's cargo hold after Defiance transformed back into a space ship. Adam then powered down just as Kincaid walked in with his Red Ranger armor on.

"Downtime", said Kincaid as he transformed back to human form.

"Would you mind telling us how you did that?", Cassandra asked Kincaid.

"Yes I mind, but I'll tell you anyway. The Night Rangers draw power from the night itself. It is considererd that the night is the time when magic is the most strongest than it is in the day. Night Rangers fill themselves with the power of the night and draw energy from it's spirits."

"Isn't the nighttime also the time when evil is the most free?", asked Adam.

"Unfortunately yes.", said Kincaid. "Which was why the Night Rangers existed. The spirits of the night could not stand the way evil has corrupted it, so it created the Night Rangers to drive it out into the light."

"Which is why Rita, Zedd, MasterVile, Mondo, and Divatox only attacked during the day.", said Alpha. "They couldn't handle the power the Night Rangers possessed if they chose to attack them."

"So what happened to them?", asked Justin.

"Who?",asked Kincaid.

"The other Night Rangers?"

Kincaid paused for a moment and said "You don't want to know.", then he walked out of the hold leaving the other rangers in silence.

Kincaid stood on the bridge of Defiance helming the ship as Alpha, Justin, and Cassandra were looking over Adam.

"Well Adam.", said Alpha. "It seems some leftover power in the old Dragon Dagger has merged with your old Dino morpher allowing you to control the DragonZord."

"All right this is great.", said Justin as Cassandra hugged Adam. "Cassandra, I didn't know you cared.", said Adam coyly. Cassandra just chuckled at Adam's remark.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves.", said Alpha. "The power coin prototype is still the only thing keeping the morph stable, but it is starting to show signs of decay. The more you morph the faster the decay becomes. When that happens you will need another prototype before too long."

"Alpha, it's okay.", said Adam. "Even if it's only for a little while it's good to be back."

"Now there is only one thing to do.", said Cassandra. "What do we call you? We can't call you the black and green ranger forever."

"I'll have to think about that.", said Adam. "But at least I won't be called the black and blue ranger."

"Unless you seriously get clobbered.", said Justin. Then Cassandra and Adam both ganged up on the little blue ranger.

Mackenzie stood in the corner watching the trio in their comaraderie. She felt envious of them. They seemed to have it so easy while she had lived a life of pain, misery and sorrow that they could only imagine. Then she turned to look at Kincaid, the tough mystery man. Like the others, she wondered what secrets he hid but there was something else. The look in his eyes. She had seen that look many times before in the mirror when she looked at herself.

When Mackenzie's mom died she had a look of someone looking for an escape from the pain and grief that she felt. She wanted no pity which was why she became the smartmouthso she could push people away. She also brushed with death when she had anorexia as well as several suicide attempts. There was a deep dark hole in Mackenzie's heart due to her mom's death.

And when Mackenzie Dekalb looked into Jeffrey Kincaid's eyes, she too saw that very same hole in his heart. "What could have happened to make that hole so big?' thought Mackenzie.

Jeffrey Kincaid was a man with secrets.

But Mackenzie Dekalb had a feeling she already knew what some of them were.

END OF PART 3


	4. Shootfight

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The song Running through the fire is by John Cafferty and the Beaver Brown band from the soundtrack of Eddie and the Cruisers II:Eddie Lives from Scottie Bros. Records.

Shootfight  
by John Chubb

Mackenzie Dekalb was walking on the bridge of Defiance where Kincaid was taking the helm. "Where are we heading?", she asked trying to start up some small talk.

"We have to make a pit stop on Iocosta to get some fuel. Our run-ins on Earth have left us pretty dry.", said Kincaid.

"Iocasta.", asked Mackenzie who had never heard of the planet. "What's there?"

"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villany.", said Hardrive impersonating Obi-Wan Kenobi. "We must be cautious."

Kincaid then turned to Mackenzie. "Need I say more?"

"Nope." said Mackenzie. Then she decided to get to the point. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"As long as it's not about the Night Rangers I'm fine with it.", said Kincaid. "What's up?"

Mackenzie paused for a moment before she spoke again. "You've got a look in your eyes I've seen before. I...had this friend see who had everything to live for. She planned to be a cheerleader in high school, be a champion martial artist and have lots of friends. Then all of a sudden her mother died and she took it hard. She felt her world end right there. She started getting into fights. Tried to commit suicide four times, even starved herself to death to the point where she became anorexic. Her father was not there because he was too busy getting drunk around bars. What friends she had she pushed away. No matter what anyone said it didn't matter. All she knew was the pain of life, and the mind numbing loss that just filled her heart. And the look in your eyes is the same one that girl had when she lost her mother. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kincaid thought about it for a minute, "No not really. But there are times that I think of someone I knew who had the look you spoke of. He was someone I was...close to. He had his share of friends, but he had an even bigger share of enemies. He was always the target of bullies who wanted a punching bag to prove how tough they were. They'd berate him. Humiliate him. They even punched him down a few times. At times he would go to his father for comfort since he was the one my friend looked up to as a hero. He lived in a house of abuse, you name the abuse it was probably doneeven though emotional abuse was the specialty of the house. My friend's mother was always yelling and wanting things done her way. The older brother took on some abuse traits of his own. The father was suspected of being physically abusive. It was even told that my friend's father beat him once for not being able to do math homework, sent him crawling to a closet for safety. To this day my friend probably doesn't remember his father hitting him because my friend loved his dad so much.

"With the exception of my friend's father my friend felt like he grew up in what was turning into a loveless house and a loveless life with the exception of the few friends he had for support.

"Then my friend's father decided to get a divorce from the mom, and since my friend idolized his dad he wanted to go with him. Then the mother tried to prove how bad the father was and laying guilt trips on my friend. With that, the abuse that went on in the house,and attacks by school bullies he fell into a depression. Nothing mattered, he was torn apart. He contemplated suicide once or twice, and almost faced a stay in the mental institution because of it. Bullies thought he belonged there anyway, they enjoyed putting down my friend.

"Then his father left after the divorce was final. He didn't take my friend with him. His father remarried shortly after and while he lived in the life of luxury with his new floozy, my friend was stuck in a house of abuse that was little more than a run down shack."

"What happened to your friend after that?", asked Mackenzie.

Kincaid spoke again. "He couldn't bring himself to end his life due to the threat of going to the psycho ward so he ran away from home. With the exception of a few appearances on a few milk cartons I haven't seen him since. What about your friend?"

"Ohh she's...around somewhere.", said Mackenzie coyly.

Kincaid paused for a moment then looked at Mackenzie, "Well let's hope our friends find each other. They could use the support."

"I guess they could.", said Mackenzie. Then she turned to the viewscreen with Kincaid and watched as they came up to Iocaste. Both of them were thinking about the other's "friends".

Mackenzie then left the bridge and walked down the hallway contemplating the conversation she just had with Kincaid. Even though when she told her story she said it was a friend who had lost her mother, Mackenzie was making reference to herself, and she had a good idea that Kincaid was doing the same.

As Mackenzie came to the living quarters she saw Cassandra waiting in the hall. "What do you want?", asked Mackenzie.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but it seems like ever since we met all you have done was to do your best to insult me. And frankly, I don't care for it.", said Cassandra.

"What you expect everyone to like you?", asked Mackenzie.

"You don't even know me.", said Cassandra. "But since then all you've done is is throw stupid wise cracks and compare me to Kermit the frog. What gives?"

"It's a normal reaction I have to shiney happy people.", said Mackenzie. "It's like when I see Kathy Lee Gifford and Barney the Dinosaur. Perkiness makes me want to grab my dad's shotgun."

"Who said I was perky?", said Cassandra.

"You didn't have to say it. It's all over you like body odor.", said Mackenzie.

Cassandra just couldn't take it anymore and she got ready to hit Mackenzie until Kincaid and Adam came in to break it up before it started.

"Well, it seems we have some kinks to work out.", said Kincaid.

"That's one way to put it.", said Cassandra.

"Well.", said Kincaid. "I have an idea. We are about to get ready to land on Iocaste. I know someone there who owns a shootfighting rink there. Since you have so much...fighting spirit, what you may need is a good old fashioned shootfight to work out your troubles."

"A shootfight?", asked Adam. "What's that?"

"Shootfights are no holds barred anything goes gutterfights.", Kincaid said. "Anything goes in those. Martial Arts, streetfighting, weapons, you name it you can use it. All you have to do is beat your opponent and walk out.", said Kincaid.

"Aren't those dangerous?", asked Mackenzie.

"And a little extreme?", asked Cassandra.

"Maybe.", said Kincaid. "But you'll respect each other in the morning...I hope."

Kincaid turned to leave and then turned back around. "Oh and one more thing my friend will insist that you fight morphed."

"WHAT?", Cassandra and Mackenzie said in unison.

"He needs to bring in the paying customers so he's needs to put on shows. And two female rangers fighting is quite the show. Besides, shootfights are anything goes. And when using your ranger powers anything will go." Kincaid then turned to head back to the bridge.

"But what about Crucible?", asked Adam.

"Iocaste is out of his empire.", Kincaid said. "Besides he doesn't like sewer planets."

Kincaid then walked back to the bridge leaving a stunned Cassandra, Adam and Mackenzie behind.

As Defiance landed at a run down spaceport Kincaid asked Justin to stay on board. "This is the place your parents warned you about if they said 'don't walk anyplace where people can grab you.", said Kincaid. Justin didn't want to stay behind but he agreed reluctantly to stay.

Kincaid also brought out a brown fedora and put it on his head. "To make me look inconspicuous.", he told the rest of the team. Mackenzie stayed in her black leather jacket and t-shirt with jeans. Cassandra put on a blue jean jacket and a green fedora. Adam put on a black and green flannel shirt. "You're going to stand out.", said Kincaid but Adam didn't care. When they were dressed for the rough and tumble environment they stepped out of Defiance and walked into the urban environment of Iocaste.

As the rangers walked into the neighborhood they found the place to be nothing more than a slum. There were dirty run down buildings, spray painted walls that served as territory markers, trash was everywhere, vehicles were overturned or barely serviceable, and more people were dressed in rags more than anything. From one who lived in the clean beautiful city of Angel Grove, this was a complete opposite of it. There was no luster, there was no light. It seemed like a city of the defeated.

"This used to be a popular planet once.", said Kincaid. "The highlight of the universe. Most everyone wanted to come here to be part of it's splendor."

"What happened to it?", asked Adam.

"It lost that splendor.", said Kincaid. "People moved out and the lower classes moved in as they bought places here dirt cheap. The whole planet devolved into a slum as the wealthy patrons decided to find a planet with 'new' luster leaving the undesireables behind."

"If there is anyplace that needs a ranger, this is it.", said Cassandra.

"Do you want to volunteer?", asked Mackenzie snidely. Cassandra glared at her. "Save it for the ring.", said Kincaid.

Just then a street gang came up and drew out their knives as they demanded the teens money and valubles. "I don't think so.", said Kincaid. "We're all in a pretty bad mood and we just don't feel like handing over our money."

Then the gang leader attacked and Kincaid blocked the knife in his hand and threw a side kick to the stomach. The other gang members moved in and Mackenzie, Cassandra and Adam as they dropped into fighting stances. Then they too began fighting.

Mackenzie went blasting into one of the gang with a series of kicks and jumped to another doing the same. She also threw a few punches where she could get them in(some where the sun didn't shine) as she moved from gang member to gang member with her hit and run attacks. She knew the gutter and how to fight in it.

Adam started to treat the fight like a putty or tenga attack which was a mistake on his part. The gang was a lot more vicious and brutal in their attack, and even though Adam got a few good shots in he felt overwhelmed until Cassandra came in to even the odds a little. She too knew Martial Arts moves but caught on quick as to the level of ruthlessness that the gang used.

Kincaid went all out in his fight always going for the quick end so he went for moves that would disable quickly. Some were low blows, but others were not even though they hurt like they could. He gave shots to the forehead, the knee cap where he gave sweeps, almost anywhere there was a pressure point to exploit. Kincaid knew where to strike and how, with surgical precision.

When the gang had enough they all turned away and ran back down the alley. Cassandra went over to Adam to see if he was all right. Adam was a little bruised but okay. Cassandra then turned over to see how Mackenzie looked. She looked okay and found that Mackenzie was looking at her the same way.

'She must be a good fighter' each one thought of the other as they walked down the street to the bar that Kincaid said they were going to.

"This is the place!" said Kincaid as they walked in. It was noisy and had a smoke flavor in the air. They noticed a bar on the side and a ring in the center of the bar surrounded by an iron cage. Hanging from the cage was an assortment of weapons ranging from folding chairs to billy clubs to kendo sticks to almost anything.

Mackenzie and Cassandra especially took notice of the structure. 'We're going to fight in that?' the other thought. Then they both followed Kincaid and Adam over to the bar. Kincaid looked like he was talking to the bartender...a dark skinned human who looked like a teenager himself.

"Hey Bruce.", said Kincaid as he shook hands with the teen. "What happened to Leroy?"

"Leroy died three months ago.", said the teen behind the bar named Bruce. "But what's up with you? I ain't seen you around these parts for a while."

"I've been...away for a while.", said Kincaid. "Oh these are my traveling companions." he said making reference to Mackenzie, Adam, and Cassandra.

"Adam Park", said Adam as he went to shake his hand which Bruce took with a firm handshake.

"Mackenzie Dekalb", said Mackenzie who went to shake Bruce's hand then pulled back the hand as she brushed it against her hair. "Quite the spitfire ain't she?" Bruce said as he made reference of Mackenzie to Kincaid.

Cassandra came up next and offered her hand "Cassandra Jensen", she said as Bruce took her hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly like manner. "You're still an old smoothy.", said Kincaid.

"So how do you know Kincaid here?", Cassandra asked.

"My dad taught him how to shootfight.", said Bruce. "This freckled face kid walks into town looking for a place to stay for a while so my dad took him in for a bit. Dad taught him how the shootfights work, what techniques to use the whole nine yards."

"What are you doing here?", asked Adam. "Aren't you from Earth?"

"Yeah dad and me were originally from Earth.", said Bruce. "I grew up in a small Ohio town called Port Clinton just off Lake Erie. Jeff came into town one day trying to find a place to sleep. He'd lived there before apparently since he really knew his way around."

"We'd sometimes sneak onto the ferry boats to head out to the islands.", said Kincaid. "We'd take girls we were trying to impress out to Put-in-Bay for walks under the moonlight."

"Islands?", asked Mackenzie.

"Yes, Ohio has islands.", said Kincaid. "You didn't think islands only existed in the tropics did you." Mackenzie blushed in embarrassment. Cassandra had a little smirk watching Mackenzie blush. "But what are you doing here, on Iocaste", asked Cassandra.

"Would you believe dad and me were abducted by aliens who were heading for Kansas and made a wrong turn?", said Bruce. "We were dumped here later."

"I came along a few months later. Visited off and on over the years.", said Kincaid. "Leroy found a place to open up a bar and fight ring which the neighborhood loved."

"Dad thought the ring was a great place to settle disputes.", said Bruce. "We were shocked when Jeff came through the door the first time he was here. We wondered how he got here. He wouldn't say how though just that it was a long story."

"He's called Kincaid now.", said Mackenzie. "He doesn't answer to Jeff anymore."

Bruce took that information in and wondered what made his old friend do that. As he looked in the eyes of his old friend he saw that they were more haunted than before when he met Jeffrey Kincaid. "Another long story?", asked Bruce. Kincaid nodded.

"Well then...Kincaid what brings you to this armpit of the galaxy?", Bruce asked.

"I've got two girls who have some differences to work out.", Kincaid said making reference to Cassandra and Mackenzie. "Is the ring available tonight?"

"I don't know.", said Bruce. "Korzan the ape man has a problem with his brother in law that might be settled tonight, unless you have something better."

"How about two Power Rangers going at it? No holds barred?".

Bruce thought about the idea for a second and said, "You got it."

Kincaid then went into the back office where Bruce was sitting. Kincaid poured himself a drink from what looked like an old milk carton. "You're still serving drinks out of this thing?", he said.

"Hey, dad always cleaned it before he filled it, and so do I.", said Bruce.

"Isn't using the same paper carton a little unsanitary?", asked Kincaid.

"Like you haven't done the same.", said Bruce.

Kincaid paused before he spoke again. "I offered to take both you and Leroy back to Earth you know. You didn't have to stay here."

"I know.", said Bruce. "But dad thought he could make a difference here. Besides, I think he was getting tired of small towns anyway. Coming here made him feel like he was moving on up."

"To outer space?", said Kincaid.

"What else is higher than a penthouse on Earth?", said Bruce as he and Kincaid laughed. Then Kincaid got serious, "Crucible's returned."

Bruce was shocked, "I thought you killed that dude."

"No such luck.", said Kincaid. "He's back and he's conquered Earth."

"You gonna need some back up?", asked Bruce.

"Maybe.", said Kincaid. "Will you be ready?"

"Just say the word. You know I'll be there.", said Bruce. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, do you still have that book on how to pick superhero nicknames?" Kincaid asked.

"That and something else if you're interested.", said Bruce with a smile. "We've still got that stage set up."

"It's been a while.", said Kincaid. "But okay."

The two old friends walked out of the office. Bruce's voice echoed in the hall as he said, "Have you got anything in mind?"

Mackenzie sat in a locker room getting ready for her fight. She had a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, as well as a real mean streak when it came to fighting. She also had the white Astro Power coin which was created by the Morphin Masters to be the most powerful coin created. But still, she was nervous even if she wouldn't show it.

In the fight with the gang Mackenzie caught sight of Cassandra fighting a few times. Mackenzie knew Cassandra was no slouch. She also wasn't sure what powers she had as a ranger. But she read some of the stories about the Emerald Ranger and the Ninja powers and realized they were not to be trifled with.

But then, none of the ranger powers were.

"Well it's time", she said. "LET'S ROCKET!" Mackenzie pushed in the 3-3-5 code on her morpher and transformed into the white Astro Ranger. Then she headed out to the fight rink."

In a separate locker room Cassandra Jensen was also having the same doubts Mackenzie had. Like Mackenzie, she too had seen her opponent fight. Cassandra saw that Mackenzie had not only a mean streak, but a cleverness to her as well. She may have been a small fighter but she was also a smart fighter.

Cassandra pulled out the Emerald Crystal, created by the wizard Tehelm. She prayed to her spirit guide Serena to give her strength.

Do not fear my child., said a voice in Cassandra's mind. The desired outcome in this struggle shall be obtained..

Cassandra then brought up the crystal and held it out in front of her. "Emerald Ninja Ranger Power Now!", she said and transformed into the green Emerald Ranger. And like Mackenzie headed out to the fight rink.

"Ladies and Gentlebeings!", said Bruce who was in the ring announcing the fight. "Tonight we have a treat for you. Tonight you will see the rumble of the Morphin Grid."

Kincaid was sitting at a table near the ring with Adam who was reading a book of super hero nicknames trying to find the right one.

Bruce continued to make his announcement. "Tonight you will see two Power Rangers fight it out for your viewing pleasure." The announcement caused Adam to lift his head up. He looked at Kincaid and wondered if he knew what he was doing.

"Making her way down to the ring the White Astro Ranger!", announced Bruce as Mackenzie was walking down to the ring. When she reached the cage she looked at it and then walked in.

"And her opponent. The Emerald Ninja Ranger!", said Bruce as Cassandra was walking down to the ring. She too surveyed the cage before walking in.

"The rules are simple.", said Bruce. "The first one to walk out of the cage wins. And it is no holds barred rules. Anything goes." Bruce walked out of the cage and closed the door.

"Begin!", said Bruce as the fight officially started.

Cassandra and Mackenzie were sizing each other up waiting for the other to make the first move. Mackenzie grew tired of waiting and delivered a side kick which Cassandra blocked.

Cassandra then retaliated with a side kick of her own which Mackenzie dodged but then Cassandra followed through with a series of punches that sent Mackenzie driving back towards the cage wall. Knowing where she was being hearded to Mackenzie did a ranger flip over Cassandra and did a back kick that sent Cassandra face first into the steel fencing of the ring. The crowd went wild.

Cassandra then went into a series of flips towards Mackenzie ready to do a drop kick to her but just as she was about to make contact Cassandra dissapeared leaving only a green sash to strike Mackenzie. "Hello", said a voice from behind and delivered a spinning wheel kick to Mackenzie's feet knocking her off balance and down to the floor.

'So that's how you want to play it huh? I can do that' thought Mackenzie as Cassandra was heading for the door. Mackenzie then did her own series of flips towards Cassandra to gain momentum for her own ranger trick.

"Repulsor kick!", said Mackenzie as she used a version of Masked Rider's Rider Kick against Cassandra. The impact sent her into the cage wall and back across the ring into the other cage wall and just as she was about to come towards Mackenzie the White Astro delivered an upper cut to the jaw that sent her sprawling to the ground.

Cassandra then turned to see Mackenzie heading for the cage door. She then teleported herself in a flash of emerald mist across the ring and appeared in front of Mackenzie. Cassandra then brought her hands together into a force push that sent Mackenzie flying back again.

Inside the crowd there were numerous murmurs among the audience. "Boy, there sure has been a lot of flying in the audience." "When are the Zords coming in?" "BORING!" "PLACE YER BETS!PLACE YER BETS!"

Kincaid and Adam watched the fight. Adam did not like Cassandra being beaten the way she was, even if it was by another ranger. He then turned to watch Kincaid, his expression was stern as he watched the fight.

"Why the hell did you arrange this?", Adam asked Kincaid. "What are you hoping to accomplish?"

Kincaid turned towards Adam. "I'm hoping that they accomplish a certain amount of respect for each other. Whether the fight ends in a win, lose, or draw."

"Can I ask who you hope will win?", said Adam. "You can.", said Kincaid. "But I wouldn't want to spoil it for you." Kincaid then turned his attention back to the fight.

Cassandra was then heading for the door when Mackenzie pulled out her blade blaster and shot the door as Cassandra was about to touch it. When Cassandra turned around Mackenzie lunged at her into a spear that sent her into a wall. Then Mackenzie ducked back and the two combatants entered into a series of punches and kicks hoping to wear each other out. Some were ground moves others were aerial moves. After a long and drug out fight with neither of them showing any signs of giving up Cassandra decided to try another Ninja trick.

"Double up!", said Cassandra as she split into two rangers. The said "Double up again and split into four rangers. She continued to split until there was a ring of Emerald Rangers surrounding Mackenzie ready to strike.

Mackenzie then brought herself into the prayer position and let the energy build within herself. When she had enough, she cut loose with "WHITE ASTRO SHOCKWAVE!" and let loose with a bundle of energy that not only threw back the Emerald Rangers surrounding her but the walls of the cage as well.

When the energy dissipated there was only one Emerald Ranger laying in the ring and the White Astro laying in the ring as well. Both had demorphed into their human forms as they struggled to get up. When they did they looked at each other and shared a look of respect. Cassandra then held out her hand. Mackenzie took it and they walked out of the ring together.

"Ladies and Gentlebeings!", said Bruce. "This match ends in a DRAW!"

Adam was happy and cheered Cassandra and Mackenzie. He then turned to see Kincaid and saw that he was smiling as well. Obviously a draw was the result he was hoping for.

Cassandra and Mackenzie sat in Bruce's office relaxing after the fight they had. He offered them a drink and they both took the milk carton which they shared.

"You fought pretty darn good!", said Cassandra.

"You were no slouch either.", said Mackenzie. "Sorry about the Kermit lines. I'm not that good with putting on friendly faces with people I don't know."

"Don't worry about it.", said Cassandra. "I had to earn your respect didn't I?"

"There's no such thing as automatic respect with me.", said Mackenzie. "It has to be earned."

"Even with Kincaid?", asked Cassandra.

"Yeah.", said Mackenzie. "Even with Kincaid." She then took a swig from the carton when she noticed something on it. Mackenzie took a look at the carton and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Cassandra take a look at this.", she said as she showed Cassandra the picture on the carton and read the inscription.

Have you seen me? Jeffrey Michael Kincaid.

Missing since June 6th 1994.

If anyone has seen him contact Franklin County Children's services. at the number below.

Both girls shared a look of surprise. For Mackenzie, it was proof of who Kincaid's "friend" was. For Cassandra, it gave her a clue on who Kincaid was.

A runaway.

Cassandra and Mackenzie came out to the table where Adam was sitting. Adam congratulated on them on how the fight ended. The girls asked where Kincaid was. Adam said that he didn't know that he just got up and left. Then Bruce came up on the stage before them.

"Now ladies and gentlegeings we have a treat for you.", said Bruce. "Tonight we've got a singer who will sing some songs from Earth that will fill your soul. Singing 'Running through the fire' is Jeff Kincaid!."

Adam and the girls couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Kincaid coming out onto the stage and the band started playing. They were wowed even more when he started singing.

I got a smokestack lightning running through my veins.  
trouble hangin round my neck like a ball and chain.  
gotta be more to this than being alive  
everyday spittin out nine to five.  
every night rolling all over this town feeling no pain.

I got a hunger and a cold desire, someday it's gonna take me higher, just another small flame just running through the fire.  
Just another small flame that's running through the fire.

Running through the fire...baby it's gonna get hot.  
running through the fire...ready or not.  
running through the fire...any way you turn.  
running through the fire...baby you're gonna get burned.

The audience were getting into the performance and Adam and the girls found that Kincaid wasn't too bad a singer. They found themselves getting into the performance as Kincaid was ready for his next verse.

I'm rolling down the alleyway heading for the neon lights.  
I got a soul full of struggle and I need a little mercy tonight.  
This world's asking a little too much honey I need a lovin tender touch.  
Just move your body close to mine make everything all right.  
I got a hunger and a cold desire, some day it's gonna take me higher just another small flame running through the fire.  
Just another small flame that's running through the fire  
Running through the fire...baby it's gonna get hot.  
Running through the fire...ready or not.  
Running through the fire...any way you turn.  
Running through the fire baby you're gonna get burned.

The audience got into the band and singing more and Kincaid sang the refrain at least two more times before the band ended the song. A standing ovation erupted from the crowd as the audience cheered. Adam, Cassandra, and Mackenzie were also cheering.

But in the back of their minds they also wondered what other surprise awaited from Jeffrey Michael Kincaid.

END OF PART 4


	5. Nowhere left to run

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Left to Run  
by John Chubb

The CarrierZord Defiance stood waiting for the four ragtag Power Rangers. Their friend Bruce walked with them. When they reached the door Kincaid knocked on the door. Hardrive spoke through the companel and said "Who is it?".

Kincaid knew Hardrive enough to know what to say next. "It's the plumber. I've come to fix the sink!" Hardrive then opened the door and the rangers walked in. Kincaid stood outside with Bruce as they said their goodbyes.

"Here", said Bruce as he gave Kincaid a bag. "It's for the guy who needs a cool name."

"Thanks.", said Kincaid as they embraced like brothers saying goodbye.

"You remember.", said Bruce. "If you ever need anything."

"I'll call.", said Kincaid as he walked into Defiance.

Then Bruce looked up as he saw Defiance take off into Outer Space. "Good luck my friend."

Kincaid was taking the helm as Defiance once again took to outer space. "Thanks for watching the ship Justin.", he said to the little blue ranger. "Anything happen?"

"Ohh not much.", said Justin. "Right Hardrive?"

"You are correct sir!", said Hardrive doing Ed McMahon again.

"Well I'll make it up to you sometime trust me.", said Kincaid.

"Yeah maybe Justin can hear you sing sometime.", said a voice coming on to the bridge. The voice belonged to Cassandra, and Mackenzie and Adam were in tow.

"Sing?", said Justin confused.

"Yeah, this guy is a pretty good singer.", said Adam.

"It's just something I learned.", said Kincaid as he was laying in the ship's course. "I'm not that good."

"Aww, you're just being modest.", said Mackenzie. "Come on sing a little something." Cassandra and Adam also gave the same prodding.

"Can you do twinkle twinkle?", asked Justin.

Kincaid then started to lose his composure and glared at not only the other rangers, but Justin as well. "No I can't do 'Twinkle twinkle', and I don't want to sing right now. And I don't want to be pressured about it so will you all just leave me alone!"

Kincaid then stormed out of the bridge with shocked expressions on their faces. "He's wrapped way too tight.", said Mackenzie.

"Tell me about it.", said Cassandra.

Kincaid then walked back on the bridge and gave Adam the bag from Bruce. "It's a gift by the way.", he said then he stormed back out.

Adam opened the bag and pulled out a black and green dragon helmet that was designed much like the Dino Ranger helmets. Inside was a note that Adam read.

Hey Adam,

I had this lying around. I thought it would go with your new costume. A helmet crossing a Mastodon and a Dragon just doesn't do it for me.

Signed,

Bruce

P.S. Black Dragon Ranger is a pretty good name don't you think?

Adam looked at the helmet and was awed by it. It was carved in the image of a dragon head with two teeth protruding where Adam's old Mastodon tusks used to be. The helmet was black but there were shades of green where the teeth and mouth pieces were. "Wow", was all he could say.

"Cool", said Justin.

"So anyone know where we;re going?", asked Cassandra. Alpha went over to the nav computer and found they were headed back to the forest planet.

"Now for the hundred thousand dollar question.", said Mackenzie. "What bug crawled up Kincaid's shorts?"

"Yeah, just as it seems like he's ready to unwind he goes back to being Mr. Toughguy.", said Cassandra.

Justin looked at the two girls again and back to Adam. "Are they friends now?"

"I think so", said Adam.

Kincaid walked into his quarters and flopped down on the bed. When he sung in the bar it felt good. Having fun was something he hadn't done in a long time and he missed it. But when the other rangers started prodding on him about it(as he thought), the moment lost it's zeal.

Again Kincaid found himself distanced from the rangers. Sometimes he preferred it that way, the world at a distance. That way, he thought, nothing can hurt you...or betray you.

But still, he missed having friends.

It wasn't long before Defiance arrived at the forest planet and headed for the mountain safehouse. When they docked Kincaid came out of his quarters and helped the other rangers unload supplies. Even Justin helped out.

When everything was unloaded, including the DragonZord, Kincaid asked the rangers to follow him. He led them to a room that when opened up revealed a whole fleet of Zords. Alpha stood next to Kincaid as he was about to speak.

"Zordon set this place up as a fallback point incase something terrible happened and the rangers needed some back up.", said Kincaid. "Most of the components are already in place. Now all that remains is the final component for the rangers...the Zord."

A section of the room lit up to reveal a blue Monster Semi-truck with trailer and cannons on both the cab and trailer. Kincaid then spoke to Justin. "Justin, as Blue Turbo Ranger you will drive the Blue Roadbuster. It is a vehicle of size and power and your enemies will crumble before it."

"Wow!" was all Justin could say. Then Kincaid made his way to Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie, as White Astro ranger you will fly the Astro Viper.", he said making reference to a sleek white fighter with a long nose and the wings folded forward. "It's a fast ship that strikes quickly and lethally as it's namesake does. It is also armed to the teeth for lethal striking."

Mackenzie said nothing as she saw the sleek fighter. It was love at first sight.

Cassandra spoke up next. "I will not require a new Zord.", she said. "The Emerald Crystal tells me that the tiger will be strong enough.". Kincaid nodded and then went to Adam.

"Adam, you also do not need a new Zord because you already have one.", said Kincaid. "The DragonZord is now yours to use."

"But what about the power problems with me and the DragonZord?", asked Adam.

"As long as you keep the powers stable you and the DragonZord will be able to help each other.", said Kincaid. "The DragonZord needs you to keep the power stable as much as you need it's power. The prototypes will be able to help you for now."

"But the prototypes won't last forever.", said Adam. "What will happen when they run out?"

"Don't worry. A solution will present itself before long. But when a prototype destabilizes make sure you keep the dust.", said Kincaid.

"What about you Kincaid?", asked Justin. "Will you get a new Zord? Or are you sticking with Defiance?"

"I'm not getting a new Zord.", said Kincaid. 'And I'm not coming with you."

"WHAT!", said everyone in unison. Including Alpha.

"The fallback base is a mobile base that allows it to travel to different places.", said Kincaid. "Alpha will teleport it to anyplace that is safe. He can teach you all how to operate it. But I'm staying on the planet."

"But Kincaid. The team is now together.", said Alpha. "We could really use you."

Kincaid spoke again. "No Alpha. I said that once we got back to the cabin that you're on your own. Your team is together, and you've got your Zords, as well as the supplies from the command center. You don't need me."

With that Kincaid turned to leave, but the other rangers knew what he was doing.

He was running away.

Crucible stood on the observation deck of his ship again opening his mind to forces that few could comprehend.

A few years ago, he had been made aware of dark spirits. Those spirits granted him power and knowledge that he used to make his empire and destroy his enemies.

Kincaid was one of the few who could touch these spirits. But the spirits that Kincaid served were not the ones that empowered Crucible. These spirits were the yang to Kincaid's yin. Crucible asked his spirits to find Kincaid's hiding place wherever he was.

The spirits could not find Kincaid. They were beyond his reach for some reason. Crucible then asked if they could find the rangers that were with him.

Those the spirits could find, and they told Crucible where the rangers were.

"Savrod", said Crucible. "Set course for Oron the forest planet."

The flagship was making it's way to the planet where the other rangers were.

Kincaid walked back to the cabin. As he approached the path in he saw Cassandra standing before the door.

"Shouldn't you be on the base getting ready to leave?", he asked.

"We would", said Cassandra. "But we're missing someone. You."

"I said I wasn't going. I've made up my mind. Now if you'll excuse me." Kincaid made his way into his cabin but Cassandra was not about to give up so easily.

"You know,", she began. "Mackenzie and I saw something interesting on Iocaste after the fight. An old milk carton."

That made Kincaid stop in his tracks as he turned to face Cassandra. "Your point being?" he said.

"When someone's face makes it on a milk carton that usually states a missing child.", said Cassandra. "In most cases it deals with kidnapped children. But there are some times where there are some kids who run away from home.

"One day one of these kids shows up out of the blue after years of being missing. Four kids need his help. He agrees..."

"To a point", said Kincaid.

"To a point", agrees Cassandra. "But this kid is involved. He got himself involved when he went after Crucible. When he destroyed Boltax. The point didn't matter because he crossed the line.

"But that kid decided to do what he did all those years ago, run away. Not from home though. But responsibility."

"I don't need a lecture from you Cassandra.", said Kincaid.

"Well you're getting one anyway Jeffrey Michael Kincaid!", said Cassandra. Kincaid was floored by Cassandra's use of his middle name. Then he realized the carton Cassandra and Mackenzie had seen had his face on it.

"Yeah, it was your face I saw.", said Cassandra. "I don't know what your story is and right now I don't care. But it's still pretty obvious that you're still running from something and you're hoping it won't find you. Dream on! Eventually it all comes back to haunt us."

Kincaid was left speechless until an explosion knocked him and Cassandra to the floor.

"What was that?", Cassandra asked.

"Looks like one of those things that comes back to haunt you has come back", said Kincaid as both he and Cassandra ran out of the cabin and teleported to the safehouse.

A few short seconds later the cabin exploded in a shower of splinters and flames.

Lord Crucible stood on the observation lounge watching the flagship attack the forest planet below. "Savrod, order the fighters to attack everything on the planet. I want nothing remaining alive."

"Yes my lord", Savrod said as he walked out.

A few seconds later Crucible could make out small fires on the planet that started to grow.

Kincaid and Cassandra teleported to the safehouse control room and saw the visual. Crucible's flagship was the only one there but it was still doing enough damage. Then fighters deployed and started to pick off areas of the planet that the ship couldn't reach.

"Ai, yi, yi, they're destroying the planet.", said Alpha. "And a few of the blasts are attacking the mountain."

"Alpha, prepare the engines for departure.", ordered Kincaid.

"I am already. But it will take a while for them to charge."

Mackenzie, Adam, and Justin ran in and wondered what was going on. "Crucible's attacking.", said Kincaid. "Looks like I'll be going with you after all.", he said to Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded and turned back to the screen. "We have to hold those guys off."

"Time to test out the new Zords.", said Kincaid and he activated his morpher. "Red Night Ranger Power activate!", as he morphed into his red Night Ranger costume.

Cassandra brought out the Emerald Crystal, held it in front of her and said "Emerald Ninja Ranger Power Now!". She then transformed into the Emerald Ranger.

"Let's Rocket!", said Mackenzie as she punched in the 3-3-5 code and became the White Astro Ranger.

"Shift into Turbo!", yelled Justin as he transformed into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Dragon Ranger Power!", yelled Adam as he morphed into the green and black costume of the Dragon Ranger.

They called for their Zords and went into battle. Kincaid took out Defiance. Mackenzie was handling the Astro Viper well. Justin drove out in the Roadbuster as Cassandra called upon her Emerald TigerZord to take on the ground forces. Adam played the DragonFlute and called the DragonZord to defend the waters near the base.

Crucible saw the concentration of Zords around the mountain and realized that the mountain was the rangers base. "Attack wings and ground and sea forces target the mountain at these coordinates."

The ships then made their way to where the rangers were ready to put up a fight.

The rangers then broke off and attacked in an effort to keep the base out of harms way as Alpha was charging the engines. Since Kincaid and Mackenzie had the flying Zords, they took on the fighter planes that were coming into range.

"I hope Alpha is hurrying with charging the base's engines.", said Kincaid.

"Ye cannae change the laws of physics Cap'n", said Hardrive doing Scotty from Star Trek.

"Whatever, bring cannons to bear.", Kincaid ordered. "Shields up. Pick a target and get those planes out of my sky."

Hardrive complied and Defiance cut loose with a volley of cannon fire that cut through whatever stood in it's path. Some of the fighters fought back and fired some shots that were potentially lethal if they hit the ship. But Defiance was a Zord that was maneuverable for it's size and it ducked a lot of the serious fire. It wasn't long before the area Kincaid was protecting was cleared.

Mackenzie flew the Astro Viper at top speed picking off targets. She flew circles around the Guardsmen piloted vessels whose programming was limited to search and destroy. Mackenzie made sure that they couldn't lock onto her for too long before they had to search for her again. And in the confusion, she picked off the planes that were in her view. "Yahoo! I LOVE THIS ZORD!", she screamed with delight.

But one plane however managed to get a lock-on her and hold on to it. Mackenzie then took off to the canyons with the fighter in pursuit. She had flown into the canyons and weaved around corners as the firing ship was trying to hit the Astro Viper without success.

Then Mackenzie reached the end of the canyon and pulled the Astro Viper up. The last fighter did not react in time and crashed into the canyon wall.

"I love this Zord.", she said flying away.

Justin drove the Roadbuster Zord until he saw a fleet of assault vehicles coming towards him. "Arm weapons!" Justin ordered. The cannons came out of the Zord/Semi and Justin then ordered to fire.

The vehicles fired back but the Roadbuster was made of strong stuff. It blocked off most of the fire coming in and whatever blaster damage the Zord might have sustained was negligible. Half the tanks were taken out by Justin and the Roadbuster.

The other half were taken out by an approaching Green Tiger that fired volleys of it's own. As the tiger drew closer some of the tanks were kicked away by the tiger's paws. One the tiger picked up with it's mouth and practically ate.

"Any problems short stuff?", asked Cassandra in the Tiger.

"Nope, I'm cool.", said Justin. "Thanks for the Assist."

Boats were speeding on the waterway towards the shore. These boats contained Guardsmen who would try to take the base from ashore. As they traveled they realized that they were the only ones who had not met heavy resistance.

The wondering ended as the DragonZord appeared from behind as it rose from the waters with it's missles bearing on the sea fleet. Adam, at the controls of the DragonZord fired his missiles taking out the invading sea craft.

"This is Adam. All water warriors are taken out.", he said with enthusiasm.

"Ahhh, I can't believe it!", screamed Crucible from the bridge. "They took out the entire invading force."

"What are your orders my lord?", asked Savrod.

Crucible regained his composure. "Send every unit this ship has. I want those Zords destroyed. Empty the decks if you have to...BUT GET THEM!"

It wasn't long before every type of fighting craft on board left the flagship and headed down to the planet. "Then...Destroy the planet.!", Crucible then ordered.

"Incoming bogies.", said Hardrive.

Kincaid realized that they must have sent down the whole fleet that the flagship had. "Alpha, how long before the engines are charged?", he asked into the communicator.

"Engines are almost fully charged.", said Alpha. "You can return to the base now."

Kincaid turned Defiance around and Mackenzie followed suit with the Astro Viper. Justin and Cassandra brought their Zords aboard and the DragonZord also came on board.

The rangers made their way to the bridge of the base and Kincaid made his way to the central control column."

Engines charged Alpha?"

"Ready to go!", said the little robot.

And just as Crucible's new forces were coming to bear on the base. The mountain that it was buried in exploded and a flash of light appeared as it blasted off into the sky.

Crucible saw the flash of light take off from the sky of the forest planet Oron and then vanish in a flash of light as it went into warp.

"Track the course.", Crucible ordered. The guardsmen obeyed.

'So', thought Crucible, 'You're running again Jeff? How typical of you. Don't worry. You'll be found soon enough.

Kincaid looked at the viewer as he saw the planet that had been his home fade from view. He could make out fires that were spreading across the planet. "It was a beautiful place.", he said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess you guys are stuck with me for a while.", said Kincaid. "Hope you can put up with me."

Cassandra and the other rangers nodded. As the others left Cassandra stayed on the bridge and faced Kincaid.

"What made you change your mind?", she asked. "The loss of your cabin?"

"There's that.", he said. "But I also have some personal business with Crucible. I think it's time I settled it." He then turned to the viewer as he flew the base to the next planet.

"There's something else isn't there?", she said.

Kincaid sighed a little before answering. "Yeah. It's like you said. I spent a lot of my life running away from things. Your opinion made me realize that I'll soon run out of places to run to. When that happens I'll have to fight or surrender."

"I hope you're not thinking of surrendering.", said Cassandra.

"No, not my style.", said Kincaid.

"Do not go gentle into that good night.", said Hardrive. Cassandra was speechless. "Very appropriate Hardrive. It's nice to know you have SOME classic entertainment in your data banks."

"Back to School. 1986 starring Rodney Dangerfield.", said Hardrive. Cassandra threw her hands up in disbelief.

"One of these days I will either fix that computer, or hook it up to a television that only plays public television.", she said as Kincaid chuckled.

In the chamber that held the book of Zordon the book sat peacefully on a pedestal waiting for the next reader to come who could understand the story that it could tell.

The next second the book shuddered as it flew open and the pages were opened for all to see. The pages then turned as if someone was reading it.

And someone was.

END OF PART 5


	6. The Power of Friendship

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at This story contains nudity and some religious overtones. It is not my intention to offend.

NOTE: I got my inspiration for this story from visiting the Tracy Lynn Cruz webpage. This is primarily a story about friendship and it will focus on the friendship between Ashley and Adam in honor of Tracy Lynn Cruz and Johnny Yong Bosch who played their respective characters. So sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy. And if by chance Ms. Cruz and Mr. Bosch read this story I just have two things to say.

1. Please don't sue me.

2. How do you like it?

The Power of Friendship   
by John Chubb

A streak of light was flashing across the vast expanses of space like a comet. At the core of the comet was the mobile safe house of the group of Power Rangers that were on the run from the forces of the new evil monarch Lord Crucible.

In the garage area of the ship Jeffrey Kincaid was hard at work underneath Lightning Cruiser installing a component that he believed without a shadow of a doubt Hardrive put the car up to. Justin walked into the garage area and saw Kincaid underneath Lightning Cruiser.

"Lightning Cruiser are you all right?", Justin asked. Lightning Cruiser beeped an affirmative. Then Justin went to Kincaid who was still underneath the car. "What are you doing?", Justin asked Kincaid.

"Well,", said Kincaid. "Hardrive started to show Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser a show from his TV collection, Knight Rider. Lightning Cruiser saw something the car do on that show and he decided he wanted the same thing. So, I'm installing a special feature in Lightning Cruiser."

"What is it, asked Justin. Just then Hardrive interrupted. "Captain. I am picking up a transmission from the Klingon Neutral Zone. Please report to the bridge."

"On my way.", said Kincaid. "I'll tell you about the special feature a little later.", he said to Justin.

"No problem.", said Justin as they were making their way out of the hangar deck. "But I really think everyone is right when they say your zord's computer must have watched too much T.V."

"You better believe it mister or you're dead where you stand.", said Hardrive.

"Who was that?", asked Justin. "John Wayne." Justin was doing some research into T.V. history hoping to try to talk to Hardrive better.

"No.", said Kincaid. "Gary Burghoff who played Radar O'Reilley of MASH doing John Wayne."

Both Kincaid and Justin laughed as they were heading to the bridge.

Kincaid and Justin walked onto the bridge where Cassandra, Adam and Mackenzie were waiting. "We were picking up a sort of transmission. It's heavily garbled.", said Cassandra.

Kincaid made his way to the console. "The receptors need to be re calibrated.", he said. "Hardrive, it's time to switch your long distance phone company."

Hardrive later went into a series of computations and the transmission started to clear up. As the transmission cleared the team could make out the shape of a girl in her teens. She had long golden hair, and she looked like she was wearing the remains of an old space ranger suit. Her eyes looked like a mixture of desperation and fear. Her face was one that Adam, Mackenzie and Justin recognized.

"Ashley," said Adam.

The transmission cleared up and they could make out some of what Ashley was saying. "This is Ashley Hammond...Power Rangers...If there is anyone out there...need help..."

"Hardrive try to clean this mess up.", said Kincaid.

"MCI just five cents per minute.", said Hardrive as he worked to find a better frequency.

The transmission cleared up to where more of what Ashley was saying could be made out. "I have been a prisoner here for a few weeks. There are other prisoners here too. They are doing terrible things to us. I don't know where any of the other rangers are. If there is anyone out there who is fighting Crucible please help us...please."

Ashley seemed to be on the verge of tears when a squad of guardsmen burst in and pulled her away. "Please help somebody!". Then the transmission went out.

The other rangers looked on stunned.

Ashley was thrown into her cell by the guardsmen and she sat there helpless as the doors closed. She was back in her cell and said a silent prayer that someone heard her message.

She then started to think about her friends. Since she was separated from them she did not know what had happened to them. They only had a few short moments together before they were pulled away from each other. Andros and Ashley were pulled away as they were holding hands.

"I'll find you Ashley", Andros screamed. "I'll find...", he did not get to finish his sentence before the Guardsmen knocked him out with Ashley watching." She also saw Karone, Cassie, Zhane, T.J. and Carlos pulled away the same way.

Ashley prayed for all her friends. Hoping that they were safe. She also prayed that Cassie and Karone were not being put through the same tortures she was.

Just then her cell door opened and the prison governor(appointed by Crucible)named Vorath walked in. He had the guardsmen close the door and he stared at Ashley.

"Well, well, well Ashley.", said Vorath. "I've heard that you have been making things difficult. I guess it's time to give you your lesson."

Ashley scurried into a corner as Vorath came up to her. Vorath held a long whip in his hand.

The only thing that could be heard in the hall was the sound of Ashley Hammond screaming.

Adam was looking through pictures. One of him and Ashley along with Carlos and Justin whom they invited along for a trip to Magic Mountain. They had all decided to take them all on a road trip one day to Magic Mountain in L.A. They went on rides, got splashed a few times, and had so much fun that they if they were in any sort of funk going in, they were immediately yanked out when they headed back.

Adam and Ashley became good friends. He knew that she would be chosen to one day be a Power Ranger so he worked with her on her Martial Arts skills. She was a quick study and found that she could work it in with her cheerleading skills. Some might have thought that Ashley and Adam might have gotten together but Adam knew that Ashley's heart belonged to another as she knew his heart belonged to another.

Adam was happy just being one of Ashley's best friends and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

And now she was in trouble. 'No, not in trouble.', thought Adam. 'She was a prisoner.'

As he remembered the image on the screen he looked at the pictures of Ashley. In the photos she was a happy go lucky young girl who had a smile and perkiness that could light up a room. Something she worked hard at creating. But when he saw Ashley on Hardrive's video screen, it seemed like she was trying to grab on to the last ounce of joy that could be taken out of life. The perky teenager seemed all but gone, and what stood in her place was a girl who was deathly afraid.

Adam decided that it was time to do something. So he got up and left his quarters heading to the bridge.

"Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name".

Ashley was saying the Lord's prayer as she curled up into a ball trying to offer herself comfort. The governor stood over her as he dropped a set of coveralls by her legs that she held together with her arms. He stood over the bruised young girl in tatters as she was praying over and over.

"Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven."

Vorath grabbed Ashley by her hair and yanked her up to where the governor was staring down at her.

"Why do you pray to a God who doesn't exist?", said the evil governor to the trembling teen. "If such a god exists why hasn't he saved you yet?" He then threw Ashley back down on the floor and walked out as she continued to pray.

"Give us this day. Our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us."

Ashley was finding that last one hard to do.

Adam walked onto the bridge of the safehouse where Alpha was doing some work on the computer terminal. "Alpha, could you trace where that transmission from Ashley came from?"

"Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi.", said Alpha. "Adam, you're not thinking of going down there alone are you?"

"Ashley is a friend and she needs help.", said Adam. "I'm going down. Just tell me where I'm going down to."

"But what about the others?", asked Alpha.

"I'm not sure I know Kincaid well enough to tell him about this.", said Adam. "And I don't want the rest of the team to get hurt if I get captured, especially Justin and Cassandra. Justin was Ashley's friend too. And even though Cassandra never met Ashley..."

"Say no more.", said Alpha who went over to the communications terminal and got a printout from the computer. "These are the coordinates to where Ashley is being held. But how are you going to get down there?"

"This place has a few ships left.", said Adam. "I hope Kincaid doesn't mind if I use one." With that Adam turned and left the bridge.

"Be careful Adam.", said Alpha.

Adam was in the launch bay where Defiance was sitting. Adam was hoping to find another ship he could use when Adam was distracted by a voice from behind.

"HALT!" said the voice as Adam turned around and saw a hologram of Jamie Farr as Corporal Klinger on MASH wearing a woman's WWII uniform holding a rifle. Hardrive must have a holographic projector he thought as he was trying to stifle a chuckle. Like Justin, Adam was trying to catch up on T.V. history hoping to understand Hardrive a little better.

"Friend or Foe?", said the Jamie Farr hologram Hardrive was using. "It's me Hardrive Adam."

"How do I know you are not one of them with a clever make up job?". The hologram then started to fizzle out.

"It looks like your hologram system isn't quite perfected yet.", said Adam stifling a chuckle.

"Well I'll just have to keep trying...Mary", then the hologram skipped away before disappearing completely. Then Hardrive just spoke to Adam using the zord loudspeaker. "Jeepers Mr. Kent. Where you goin?" he said.

"Hardrive, I'm going to go and rescue Ashley from where they're holding her.", said Adam. "And I need a ship to get there."

"To the Batmobile.", said Hardrive as he used Defiance's running lights to illuminate a shuttle nearby. The hold also looked like it could carry the Dragonzord too. It was a good thing I decided to carry along a few prototypes Adam thought. He also had the bag with the dust of three prototypes already.

Adam made his way to the shuttle and turned to Defiance. "Hardrive, I appreciate it if you don't tell Kincaid where I'm going unless absolutely necessary. Okay?"

"I see nothing Colonel Hogan NOTHING!", said Hardrive doing Sergeant Schultz from Hogan's Heroes.

Adam then pulled out his morpher and said "Black Dragon Power" and he morphed into his ranger costume. He then played the Dragon Daggar and directed the Dragonzord into the hold of the shuttle."

Then he left the base and sent out to rescue a friend.

Ashley sat in her cell with her daily meal of bread and water as she dressed in the coveralls provided for her. It wouldn't be long before she received another 'daily lesson' from Governor Vorath.

So far he was limiting himself to beatings but Ashley knew that it wouldn't be long before the governor decided to 'welcome her to the next level'.

Just then a door opened and two teens were thrust in to the cell with Ashley. They were a boy and a girl that looked like they could have played the role of Hansel and Gretle in the school play with the dirty clothes they were wearing. Two minutes later Vorath walked in flanked by guardsmen. "What are you doing?" shouted Ashley.

"I'm making room here in the prison and I'm showing you how we deal with prison overcrowding.", Vorath said. "Kill them.", he ordered the guardsmen.

"NO!", said Ashley as she went in to attack the guardsmen. She got in a few good shots before the governor pushed her away.

"So you have some spark in you huh?", sneered Vorath. "Excellent. Allow me to make a deal with you Ashley. I will spare your friends here, if you will allow me to take you to the next level so to speak."

Ashley was disgusted. He was offering her to either sell herself to the monster in front of her or watch two kids die. She looked at the teens and heard their pleas "Don't do it Ashley!" "Don't worry about us!"

There was no other choice.

Adam took his binoculars as he was looking at the prison that stood before him. He scanned for a way to get in. None could be found. Then Adam had an idea. He took out his flute and played the tune of the Dragonzord.

It wasn't long before the Dragonzord made his appearance at the prison gate. Adam then ordered the Dragonzord to attack the gates. The guardsmen at the ramparts immediately started to open fire. Dragonzord got a few shots in and managed to create a few openings that Adam could slip through. When Adam did he set out to locate where Ashley was being held.

Adam went to an information terminal and went to see which cell Ashley was being kept in. When he found it he set out to find her.

Adam had to fight his way through a small army of guardsmen along the way, and he even had to replace his coin once but he made it to the cell where the computer said Ashley was being kept. Adam opened the door and saw not Ashley, but the two teenage prisoners sitting there.

Adam went up to them and asked straight out. "Ashley Hammond, where is she?"

"The warden took her.", said the boy.

"He said he was going to take her to the next level.", said the girl.

Adam was furious. He was going to make the warden pay. "Head for the door, I'll help get you out. But I have to find Ashley."

Adam then raced down the hall to the terminal and searched for the quarters of the prison governor. When the computer told Adam where it was, he fought his way down. He had to replace another coin but he eventually made his way to Vorath's quarters.

Adam blasted his way in as he was greeted by Vorath holding Ashley in a vise-like grip with a gun to her head. "So, you're here to rescue your ranger huh?", the evil governor sneered. "Call off your machine outside or I'll squeeze the life out of her."

Ashley looked afraid and Adam played the Dragon flute and sent the Dragonzord away. "Now demorph," ordered Vorath. Again Adam complied.

The governor then threw Ashley over to Adam as he caught her. She was glad to see Adam but wondered what he was doing. "So I have a new ranger in my prison. Lord Crucible will be very happy with this."

Adam caught note of a bottle of fine bourbon on the nightstand nearby. "Don't count on it chum.", he said as he reached for it and threw it over Vorath's head. Adam and Ashley then started running for the door and down the hall.

"ALL GUARDSMAN UNITS!", he ordered. "MOVE TO INTERCEPT ESCAPING PRISONERS. IF LETHAL FORCE IS NECESSARY USE IT!"

"How did you find me?", Ashley asked Adam as they were running.

"I got your message.", said Adam. "I was lucky to be passing by."

As they rounded the corner there was a platoon of guardsmen waiting in the hall.

"Up for a fight?",Adam asked Ashley.

"You know it.", Ashley said. And they went into the guardsmen full tilt. But Adam lost some of the spring in his step fighting previous guardsmen. And Ashley was being kept in a weakened state for so long that she could only knock down one or two of the red clad robot guards.

Soon they were overwhelmed. And Vorath ordered that Adam and Ashley be taken to the prison square.

Vorath had stood over the prisoners he had on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Ashley, Adam, and the two teens who they later found out that their names were Amy and Craig were in the front. The evil governor stood before them and announced to the other prisoners. "I have heard that some of you were hoping to escape.", he said. "I shall make an example of those who seek to escape and fail."

Vorath then hauled Ashley and Adam to the grounds and put them both back on their hands and knees. Before Vorath could do anything, someone knocked on the prison door.

Ashley and Adam took note of the distraction and stomped the governor in the feet. "Scatter, everyone.", said Ashley. The remaining prisoners ran all over the place. The guardsmen tried to keep control.

Ashley, Adam, Amy and Craig made their way to the prison gate as the governor took out his rifle and started shooting everyone in his path as he pursued the rangers and the two kids. When Vorath made it to the other side of the door he was greeted by a sight that made him drop the rifle he was holding.

Kincaid was standing on top of Lightning Cruiser holding a power cannon that was in the evil, and scared, governor's face. Adam, Ashley, and the other two kids stood by the sides of the car with smiles on their faces. "I do believe I got you covered.", Kincaid said with a small smile spread across his face.

"James Garner, 1984, Tank.", Adam realized that Hardrive must have been in contact with Lightning Cruiser.

As Vorath stared in disbelief not taking his eyes off the bottom of Kincaid's cannon barrel due to fear when Kincaid spoke again. "Now call off your guardsmen, let your prisoners go and don't be cute I'm in a bad mood."

Adam then walked up Vorath. "I'd listen to him. And let me tell you, he's always in a bad mood."

"And it looks like at this range he wouldn't miss.", said Ashley. She cast a look at Kincaid and wondered who the mystery stranger was.

"Who do you think you are?", said Vorath trying to regain his composure. But the hum of power from Kincaid's cannon that he was staring down caused him to reconsider.

"Call them off!", ordered Kincaid. Vorath went to a wrist communicator and ordered the guardsmen to shut down. Soon enough there were red clad robots touching their toes. Craig then went and grabbed the wrist device from Vorath's wrist so he wouldn't use it again.

"Adam would you mind checking on the prisoners to make sure they're all right?", Kincaid asked. "And also see if any of them can fly shuttles."

"No problem Kincaid.", said Adam.

Amy and Craig went to the prison shuttles with the other prisoners as they left the prison complex in the shuttles. Ashley and Adam got into Lightning Cruiser with Kincaid and drove away.

They did not notice Vorath press one of his medallions that reactivated the guardsmen.

Adam, Ashley and Kincaid were driving across the desert sand. "Did Hardrive tell you where I was going?", asked Adam.

"No," said Kincaid. "He just kept doing Sergeant Schultz of Hogan's Heroes saying 'I know nothing' where if you watched enough Hogan's Heroes you'll find out that whenever Sergeant Schultz said that then it means he knew more than he wanted to know. So I just checked the launch bay video and saw you take a shuttle. I deduced the rest."

"Excellent observation Holmes.", said Hardrive.

"Thank you Watson.", said Kincaid.

"Umm...Not to sound ungrateful but would you mind telling me who you are and what you're doing with Lightning Cruiser." Ashley said to Kincaid.

"I'm Luke Skywalker I'm here to rescue you.", said Hardrive through the comm box on Lightning Cruiser.

Adam just laughed after that. "The computer that talks like a TV set is Hardrive. And this guy here is Jeffery Kincaid. A Power Ranger."

"Just Kincaid.", said Kincaid. Ashley went to shake his hand and said, "Well I'm pleased to meet you...Kincaid."

An alarm from Lightning Cruiser alerted them to an incoming space fleet pursuing them. "Klingon attack force closing fast", said Hardrive."

Kincaid turned on the viewer and saw a fleet of guardsmen fighter craft pursuing. "That governor must have had a back up activator.", he said.

"We're almost at the shuttle. Keep going.", said Adam. But a fleet of battletanks stood in their path.

"Well Lightning Cruiser we're going to see if your new special feature works", said Kincaid. Are you ready?"

Lightning Cruiser honked an affirmative leaving Adam and Ashley with startled glances. They were even more surprised as Kincaid increased speed towards the battle tanks.

Adam and Ashley could not believe what was happening. It looked like Kincaid was going to ram the tanks with Lightning Cruiser. "Kincaid are you nuts?", asked Adam.

"He no nuts, He crazy!", said Hardrive quoting Shortround fron Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.

"OH MY GOOOOODDDD!", screamed Ashley as they headed straight for the battletanks. Then Kincaid pressed a button marked 'TURBO BOOST'.

The teens were thrust back in their seats as Lightning Cruiser jumped in the air over the battletanks and landed safely on the other side.

"Whoo!", said Kincaid. "I guess it worked." said Kincaid. The battletanks needed an extra minute to turn around but the fighters maintained pursuit.

"Don't worry about the fighters.", said Kincaid. "That's covered.". Just then the Astro Viper flew across the sky like a bullet and went into the fighters guns blazing.

"All right Mackenzie!", shouted Adam.

"Mackenzie? as in Mackenzie Dekalb?", asked Ashley. She was surprised that her former teammate was still around much less saving her life.

"We're not out of the woods yet.", said Kincaid. "Justin, we have battletanks behind us. Take em out."

"Justin's here too?", Ashley wasn't sure she could handle another surprise. Just then she saw a blue semi truck drive past and honk it's horn.

"That's Roadbuster. Justin's new zord.", said Adam.

The fighters and battletanks didn't stand a chance. And before long the rangers not only made it to the shuttle where the Dragonzord was waiting as well but the safehouse base as well.

After that they left the planet and headed out into deep space. Ashley Hammond was free at last.

Ashley was busy hugging Justin and Adam in the launching bay, so relieved to see her friends. "Thanks guys for getting me out of there."

"No problem.", said Adam. "We go the distance for friends."

Just then Mackenzie came up and faced Ashley. "What am I chopped liver?"

Ashley turned and faced the White Astro. "Mackenzie, I know we have had some hard moments in the past." Mackenzie just stood her ground.

"But I'm glad to see you anyway!" and Ashley went to hug her teamate. Mackenzie returned the embrace just as eagerly.

Kincaid stood off to the side with Cassandra. "I'm surprised Kincaid.", said Cassandra. "I thought you were the king of doom and gloom. Why help Adam rescue Ashley?"

"Believe it or not.", said Kincaid. "Friendship is something that I hold sacred. I had some...personal experiences happen to me that friends helped me get through."

"Anything I know?", asked Cassandra.

Kincaid said nothing. Then he went to join Adam, Justin, Mackenzie and Ashley.

"Well Miss Hammond, I'm glad you're free.", said Kincaid. "But I believe the question is what will you do now?"

"Well right now I'm not sure.", said Ashley. "I need to figure a few things out first. Like how I'm going to find the other rangers."

"I know a friend who can help in that regard.", said Kincaid. "You can stay with him for a while."

"Another run to Iocaste?", asked Mackenzie.

"Does this mean I get to hear you sing, asked Justin.

Kincaid was interupted when Hardrive said "HALT!Who goes there?"

The teens looked to see the Corporal Klinger hologram again, naked and carrying his rifle. Soon everyone was laughing.

"Hardrive", said Kincaid. "Go put on a dress."

"At least a slip", said Mackenzie.

The hologram disapeared and Kincaid said."That's it I'm going to break Hardrive's new toy." Everyone else chuckled.

Ashley settled in to her temporary quarters as Kincaid stopped in for a visit. "Holding up pretty well?"

Ashley nodded. "In case I didn't get to say thank you for getting me out. I'd like to say it now. Thank You."

"Adam did most of the work. You should be thanking him.", Kincaid said.

"I have, and Justin too.". Ashley then sighed as she thought of her stay in the prison. "The warden said that there was no God. Otherwise why would I be in that prison? And despite that, I kept on praying. I knew someone would come for me. I kept believing."

"You know," said Kincaid. "Where I'm from there is a saying. In fact, it's the motto of the state that I'm from. With God, all things are possible."

"Sounds like a state I want to visit.", said Ashley.

"Don't forget to take Andros when you find your friends.", said Kincaid. "Sweet dreams."

And with that Kincaid left Ashley's quarters and to her dreams and freedom.

END OF PART 6


	7. Where he's been

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at He's Been  
by John Chubb

Ashley Hammond was sitting at the computer terminal listening for communications channels that might lead to her finding out where the other Astro Rangers were. So far she wasn't having any luck. After a while Ashley asked Alpha to keep his eyes and ears open in case there was anything.

"You got it Ashley.", said Adam as Ashley headed back to her temporary quarters. They were a few hours away from Iocaste where she would be staying for a while. She wondered why she couldn't stay with the other rangers, Kincaid said that it was too risky. They were on constant alert and for the moment she had no powers. "Besides you need a spot where you can keep track of communications where you won't be distracted and two where Crucible doesn't go."

As Ashley walked down the hallway she ran into Cassandra who was heading to the bridge to check on her. "I was just coming up to see how you were doing.", Cassandra said.

"I got tired.", Ashley responded. "I decided to go get some sleep. By the way, we haven't formally met. My name is Ashley Hammond."

"Cassandra Jensen", she said as she shook Ashley's hand. "So what do you think of our rugged crew."

Ashley thought for a moment. "Well the computer watches too much T.V."

"Everyone says that.", said Cassandra and both girls laughed.

Ashley then continued. "I'm glad to see Adam, Justin and even Mackenzie. Mackenzie and I have a history."

"You were teamates right?"

"Yeah. She was trouble, but she had her reasons to be." said Ashley. "Her mom died when she was young and she took it pretty hard.

"Her mom died?", Cassandra said surprised.

"Yeah, it made her want to stop living for a while. She tried to commit suicide a few times. She became anorexic and started to get a foul mouth."

What happend? How did she change.", asked Cassandra.

"Zordon chose her to be the white Astro.", said Ashley. "And he made a good choice."

"She hasn't changed much.", said Cassandra.

"No not much.", said Ashley, and the girls gigled again. Then Cassandra straightened up and asked Ashley the big question.

"What do you think about Kincaid?"

Ashley thought about it for a minute. "He kind of reminds me of Andros a little. He keeps himself detatched from people and he seems secretive as Andros did."

"He is hiding a few things.", confirmed Cassandra.

"He seems nice, but he also seems more haunted than Andros was. Andros wandered through space looking for his sister. But I have no idea what Kincaid is looking for.", said Ashley.

"I think Kincaid is more running FROM something than running to something.", asid Cassandra.

Ashley paused for a second not knowing what to say. Then she spoke again. "Kincaid told me of a saying that he had where he was from. He said it was his state motto. 'With God all things are possible.'"

"That's the motto of the state of Ohio.", said Cassandra. Even though Cassandra was from Kentucky she did visit Ohio once or twice when she went to an amusement park called Kings Island on the other side of Cincinatti. She picked up some travel information one time and learned a few things about Ohio once, especially when she had to do a report about a U.S. state other than Kentucky for a junior high project. "Broaden your horizons", said the teacher. Cassandra broadened them to Kentucky's neighbor.

"Is that important?", asked Ashley.

"It's just something I remembered.", said Cassandra. When Cassandra first met Bruce he told her that Kincaid spent time in a town called Port Clinton which was in Ohio. Then Cassandra saw a milk carton that told her that Kincaid was a runaway and to call Franklin County Children's services. She had a good idea that Franklin County was in Ohio as well. Then he says the Ohio state motto to Ashley.

Cassandra went for the bridge and spotted Alpha. Ashley followed. "Alpha can you do me a favor?", Cassandra asked.

"No problem, Cassandra. Communications are silent."

"Can you cross reference Franklin County with the state of Ohio and tell me what you get?"

Alpha went to the computer and did the cross referencing. It wasn't long before Cassandra had her answer. "Franklin County is the county that holds the capital city of Columbus, Ohio." Alpha said.

"And may just give me an idea where Kincaid is from.", Cassandra said.

"Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi, Cassandra you're not thinking of going there now are you? Crucible still has control of Earth.", said Alpha.

"No Alpha not right away.", said Cassandra. "But at some point I will." For the moment, she thought, there may be someone else I can talk to.

Ashley and Cassandra went over to Mackenzie's quarters. Ashley couldn't believe how big the mobile safehouse was. There was practically a rail system on the thing to get from one end of the place to the other. Fortunately, Mackenzie's quarters were not far awayso they didn't have to take it.

"You sure you want to do this?", asked Cassnadra.

"Positive.", said Ashley. "I love a good mystery."

They knocked on Mackenzie's door and she allowed it to open. Mackenzie sat in a corner reading a book she had.

Cassandra read the title and couldn't believe what she saw. "The making of Forrest Humps:A guide to making porno flics?" she said reading the title.

"Hey, it's something my dad had lying around one time.", defended Mackenzie. "Besides I don't have anyone to film."

"I won't go there", said Ashley. "If I break into Hollywood, I want legit work not something where I share a by-line with someone named Val Venis."

"I agree.", said Cassandra. "Right now I'd like to ask you something Mackenzie."

"Shoot.", Mackenzie said giggling a little at her pun.

"Did Kincaid tell you anything about himself?", asked Cassandra. "Did he give any insinuations about who he was?"

Mackenzie paused to herself. Kincaid told her the story about his "friend" in good faith. She would have hated to break that faith. Even though he technically referred to himself as a different person when they had their discussion, Mackenzie knew he was talking about himself.

"No", said Mackenzie. "He told me about a friend he had who was abused as a kid and ran away from home, but he made no references about himself." In a sence it was the truth. Kincaid made no reference to himself, Mackenzie's speculation was confirmed when she saw the milk carton but nothing more.

"Are you sure?", asked Cassandra.

"Positive.", said Mackenzie. "Maybe you should read the Book of Zordon or something if you want to find out who Kincaid really is." Then Mackenzie went back to her book and read Chapter 6 on the proper positions for equipment.

Ashley and Cassandra left Mackenzie's quarters. "She told us what she knew, but Kincaid obviously confided in her. She doesn't want to break that confidence.", said Cassandra.

"Any ideas now?", asked Ashley.

"Let's take her advice. Let's see the book of Zordon."

The book was still open as the pages continued to turn. Ashley and Cassandra walked in and saw the pages turning. "What's going on?", asked Cassandra.

"Do not fear my child.", said a voice in Cassandra's mind.Cassandra touched Ashley's arm bringing her into the mental confrontation. "The spirits of the night that guide the Night Rangers have allowed me access to read the Book of Zordon in hopes to guide you in the future. There will be many challenges ahead. You will need to be ready for them."

"Serena?", said Cassandra telepathically.

"Who's Serena?", asked Ashley who was unfamiliar with telepathic contact.

"My spirit guide.", said Cassandra telepathically. "She guides all those who posses the Emerald Ranger powers." Cassandra then turned her gaze to Serena. "Serena, I have come to see if I can find out who Kincaid really is. Will the book allow me to do that?"

Serena closed her eyes as if communing with someone that only she knew of. "Yes the book will commune with both of you. But do not ask of the fate of the Night Rangers yet. The spirits have determined that it is not yet time for that story."

"Why not?", asked Ashley telepathically through Cassandra holding her arm.

"It is difficult to explain,". said Serena. "Please be grateful that the book is allowing some of the story to be shared."

Ashley and Cassandra nodded. "We will.", they thought together.

"Good, now go to the podium and watch the story unfold.". With that Serena left the room with the Book of Zordon sitting on the podium. Ashley and Cassandra opened the book and they found themselves swept into the story from the moment the book was opened.

Mackenzie made her way to Kincaid's quarters. She hoped he wouldn't be too upset when she found out what Ashley and Cassandra were doing. She knocked on the door and Kincaid allowed the door to open.

Kincaid was working on a piece of equipment that looked like a video game system when he noticed Mackenzie coming in. "Hey Mackenzie. What can I do for you?"

Mackenzie waited for a few seconds before speaking again. "It's about Cassandra..."

In a hospital in New Haven Conneticut a miracle of life was taking place.

A husband and wife who were so young, and so in love were awaiting the birth of their second child. The mother fought through the pain and the father offered his support as the doctors got ready for one final push.

The push came and Catherine Lee Kincaid gave birth to their newborn son...Jeffrey Michael Kincaid.

The Kincaid family consisted of Vincent James Kincaid who was the patriarch of the clan. Catherine Lee was the mother. The first born son was Steven David. Vincent Kincaid was a soldier in the Army National Guard. Catherine was the nurse who followed in her mother's footsteps. They travelled from base to base until finally settling down in the state of Ohio. They lived in two regions in this area. The first was a seaside town called Port Clinton where by coincidence Catherine Kincaid's mother lived. The second was in the capital city of Columbus where the Kincaid's finally settled. Jeffrey was four at this time.

Through it all the Kincaid's were happy...for a time.

But when Jeffrey had turned five, the real world started to come in. His father and mother had started arguing and Jeffrey did not know why. He wouldn't for years later.

And what was worse was when a change started to come over the parents. Mr. Kincaid took to physically abusive traits when it came to dealing with his children. More with the eldest son than with Jeffrey. The mother took on more emotional abuse traits trying to control the lives of her family. Whatever she did was considered right and everyone else was wrong.

It came to the point where Catherine Kincaid's will was the most dominant will in the family, and where everyone had to serve her. She had even quit her job to "be with her children", but in actuality, the Kincaid sons were put to work while Mrs. Kincaid "delegated" responsibilities. And all of this before the age of 12.

The Kincaid sons were the ones who did most all the menial work while Mr. Kincaid was not around. Some reasons why the father was not there were for work while others...were not.

The sons did everything the mother ordered them to do. They were the ones who had to prepare the family pool every summer. Steven was the one who mowed the lawn. And Jeffery had to deal with feeding horses that Mrs. Kincaid was interested in breeding.

Mrs. Kincaid did nothing due to complaints of injuries. So for years she did nothing but lay in bed eating ice cream. She could not stand her will being questioned. And as a result the sons were reduced to the role of no more than child slaves in a loveless home. If they fought back, they found themselves the victim of Mrs. Kincaid's wrath.

But even through the abuse of the house the family still had a favorite son. The parents worshipped young Jeffrey and thought he had such potential while brother Steven was considered the failure and put to work the most. Jeffrey had his share of abuse from the family members, but Steven was envious of the attention his younger brother was getting. So he decided that what share of family abuse Jeffrey did not get from the parents would come from him. So unlike the two sources of abuse Steven received, Jeffrey had a third source to deal with.

In a way it seemed like the cycle of abuse was unbalanced among the parents with them favoring the second son over the first, and persecuting the first born. Steven had been on the receiving end of more physical abuse from the father than Jeffrey had. But Jeffrey did receive one beating from his father. A beating that changed him.

One day Jeffrey came home and needed help with a Mathematics assignment. He had always gone to his father with help in this regard since Vincent Kincaid was smart and he always went to him for help.

But Vincent Kincaid was angry from a day at work. He was not up to helping his son, even though he tried anyway. Jeffrey could not get the assignment quite right, and Mr. Kincaid lost his last shread of patience.

And for the first time, Vincent James Kincaid beat his second born, and favorite, son.

Even though it was only the one time, it was enough for little Jeffrey. He crawled into a closet in his bedroom and closed the door until someone cared for him. But for the longest time Jeffrey was afraid of being hurt again...in any manner.

Jeffrey would receive beatings again, but not from the hand of his father. That right came from brother Steven who had started to emulate his father's behavior. And the closest that Catherine Kincaid would come was a few slaps to the face when his sons stepped out of line. Emotional abuse was her stock in trade.

Catherine Kincaid was smart. She was a natural in the art of arguing. She would take anything the sons believed was right for them and twist it so that it was wrong and her view was the right one. No challenges were permitted, and she too had a temper. A temper that she found ways to express without resorting to physical abuse.

When the Kincaid boys were home, she came in and yelled at them about not devoting enough time to their horses, saying that they devoted too much of their time to leisurely activities unaware of the demands she placed on them at home as well as the demands of school so in a fit of rage she went and destroyed the room of the Kincaid sons. To the point where she took on of Jeffrey's favorite comic books and ripped it apart.

The father, the mother, the brother, they had all hurt Jeffrey in some regard, and a little boy grew up afraid of his own family. Afraid of what they would do if he stepped out of line.

But Jeffrey did not have to put up with family abuse alone. He had an extra set available...that came from school bullies that sought to prove how tough they were...by picking on him.

Jeffrey was smart. He had great math ability, as well as an eye for reading. His writing was not the best but he had imagination and intellect which he applied.

Bullies took that as a threat so they would seek out to torment him every chance they got. To the point where good grades were not worth the abuse he was receiving. And since he was getting abuse at home there was no sanctuary for him.

Jeffrey tried to ignore them, but they persisted until they got a reaction. They would not let him leave anywhere, not even for a class until they got a piece of Jeffrey's self esteem and self worth. The bullies were relentless.

The bullies did it all:name calling, embarrassment in the gym, sometimes even assault to the point where they drew some of his blood. And if that wasn't enough, Steven had his own share of enemies and at times they used Jeffrey to get back at Steven. So Steven's enemies became Jeffrey's enemies.

The abuse from both ends took their tool on Jeffrey. His grades started to slip. He could not do math anymore thanks to the beating that his father had given him. English and reading were of no importance since they would just make him a target if he suceeded at an assignment. His mind became clouded with useless information which prevented him from concentrating well.

It came to the point where Jeffrey Michael Kincaid had been turned into a stupid scared little boy wondering where his next sorce of abuse would come, where the next enemy would strike, or if he could even think clearly.

In one of the few moments of peace in the Kincaid household, Jeffrey had taken Karate classes. But the classes brought him no peace. He could not use the Karate to defend himself since the principal did not allow it. If one defended himself or herself then they were persecuted for fighting.

Jeffrey Kincaid could get no justice unless he was a victim. And even then it was only short lived.

Until the moment before his thirteenth birthday where everything came to the crisis point.

One month before Christmas Vincent Kincaid took his sons out on several trips...to lawyers. They were given affidavits to sign testifying as to what type of person their mother was. At the time they didn't disagree so they signed it.

They brothers knew that things were getting heated between the parents, more so than usual. The brothers didn't know what to make of it, until the week after Mr. Kincaid took his two sons to a restaurant, sat them down, and told them...

"Boys, your mother and I are getting a divorce."

At the time Steven and Jeffrey agreed to go with Mr. Kincaid but Mrs. Kincaid would not have any of it. Eventually, Steven went to support Mrs. Kincaid, and Mrs. Kincaid was doing everything in her power to make Mr. Kincaid look like a villian in Jeffrey's eyes...by bringing his father's indiscretions to light.

She accused Jeffrey's father of being unfaithful. One who had been cheating on her and seeing other women. According to Mrs. Kincaid, Jeffrey's father was seeing strippers at night clubs and places where children couldn't go. Many times he had taken those strippers to bed. To pay for the strippers he began to steal money, from the family account...and from his own sons.

She also stressed that the REAL reason that Jeffrey's father was leaving was because he was going to marry another woman and leave his family behind. Jeffrey could not take any more as Mrs. Kincaid toyed with her youngest son's emotions laying guilt on him for loving his father. Many times he went to his room crying.

When the day came that Mr. Kincaid left the family home for good. Jeffrey was not allowed to go with him. His emotions were so torn to shreads by his family's actions he did not know who to believe anymore.

Shortly after the divorce was final, Mrs. Kincaid's story was proven true in one regard. Mr. Kincaid remarried shortly after he divorced Jeffrey's mother.

And the bullies from school had no sympathy for Jeffrey's plight as they continued to attack him in everyway possible...to the point where Jeffrey contemplated suicide.

After a harassment session with a few of the school bullies Jeffrey wrote a suicide note to his teacher saying that he wanted to die. The teacher got scared and asked that Jeffrey be taken to a hospital for medical evaluation. The doctors contemplated that he be institutionalized, but the Kincaids would have none of it. After a few hours of observation Jeffrey was released. But nothing had changed.

The abuse still came. Mrs. Kincaid demanded that her son tell her everything. Jeffrey was reluctant to do so due to the fear that she would twist everything to where she was the right and noble hero while Mr. Kincaid was the evil villian, and everything Jeffrey did would be twisted to where she was right and he was wrong.

At this point Jeffrey had no other option. If he stayed he would be driven insane by an abusive family that toyed with his emotions and bullies who would hurt him for pure pleasure. If he contemplated suicide again he might face time in a mental institution where he would most likely stay until the family couldn't pay for his care anymore.

So Jeffrey Kincaid made the only choice he could. He ran away from home. He stayed on the run from children's services for five months.

In his travels he made his way to his grandmother's house in Port Clinton where Jeffrey stayed as an infant. His grandmother, Elizabeth Corbett, was a sweet lady who Jeffrey leaned on when he needed support. While there he also met Leroy Greene who owned a shootfighting rink with his teenage son Bruce. It was here that Jeffrey turned himself around. He learned to fight again in the style of the no holds barred streetfighters much to the worry of his grandmother. But with the help of the Greenes and Jeffrey's grandmother Jeffrey turned himself around.

Catherine Kincaid tried to take her son back, but Elizabeth would have none of what her daughter would say. "You hurt your own sons.", Elizabeth said. "You've turned them against each other and you drove your husband away. I won't excuse his actions, but you are not blameless either. Get out and don't come back until you prove to me that you love your son as your son and not as who you want him to be."

It was the last time mother and daughter had spoken again for a long time. And for Jeffrey Michael Kincaid, it was the beginning of a new adventure.

But that's another story...for another time...

And with that...the book closed.

Ashley and Cassandra stood before the podium trying to assimilate what they had experienced. They saw everything that the book had to say about Kincaid's past. And they felt the pain of that past as it affected the growth of a young boy.

"No wonder he pushes people away.", said Cassandra tears of sorrow forming in her eyes.

Ashley felt herself crying too. She herself had loving parents who were there for her no matter what. Sure they woul argue but they never put her through what the Kincaid's did, toy with emotions and pressure them into agreement.

Just then Kincaid appeared in the doorway. Mackenzie, Adam and Justin were by his side. "So, what do you think of my story so far?"

Cassandra looked at Kincaid and saw for the first time not the tough gut who pushed people away, but one who was a little boy who was hurt time and time again. Almost a kindred spirit.

Cassandra went to Kincaid and hugged him tight. Kincaid returned the embrace. Ashley joined in the embrace as well. Then Justin, then Mackenzie, and finally Adam as they formed a group hug as they drew strength from each other.

Alpha walked by and saw the group hugging. "May I ask what's going on here?"

"It's a long story Alpha.", said Cassandra, and she invited the little robot into the group embrace.

Meanwhile, the safehouse was approaching Iocaste and the Rangers next adventure.

END OF PART 7


	8. I never walk alone

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at song Here I go again is by Whitesnake. The song I never walk alone is by Huey Lewis and the News.

I Never Walk Alone  
by John Chubb

The CarrierZord Defiance left the mobile safehouse as it headed down to the spaceport to Iocaste. Justin insisted that he go along, so Kincaid agreed, on two conditions. One, Justin had to go down morphed so he could look bigger and not so much a target. And two he had to wear a disguise so he would not stand out.

Everyone was watching him get into a pair of pants and overcoat over his ranger uniform. Then Kincaid completed the ensemble with an oversized hat and muffler.

"Talk about overdressing.", said Ashley.

"Trust me. He won't stand out.", said Kincaid as he put on his bomber jacket and fedora. Cassandra got into her Iocaste wardrobe, and Adam decided to wear an overcoat as well with hat. Mackenzie stayed in t-shirt and black leather jacket. Ashley went to the wardrobe closet and grabbed a trenchcoat and yellow fedora.

When they got dressed they all went out into the harsh run down world of Iocaste again. Some for the first time, others for the second. As they walked down the street Ashley and Justin saw the sight of the poor and downtrodden. Some were set up in cardboard boxes as homes when space in the run down buildings was all taken up, or someone was evicted from one. A few were drowning their sorrows in alcohol from one world or another. Others were just lost in worlds of their own. Fantasies that fared much better than the reality that they currently lived in.

Ashley couldn't believe the sight that she was seeing, and she shed a tear at what she saw. Justin held on to Ashley as he became scared at what he saw. Then as they were walking by they were shaken by a voice in the distance.

"Come heed the word of Apex. Apex is forgiving.". Ashley and Justin got curious and broke away from the group. Kincaid said wait but followed along with the rest of the group following behind.

They came to a clearing in town to where there was some sort of tent set up and people were gathering around heading in and a barker was calling for those to heed the word of Apex.

"What's Apex?", asked Ashley.

"I'm not sure.", asid Kincaid. "But it looks like one of those traveling revival meetings that comes in through these parts. This preacher shows up and he preaches about how someone can lead them to salvation and asks them to join him. Most of them are little more than cults looking for members."

"I'd like to take a look.", said Cassandra. "See what this guy is selling. The rest agreed, just as curious as Cassandra was. Kincaid was skeptical but he agreed to check it out for five minutes.

The rangers walked into the tent and were able to find seats. Justin kept his hat on when all the other rangers had taken theirs off. Kincaid just said "He's sensitive to chills", when they cast glances in Justin's direction.

On the stage one of the revivalists came out and began to speak. "Sinners, that's what we are. We are all slaves to the dark impulses that govern our lives. Lust, gluttony, greed, averice we are all led down that road to temptation. But it is the words of those we love that lead us down the path of righteousness.

"But there are times when we lose the ones we love. That they are taken from us in ways too terrible to mention.". Upon mentioning this Adam and Cassandra held their hands tight as a sign of reassurance. Ashley and Justin looked at each other sharing a look that they knew what the preacher meant. Kincaid and mackenzie looked on with skepticism.

"We all need someone to love in our lives.", the preacher continued. "Without that pure emotion that enriches us, we are cast adrift. Bitter and alone. I ask you to be a part of our community. Where we all love one another, where we all support one another, where we seek to find the ones we love in this universe of barren hatred. We come to crisis in our lives that break us away from those we love and we spend our lives trying to find it again.

The rangers felt as if the preacher was talking directly to them, as if they were unaware of the audience's presence. Memories also rose to the surface of their painful times. Ashley had thought of the separation from Andros and the other rangers and sent to a prison where she was tortured, beaten, and would have been raped if it wasn't for Adam.

Mackenzie thought of the death of her mother, and the downward spiral that it sent her into. She missed her mother terribly, even to this day.

Cassandra thought of her own mother's death when she was only five. Her mind also thought of the time when she was growing up in Kentucky. Much of those times she wanted to forget.

Justin thought about his father and sister being shot down by Crucible's guardsmen. He wondered if they were all right.

Adam was thinking about the other rangers that Crucible had prisoner. Many were his friends, and in many ways the extended family that he never had. He wondered if they were all right.

Kincaid found himself thinking about the break up of his family and the time he had growing up in Ohio. Many of those memories he wanted to forget.

The ministor spoke again. "Fear not my friends. For through it all, we all emerge from a central point. An apex as it were. And throughout our lives we strive to find our way back to this Apex where we will have achieved the goal of peace and harmony. And without further ado, I'd like to persent one of our faithful followers and head minister of the religion of Apex."

All eyes turned as they saw a middle aged man in his fifties come out on the stage. He had a rugged build, thinning gray hair, and wore glasses. Kincaid seemed to recognize him as he snapped out of the funk he was in and stared in disbelief.

The head minister spoke, "Ladies and gentlebeings. We all strive to reach the Apex, but many of us fall short in our journey. I myself have stumbled many times. But I have eventually made it. Through the Apex, you will find the love you lost. Pain you had will be left behind. Old friends that you have missed will be found."

Kincaid did not believe the man. Just then he saw an oblesk appear behind the head minister. The oblesk started to irradiate a light that seemed to entrance the audience. They all seemed to rise out of their seats and head for it except for Kincaid.

Kincaid tried to snap the rangers out of the trance, but to no sucess. The head minister saw what was going on and motioned a few aides to collect him. Until a gang of bikers showed up and crashed the party.

"Evening folks who's got cash and stash?", said the head biker who knocked down the obilesk, snapping the rangers out of their trance. Kincaid then told the rangers to get out of the tent. They followed.

"Let's morph.", said Adam and the rangers went into their respective morphs, except for Justin who removed his disguise. Ashley who had no powers stayed outside and helped the people escape.

Adam and Cassandra took out the bikers that were flanking the leader. It was two on one but Cassandra and Adam held up pretty well as they went flying and delivered drop kicks that knocked them off their bikes. When some of their friends showed up Cassandra split into two rangers, then four, then six as the odds evened up. Adam and the six Cassandras then waited for the bikers to attack and took them down in practically no time.

"Going Solo", said Cassandra as her other selves merged together.

Mackenzie was facing a group of bikers herself who looked like they were ready to pounce on her. When they made ready to lunge she jumped in the air, did a flip and landed behind them. "Astro Scattershot", she said as white energy blasted out of her hands in a random pattern knocking down the bikers.

Justin was taking on three bikers when one of them decided to use a chain. The chain biker threw the chain around Justin's head and the biker started to take off dragging Justin like a water skier who had lost his footing. When the biker decided to round the corner Justin grabbed a pipe and held on for dear life. The biker was thrown back as Justin's grip held thanks to the blue turbo power. Justin then picked up the chain as the biker got up and started moving towards him.

"A power ranger?. What ranger in his right mind come to this toilet bowl?", said the biker.

Justin said nothing as he did a mid-air flip over the biker, landed on the other side of him, and threw the chain around the bikers legs. Justin then yanked back the chain and threw the biker off his feet.

Justin then stood over the biker and said "A good ranger."

Kincaid was fighting in his usual "end it quick" style. He had his hand full with the leader who was using something of a chainsaw against him. Kincaid then realized that it was nightime and he let the spirits of the night fill him as he transformed into his red Night Ranger armor.

"Nice threads.", said the leader. "But you don't scare me." Kincaid just stood there as the air around the leader started to get colder. Before long he was shivering. The leader had a look as to what was happening to him. Then Kincaid stood over the leader as he was on his knees. The other bikers saw what was happening and were shocked.

Kincaid then turned to face the rest of them. "Do you want your leader to freeze to death? Or do you want to join him?" The voice was enough to send chills itself. The bikers nods were all Kincaid needed to know. He released his 'cold hold' on the leader and told them to get out.

The other rangers then rushed up to Kincaid, especially Justin who was riding the biker's cycle. "What did you do?", asked Mackenzie.

"I used the Night Ranger powers to slow the molecules around him.", said Kincaid. "The Night Ranger powers allows a ranger to control aspects of the night. "The air, the temperature, the environment. All these aspects are at a Night Ranger's command."

"How do you become a Night Ranger?", asked Justin.

Kincaid said nothing but, "What happened to the head minister and his group?"

The head minister and his ministers were scurrying out the back of the tent. They had lost the obilesk which would not sit well with their benefactor. They would have to cut their losses and leave before the people banded together to hunt them down.

As they rounded a corner they saw a row of six headlights. On them were five demorphed Power Rangers and one ex-ranger.

"Good work Ashley.", said Kincaid as he nodded to her. Then Kincaid stared down the head minister.

What Kincaid said next shocked everybody. "What's the matter dad? After all these years you have nothing to say to your son?"

The rangers later made their way to Bruce's bar. They brought Kincaid's father Vincent along and Bruce had two of his bouncers put him in a 'deluxe suite' which was little more than a room small enough to be a closet with nothing more than a bed and alien cockroaches. Kincaid then introduced Ashley to Bruce. "She needs a place to crash while she tries to find her friends."

"No problem.", said Bruce. "You look like you've got something on your mind though."

"I'm wondering what happened to Dad.", said Kincaid. "Last time I saw him he was getting cozy with my new stepmom. Now he's putting a revivalist meeting together and using a mind control device. What gives?"

"If it wasn't for the bikers, we'd have been in trouble for sure.", said Mackenzie.

"Well I recognized Dad from the back of my mind.", said Kincaid. "I guess that was what kept me from getting in too deep."

"Still, you did ask a good question. Where did Mr. Kincaid get all that stuff from?", asked Cassandra.

"We'll talk about that later. You up for another show tonight?", Bruce asked Kincaid.

"We're going to hear you sing?", said Justin as his face lit up. "You gonna do 'Twinkle Twinkle?'"

"In this place? I want to get customers not lose them.", said Bruce. Justin looked around the bar and agreed. "I guess you're right."

"Get them a table towards the front. I got a good song in mind.", said Kincaid.

Before long the rangers were seated. Ashley and Justin did not know what to expect. Adam, Cassandra, and Mackenzie watched as if they were ready to enjoy the show. Before long Kincaid came out and the band started to play. When Kincaid sang, it was with a mix of sadness and anger.

I don't know where I'm going  
But I sure know where I've been.  
Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday.  
An'I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time.  
But here I go again, here I go again.

Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for.  
Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on,  
'Cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.

Here I go again on my own,  
going down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time.

Just another heart in need of rescue,  
waiting on love's sweet charity.  
An I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days,  
'Cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.

Here I go again on my own,  
Going down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time.  
But, here I go again, here I go again,  
Here I go again, here I go.

Cassandra thought Kincaid chose his song well. Kincaid spent a good part of his life as a drifter walking alone with no other path before him. The song also spoke of his hope to find the charity of love and dreams as he goes down whatever journey fate had before him.

Mackenzie and Adam were wowed again at Kincaid's performance. They seemed to notice a harder edge in his singing as well as a sadness. Justin's reaction was pretty much the same as the rest of the rangers when they heard Kincaid sing the first time.

Ashley also found herself mezmerized by the song, as well as wondering if in her search for Andros and the other Astro rangers that she was going down the lonely street of dreams Kincaid was singing about. Then Kincaid went into the final verse.

An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time.

Here I go again on my own,  
going down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time.

Here I go again on my own,  
going down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
'Cos I know what it means to walk along a lonely street of dreams.

The audience and the other rangers cheered as Kincaid made his way to their table. Everyone was saying "great" and "good job".

"When I find the right song, you guys are singing with me.", said Kincaid. The other rangers backed off. Then Bruce came up to Kincaid.

"Jeff, your dad wants to speak to you."

Kincaid walked down the stairs to where his father was sitting. The elder Kincaid looked up at the sight of his son. "What are you doing here Jeff? Abducted by aliens?"

"Oh that's funny Dad. I was about to ask you the same question.", said the younger Kincaid. "What happened to...what was her name?...Becky?"

"She left.", said Vincent Kincaid. "I started preaching at a small church after I divorced your mom. Becky came to live with me. But then we started drifting apart and I had to leave.

"I met someone who would allow me to get a new start. I would continue preaching and try to recruit as many people as I could. I know you don't agree with the device used...I don't either...but it was non negotiable."

"Was this person this...Apex that you preach about?", asked Kincaid. "Yes", said Vincent.

Kincaid was silent for a moment then spoke again. "Why would you join someone like that?"

"I didn't have a choice Jeff. I did what I had to to survive.", said Vincent. "Now, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Port Clinton."

"I was going through a cornfield and I was abducted by aliens from space.", said Kincaid. "We tour around space bars playing a couple of gigs here and there."

"Interesting life.", said Vincent. "I'm glad to see you son."

"Are you?", asked Kincaid. "Then why haven't you come to see me? Last I saw you you walked out on not only the rest of the family but me as well. I LOVED YOU DAD!AND YOU WALKED OUT!"

"Your mom didn't make it easy for me Jeff!", said Vincent. "She put out a restraining order saying that I was too much a negative influence on the boys and that I shouldn't be near you. Didn't she tell you?"

"No.", said Kincaid. "She was to busy telling me what a rotten person you were."

"Well, I'd really like to make a fresh start with you son.", said Vincent. "I know that I wasn't there for you before, but I'd like to be there for you now."

Kincaid said nothing as he walked out the room.

Bruce was waiting out in the hall. "How'd it go?"

Kincaid sighed. "We can't hold him forever can we?". Bruce shook his head no. "And there really is no law to turn him over to other than Crucible.", Bruce continued.

"We let him go tomorrow", Kincaid said. "I'll escort Dad to his ship and watch him leave."

As morning dawned two Kincaids, father and son, walked down to the run down spaceport where Vincent Kincaid's ship was left at. "So what will you do now?", asked the son to the father.

"I'll have to find a way to make things worth Apex's while somehow. I'll see you son." Vincent went to hug his son when Kincaid felt something prick in his back. Kincaid then fell groggy and started to slump down.

Vincent Kincaid and his ministers came around him as they looked down on the fallen red Night Ranger. "The red ranger will be enough to make Apex, or should I say Crucible, happy.", said the father looking down on his son. "Load him onboard.", ordered Vincent and the ministers brought him onboard.

Not far away Mackenzie and Justin were watching the scene go down. "Guys, we have a problem.", she said in her communicator.

Cassandra answered on the other end. "What's up Mackenzie?"

"Dear old dad double crossed his baby boy. He's taking him on board his ship to give him to Crucible."

"Adam and I are on our way. It's morphin' time." Cassandra and Adam morphed as Bruce and Ashley turned and watched.

"Emerald Ranger Power!", said Cassandra.

"Dragon Ranger Power!", said Adam. Then they teleported to where Vincent's ship waited.

Bruce and Ashley watched them teleport and Ashley wished that she could join them. Bruce seemed to sense the wish as he asked Ashley to follow him.

"Let's Rocket!" shouted Mackenzie as she punched in 3-3-5 and morphed into the White Astro.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Justin as he morphed into the Blue Turbo. Adam and Cassandra later appeared to their sides.

"Justin, call Roadbuster and see if you can get him to crash through the ship.", ordered Cassandra. Justin called for Roadbuster and the blue semi fell from the sky.

Justin climbed on board the zord, not taking it to full size, and started to gun the engine.

"Put me on the intercom.", ordered Cassandra again. "All right Vincent Kincaid. I know you have the red ranger on your ship. Let him go or I'll send this Zord crashing through you ship." making reference to Roadbuster.

Vincent Kincaid looked out at the rangers and then to his son. He had the means to get into Crucible's good graces again. He wasn't going to blow that.

"Deploy ground forces. Launch an air strike. TAKE OUT THOSE RANGERS!", ordered Vincent.

The front of the ship opened to reveal a group of tanks coming out as well as fighters.

"Astro Viper now!", shouted Mackenzie as her ship came out of the sky and she leaped on board. The fighters were on her tail.

"Zord Transform now!". The nose of the Astro Viper started to fold back to reveal a head. Legs extended from the undercarriage and arms emerged from the fighter as the Astro Viper went into Air Warrior mode and stopped as the fighters went by.

Mackenzie then brought out her Astro cannon and picked off the fighters like ducks in a shooting gallery.

"I loooove this zord!", she said.

Tanks started to rush out and Justin started to gun Roadbuster. When he had enough power he shifted the semi-truck/zord into gear and roadred forward.

As the tanks maintained their deadly approach Justin was giving an approach of his own. He roared the Zords horn as he was approaching the tanks. Next thing the tanks knew was that they were plowed through by the power of Roadbuster. Scrap stood where a tank once was.

Vincent saw Roadbuster coming for his ship. "As much as I hate to fall into a cliche I have no choice. Send out the monster Landmine.

A door opened as Roadbuster was approaching. On the other side stood a metallic grey monster who threw something at Roadbuster's wheel. When it exploaded Roadbuster was on his side.

Then Landmine started to grow. Adam and Cassandra were about to call their Zords when a black and gold hawk appeared and attacked Landmine with it's lasers blazing. Mackenzie's Astro warrior was covering the Blackhawk Zord as it made it's pass.

"BlackGold Blackhawk, transform", came the voice of the Zord's controller. A voice that sounded a lot like...

"Ashley?", asked Cassandra and Adam together.

"Yeah, it's me.", said Ashley. "But you can call me Black Gold Ranger." Ashley then transformed her black and gold hawk into warrior mode. Adam and Cassandra called the DragonZord and the Emerald TigerZord and she transformed it into warrior mode.

Justin then righted Roadbuster by transforming it into warrior mode. It easily towered over all the zords but they had a formidable force.

Landmine tried to be brave. "You will not destroy me!" he shouted.

"Ashley? Do you want to do the honors?" asked Adam in the DragonZord control cockpit.

"Sure!", she said. "BlackGold Razorclaw!" a giant claw flew from her Zords hand and slashed through Landmine. Landmine then fell over and exploded.

Cassandra then turned to the ship. "All right now Mr. Kincaid. Are you going to let Jeff go, or what?"

Vincent Kincaid saw the sight before him. "Launch NOW!", he ordered. Nothing happened.

"LAUNCH!", he screamed.

"I'm sorry but the pilot of this ship is not in right now but if you care to leave a message...aww even then he won't get back to you Vince.", said the voice of Bruce on the other end.

Vincent was fuming until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and Kincaid gave him an uppercut that sent Vincent sprawling. Kincaid then went to face his father.

"I didn't want to believe you'd sell out your own son. But I guess you would. I was stupid to think that there was a chance that we could be a father and son again. I looked up to you, even when you hit me that one time you were my hero. Talk about a let down huh?"

Vincent tried to speak. "Jeff I..."

"SHUT UP!", screamed Kincaid. "Listen up old man. I'm gonna wreck your world. Whatever you do, I'll be watching, and one day everyone will know what a bastard you really are. You won't be able to breath without wondering if I'm looking over your shoulder."

And with that Jeffrey Kincaid left the man he once called 'father' on his hands and knees.

When Kincaid walked out he was greeted by the rangers and Ashley who wore black ranger armor with gold trim and a gold chest plate. "Bruce gave you one of his morphers huh?"

"Yeah, he said I would be needing it.", said Ashley.

"Where did he get morphers?", asked Adam.

"You'd be surprised what one finds in this galaxy", said Bruce. "And no, I don't have anymore of them."

"I'm not complaining Bruce, Thanks.", said Ashley.

"Well don't get too attatched to it. It's on loan until you get your Astro morpher back.", said Bruce as he came out of the door of Vincent's ship. He was wearing red and silver ranger armor. "Dragged out the Silver Centurion morpher huh?", asked Kincaid.

"I'd be needing it soon enough. I'm just lucky I didn't need the Zord yet.", said Bruce. "How you holding up?"

"I'll get by.", said Kincaid.

"Thanks for coming for me guys. If it wasn't for you I'd be on my way to Crucible's right now.", asid Kincaid as he was drinking a fruit punch back at Bruce's bar. The other rangers were there as well.

"No problem", said Cassandra. "We're there for friends."

"Speaking of being there for friends I was wondering if you could help me with a little something.", said Kincaid. The other rangers were curious as to what he meant.

Bruce walked up on stage. "Ladies and gentlebeings. Tonight, a special treat. Performing the song "I never walk alone"THE NIGHTFIGHTERS!"

Kincaid, Ashley, Mackenzie, Adam, and Cassandra walked up on the stage. The keyboardist started playing the melody then Kincaid broke into the first verse.

Well I remember my old neighborhood.  
Everyone there, well they understood.  
You could wind up stranded in the lost and found  
so you better stick together  
if you want to stick around.

Ashley sung next.

So me and the boys got our own little plan.  
Somebody out there, well they'll understand.  
And we'll have the world in the palm of our hand.

All of them sang next.

I never walk alone.  
I never walk alone.

Cassandra sung next.

It ain't what you've got it's who you know.  
We take that with us wherever we go.

Adam was next.

We stick together when we have our fun.  
You know we're taking our days one by one.

Then came Mackenzie.

And when there's trouble in my face  
I'm a tired runner in the human race.  
I've got to get back to a familiar face.

They all sang to gether again.

I never walk alone.  
I never walk alone.  
I'm taking care of my own.  
I never walk alone.

They went into the refrain again after the melody played and got a tremendous reaction from the crowd. The Nightfighters came off the stage feeling the rush of adrenalin.

"That was great.", said Ashley. "I don't think I've had so much fun."

"Where did you get the name Nightfighters?", asked Cassandra.

"From the book of Zordon.", said Kincaid. "It said that a group of rangers would rise up to face a great evil and that group would be called the Nightfighters."

"I guess that makes us the Nightfighters since we just used the name.", said Mackenzie.

"Hey does anyone know where Justin is?", asked Adam.

Bruce anounced on the stage. "And now coming on the stage. Justin Stewart of Earth will come and sing Twinkle Twinkle...Please be gentle."

Justin started to sing, and with the help of the electric guitarist did a number that the audience almost liked. Justin then came off stage where the other Nightfighters were waiting.

"I realized a lullaby played to the sound of screeching death may be what the audience wanted. This was no place for cute. The other nightfighters laughed and hugged him.

Ashley decided she wanted to go with Kincaid and the rest of the team. Bruce remained behind to tend to his bar but said that he had a ship ready in case they needed him. With that the nightfighters went back to their safehouse ship and went on their way.

Not far away, a ship emerged from Hyperspace over Iocaste. And from the ship a shuttle left from the hangar bay.

The shuttle set down near Vincent Kincaid's ship, and inside Vincent heard the door open and soon came face to face with Lord Crucible who was flanked by guardsmen.

"You dissapoint me Mr. Kincaid.", said Crucible. "Not very wise."

The only thing heard was screaming from the ship before Crucible stepped out. "I'd hoped to never come here. But sacrifices must be made I guess."

End of Part 8


	9. Acquaintences

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at John Chubb

Bruce went back to his bar as the ranger team, now known as the Nightfighters, went back into space again. Bruce had given Ashley a black and gold morpher that allowed her to have ranger powers again, and he dusted off his own red and silver morpher in order to rescue Kincaid from his father who betrayed his own son.

Bruce's own morpher, as well as Ashley's, was one that he had restored when he found it at one of the sidewalk sales that are frequent on Iocaste. The merchant did not know how to repair them and tried to sell them off as keepsakes. Bruce bought them and started to repair them bit by bit. There was still power in them, which made his work easier, but they also needed programming instructions as to what to morph into. Otherwise, the person who was morphing would just appear as a person with a powerful glow.

Bruce programmed the BlackGold and Silver Centurion programs into the morphers and kept them on hand just in case they were needed. When Zordon found out that two old morphers were reactivated, he asked that the spirits of the night send Kincaid and the Night Rangers to check them out. Kincaid was surprised to say the least that an old friend had bought them, and restored them.

Kincaid then made an appeal to Zordon and the spirits that Bruce be allowed to keep the morphers. They agreed and Zordon even allowed for Bruce to have two Zords to contemplate the morphers. The Blackhawk for BlackGold and the Silver Firebird for Silver Centurion.

Bruce used the Silver Centurion morpher, but kept the BlackGold morpher as a back up in case it was needed. Bruce fought alongside the Night Rangers on occasion. But he was not there when the Night Rangers fell. He was by his father's bedside when he lay dying.

Bruce shook himself out of his memories when he approached his bar. As he grabbed the door he was startled by a sight that was making it's way down the dirty street. A battallion of red garbed robots that moved with military precision.

"Guardsmen", he cursed as he went back into the bar.

Crucible started to come up to the podium that was prepared for him as he was flanked by guardsmen and Savrod. "People of Iocaste, hear me!", shouted Crucible. 'Usually I would leave this planet alone, but I am here to find the power rangers. Does anyone know where they are?"

The gathering crowd was silent, so Crucible uped the ante as he brought out a chest of gems. "I shall give these to all of you if you tell me about the rangers.

Soon everyone became an expert on the rangers. They began describing the Zord battle outside Vincent' ship. The biker attack. As well as the shootfight at Bruce's bar. The fight intrigued Crucible. "Where is this bar?"

A member of the crowd gave directions and Crucible thanked him. "And now for your reward".

Crucible then went to the chest and threw it's contents out to the crowd. The crowd was scrambling to grab a jewel or two. So much that they were fighting each other to the point of a riot.

"Animals!", said Crucible. "Let's go find that bar."

Bruce was getting the bar ready for opening when a platoon of guardsmen walked in. Crucible and Savrod followed behind. "Bruce", said Crucible as he approached the bar. "It's so good to see you again."

Bruce only heard the story from Kincaid secondhand, and he wasn't there when Crucible betrayed the Night Rangers, so it allowed him some leeway to play'cute and dumb'. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"Oh, Bruce. Don't you recognize an old friend when you see one?", said Crucible. "Oh right, you haven't seen me with the armor have you?".

Crucible removed the helmet to reveal the face of a young man who looked like he was hitting his twenties. He had dark brown hair, and blue eyes to complement his pale skin. Bruce knew the face well, and even though he was told about it, he still couldn't believe it.

"Mark?", Bruce asked.

"It's Crucible now. As you can see I've made some changes recently. I hear a friend of ours has made some changes as well, Jeffrey Kincaid."

Bruce had to choose his words carefully. "I see him a little bit. But I don't see him as much as I used to."

"But you have seen him.", said Crucible.

"He came in to sing once or twice, but that's it."

"Ah yes, Jeff was always the entertainer when he wasn't the loner.", said Crucible. "Also, I heard you had some Power Rangers here recently."

"In the ring. A one time deal.", said Bruce.

"A pity, I would have loved to see that.", said Crucible.

Bruce tried to change the conversation. "You've changed a lot Mark. I haven't seen any of the others around."

Crucible snickered at that. "No they met with an...accident."

"Care to talk about it?", asked Bruce.

"No not really.", said Crucible. Then he turned to face Bruce. "I'd like to ask you for your help."

"What do you need?", asked Bruce.

"I'm trying to find Jeff. If you come across him, please let me know. Savrod will leave you with a transmitter to contact me should he come."

"No problem.", said Bruce.

"Thank you Bruce I do appreciate this." Crucible said as he put his helmet back on. Savrod then left the transmitter and he and the guardsmen left.

"Well my lord?", asked Savrod.

"He's telling the truth.", said Crucible. "But he says it in a misleading manner. I think Jeff was here a few times."

"Could he be plotting with the rangers?", asked Savrod.

"It's possible. But not yet. I think he's staying neutral until he's needed. Have an operative watch the place. tell him to report to me incase Jeff or the other rangers arrive."

"Yes my lord.", said Savrod.

"Now let's get off this planet. I find it depressing.", said Crucible.

Bruce sat in the bar looking at the transmitter before him. Crucible(or Mark as he knew him)was putting the squeeze on him he knew. He kind of figured that he'd be watched from now on and that when the rangers showed up again, Crucible would be on them.

Bruce sat in the bar quietly as he contemplated his next move.

END OF PART 9


	10. Team Effort

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Effort  
by John Chubb

Justin stood at the door to Kincaid's quarters. He pressed the call button until he heard a "come in.", from Kincaid.

Justin saw Kincaid working on a piece of equipment that was unfamiliar to him. "Uhh...Kincaid?"

Kincaid turned to look at Justin. "Yeah, what's up?"

"The others are waiting for you in the conference room.", said the blue Turbo Ranger.

"Okay I'm on my way.", Kincaid grabbed his jacket as Justin was looking at the piece of equipment Kincaid was working on. "May I ask what this is?"

"This, is a piece of history.", said Kincaid. "We're talking antique. Mint condition. The Atari 2600 video computer system. These things came about long before there was a Nintendo 64, or a Sega Genesis, or even Sony PlayStation. The games on this thing were so old, and the graphics weren't as real as you would see today. This was the 'in'system for it's day. Well that and the Intellevision system that was it's competition. Bruce has one of those."

"Why is it in pieces?", asked Justin.

"I'm trying to restore it in my spare time.", said Kincaid. "I managed to find working parts for it, and I picked up an assembly guide for it. All I have to do is put it together."

"Can I help out?", asked Justin. "I used to be a pretty good video game player myself. I also tinkered with dad's game system...at...times." Justin felt himself fall into despair as he mentioned his father. He wondered where he was, if he was okay, and if he would ever see him again. Kincaid saw it straight away.

"You miss your dad don't you?", he asked.

"Didn't you miss yours when he left?", asked Justin.

"Yeah, I did. But there is a difference. My father walked out, and I felt bitter about the decision. I never really knew if the man really loved me or not. Yours was taken away from you, and you knew straight away that you missed him."

Kincaid waited for a moment then looked Justin in the eye. "Don't worry.", he said. "We'll find him. We found Ashley didn't we?"

"Yeah we did."

"When we get a moment, you can help out with the game machine. But for now we have a meeting, so let's go." With that, Justin and Kincaid headed for the conference room.

Kincaid and Justin walked in to the briefing room where Ashley, Adam, Cassandra, and Mackenzie all sat in their chairs wondering what Kincaid had in mind. Justin took his chair as well and was curious as to what Kincaid was about to say.

"Okay gang. Let's get to business". said Kincaid as he called up a map on the video screen. "Hardrive and Alpha have been picking up some transmissions from what appears to be scattered resistance groups that are fighting Crucible."

We are now at number 23 in our long distance dedication countdown.", said Hardrive as he was impersonating Casey Kasem.

"All those people are fighting Crucible?", asked Mackenzie.

"No species likes being conquered.", said Cassandra. "At heart everyone screams to be free of an opressor."

"Amen to that", said Ashley.

"How are these groups faring in their eforts?", asked Adam.

Kincaid paused for a second. "Unfortunately not too well. These resistance cells are too isolated from each other to mount an effective counter attack. They need to unify."

"They're sending out transmissions. Shouldn't they be unified that way?", asked Adam.

"The transmissions appear to be wide dispersal, and limited to distress calls.", said Justin. In fact there are so many distress calls in this area that they are starting to overlap each other."

"And there's a central base that's under Crucible's control that can monitor any transmissions in that sector of space. As well as movement.", said Kincaid. "I spoke to as many of the resistance cells as I could without arousing suspicion. Each one is ready to set up an information pipeline that will link these cells together. There's only one problem."

"Let me guess. We have to knock out the central base so the cells can connect their pipeline.", said Cassandra. Kincaid confirmed her conclusion.

"When you need dirty work done, who you gonna call? Nightfighters!", said Mackenzie.

"It'll be a two-pronged attack. Cassandra you will lead the frontal in my absence."

"Absence? What are you going to do?", asked Justin.

"I'm going to be covering you, while you do the most important job.", said Kincaid as he laid out the rest of his plan.

The commander of base LV315, Korus who wore a golden armor, reviewed the survey report. Minor resistance in scattered areas of the sector. No big threats. They don't have enough together to mount a sucessful attack he thought. They could unify but there was no way for them to communicate well so what ever resistance groups remained scattered.

"Commander Korus. We have incoming ship.", said a guardsman on sensors.

"On screen", said Korus. On the screen was a red ship. A ship every commander was briefed on.

"Defiance.", said Korus. "All ships stand ready. Prepare to attack."

"They see us coming.", said Cassandra.

"All right Hardrive. Do what Cassandra tells you. She's the boss here.", said Kincaid.

"What are your orders Captain Janeway?", said Hardrive.

"First of all deploy Zords, then initiate Zord transform." The DragonZord, the BlackHawk, Roadbuster, Cassandra's Emerald Tiger and Mackenzie's Astro Viper all launched. Cassandra then teleported to her own zord's cockpit, then ordered Hardrive to transform Defiance.

Defiance, Roadbuster, and the Astro Viper transformed to their warrior modes while the DragonZord, the Blackhawk, and the Emerald Tiger stayed in their animal modes.

"Their defences have gone on line.", said Adam. "They're ready to fire."

"Okay, it's showtime. Begin the attack.", ordered Cassandra. The Zords began their advance.

Korus watched as the Zords approached. "Get a lock onto those zords and destroy them."

'Like clockwork', thought Cassandra. 'Now let's really confuse them'

"Defiance, fire pattern spread!", she ordered. Defiance's chest opened up as a pattern of scatter fire erupted to scatter the base sensors.

"All right Kincaid.", said Cassandra. "We're ready to press on. Launch now!"

The Zords resumed attacking as a small shuttle emerged from Defiance and made it's way towards the base. On board were Justin and Kincaid.

"The remote link ups are working pretty well.", said Justin. "Defiance and RoadBuster are fighting as well as if we were in charge of them."

"Let's hope these guys think the same thing.", said Kincaid as he flew the shuttle towards the base.

"We're approaching the entry point", said Justin.

Kincaid then set down the shuttle near a base wall. "The shuttle's escape teleporter should provide us with enough power to get us inside the base close enough to the computer center."

"This idea came from Star Trek didn't it?", asked Justin.

"If Hardrive were here he'd say 'The Best of Both Worlds:PartII' where Data and Worf beamed onto a Borg ship to rescue Captain Picard while the Enterprise attacked.", said Kincaid. "Be glad Hardrive's not here I don't want you to lose confidence."

The escape teleporter activated transporting Justin and Kincaid aboard. They materialized in the hall near the computer center. Two guardsmen were guarding it. Justin drew out his Turbo blaster and took out the guardsmen.

"Simple and direct. I like that.", said Kincaid. Then Justin began work on the locking mechanism. After two minutes, Justin cracked the lock and gained entrance into the computer center. Justin and Kincaid brought out two data storage banks and connected them to the central computer. He then activated them as one took out the old data and another put in new data.

"This may take a while.", said Justin.

"I hope Cassandra's holding up well.", thought Kincaid.

"They're in!", shouted Adam.

"Just in time, the spread is starting to dissipate.", said Cassandra. "All right, Mackenzie and Ashley. You two are going to play a little game of tag with the turrets. Adam and I will cover you with the ground Zords."

"Tag?", asked a surprised Mackenzie. "Who's supposed io be it?"

"Whichever turret you blow away.", said Cassandra.

"What's to stop them from tagging us?", asked Ashley.

"Adam, me and the other Zords.", said Cassandra. "We go at them head on. You do hit and run. One wall can't go two sides at once."

The rangers began their respective attacks. Many of the turrets were taken out, but the guardsmen worked feverishly to replace them.

"How long do we keep this up?", asked Adam.

"Until Kincaid and Justin are done.", said Cassandra.

"How long will that take.", asked Mackenzie.

"Not too long.",said Cassandra. Mentally she added 'it better not!'

"Zords attacking perimeter. Defences are being eliminated. Repair crews are working on it.", said a guardsman.

"How long can we hold out?", asked Korus.

"We can hold out far longer that the Zords can. Before long they will have to retreat.", said the guardsman.

"Yet they are still there.", said Korus. "A simple hit and run would have been effective. What are they...?"

Just then Korus realized it. "All guardsmen, intruder alert."

Kincaid and Justin were working on copying the data from the computer core and placing a special surprise in the computer that Kincaid said was guranteed to drive Boltax crazy. They were distracted by the intruder alert siren. "They know we're here.", said Justin.

"Continue working!", said Kincaid. "I'll keep watch. How many more left to go?"

"25 more to go.", said Justin.

Kincaid stood by the door waiting. Then a platoon of guardsmen coming down the hall. "Keep working Justin. I'll keep em busy."

Kincaid then went into fighting the guardsmen while Justin copied the computer. Kincaid was holding his own. For now.

Ashley and Mackenzie were still doing their strafing run of the defences until Ashley's Blackhawk took some fire. "I'm hit", she said.

Mackenzie then transformed her zord to give Ashley some cover fire. Ashley limped the Blackhawk back to the waiting Defiance.

"Scatter", ordered Cassandra. "Spread out and maintain fire." But before they could do that the guns stopped firing.

"What happened?", asked Adam.

"Star Wars. Star Wars.", said Hardrive.

"What are you talking about Hardrive?", asked Mackenzie.

Ashley, who was listening to the transmissions of the rest of the rangers, guessed what Hardrive was talking about thanks to the endless Star Wars marathons T.J. always had. "Watch your backs guys. If Hardrive is right we should be expecting..."

Explosions erupted from behind knocking the ground Zords off balance and crashing down on the ground.

"...an attack from behind.", continued Ashley.

Kincaid had morphed into his red Night ranger armor as he was sending guardsmen flying into the walls...literally. With some concentration he was also unscrewing the inner workings of some guardsmen causing them to collapse on the floor. He took control of weapons arms blasting some guardsmen. But the numbers were overwhelming.

"I can't keep this up Justin. Are you ready yet?"

"Just 10more to go.", said Justin.

Kincaid kept fighting but he was ready to collapse.

Korus looked at the screens before him. The rangers were down, and the red Night ranger was pinned down in the computer core. Before long he would be Crucible's prisoner.

What can go wrong? he thought. Then his entire computer system crashed.

Korus ordered his guardsmen to try to get the systems up and running. "I don't want to be staring at a blank screen. Get the equipment working!", he ordered.

When the computer reactivated he saw the Hogan's Heroes theme played out before him.

"Done Justin, asked Kincaid.

"Yeah, I've got all the info and programs. All this place can do is play Hardrive's Hogan's Heroes marathon. The rebels can connect their pipeline.", said Justin.

"Good, now let's get the hell out of here!", said Kincaid as he and Justin activated their escape teleporter and transported back to the shuttle.

The ground Zords were laying down trying to get up as a stealth ship flew overhead. It readied for another pass until Mackenzie used her Zord's Astro cannon to shoot it from behind.

"Get the hell out of my sky.", she said.

The Zords in the meantime were picking themselves up. When they were upright, the shuttle carrying Justin and Kincaid was making their way towards Defiance."How'd you do?", asked kincaid.

"Ashley's damaged.", said Cassandra. "She's on board Defiance now."

"Good.", he said. "Hardrive, hailing frequencies open." Then Hardrive began transmitting to the rebel forces saying that the pipeline was ready for connection.

After extensive computer work, and watching the episode where Commandant Klink was being forced to mary the general's sister for the 11th time, Korus managed to grant a measure of control over his base.

"Sir, sensors are still down and we are missing all of our programming and information database.", said the guardsman.

"WHAT?"screamed Korus. Just then the communications board came on. "Incoming transmission."

"Put it on.", he said. When the screen came on he saw the Nightfighters before him.

"Hello Korus.", said Kincaid. "I hear you're having a T.V. party. You really should have invited my computer Hardrive. He's just a nut about T.V."

"Isn't he?", said Mackenzie sarcastically.

Korus was seething. "What did you do to my computer?", he hissed.

The other Nightfighters looked at each other and replied in unison. "We know nothing! Nothing!", in their best Sergeant Schultz impressions.

Korus threw his command chair at the screen in a fit of rage.

"Red Ranger. We of the newly formed united resistance offer you our thanks in helping us.", said one of the rebels. Most likely one of the commanders.

"No problem.", said Kincaid as he spoke on the command deck of the safe house. "You just keep that pipeline secure you hear? With all that Crucible's got, we need all the help we can get."

"We'll be there when you need us.", said the leader. Then he signed off.

"Okay so what trouble can we get into now?", asked Mackenzie. Then Justin ran onto the command deck. "Kincaid come quick I have something to show you."

Kincaid and the other Nightfighters followed Justin to Kincaid's quarters where he found a sight that was hard to believe. His Atari game system was completely put together.

"How...How", said Kincaid not quite able to put the question together.

"Did I put it together?", said Justin completing the question. Then he held up the assembly guide. "I just read the instructions."

Kincaid then grabbed Justin and hugged him as he rubbed his head playfully. "Smarkalec", said Kincaid. The other Nightfighters joined in the hug and then Justin said "Let's play a video game."

The other Nightfighters agreed. "What have you got?", asked Ashley.

Kincaid then brought out cases and cases of games. "Take your pick.", he said.

"And he calls me smartalec", said Justin. And for the next few quiet hours the Nightfighters played video games on a piece of history.

END OF PART 10


	11. Mackenzie Solo

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Solo  
by John Chubb

Mackenzie Dekalb was flying the Astro Viper through space with six fighter craft on her tail shooting at her. "Mobile safe house, this is White Astro. Fighters are in pursuit. Am making my way back to base request reinforcements."

No answer came forth.

"Mobile safehouse where is the back up?"

On the bridge of the mobile safehouse Ashley was ready to head for the Blackhawk when Kincaid stopped her. "Mackenzie's in trouble!", Ashley protested.

"Mackenzie's luring away the patrol.", said Kincaid.

"Battlestar Galactica:The Lost Warrior.", said Hardrive.

"What does that mean?", asked Adam.

"I saw that episode.", said Cassandra. "I was looking through some of Hardrive's TV library. In that episode Captain Apollo was luring away a Cylon patrol from a fleet of refugees. He broadcast transmissions trying to trick the Cylons into thinking he was headed for the convoy when he was luring them away."

"And Mackenzie's now doing the same.", said Kincaid.

"Mobile safe house where's the backup? I'm running out of time!"., shouted Mackenzie over the intercom.

"I don't like it.", said Ashley. And all the rangers agreed.

"Where's the back up?I'm running out of time!"

The guardsmen were listening to Mackenzie's transmissions. "She is heading for their base. Maintain pursuit!"

Unknown to the guardsmen Mackenzie was listening to them too. "Perfect!", she thought. She then reversed her thrusters and fell behind the attacking fighters. Mackenzie then brought her Astro cannon to bear on a fighter and blasted it to kingdom come.

One fighter then turned to face the Astro Viper and launched a missile at close range. The missile detonated close toe the Astro Viper and then sent it off spinning into space.

"Fighter seven. Resume formation. Maintain seeker course towards Nightfighter base." And the guardsmen resumed their course away from the Mobile safehouse believing they were heading for it.

Mackenzie however had a bear of a time trying to right her Astro Viper. After some fighting with the controls she managed to right her ship and level out. But her damage board was lighting up. The Astro Viper took quite the beating.

"Clusterfriggin Hell!", she cursed as she scanned for a planet where she could set her Zord down so the self-repair program could do it's work.

The Zord computer found a planet that seemed like it was hospitable but there were a number of pollutants in the atmosphere. She tried to find someplace better, but none of the other planets were a suitable candidate.

"Guess I have to breath smog.", said Mackenzie. And she flew her Astro Viper to the polluted planet.

A teenaged boy of about 15 years of age was walking down a worn narrow path. He was thinking about his family and the impending death of one member. "It isn't fair! He's done so much!" screamed the boy.

His concentration was broken as a ship made it's way down towards the ground. He followed it to where it landed.

What the boy saw was a sleek fighter ship and it's pilot who was all dressed in white come out of it. "Self-repair program engaged. Self-repair will be complete in 72 earth hours.", said the Astro Viper computer.

"I love this Zord but the computer ain't no Hardrive.", said Mackenzie to herself.

"What's a Hardrive?" asked the boy from behind Mackenzie. Mackenzie then turned and drew out her Astro blaster. The kid backed away when he saw the gun.

"Uhh...I'm sorry.", said the boy as he was trying to reassure Mackenzie. Mackenzie then slowly lowered down the pistol.

"Don't worry about it.", said Mackenzie. "What planet is this?"

"Chilicos.", said the boy. "And my name is Tedius."

"Chilicos?", said Mackenzie trying to place the name. Tedius was mezmerized by the sight of the Astro Viper. "Is this ship yours?", he asked.

"Yep.", said Mackenzie. "But it's a little wrecked and it needs some time for repair. So I have to wait a while before it's fixed. Is there a town nearby?"

"There's my house which is not far away. You can sleep there if my mom says it's all right."

"What about your dad?", asked Mackenzie.

Tedius didn't answer right away. "My dad is sick. We're taking care of him."

"I'm sorry.", said Mackenzie.

"It's no problem.", said Tedius. "Come on." And he led Mackenzie back to his house.

When they arrived at the house they stood in a booth before entering the house. "This purifies the room. The bad air is pumped out as new good air is pumped in." Mackenzie was grateful that her helmet had it's own oxygen supply. She wasn't sure why the air was so bad or how Tedius could live in it but she didn't want to try to breath any of the pollutants.

When new air was pumped in Tedius and Mackenzie walked into the house where Tedius's mother walked into the living room. When she saw Mackenzie she freaked. "Who are you?" she asked.

Since the air in the house was clean Mackenzie went to remove her helmet figuring that the sight of her unmasked would set the mother at ease.

"Easy ma'am. I'm not here to cause trouble. My ship went down and your son was gracious enough to allow me to stay here if it was all right with you."

Tedius' mother looked at her son. "What are you doin'? Your father's sick with the inner decay. Why do you have to bring a stranger here at this time?"

"The inner decay?", asked Mackenzie.

"That's what we call it.", said Tedius's mother. "It's devouring my husband through the inside out and it be killing him.

"Could I see your husband? Maybe there's something I can do.", said Mackenzie.

"I guess there is no harm done. Oh I didn't catch your name."

"It's Mackenzie."

"My name is Alyssa.", she said as she led Mackenzie to where Alyssa's husband rested. "And this be Stephan."

Mackenzie looked at Stephan and brought her gloved wrist to her face. A control panel appeared on her wrist and she later waved the device over Stephan. "It's just a scanner set to medical.", she said.

When Mackenzie was finished she reviewed the data and she felt her heart sink. Stephan had a cancer growth in lungs.

Mackenzie Dekalb was coming face to face with a disease that almost took her life years ago.

Mackenzie had then demorphed and sat down in one of the chairs in the family room. "How long has yuor husband been like this?"

"It's only been a few months since he started working at that factory.", said Alyssa.

"Factory?", asked Mackenzie.

"Aye. This fleet came down here and started landin' this factory and took a lot of the men on this planet to work in it. Chilicos used to be a clean planet but now we have to recycle our air. We can't breath clean air anymore, so the we have the home recyclers. A gift from our slave lords at the factory. And as you saw with my husband, a lot of the workers are getting sick."

Mackenzie was shocked. "You mean there are other people with cancer at this factory?"

"If you mean the inner decay then yes. A few men had parts of their bodies removed because of it. Arms and legs. Few internals too. But most just outright died."

Mackenzie couldn't believe it. There were people dying on this planet of cancer because of a factory. "What does this factory produce?", she asked.

"I think my husband said somethin' about bioweapons. I don know what they are but if people are getting sick they ain't good."

"First thing in the morning I want to check out this factory.", said Mackenzie. 'And then I'm going to do whatever it takes to shut it down' she mentally added.

Mackenzie's night was anything but peaceful. She couldn't sleep since she was thinking of her own time when she had cancer in her small intestines. When the doctors diagnosed her and she felt her world end, like she was going to die. Even through the chemo treatments it seemed like the battle would never end. When it did and the cancer was gone she was happy that it was but she didn't show it.

It had felt like death had decided to pick a fight with her and decided to use her body as it's weapon. But even though death fought hard Mackenzie was a fighter and fought harder and came out the winner. Death lost that day.

When she was at the mobile safehouse Mackenzie saw something in Hardrive's TV files called "the Terry Fox story". Kincaid said that he kept it around as a reminder that he could have cancer himself someday. He even told her that there was a history of members of his family having it in the past and it scared him. She thought Kincaid meant well, but he knew only the fear of having the disease, not the reality of it.

Nonetheless Mackenzie watched "the Terry Fox story" and saw the story of a college athlete who had cancer in his leg and the doctors had to amputate it. Fox tried to continue with his life and took up running. He then decided to run across Canada to raise money for Cancer research. According to the movie he never quite made it since he got cancer in his lungs but he did suceed in raising 7 million dollars for cancer research.

And now she was on a planet with a factory that was killing people with the same disease that nearly took her life and changed Terry Fox's forever.

"That factory is closing down.", said Mackenzie. "Count on it!"

The next morning Mackenzie and Tedius left to see the factory. Mackenzie had brought along her T-16 binoculars which looked like something out of Star Wars to get a better view of what she was getting into.

"Your mother said this factory landed here right?"

"Yes.", said Tedius. "It came from the sky with the fleet."

"What can you tell me about the fleet?", asked Mackenzie.

"Well these ships had metal things that walked."

"Metal things that walked? Were they red and have weapons like mine?", asked Mackenzie.

"Yes they did."

"Guardsmen.", cursed Mackenzie. She later left to go back to the Astro Viper. When she got there, she activated her computer. "Self Repair Program requires another 56 hours for completion.", the computer said.

"What is the status of the escape teleporter?", Mackenzie asked.

"Escape teleporter is at fifty percent operating capacity. Beam-in locking system disabled for beam in. Short range teleporting available. Emergency retrival system fully operational."

"So I can probably be teleported out but I can't teleport in. And even if I teleport out there's no guarantee I'll make it out?", said Mackenzie weighing her options.

"Affirmative.", said the computer.

Mackenzie sighed. She had an idea but it would involve getting the factory to launch into space. If she blew it up on the planet then the carcinogens would spread throughout the atmosphere giving more people cancer. She needed to get the factory up into space that way the carcinogens would disperse into the vaccum. But she needed the teleporter to get her out before it blew.

"Well I'll figure something out.", she said. "In the meantime, I have to figure out how to get the guided tour."

The factory administrator was someone named Tain. He sat behind his desk with an office that allowed him to look over the entire factory. Tain saw the subjugated people doing the work for their leader Lord Crucible. Sure some of the workers were exposing themselves to cancer, but for the good of Crucible and the empire the lives of a preindustrial civilization was well worth it.

A guardsman later entered the room escorting a small woman dressed in rags. "What is her purpose here?", asked Tain.

The guardsman communicated that she was someone who was looking for her fiancee' whom she was engaged to marry. "Check among the discards.", said Tain.

"I've looked among the discards.", said the girl in a frail voice. "I cannot find him."

Tain briefly considered for a moment. "Could a slave have escaped?". Then the sound of a riot jarred his concentration.

"Pardon madam, but I must bring order to the workers." Tain then ordered the guardsman to watch by the door to see that no one got in. When Tain and the guardsman left the rag girl removed her disguise to reveal the face of Mackenzie Dekalb.

"There's a sucker born every minute. And I just met one.", she said snickering. Then she went to the central computer on the desk. From what Tedius's father told her Tain has a central control station in his office that allows him to monitor and control the factory. She needed to figure it out fast since the prisoner riot that she engineered would not last too long.

"Let's Rocket!", she said as she punched in the 3-3-5 code to become the White Astro ranger. She then punched in a second code 1-1-0 that activated a computer link-up function in her Astro suit. Unlike other computer link-ups that hackers used, the White Astro link-up allowed it's user to mentally link into the system, to be able to merge with it and to program the system from the inside.

She wasn't sure if any of the other Astro morphers could do the same thing. Probably not, she thought since she remembered the other morphers were hastilly constructed due to their need to fight an old evil force. So some of the powers were taken out in order to have them ready. Mackenzie's was the first, and the morphin masters were able to give it all the powers of the other morphers combined, plus a few extras. The computer link-up was one of them.

Mackenzie hooked up the computer link-in device to Tain's system and she felt her mind leave her body as she entered Tain's computer.

She felt herself flying through the datastream as she headed to the central core. When she arrived she formed a compuer generated amalgam of herself as she saw bits and bits of data flying by. Mackenzie looked for the first pathways that she needed. "Galaxy Glider, hang ten!", she said as the white Galaxy Glider formed near her feet.

Mackenzie then went to work and as she touched the panels she mentally altered the first paths to obey her commands. She then flew over to the second set of paths and did the same. Mackenzie also flew to a third set of data paths and gave commands for them too.

When her work was done she flew out of the computer and re-entered the real world. Bet there isn't a ranger who can do that.", she said.

Then Mackenzie left the office. She couldn't leave without first saying goodbye.

Tain had assembled the slaves into the central area. Whether they were sick or well it didn't matter to Tain. He wanted them all where he could see them so he could have a choice of which ones he would punish.

"I do not tolerate disorder in my work camp.", said Tain. "An example must be made." Tain then brought out three slaves and had them kneel down as a guardsman made ready with an energy whip to lash across the backs of the three slaves. Next thing Tain knew the guardsman with the whip was blasted away, as well as the guardsmen surrounding Tain.

As Tain looked up a figure in white jumped down and put a white sword to Tain's throat. "The White Astro", he said surprised.

"Congratulations, and for your prize you've just won a free all expense one way trip to whatever planet is the slime pit of the galaxy this year.", said Mackenzie. "And I have a nice conselation prize for your audience too." Just then the doors all around the hold opened up around the slaves to reveal the sky of Chilicos.

People you have two minutes to get out of this place before it launches and blows up." Mackenzie then turned to Tain. "And don't have any of your guardsmen stop them or would you like a blade through your pork belly?"

Tain didn't have any guardsmen stop them as the slaves escaped. "I'd really like to stick around but I have a plane to catch.", she activated her emergency retrival unit, but nothing happened. Mackenzie tried again, still nothing happened.

"Emergency transporter under self repair.", said the computer. She looked up tp see Tain smirking as he walked away down the hall.

"Oh no you don't", Mackenzie said as she took off after Tain.

When all the slaves were out of the factory they turned to see the factory lift off into the sky. None of them saw the White Astro ranger come out.

The mobile safehouse was passing close by Chilicos. As it managed to elude the guardsman patrol they went to look for Mackenzie. "Anything on scanners?", asked Kincaid.

"Nothing", said Cassandra as she sat at one of the scanner stations. Then Adam saw someting at his scanner station. A station was taking off from the planet they were passing and then explode as soon as it was clear of the planet. The explosion then formed a message that had Adam chuckling.

The message said, "I'm over here morons!". All the rangers and Alpha started laughing.

"I think we've just found Mackenzie.", said Kincaid. And the Nightfighters went down to Chilicos.

When Kincaid and the Nightfighters set down they saw the people both healthy and sick. The others were shocked and saddened by what they saw of the people. Kincaid then asked people if they knew where Mackenzie was. One of the people said that she was still on the station went it went up.

"Then she must have still been on it when it blew.", said Ashley as she started to cry beneath her helmet. The other nightfighters were ready to do the same when Justin pointed to the sky. "Look!"

Mackenzie was on her galaxy glider as she was carrying a portly administrator in her hand. When she was close to the ground she let the administrator drop into a mudpit. "Have fun little piggy.", she called back. Tain didn't like being embarrassed.

The other Nightfighters grouped around Mackenzie and gave her a group hug. "And now for my next magical trick!", she said as the other nightfighters laughed.

Kincaid then contacted the united resistance as they sent doctors and relief to try to hepl the people of Chilicos. Some of them wouldn't make it but Kincaid would not just turn his back and give up. "Thanks.", said Mackenzie.

"No problem.", said Kincaid. "You know what this disease is capable of. I only know the fear of one day having it as do a lot of people."

"Still, it helps to get involved.", said Cassandra.

Then all the nightfighters turned to leave as Justin asked a question that he meant to ask but never got to until now.

"What's a Cylon?"

END OF PART 11


	12. Chaos Storms

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The Chad Morgan character mentioned later in the story is from Karilee's story "A Greater Love". I have also discussed with Karilee and Helen what to use for their character's clouds.

Chaos Storms  
by John Chubb

"Self-repair routine complete. Astro Viper is now fully operational.", said the voice of the Astro viper computer.

"And not a moment too soon." said Kincaid as he and Mackenzie were standing nearby. "We're almost at the resistance base on Tempest 4. They say they're being hit hard by an attack force."

"Crucible, has to be.", said Mackenzie.

Kincaid didn't have time to confirm Mackenzie's suspicion when Hardrive made three buzzing sound effects "Errr!Awww!EEEEE!" and said "Station 51. Attack on base possible fatalities. Location:Tempest 4. Timeout 14:33."

The other Nightfighters were making their way to their zords as Hardrive made the announcement. "Wow, Hardrive sounded almost like a normal computer that time.", said Ashley as she went into her BlackHawk Zord. "How'd you pull it off?"

"Thank Justin and me.", said Cassandra as she loaded the Emerald Tigerzord on Defiance..

"Yeah, we found some episodes of a show called 'Emergency' in Hardrive's data bank. And he liked doing the buzzer.", said Justin as he followed suit with Roadbuster.

"There's only one problem with that.", said Adam as he secured the DragonZord.

"What?", asked Cassandra. Then she turned to see the launch bay doors still closed. "Why don't they open?"

Kincaid sighed then said. "You have to give the code first."

"What code?", asked Justin.

"Station 51 KMG-365.", said Kincaid. Then the bay doors opened and the Zords led by Defiance flew out of the safehouse.

"Kincaid, your computer will either drive us crazy ot turn us into TV junkies.", said Mackenzie. "Which is something I wouldn't mind if the universe wasn't counting on us."

Maybe when Crucible is brought down.", said Kincaid as Defiance, the Astro Viper and the BlackHawk flew towards Tempest 4.

Tempest 4 was actually a pleasent planet. It had a look that was much like that of a small fishing town. It brought up memories of growing up near Lake Erie for Kincaid. As well as fishing on the Scioto river, but he didn't have any time for those memories right now as the Nightfighters were approaching the battle.

As the Zords made their way to the rebel encampment they saw attack fighters sweeping the trenches. Tanks on the ground and sea vessels close to the lake.

Kincaid immediately took charge. "All right Mackenzie, Ashley, take on the fighters. I'll join you as soon as I've dropped the others. Cassandra, Justin, prepare for drop."

Ashley and Mackenzie broke off and headed for the fighters. "How good are you at dogfighting Hammond?", asked Mackenzie.

"Well I've played the Top Gun video game for PlayStation does that count?", said Ashley.

Mackenzie was about to make a "smart" comment when Ashley started to fire her wing cannons taking out three fighters and evading the rest of the fighters.

"That must be SOME video game.", said Mackenzie as she went back into her dogfight.

Kincaid brought Defiance down low and opened the drop doors. Roadbuster and the Emerald Tigerzord immediately came out.

Justin gunned the engine of his huge Zord as he took it full speed towards the tanks. Justin also activated his shields and the fire from the tanks bounced off. Justin then honked his trucker horn and crashed through two of the tanks as if they were practice cars at the demolition derby. Roadbuster was hardly damaged.

Cassandra ran the emerald Tiger towrds her tanks with guns blazing as well as using the zord's natural agility to dodge incoming fire until she was in the proper position. When she had enough of the tanks in her view. The tiger roared out with a burst of flame that set fire to the tanks and later destroyed them as the fires hit the gas tanks.

Kincaid dropped some depth charges into the water before dropping the Dragonzord. Many of the charges got their targets as the wreckage from some of Crucible's sea vessels floated on the surface. Kincaid then dropped the DragonZord into the ocean to pick off the rest of the sea vessels.

Adam was able to take out most of them with a tail swipe. But also blasted the rest with the DragonZord missiles.

"Looks good so far", said Adam. Then he felt his power draining. He called to Kincaid as he was flying towards Ashley and Mackenzie.

"Kincaid, I have a power drop. I need time and some cover so I can change the prototype."

Kincaid said a silent curse then ordered Defiance to prepare for hydro combat. "I can't do this for long Adam. Defiance is an aerial ship not a submarine."

"Understood, I'll be as quick as I can."

After a "Dive! Dive!" from Hardrive the DragonZord broke off and Defiance started blasting at the subs. It wasn't long before the ship started to leak due to water pressure but the self repair program was already at work repairing it.

Adam was back in action before long but Kincaid had a 'going away present' waiting for the rest of the subs. Kincaid brought Defiance's full cannons to bear and fired at the rest of the subs taking out most of them.

"The rest are yours Adam. I'll see what the girls are up to." Kincaid flew Defiance back up into the sky. Adam finished the rest of the subs with no further trouble.

Ashley and Mackenzie were holding their own against the fighters by the time Kincaid arrived. In fact there weren't many left by the time Kincaid arrived. So there was nothing left for him to do but to pick off whatever one's were left. Then the three air zords went to check out the ground zords.

Roadbuster was demonstrating it's toughness as it tore through the tanks as if they were Volkswagon beetles. The Emerald Tiger was munching one of the ground vehicles through it's jowls. The rest of them were wrecks. The commander of the unit had no choice but to retreat leaving the Nightfighters triumphant.

"Great job team.", said Kincaid. "Let's see how the rebels are." And the zords headed for the rebel encampment.

After the Zords were reloaded on Defiance the Nightfighters went into the encampment and met the leader. A blue skinned humanoid from the planet Orion 6. "Welcome, I am Sha'lit, commander of this unit. We are proud to have the help of Power Rangers in our time of need."

"No problem.", said Kincaid. "We came as soon as we heard. How are your casualties?"

"Thankfully low.", said Sha'lit. "We would have won if they didn't have so many troops."

Kincaid and the others were confused by that remark. "What do you mean by that?", Cassandra asked.

"I had brought along some of our Orion 6 technology with me before Crucible took over the planet.", said Sha'lit. "One such technology is the rejuvination chairs."

"Andros told me about those one time. They are a kind of Virtual Reality device that gives people the impression of a paradise vacation of thair choice.", said Ashley.

"Have you ever tried one?", asked Justin.

"No we were too busy trying to find Zordon."

"I have six chairs with me. I would consider it an honor if you each tried one." Sha'lit had a pleading voice to him. Kincaid took the nightfighters aside and asked them what they thought.

"Well I'll admit I'm a little curious.", said Ashley.

"It might be fun!", said Justin.

"I guess I'll do it.", said Cassandra. Serena watch out for me in case something happens., she mentally added.

"Ahh why not.", said Mackenzie.

"Sounds cool.", said Adam.

"All right Sha'lit you have a deal.", said Kincaid.

"Excellent! This way please.". Sha'lit led them to the tent where the chairs were and all the rangers sat down and rested. After a few seconds the chairs activated and they were enjoying their rest.

Sha'lit however went to his technician. "What are their readings?"

"The red, white and emerald have the highest concentrations of negative energy in them. They will be perfect for our needs.", said the technician.

"What about the green, gold and blue rangers?", asked Sha'lit.

"They have more positive energy than anything. Not enough negative energy to use."

"The three will do. Download all the negative energy from them.", ordered Sha'lit. "Their energy shall fuel our greatest weapon."

"Yes sir.", said the technician and he began to download the negative energy from Kincaid, Mackenzie, and Cassandra into three disks. The technicians then removed the disks and gave them to Sha'lit. "Their personalities will provide the storm patterns sir."

"Excellent.", said Sha'lit. He then turned to walk out of the tent while the nightfighters enjoyed their 'dream vacations'.

When Kincaid and the rest of the nightfighters came out of the chairs they felt completely rejuvenated. Almost as if they didn't have a worry in the world. "Thank you for the use of the chairs Sha'lit.", said Kincaid.

"No problem red ranger.", said Sha'lit and the rangers turned away and headed back towards Defiance. When Defiance left, the engineer came up to Sha'lit. "It's ready sir."

"Good, begin at once."

When Defiance docked and the nightfighters were flying on the safehouse they were comparing notes on what they did. Ashley told about swimming near a waterfal surrounded by greenery and taking in the sun. Justin spoke of a trip to an amusement park and enjoying the merry-go-round there. Adam did a prizefight against a bruiser and won. Cassandra relived a memory of her mother pushing her on the swing. It was one of the most pleasing memories of her life. Mackenzie lived in a fantasy where she was cheerleading for Angle Grove high and her mom was still alive and well in the stands. They asked Kincaid what he experienced and he said that he was walking down the beach in Port Clinton with the girl of his dreams, but for some odd reason he couldn't make out her face now.

"That's not all.", said Cassandra. "Did any of you get the feeling that any anger was slipping away from you? That all the sadness and negativity was slipping away?"

Kincaid and Mackenzie both agreed. Ashley, Adam and Justin didn't feel anything like that.

"It's something I felt through my spirit guide.", Cassandra said. "I can't place it."

Just then a distress call came in "This is the supply ship Lusitania to any vessel that can hear us. We are caught in some sort of storm. We have lost power. Request assistance."

"All right gang let's go.", said Kincaid as the safehouse headed towards the co-ordinates of the Lusitania.

Defiance came out of hyperspace to where the Lusitania was taking a beating. "What is that?", asked Ashley pointing at the screen.

The other nightfighters looked at the screen and saw a red cloud with lightning spewing out of it wildly. There was also lightning cracking within the cloud as well.

"That ain't like no storm I've seen before.", said Mackenzie.

Cassandra then felt something. "Kincaid something from the storm is activating my telepathy. I'm picking up feelings from it."

"Feelings?", asked Kincaid.

"Yes, loss, fear, despair, betrayal, a longing for a loved one gone, fear of death."

"Are they coming from the crew?", asked Adam.

"No.", said Cassandra. "I don't understand I've never picked up on feelings like this before but something with that cloud is activating my telepathy. And there's something familiar about these emotions."

Kincaid was about to ask what when the signal from the Lusitania brought the nightfighters back to reality. "Full throttle Hardrive. Straight towards the Lusitania." ordered Kincaid.

The rangers then braced themselves as Defiance headed into the cloud and the turbulence that followed. As they travelled deeper Cassandra saw the feeling starting to turn into memories.

Memories of a young girl waiting for her mother to come home but would never again as her coffin was lowered into the cold ground.

Memories of a father who hit her repeatedly and told her that she was never wanted in the first place.

Memories of endless chemo treatments to get rid of cancer in her small intestines wondering if she would ever live to see tomorrow.

Memories that led to the creation of a rebellious teen that had everything in life fail her. Memories that belonged to Mackenzie Dekalb.

"Mackenzie.", said Cassandra as the memories finally overtook her. Mackenzie then turned to find Cassandra fall unconscious, overwhelmed by the Mackenzie's memories that strangely resided in the stormy cloud.

When Cassandra came to the rest of the nightfighters stood over her wondering what happened but Cassandra spoke first. "Did the ship make it out?", Cassandra asked.

"The ship was a lost cause but we managed to save the crew.", said Alpha.

"It was an enemy ship.", said Kincaid. "We're going to drop of the crew at the nearest resistance base. But enough of that, what happened to you?"

Cassandra tried to explain. "I'm not sure. As we were flying through the storm those feelings I had turned into memories. Sad memories full of anger. But that's not all, as we flew into the cloud I knew whose memories they were."

"Were they mine? You did say my name.", inquired Mackenzie.

"Yes, for some reason Mackenzie I knew they belonged to you."

"But how?", asked Adam.

They didn't have time to answer when another distress call came forth. This time from the resistance base on Gratiot. Their base was being destroyed by tornados.

The mobile safehouse then turned towards the base as they saw another red stormy cloud, but instead of lightning the storm was eminating tornadoes and gusts of wind that pushed some ships away. In other areas of the storm vaccum holes opened that pulled in atmosphere and debris to be crushed by the tornadoes that were also laying waste to the camp.

"Cassandra are you picking up anything from the cloud?", asked Kincaid.

"Yes, more sad emotions. Grief, inner conflict, hate, fear, a need to push people away."

Kincaid felt a twinge of familiarity when Cassandra described those emotions. Ashley then said, "We have to go into the storm to rescue the people again."

"We have to go into that? Ai yi yi yi yi Ashley are you crazy?", asked Alpha.

"No we have to do it for two reasons. The storm is interfering with teleporters and we need to go inside to find out if this storm is like Mackenzie's and if it is whose memories they belong to."

"I think I already know whose memories they are.", said Kincaid.

"Whose?', asked Justin.

Kincaid waited a second before he spoke. Then he said "Mine."

The other nightfighters were surprised but Kincaid's suspicions were proven correct when they flew into the storm full throttle trying to go so fast that the storm would not catch them. It was tough trying to keep Defiance steady, and Cassandra was overwhelmed with memories again.

Memories of a father telling of his decision to divorce their mother and of the son going through guilt trips because of it.

Memories of emotional abuse at the hands of family and enemies alike.

Memories of almost being placed in a mental institution as a result of the abuse, and where his freedom was almost taken from him.

Memories of being hit by his older brother as he emulated his father's behavior.

Memories of being hit by his father one time, and betraying him on Iocaste.

And memories of friends he led into battle being killedby one of their own.

And Cassandra started crying as the memories overwhelmed her again.

For the second time Cassandra was in the medbay with the nightfighters hovering over her.

"This is no coincidence.", said Adam. "First Mackenzie and now Kincaid. What's going on?"

"I think maybe Sha'lit has something to do with this.", said Justin.

"How are you two feeling?", asked Ashley to Mackenzie and Kincaid.

"Personally I've never felt better. I'm starting to remember some pleasent memories that I had growing up."

"Did you have these memories before?", asked Ashley.

"Yeah, but they always seemed to be out of reach for me emotionally. It was always like my anger and grief got in the way."

"Until you stepped into Sha'lit's machine.", said Justin. "Mackenzie did the same thing happen to you?"

"Yeah. It was like I could finally get in touch with happy memories that I hadn't experienced in a long time."

"Well it looks like Sha'lit stole Kincaid's, Mackenzie's and possibly Cassandra's negative experiences and used them to create these storms that we've seen. Even though we haven't seen a Cassandra's storm yet." The others agreed with Justin's hypothesis.

Kincaid, Cassandra, and Mackenzie felt violated in a roundabout sort of way. Even though they did not care for their negative emotions they did not like the thought that they were being used as weapons. And even though Cassandra hadn't seen her storm yet she was worried as to what it would be.

They went back to the bridge when they got a signal from Tempest 4. They were caught in a space hurricane.

"Well I think we know what Cassandra's storm is.", said Mackenzie.

The part of Tempest 4 where the rebel camp was located in was located in the eye of the hurricane which was more or less the safest place to be. Sure there was storm activity but the worst part of it was for the most part outside the eye.

Cassandra started to feel her own memories and emotions eminating from the hurricane. Emotions mostly centered around fear of being hurt. Memories of growing up in Kentucky.

Memories of physical and mental abuse from bullies who dubbed her the school nerd.

Memories of having to be strong for her father while also trying to be strong for herself.

Memories of her mother dying when she was only five and the road to despair the death started her on.

And memories of taking up Karate as she sought to find balance and self worth within herself.

For some strange reason a hurricane seemed very appropriate as her own storm.

"How are you holding up Cassandra?", asked Adam trying to be reassuring.

"It's weird. It's like I'm looking into a mirror of my own soul or at least a twisted version of it."

"Your telepathy probably has a lot to do with it.", said Ashley as she joined in the reassuring.

"Okay boys and girls. Let's take her in.", said Kincaid as he flew Defiance into the eye."

"One question.", said Mackenzie. "Who gets his hands on Sha'lit first?"

"After he tells us how to undo these storms the light forms at the rear.", said Kincaid.

The rebel encampment was all but destroyed. Other rebels ran looking for some form of shelter from their own creation. Sha'lit was doing everything he could to keep the equipment intact by himself since his staff left with the rest of the rebels, but the shields were starting to fail. Then he saw his equipment being teleported away.

"NOOOOO!", he howled as he himself was teleported shortly afterward.

Sha'lit then found himself on the bridge of Defiance with six nightfighters looking down on him. Hardrive then spoke in a Bugs Bunny voice "Would you like to shoot him now or wait till you get home?"

"Alpha, finish teleporting any survivors you can then take us out full throttle." Alpha resomed teleporting as Kincaid, Cassandra and Mackenzie looked down at Sha'lit.

"Problems Sha'lit?", kincaid asked with a sneer in his voice.

"A malfunction yes. The directional controls malfunctioned sending the storms on different courses until they finally crashed leaving us with this one."

"Didn't your mom ever teach you that it wasn't nice to fool with mother nature?", said Cassandra.

"It was for a noble cause.", Sha'lit defended.

"WE DID NOT CONSENT TO HAVING OUR FEELINGS TAKEN FROM US AND USED LIKE THIS!", yelled Cassandra. "Negative or not!", she later added with clenched teeth.

You really violated us.", said Mackenzie. Then she advanced towards Sha'lit and kicked him where he sun don't shine so hard he sounded like he was ready to sing soprano for the metropolitan opera.

"We have cleared the storm.", said Alpha.

"Survivors?", asked Kincaid.

Alpha had a hint of sadness to his voice. "I got forty-seven out of one hundred and fifty."

Mackenzie then advanced towards Sha'lit again and grabbed him by the tunic. "Now you got three seconds to tell us how to stop those storms."

"There may be one way.", said Sha'lit. "Since the storms were created with negative energy, positive energy could be used as a counter balance against the existing storms allowing them to dissipate."

"Where are you going to get positive energy?", asked Adam as he joined in on the inquizition.

Sha'lit then turned to look at Adam. "The reason we didn't use you, the girl, and the young one was because your positive energy dwarfed the negative energy that you three had."

Ashley then joined in. "Wait a minute. You're saying that since Adam's, Justin's and my positive emotions were so strong that you couldn't use them in your storms?"

"Yes.", said Sha'lit.

"Why didn't you take the positive emotions if this was going to happen?", asked Justin.

"Because he didn't think it would. Did you?", said Kincaid glaring at Sha'lit.

"No but since you are here and you have brought my equipment with you, we could use your positive energy to disipate the storms.", said Sha'lit.

"ARE YOU CUOCOO!", shouted Mackenzie. "You want Adam, Ashley, and Justin to get into that contraption?"

Ahsley tried to reassure Mackenzie. "It's the only way. If those storms continue the way they are going more people could be killed."

"Kincaid we can do it.", shouted Justin.

"It's the only way.", said Adam.

Kincaid then turned to look at Mackenzie and Cassandra. The looks on their faces made the vote unanimous.

"I'm against it.", said Kincaid. "But okay.

Before long Ashley, Adam, and Justin were hooked up to the machine again as this time it took their positive emotions away from them rather than giving them dream vacations.

Sha'lit monitored the equipment and when the power levels indicated that they had enough he shut it down. He then went to another machine and began work on what he called the peace clouds.

The three rangers who were hooked up to the chairs however found themselves overwhelmed by the memories and negative experiences that they had sought to overcome. For Adam it was the feelings of inadequacy as a person. Always being torn down by bullies to where the point self-confidence was non-existent. As his positive emotions were being drained out of him the feelings of inadequacy returned.

For Justin it was the feeling of abandonment by his father. Fear that he didn't want his son because he was gifted with genius. Sadness as bullies called him names to demean him and devalue him. And memories of grief as his family was being taken away from him a second time by the guardsmen.

And for Ashley, it was a feeling of lonliness as she realized that Andros was not with her and that she may not see him again, that she may not see any of her friends again and be alone for the rest of her life. Fear that she would only be seen as an object and not a person as many people have:the prison governor, her old boyfriend Chad Morgan, and others in her past. An object to gawk at and drool over, and to never be a person who feels and needs to love and be loved.

Ashley didn't want to be hated, she would rather spend life alone than be hated. Then she came to a revelation as she struggled to keep herself from falling too deep into despair she thought "Kincaid is this what it's like for you?"

On a more positive note the peace clouds had found their respective storms as Adam's cloud brought calm to Cassandra's hurricane and the winds dispersed across the vaccum of space.

Ashley's cloud eased the turbulence and inner chaos of Kincaid's tornadoes and they too dispersed into space.

Justin's cloud insulated Mackenzie's wild lightning as the clouds lit up like a star when they merged and then the light spread out throughout the cosmos.

The danger was over. All that remained was Sha'lit.

After the storms were broken representatives from the United Resistance were taking prisoners in tow. Sha'lit was one of them.

The nightfighters stood in front of Defiance as the prisoners were being escorted. Emotionally they were more or less their old selves but thanks to Sha'lit they were now aware of places within themselves they never knew, or had forgotten, existed. As they all looked at Sha'lit they saw how their very beings, their souls were turned inside out. In some cases for the better, in other cases for the worst.

They all knew Sha'lit would get what was coming to him. And Hardrive also knew as well as he expressed his computerized feelings towards what Sha'lit did to the Nightfighters in the only way he knew how...by doing a quote from Jackie Gleason in Smokey and the Bandit.

"Nobody makes Sheriff Buford T. Justice look like a possum's pecker."

The nightfighters then looked up at what Hardrive said and chuckled a little. Then they laughed out loud.

Sometimes Hardrive really knew how to make people feel good. For a little while.

When the rangers reboarded the mobile safehouse Kincaid stood on the command deck alone thinking about what had just happened. He didn't know Ashley had walked in.

"Penny for your thoughts?", she said.

"I'm just trying to put things back into perspective. It's not everyday that one has a part of their soul ripped out and torn upside down.", Kincaid said.

Ashley was silent for a second then she spoke. "I've always tried to focus on positive things. To try to be the most positive person I can be. But I think somewhere along the line I became so positive that I forgot what true darkness really is. The darkness that lies in our souls and the darkness you, Mackenzie and Cassandra have to live with everyday."

Ashley then started to cry "I'm sorry, I had no idea how it could be for you." then she broke down in tears. After experiencing her own negativity it seemed like she no longer had a right to be happy anymore.

Kincaid then turned and held Ashley in his arms. "Don't be sorry. It's all right. It's all right." As Kincaid held her with all the empathy and reassurance he had Ashley returned the embrace just as eagarly.

Neither of them noticed Mackenzie looking on at them. A tear of longing shed down her face before she turned and walked away.

END OF PART 12


	13. In Honor of our Mothers

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Honor of Our Mothers  
by John Chubb

Mackenzie Dekalb sat in her bunk staring at the ceiling trying to fathom what she saw on the command deck. Ashley and Kincaid sharing a hug.

It shouldn't have bothered her. Ashley had a traumatic experience that turned her inside out as had all the nightfighters. 'She just needed reassurance that was all. There's nothing between her and Kincaid.', she thought.

'Sure she's pretty and dated lots of guys before Andros. Cassie even said Carlos was her boyfriend at one time before Andros.', she thought.

The minute she thought that Ashley dated Carlos once made Mackenzie's heart sink. 'She dated Carlos once then dumped him. Will she dump Andros for Kincaid as well?'

"No, Kincaid has shown no interest in Ashley.", there's nothing to worry about.", she said aloud. Then after a few minutes she got tired of the self-indulgence and decided to go for a walk.

Mackenzie walked down the corridors of the mobile safehouse for what seemed like the longest time until she saw Cassandra looking out among the starry sky. Cassandra noticed her presence and greeted her before she could say anything. "Hey Mackenzie.", she said.

"Are thinking about that last mission or are you just stargazing?", asked Mackenzie.

Cassandra sighed before she could answer. "No I was just thinking. Mother's day is just around the corner. Before Crucible came I was starting a practice where every mother's day I would go and pay my respects to my mom's grave. Now it looks like I won't get the chance this year." A tear was starting to fall down her cheek. Mackenzie knew more would follow.

"Your mom's dead?", Mackenzie said.

"She died when I was five. I had no memory of her for a long time. It was not until I got the emerald crystal and went on a spirit journey that I remembered her. We were driving home after a trip to the playground. We were in a car crash. She died in the hospital after she passed on the emerald crystal to me.

"When I finally remembered her I wanted to know everything I could about her. I asked dad what she was like. I asked Zordon if he had any stories about her. It got to the point where I would stop by her grave and leave flowers while I talked to her. Doing it on mother's day seemed appropriate since I didn't know the exact date of when she died. Now with Crucible holding on to earth I don't have the chance to do that."

The tears flowed down Cassandra's cheeks and Mackenzie held her in the petite arms trying to comfort her. "I know how you feel. My mom's dead too."

Cassandra looked up surprised. "You didn't think I was who I was without a reason didn't you?" Cassandra noticed Mackenzie's sly expression and couldn't help but chuckle briefly. Then Mackenzie continued with her story.

"My mom was a nurse. She always wanted to help people. When she visited her patients she always made them feel important that they were real people not just someone who dropped of medication and gave sponge baths when they needed to be given. Mom treated me the same way. She had so much love for me and everybody else she wasn't afraid to share it with the world.

"She also was a hard worker. She worked up to save to buy the house we live in while dad tried to start a buisiness that went belly up. It wasn't before long that she wound up doing all the work while he turned into a deadbeat just sitting with his beer wondering when his dinner was coming."

"What happened to her?", asked Cassandra.

"There was a fire at her hospital some of the patients were trapped there. While the rest of the staff evactated the wing she stayed behind to make sure tha patients got out. Unfortunately she got too much smoke in her lungs when the firemen finally got her out. She died of smoke inhilation. It hit me pretty hard."

"What about your father?", Cassandra asked.

"He hit me pretty hard too. And I mean literally.", Mackenzie said. "But that's a different story."

Mackenzie then turned to look at the stars with Cassandra. "You know, I haven't paid my respects to my mom either.", Mackenzie said.

Mackenzie then turned to Cassandra with a mischevous look in her eye. "You want to do something about that?"

Cassandra turned and gave Mackenzie a smile. She knew what Mackenzie meant.

Are you both nuts!", shouted Kincaid as the girls ran their request by him.

"Look Kincaid I know the idea isn't without risk, but we've been to Earth before when it was seized.", said Cassandra.

"That was different. When we were there the first time Crucible was setting up camp. Now he and his boys have a firm hold on the planet now. If you go there your chances of coming out are between slim and none."

"We're willing to take that chance!", said Mackenzie. "Cassandra and I really need to do this."

"Will you be taking the zords?", Kincaid asked.

"The emerald tigerzord is with me regardless of where I am. All I need to do is to call it and it's there. I don't know about the astro viper.", said Cassandra.

"I'm ready to take the astro viper out of here right now if I have to with or without your consent Kincaid.", said Mackenzie.

Kincaid started to weigh his options. They were going to go whether he said it was okay or not so he made the only decision he could.

"All right you can go.", he said. The girls cheered.

"But there are a few conditions." he then added. Then the girls sighed.

"This is serious. We can't have you going in identifying yourselves as rangers. Crucible may already have us on a 'capture on sight' list, if not a 'shoot on sight' list, so when you head for earth you will head in unmorphed as not to advertise that you are rangers. Second, if Cassandra can call the emerald tiger if needed then that will do for back up. I have to ask that the astro viper remain behind.

Mackenzie couldn't believe what Kincaid was saying. No astro viper? "Then how do we get there", she asked. "Crucible's boys might also know the shuttles by now!"

"There is a ship that will get you there. It's speed will allow you to break through any blockades you'll run across.", said Kincaid.

"It's in hangar three. Stop by hydroponics to pick up some flowers for your mothers before you go." The girls thanked Kincaid and went to their rooms to get ready for their trip.

Mackenzie looked throughout the hydroponics bay until she found what she thought were good flowers. "White roses", she said. "Perfect."

Alpha came by to help her clip the roses so Mackenzie wouldn't be clipped by the thorns. Then Alpha placed them in a cyllinder big enough to be a carry on bag. "This will keep them preserved until you reach your mom's grave."

Mackenzie thanked Alpha and they went off to see what Cassandra was doing. When they saw Cassandra she had already cut a flock of carnations and tied them with an emerald band before she put them in her preserver.

"I worked in a floral shop one summer.", Cassandra explained. "Ready?"

"All set. Thanks Alpha.", said Mackenzie.

"Now you girls be careful. We all want you to come back in one piece." The little robot hugged the two girls and left the bay.

"Well we better see what Kincaid wants.", said Cassandra.

"Yeah.", agreed Mackenzie as she walked out. Cassandra followed but for the briefest second as she saw Mackenzie she noticed a strange look on her face. Like a brief smile at the mention of his name, and a twinkle in her eye.

"Mackenzie's not falling for Kincaid is she?", thought Cassandra.

When Mackenzie and Cassandra made it to the launch bay. Kincaid was waiting near a ship of strange design. It looked like a cockpit with two torpedoes tied to the bottom of it. It kind of reminded the girls of one of the pontoon boats in Midway's Hydro Thunder game.

"We're flying in that thing?", said Mackenzie.

"This ship is called 'Speed Demon'. She mooves at incredible velocity that 98 of ship and planetary weapons systems cannot get a lock on her. She'll plow right through any blockade they have and get you where you need to go."

"What about weapons?", asked Cassandra.

"If you are asking about blasters there aren't any.", said Kincaid.

"WHAT!", the girls shouted none too thrilled about flying an unarmed ship into hostile territory.

Kincaid tried to reassure them. "It does have a sunburst generator which is used to temporarily blind pilots so you can outrun the ships. The sunburst generator is also used to throw off any heatseeking weapons. It hast also caused the systems of other ships to overheat as well."

"Well I guess it's better than nothing.", said Cassandra as she got on board.

"Take care of yourselves. I want you to come back in one piece." Kincaid said to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie smiled for a second and then said, "Don't worry if something happens we'll steal an enemy ship and waggle the wings." then she got on board.

Mackenzie sat in the pilot seat as she fired up Speed Demon's huge engines and flew the ship out of the launch bay like a bat out of hades.

"Be careful.", said Kincaid as he saw the girls fly away.

It wasn't long before Cassandra was bored with the journey, even though they had only been traveling close to an hour. Mackenzie was in the pilot seat but hadn't said a word since the ship had launched.

Many times Cassandra believed in the age old addage that silence was golden at certain times. But when a person was as quiet as the room they were just in it was quite uncomfortable.

Cassandra decided to break the ice. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Mackenzie then turned to look at Cassandra. "What would I do with a penny? Now if you offered a dollar for my thoughts I could get a Mountain Dew at a 7-11."

Cassandra snickered a little at Mackenzie's joke. "Just trying to make conversation. You looked pretty deep in thought."

Mackenzie nodded and went back to flying the ship. Then she asked "You and Adam are pretty close right?"

Cassandra was floored by the question. What was Mackenzie getting at? "We...enjoy each other's company."

"You two enjoy it a lot?"

"We've had some moments. Why? Have you found someone who's company you enjoy?"

Mackenzie sighed before answering. "There is someone who I enjoy being with. But right now I think that he enjoys his time with someone else."

Cassandra barely had a moment to think about it before the ship alarms went off. "Are we approaching earth?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take us out of hyperspace then hit the afterburners at full power as we go through the blockade." Mackenzie then pulled back the hyperdrive lever as it revealed the starry sky of space, earth in front of them, and a fleet of space cruisers surrounding them.

"Clusterfriggin hell!", said Cassandra.

"Hey that's my line!", said Mackenzie as she slammed on the afterburners heading straight towards earth.

Next thing the girls knew was the automated defence grid around earth was activating and trying to target them. But since the Speed Demon was going too fast they couldn't get a lock on it. They were almost home free until a shot from behind damaged the ship.

One of the tailguns from the ships they left behind got off a lucky shot. Cassandra cursed herself for forgetting about the sunburst generator to blind the ship tailguns.

"Navigation's out. Speed controls are locked." Mackenzie was giving out a shopping list of damage before she finally said "We're going down!"

Cassandra and Mackenzie buckled up for a crash as the smoking ship headed for earth. Mackenzie struggled to keep the nose up and find a soft place to land.

Mackenzie managed to find a river nearby as she turned the Speed Demon towards it. She then set the ship down on the water but one of the engines had broken free and the Speed demon was sent rolling over into the air before finally settling down into the water hard on it's side.

The ship started to sink after that.

A guardsman patrol scanned the wreckage of the Speed Demon to see if any survivors could be found. They found no life forms and no life signs near the crash site. After three hours of searching the guardsmen were ordered to search down river towards the waterfalls in case the bodies went over. The guardsmen obeyed and went on their journey.

When the guardsmen were safely away two girls heads broke the surface of the water. One of them was holding a small oxygen cannister.

"It's a good thing those guys are leaving.", said Cassandra. "We didn't have that much air left in the tank anymore."

"Hell of a landing huh?", said Mackenzie. "No instruments, no landing gear, crash in the water, yeah I'm one whopper of a pilot." She had a sarcastic edge to her voice.

Cassandra tried to reassure Mackenzie while she was swimming. "Hey anyone else would have lost it all."

The next thing the girls knew their containers bobbed to the surface. Cassandra and Mackenzie grabbed them and swam their way to the shore.

When they made it to land the two girls stood soaking wet and lost. "And ideas where we are?", Cassandra asked.

"How should I know?", said Mackenzie.

"Well you were driving!", Cassandra retorted.

"Well the navigation was out so I couldn't see exactly which river we came crashing into."

"Any first impressions from the air, Cassandra asked.

"Well it looked like we were heading somwwhere towards the eastern part of the United States. So we're probably a good three thousand miles or so from Angel Grove."

"We also need to find a change of clothes somewhere. We can't keep walking around in these wet things." said Cassandra making reference to her wet green T-shirt and blue jeans. Mackenzie's white t-shirt and jeans were also soaked.

"There might be a house somewhere closeby. I say we pick a direction and go.", said Mackenzie.

"No argument here.", said Cassandra as the two drenched girls walked down the riverbank too who knows where.

It wasn't long before Cassandra and Mackenzie found a deserted two lane road that looked like it might have been an interstate. As they followed the road they came across an intersection and a street sign that said the road they were on.

Cassandra recognized the road as an Ohio state route since she remembered that Ohio uses a silouette of it's state in designing the signs for their state routes. The number two-fifty seven said that they were on state route two fifty seven.

"So we're in Ohio.", said Cassandra.

"Isn't this Kincaid's home turf?", said Mackenzie.

"It's his home state. I don't know if we're close to his home city or not."

As they continued walking they came to what was apparently a zoo of some kind. But all the animals were gone. A lot of debris and rubble was laid around as it was apparent that this was one of the places that was damaged in the initial attack by Crucible.

After some more exploring Mackenzie saw a sign that said 'Columbus Zoo'. "So we're in Columbus.", said Cassandra.

"Kincaid's home town. Well one of them anyway.", said Mackenzie.

Cassandra then noticed a fleet of parked cars nearby. Some with open doors. "Let's see if any of those cars are cars we can use.", she said.

"We're not going to steal a car are we?", said Mackenzie.

"We need transportation to get to Angel Grove. And it looks like no one is coming back soon.", Cassandra said making reference to some cars with half opened doors. Some lifeless due to rundown batteries, others turned on their side. Cassandra was lucky that they found a silver Chevy truck with the keys in the door and the door unopened.

Cassandra got into the truck and turned the ignition. The truck started beautifully. She and Mackenzie put their floral containers in the back and drove out of the zoo parking lot.

"Next thing we get are dry clothes.", said Mackenzie. And Cassandra agreed.

Cassandra and Mackenzie were driving for only a few minutes until they reached the outer city limits where a platoon of guardsmen were waiting.

"Those guys don't think we're still alive do they?", said Mackenzie.

"No it's probably just a routine patrol. I wish we had time to stop at a store to get our clothing changed."

Cassandra stopped the truck to where the waiting guardsman was standing. "What work crew are you a part of?", it said.

Work crew? the girls thought. Cassandra had to come up with a quick answer. "Uhh...work crew...1138."

The guardsman went into his computer data banks to see if there was a work crew 1138, and what it's purpose was. It later came out of it's trance and said "There is no work crew 1138. Step out of the vehicle."

The guardsman drew it's weapon when an explosion knocked his compatriots over. A volley of lasers cut through the guardsman by Cassandra and Mackenzie.

They turned to see a middle aged woman and a heavy set young man come up beside them in a silver van. "Come with us if you want to live.", the woman said.

Cassandra and Mackenzie turned the truck around and followed their two rescuers.

After two hours of what seemed like endless driving on the back roads the girls finally reached the destination of the woman and the young man.

"Sorry for the long drive.", said the woman. "We have to stay away from the city areas. They're crawling with those robots."

"They're called guardsmen.", said Cassandra. "Why do we have to stay away from the cities? And why haven't we seen a soul out here in the country?"

"When the invasion had started people have been taken away from their country homes and hearded into the cities so rebuilding could go faster. They have been pretty much turned into work camps since they are the industrial centers of the planet.", said the heavy set young man.

"You two are out here.", said Mackenzie.

"I was deemed unfit to work.", said the woman. "My son escaped only a few days ago."

"With that body?", said Mackenzie. Cassandra shot her a look that said don't make cracks like that.

"I'm very sensitive about my weight.", said the man.

"Easy, let's settle down. You can shower in our guest house over there.", the woman said making reference to a small cottage nearby. "I'll have a fresh change of clothes for you too."

"Why are you doing this?", Cassandra asked.

"Why not?", said the man. "Besides we got a call that said a ship was coming down where we were and to keep a lookout for the pilots. So we just kept our eyes peeled for anyone in soggy clothing."

"Are you with a resistance organization or something?", asked Mackenzie.

The woman thought for a minute and said, "Or something."

"Well whatever you're with thanks.", said Cassandra. "Oh we didn't catch your names."

"My name is Catherine and this is my son Stephen.", said the woman.

Cassandra sensed a sort of familiarity from those names, as if she had heard them together before. "Is there anyone else around? Where's your husband?"

"Dad ran off with another woman years ago?", said Stephen. "Haven't seen him since."

Mackenzie started to feel the sense of familiarity too. "Are there any other children around? Brothers? Sisters?"

Catherine and Stephen buiried their heads down before Catherine spoke. "We did have a second son but he ran away from home years ago. We found out that he was killed later." Catherine then started to shed some tears. Stephen offered her some comfort.

"I'm sorry she still misses Jeff."

Jeff? both girls thought. 'As in Jeff Kincaid?'

"I'm telling you the writing is on the wall. These two people are Kincaid's mother and older brother.", said Cassandra as she was putting on the change of clothes provided for her. An emerald green jacket and black T-shirt with blue jeans.

"The same mother and brother who abused him when he was growing up? Why are they saving us?", asked Mackenzie who put on a white novelty T-shirt that had Hillary Clinton wearing a t-shirt saying 'I'm with Stupid' and Bill Clinton wearing a t-shirt that said 'Stupid. Her ensemble was complete with a World War two bomber jacket and tan corderoys.

"And another thing. Why do they think that Kincaid is dead?" Cassandra later said.

"I don't know but maybe we should find out."

Cassandra and Mackenzie then made their way to the main house where Catherine sat on the couch. Stephen was out. "We'd like to thank you for helping us.", said Cassandra.

"Don't worry about it.", said Catherine Kincaid.

Mackenzie was looking at the pictures on the mantle. She noticed one of Kincaid standing on it. "Is this boy your other son?"

Catherine stood up out of the couch and grabbed the picture. "Hey, hey hey, don't get huffy. He just looked like someone I thought I knew."

"Someone you thought you knew?", she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he said that he had come from an abusive home and ran away to his grandma's to get out.", Mackenzie later said.

The words sent Catherine reeling and she then started to cry. "I'm sorry.", she said. "I don't mean to be like this. But I miss my son so much. Was his name Jeff?"

"Yes it was.", said Mackenzie.

"I knew him too.", said Cassandra. "He told me the same thing."

"Look I know I wasn't the best parent in the world. But when Vincent left things got so crazy and my boys got hurt by what happened. I never wanted Jeff to run away."

"He didn't think he had much of a choice. He thought he would have gone crazy if he stayed.", said Mackenzie.

"But I loved him, didn't he know that?"

When there is a lot of...fighting going on some emotions get lost in the shuffle.", said Cassandra.

"Oh well, I guess it's too late now.", Catherine said. "Jeff's gone."

"We never found out how Jeff died. What happened?", asked Cassandra.

"Even we don't know. We got a report from the police that said that the power rangers found him and that some space monster killed him.", said Catherine.

"The Power Rangers said that?", said Mackenzie.

"Yeah, I don't know which mahines they had though."

'Neither do I.', thought Cassandra. 'Ashley indicated that she never met Kincaid before when she was rescued. Adam made no mention of knowing him either' She made a mental note to ask Kincaid about it later even though it was more likely that he would stonewall her on the answer. 'Well if he does that I can always go to the book of Zordon.', she later thought.

"Well enough about my problems.", said Catherine. "What are you two girls doing here?"

"Would you believe we're trying to find a way to get to Angel Grove to pay respect to our mothers?", said Mackenzie.

Catherine was taken aback by that. "Are they dead?"

"Yes, Mackenzie's was killed in a fire a few years ago. Mine died when I was five. We didn't get to pay our respects much, and this was the only time we could do it."

"Well Steven is a truck driver. He can make out a route for you.", Catherine offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Kincaid we appreciate that.", said Cassandra.

The next day Cassandra and Mackenzie left for their back roads journey across America to get to Angel Grove.

The journey wasn't easy since they had to stay away from the cities. Whenever a gas station came up they would pull in and fill up the tank because they never knew when they would stop again. They also had two gas cans in case they had an emergency on hand.

Catherine and Stephen even provided some food for the journey. Something else the girls had to conserve for the journey.

But their perseverence paid off as they made it to the city limits of Angel Grove. The girls got out of the truck to see the defences of the city limits. What they saw were a platoon of guardsmen escorting what seemed to be citizens of Angel Grove.

"Guard detail.", said Cassandra.

"Shall we go ahead and bust them out?", asked Mackenzie.

Cassandra was about to answer when she saw a face that she knew. He had long hair, olive complection, and he wore a race suit that looked like it had seen better days.

"Tommy, she said.

Mackenzie was confused. "Who's Tommy?"

"Only one of the most famous power rangers of all time. He was the green morphin' ranger, the white ninja and morphin ranger, he was also the red turbo and zeo ranger."

"That's one helluva resume.", said Mackenzie. "Does this mean we're bustin him out?"

"Mackenzie, I'd bust those people out even if Tommy wasn't there, but now that he is it just make the rescue that much better." Cassandra then pulled out her emerald crystal. "Emerald ranger power.", she said as she morphed into her emerald ranger costume.

"Let's rocket!", said Mackenzie as she punched in her 3-3-5 code on her morpher to become the White Astro.

The girls then jumped down to face the guardsmen. "I'd suggest you back away from those people. This is going to get rough.", said Cassandra.

The guardsmen stood ready to attack. Tommy motioned for the people to back away as he saw the two ranger girls. When one guardsman saw what the prisoners were doing they tried to grab them.

"Emerald Ninja power storm.", shouted Cassandra as an emerald tornado came from her hands and swirled the guardsmen up into it.

As soon as the guardsmen were away from the people Tommy ordered them to scatter. Then he went to join Cassandra and Mackenzie.

"Cassandra I'm happy to see you. And whoever you are.", he said to Mackenzie.

"Just call me white astro.", said Mackenzie. Just then another platoon of guardsmen were coming down the road.

"This one's mine.", Mackenzie said as she brought her hands to her in a praying manner as she was letting her power build.

Tommy wondered what she was doing when Cassandra placed a hand on his shoulder reassuring him that Mackenzie knew what she was doing.

"WHITE ASTRO SHOCKWAVE!", she said as a blast of white energy cut through the guardsmen like a knife through butter.

"Whoa!" was all Tommy could say. Mackenzie staggered for a bit but then regained her balance.

"She's all right. She's weakened a little when she tries that. It's the most powerful weapon in her arsenal.", said Cassandra.

Tommy looked at both Cassandra and Mackenzie. "I've heard that there were stories that a few rangers escaped and were causing Crucible trouble. I didn't know you were one of them Cassandra."

"Yeah, me ,Ashley, Adam, Justin..." she looked at Mackenzie and she nodded saying that in was okay for her to say her name. "Mackenzie, and a guy named Kincaid."

"Kincaid?", said Tommy as he recognized the name. "As in Jeff Kincaid?"

"You know him?", asked Mackenzie.

"We've met.", Tommy then dropped the subject. "What are you two girls doing here?"

"We came to pay respects to our moms. It's something we need to do.", said Cassandra.

"I know a back way to Angel Grove cemetary. You can follow me.", Tommy said.

After the two girls demorphed and picked up their containers they followed the former red ranger to where their mothers rested.

Mackenzie placed the white roses by her mother's tombstone as she kneeled down. She then started to talk. She talked for hours about how she was coming in her life, and how she became the white astro.

Cassandra told of her exploits as well as she kneeled down to place the emerald banded red carnations on her mother's grave.

And both girls said how much they missed their mothers and wished they were with them now.

When the girls were finished Tommy stood waiting at the bottom of the hill. He had found a way to get them off the planet.

Kincaid was standing on the command deck of the mobile safe house wishing upon hope that some sign that Cassandra and Mackenzie would come. It wasn't long before the target sensors picked up a ship.

Kincaid looked at it and found it was a guards fighter. "Hardrive weapons at ready!", he ordered.

"Hailing frequencies open sir.", said Hardrive. Kincaid was confused. 'Why would a guardship open communications?' he wondered. "Put it through on the comm station.

Kincaid then turned to find Cassandra and Mackenzie smiling back at him. "Sorry about your ship, but we did what we had to do.", said Mackenzie.

"I'm glad.", said Kincaid.

"Oh we've picked up someone else.", said Cassandra as she motioned Tommy onto the screen. "I see you're back from the dead.", he said.

"Good to see you too Tommy. Come on in the landing bay girls." Kincaid broke communications as the girls brought the fighter in for a landing.

As the ship landed Kincaid stood on the deck as the three passengers came out of the guardship.

Tommy came over and shook Kincaid's hand. "So what brought you out of hiding?", he asked.

"Alpha, and this team.", Kincaid said. "I've made arrangements to get you to a resistance base. There may be a cell or two who could use some advice from a former red ranger."

"Thanks.", said Tommy. Just then Ashley, Adam and Justin ran out and gave Tommy a group hug.

Cassandra and Mackenzie followed Kincaid out and Cassandra asked. "Why does your mother think you're dead?"

"Because at that time I was, and didn't want anyone looking for me."

"You know she misses you.", Cassandra said. "I think that she's sorry for what happened to you growing up." "Cassandra don't try to butter me up.", she thinks I'm dead. I like it that way."

"She's your mother!Doesn't that mean anything?", Mackenzie shouted.

"You loved your mothers. Mine almost drove me crazy.", said Kincaid.

"We're not asking you to go back home.", said Cassandra. "We came back from a trip to honor our mothers because we loved them and wanted to show we hadn't forgotten them."

"Didn't you love your mom at one point?", Mackenzie asked.

Kincaid fell silent.

Catherine Kincaid was sitting in her chair thinking about the two girls who knew her youngest son when the comm screen appeared. The face of the red Night Ranger appeared. "Catherine Lee Kincaid?"

"Yes?", said the mother.

"I don't have much time so I'll make this short. Jeffrey Kincaid is alive and well.", Catherine's heart seemed to burst when she heard that.

"Where is he?", she demanded.

"I can't say right now since he is involved in a special mission with the power rangers. He isn't permitted to discuss it with anyone. Not even family.", said the red ranger unaware that the red ranger was her own son.

"He did ask me to send this message. It's already downloaded into your message center. I have to go Mrs. Kincaid. Goodbye."

"Wait!", she said but it was too late communications were cut off. Catherine Kincaid then went to her message board and read the first communication from her youngest son in a long time.

Dear mom,

I wish I knew what to say, but I'm at a loss for words. As you can see I'm alive, and happy with what I'm doing. I can't say what it is though and I don't think I ever can. If I put you through grief I'm sorry. I wish I could take everyone's pain away including my own. But please understand I needed to find my own way in life. I couldn't be pointed in directions anymore. But one day the path of my life will lead me back home, and maybe then we can be a family again. Please leave a light on for me.

Your son

Jeff

And after that Catherine Lee Kincaid cried tears of joy.

END OF PART 13


	14. Mixed Messages

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Helen has asked me to make some modifications to the Emerald Combat mode. I have done so.

Mixed Messages  
by John Chubb

Kincaid flew Defiance out on patrol. As he was flying he was also thinking about the message he had just sent weeks ago. He still couldn't believe he had sent it.

'I always said I would never go back home. What changed?', he thought. 'Was it Cassandra and Mackenzie's description of her?'

Yet despite all that Kincaid still had a fear that if he did go back home then things would just go back to the way they were with him being abused again, even though he had lived away from home.

Kincaid even thought about when he told Zordon to tell the world that Jeff Kincaid was dead. At the time it seemed like a good idea, he didn't want anyone trying to find him. Stephen even went down to Angel Grove hoping to find out any information about how his little brother died since that was where the Power Rangers usually hung out. A trip to Port Clinton came up as a dry well for him also.

"Enough of this self-indulgence.", thought Kincaid as he resumed flying. It wasn't long before he came across a squadron of guardships coming at him.

Mackenzie as standing watch on monitor duty. Something she didn't usually do without a lot of reluctance. For her, and a lot of the other nightfighters, monitor duty was boring. But unlike the other rangers she was the most vocal about it.

Cassandra walked in as Mackenzie stood diligently. "Waiting long?", she asked.

"Waiting long for what?", said Mackenzie.

"Kincaid. You like him don't you?"

"And what gives you that idea?"

"Because when it comes to monitor duty you usually don't do it without a lot of grumbling. Now Kincaid is out on patrol and you're jumping at the chance to be on lookout."

Mackenzie then got defensive. "And what if I do like Kincaid. Does he like me?" Mackenzie then thought of an idea, 'Cassandra was a telepath...No, that wouldn't be right.', she later thought. It would fall under as personal gain.

Cassandra picked up on the thought but didn't say anything. She was glad Mackenzie realized that she could not, and would not, use her powers in that regard.

Just then a warning light came on the console. Cassandra and Mackenzie turned to see the viewer and saw Defiance trailing smoke heading straight for the mobile safehouse.

"Red ranger coming in hot.", said Kincaid over the intercom. "I hope you guys aren't counting off for neatness."

Mackenzie jumped out of her chair to race for the landing bay. When she got there Defiance was coming in fast. No landing gear was extended. 'Damaged probably', she thought.

Defiance then hit the bay skidding with a deafening screech until it came to a stop. Extinguisher fumes came out from the ceiling trying to extinguish any fumes.

Kincaid made his way out of a side panel as Hardrive said in a Roscoe P. Coltraine voice. "That was a horrendous crash wasn't it flash?"

Hardrive sounded like he was having trouble speaking clearly. When Kincaid asked if Hardrive was okay the TV talking computer said, "Those dang blasted Duke boys just scuffed my vehicle."

Mackenzie rushed over to see if Kincaid was alright. "I'm okay.", he said. Then he looked over at the wrecked Defiance. "But I think Ashley will have her work cut out for her."

Ashley did have her work cut out for her. Not only was there some mild structural damage to the red carrier zord but half the systems on it were shot. The self repair program helped a litle but there was only so much that could it could do.

She even took inventory on the computer damage. Hardrive was still functioning but many of his interface pathways were severed.

"Sheesh!", she said in frustration and disbelief. "He really let himself get clobbered." Ashley looked over the inventory of damage and then realized that she could check out the computer core.

"Maybe even get to see if Hardrive really has a screw loose in his programming.", she said to herself. "But I better take care of the rest of the repairs first." Then she went to get her tools for the job ahead.

After she completed the necessary repairs that would allow the self repair program to finish the rest of the job Ashley crawled into the access tube to the computer core. She saw a lot of damage as she was going down but the self repair program was taking care of most of it.

She reached the end of the tube and entered a small room. Ashley then saw what she believed was the main computer core. There was a glowing ball standing in the center of the room with conduit lines connecting into it. Ashley could see the information heading into the ball as well as information heading out of the ball.

Ashley stared at the ball. 'Is this Hardrive?' she thought as she looked at it. Then a power surge erupted from behind her. She fell forward inadvertantly placing her hand on Hardrive's core processor.

She then felt a shock through her whole body and fall into unconsciousness.

Kincaid then walked onto the command deck of the mobile safehouse. He headed straight for the interface controls to see if Hardrive had been reconnected to the central computer on the safe house.

"Hardrive are you back on line?", Kincaid asked.

No answer.

"Hardrive are you on line?", he repeated.

After a few seconds wait Hardrive gave his answer. one that Kincaid couldn't believe Hardrive said.

"Self-repair routines completed. Carrierzord Defiance is again fully operational. Interface links established. And Miss Hammond is currently unconscious in the computer core."

After a few seconds of shock Kincaid headed down to the central tube that led to the computer core.

Kincaid called on the communicators to the others to meet him at the computer shaft on Defiance. He went in and got Ashley out quick.

Mackenzie started to look Ashley over when she started to wake up. "Ashley are you okay?", Kincaid asked.

Ashley didn't say anything.

Kincaid then repeated himself. "Ashley are you okay?" Then Ashley gave an answer that Kincaid couldn't believe.

"Ehhh, What's up doc?", she said in a Bugs Bunny voice.

Adam couldn't believe what he just heard and even Ashley was startled when the phrase came out. "I'll take what's happened to me for five hundred Alex.", she later said.

"Ashley, is there anything you need?", Adam asked.

Ashley started to feel her head. "Nuprin, little, yellow, different, better."

"Oh no.", said Kincaid as he buried his forehead into his right hand. The others looked at Kincaid as if they thought he knew something. And he did.

"Right now Hardrive is speaking perfectly like a normal computer. Now I can see why. Somehow while Ashley was in the core they got their speech algorythms switched."

"So we now have Hardrive sounding like a normal computer and we have Ashley sounding like an encyclopedia of TV quotes?", said Justin.

Kincaid just nodded.

Ashley didn't like her predicament in the slightest. "It's 8:42 and the forecast calls for stormy weather.", she said. Then she got up and faced Kincaid.

She looked ready to slug him when she grabbed his shirt and said, "If you don't cure me you're going to find yourself livin' in A VAN DOWN BY THE RIVER!", she said doing a Chris Farley character from Saturday Night Live.

"No problem.", Kincaid said. Then he turned to face a smirking Justin. "Would you care to help me out here?"

Kincaid, Cassandra, Adam, and Justin then began work to see how the transfer between Ashley and Hardrive took place. Fortunately hardrive gave clear and concise answersfor once.

"The power surge that caused Ashley to sprawl forward and touch my core processor was caused by a massive influx of data. When Ashley touched my central programming housing it initiated the transfer of our speech patterns. Seeing as how it was my unusual choice of using T.V. phrases as communication that always stuck out with me, it was the very aspect that stuck out in her mind as well."

Hardrive continued. "At the time my programming was undergoing a data accumulation subroutine. And when Ashley touched my core processor I took in her speech pattern knowledge while she received my...colorful language."

"Is there anything we can do about it?", asked Adam.

Just then Ashley walked in and spoke like the robot Twiki from the show 'Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'. "Bidi bidi bidi bidi, What's Shakin Buck?", she said.

"Well we just found out what happened to cause the speech change. You touched Hardrive's central processor as he was gathering data. When you touched the core it caused a feedback loop, and gave you Hardrive's colorful speech while he got your normal patterns."

"Well isn't that special.", said Ashley as she sounded like the Church Lady character on Saturday Night Live.

Justin then spoke. "It is possible to reverse the process. But we need to get our hands on some special equipment. Because it's unlikely that Ashley could handle another shock to her system like that."

"What equipment do you need?", asked Kincaid.

"Some of it we have here. We can use parts of Sha'lit's dream machine and connect it to the I/O port and place Ashley under it. We can effect the transfer that way. But there are some parts we need to finish the process."

Ashley started to light up as Adam said "Where?"

"Unfortunately it's on a base on planet Arcta. It's one of Crucible's supply depots.", said Hardrive.

Ashley then spoke like Jackie Gleason in 'Smokey and the Bandit'. "What we're dealing with here is a complete lack of respect for the law."

The nightfighters sat around the briefing room looking at the plans for the Arcta base.

"Arcta is kind of a technological relay point for supply ships that are going to respective bases. It's where ships can go to refuel, get serviced, and sometimes receive emergency rations."

"It's kind of like a truck stop in space then.", said Mackenzie in a matter-of-fact way.

"A truck stop with great strategic importance.", said Kincaid. "It's also one of the places Crucible uses to maintain his control over the spacelanes for his fleets. It's also far enough away from Crucible's core worlds that an invading force doesn't have to worry about immediate retaliation."

"What would happen if we knocked it out?", asked Adam.

"It would put Crucible's forces in that sector at a disadvantage since they would not be getting their supplies. They would have to reroute which would cost them valuble time. Rebel groups could use this to force back some of Crucible's forces.", said Cassandra.

"I was thinking the same thing. We could get what we need for Ashley and give the United Resistance a foothold in the Arcta sector.", said Kincaid.

"I'll contact Tommy tell him to get the rebels ready.", said Adam.

"Good. Now we just have one small detail to worry about.". Soon all eyes turned to Ashley.

After much debate, the others decided to let Ashley go on the mission. She may sound like a TV, but her fighting skills were still intact. They then morphed.

"Red Night Ranger activate!", said Kincaid.

"Let's Rocket!", said Mackenzie.

"Dragon Ranger Power!", said Adam.

"Emerald Ranger Power!", said Cassandra.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!", said Justin.

"For the honor of Greyskull, I am SheRa!", said Ashley as she morphed into her Blackgold Ranger suit.

Mackenzie buried her hands in her helmet. "This is sooo stupid!" she said.

No one disagreed.

Defiance then flew out of the mobile safehouse towards Arcta. Kincaid sat at the pilot seat.

"Course laid in for Arcta.", said Hardrive.

"Engage Hyperdrive.", said Kincaid. Then Defiance went into hyperspace.

After the jump Kincaid sighed. Even though there were times when Hardrive's TV babble would drive him crazy, he missed it now. It was what gave the computer character. Now it seemed like the character was gone.

Cassandra then came up next to Kincaid. "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Kincaid then got up and let Mackenzie take the pilot seat.

As they entered the hall connecting the bridge Kincaid then turned to Cassandra. "So what's up?", he asked.

Cassandra tried to choose her words carefully. She didn't want to send Kincaid the wrong idea and have him think that she was attracted to him...even if he did look kind of cute.

"When Mackenzie and I were on earth I thought a lot about my friends here, especially Adam.", she said.

"Ah yes, I heard you and Adam were kind of...close.", Kincaid said.

"We've...known each other for a while.", Cassandra said. "But when earth is free, Adam and I plan to have a party. And I'm hoping that the guests will bring dates."

"Are you inviting me to your party if and when you have it?", asked Kincaid.

"Yes I am. And your girlfriend"

"Well I'm afraid that I'll be coming stag. I don't have a girlfriend.", Cassandra noticed a hint of sadness in Kincaid's voice when he said it.

"You have no one back home?", asked Cassandra.

"No.", said Kincaid.

"Anyone you have your eyes on?"

"A few. I'm not blind. But why are you asking me this?"

Cassandra had to think quick. "Well I thought that since I was planning on having people bring dates, I was wondering if you had someone. If you didn't I might try to fix you up."

"You have someone in mind?", asked Kincaid.

"Maybe.", said Cassandra.

"Well we'll have to table this discussion for now. We're approaching Arcta." With that Kincaid and Cassandra went to the bridge.

"What's the plan? The old hit and run move?", asked Adam.

"Been there. Done that. I have something else in mind.", said Kincaid. He then turned his attention towards Justin.

"What's the status on their shields?", Kincaid asked.

"The base shields have a two second recycling interval that will allow us to teleport inside. It will be close, but we can do it."

Kincaid turned his attention to Hardrive next. "You will handle the teleport inside. Adam, Justin, Cassandra and Mackenzie will teleport in with me."

"And what of Miss Hammond?", asked Hardrive.

Ashley walked into the teleport bay and said "Live from New York it's Saturday Night!"

Kincaid looked at Ashley and said. "You will stay with Defiance. If we have any trouble come get us."

And with that Kincaid and his team teleported out to the base, leaving Ashley alone with Hardrive.

The Nightfighters teleported inside one of the service corridors of the base. Justin had a digital map of the base and showed it to Kincaid.

"The supply rooms are located down in the southwest sector. The core is down towards the center. If we knock it out the rebels can take the base.", said Justin.

"All right.", said Kincaid. "Cassandra, you Mackenzie and Adam head down towards the power core. Take out the power terminals. That will shut everything down. Justin and I will head down to the supply depot to get the parts he needs to reverse the process on Ashley and Hardrive."

With that the rangers split into their two teams and did their tasks.

Ashley was sitting at the helm control of Defiance awaiting word of when to move Defiance in. She was also anxious to get her normal speech back. Hardrive was sounding like DECA as far as Ashley could tell. Pleasent sounding but automatic as well.

It was then that Ashley realized that the Tv jingles that Hardrive always spoke in gave the computer a personality. Not saying that DECA didn't have a personality, but Hardrive let his show with the TV talk. And when Hardrive started talking normally, it was like a good piece of his personality was removed as well.

Ashley needed to get her speech back, not only for her sake but Hardrive's as well. It was then that Hardrive spoke.

"Intruders closing in. Port side."

Ashley turned to the viewers and saw a platoon of guardsmen aproaching Defiance. "Chewie, jam his transmissions.", Ashley said.

Hardrive did that and prepared to move Defiance, but Ashley stopped him with the manual override. She then went over to the door controls and opened them.

As she watched the guardsmen board Defiance she spoke like the HAL 9000 computer from 2001:A Space Odessey. "Good Morning Dave.", she said pleasently.

Ashley's pleasent sounding voice hid bad intentions for the guardsmen.

As Cassandra, Mackenzie and Adam made their way to the Power Core Cassandra told Mackenzie about her conversation with Kincaid. "What happened?", Mackenzie asked.

"Well he's definitely single. But it seems like he had a bad relationship before. He's looking but I don't know if his heart is completely in it."

"Burned before?", asked Mackenzie.

"It looks that way.", said Cassandra.

"Uhh, sorry to interrupt this pleasent conversation but we are approahing the Power Core.", said Adam.

As Cassandra's team looked up they saw something that resembled the main reactor from Return of the Jedi. "Okay now where's the off switch?", said Mackenzie humorously.

Kincaid and Justin made it to the supply room and proceeded to find the parts they needed. Two dead guardsmen lay by the door.

"Okay the final part I need...", said the young genius as he was looking at he computer screen. "...is in cabinet 46a. It's called a particle synthesizer."

Kincaid got the part and set them where the rest of them were. "Is the shield down?", Kincaid asked.

Justin looked at his readout. "No, not yet."

Just then the alarm sounded. "I guess they found the power core.", said Kincaid.

A platoon of guardsmen appeared through the opening of the Power Core. "Time to play with power.", said Mackenzie.

"WHITE ASTRO COMBAT MODE!", she said as a suit of Armor appeared around her body. There was also a missile launcher on her left shoulder as well as a shoulder cannon on the right. Mackenzie also had a wrist gun on her right forearm and something that looked like a lightsaber on her right.

"You've got the right idea.", said Cassandra "I'll join you EMERALD CRYSTAL POWER UP!" Her crystal glowed with an intense shade of green. Then a golden light joined the green as a shield formed around her chest. Her normal suit melted into that of a Ninja. Instead of one, two swords were attached to her back. Two daggers with a tiger's head on the end were strapped to her boots. The suit had other weapons in it but they were kept concealed. Just by looking at it, it wasn't as impressive as Mackenzie's but it had some powerful weapons when they are called upon.

"Who says that only boys can play with these toys?", said Mackenzie.

"Adam you go and find the power conduits and sever them. Mackenzie and I will hold off these bozos.

Adam went off as Cassandra and Mackenzie took on an army. Adam turned to look back at Cassandra and Mackenzie.

"Good luck girls", he said.

"Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting guardsmen.", said Ashley in an Elmer Fudd voice.

As the guardsmen came aboard Ashley encased them in the hallway and surrounded them with a force field. She then activated the fire suppression system and fire retardent foam spewed out from the ceiling onto the guardsmen as it messed up their circuits.

"Surrender...to the...will...of us.", said the lead guardsman.

I'm sorry Dave. I'm afraid I can't do that.", said Ashley still in her HAL 9000 voice.

The guardsman then fired his laser at the ceiling and knocked out the fire suppression system.

"Fire suppression system disabled.", said Hardrive stating the obvious. When the guardsmen knocked out the force field Hardrive stated that too.

But Ashley was still not quite done. "I pity the fool who messes with me!", she said sounding like Mr. T.

She readied her next move.

Cassandra left a trail of guardsmen bodies as they came through the hallway. Cassandra drew out her swords and put them together. "EMERALD LIGHTNING STRIKE!", she yelled as lightning bolts came from the two blades and knocked away at least fourteen guardsmen.

Mackenzie opened up on the guardsmen with her wrist gun as it spit out laser blasts rapidly. Guardsmen fell as the blasts hit.

But unfortunately more kept coming. And even though they could hold out for a while they couldn't hold out forever.

So Mackenzie fired a missile from her rocket launcher on her left shoulder. The rocket impacted with the archway cutting off the guardsmen in the room from anymore that would come.

Cassandra then leapt in the air and fired three arrows that sought out three guardsmen which exploaded on impact. She also aimed her bow at the rest and said "BLIZZARD CROSSWIND FREEZE WAVE!". A blizzard wave shot out of the bow and before long there were icy statues where the guardsmen stood.

"Combat mode power down.", said Mackenzie as she went back to her normal ranger mode. Cassandra activated a latch on one of her daggars and she went back to her normal ranger mode.

"I hope Adam's doing okay.", said Cassandra.

Adam was in a fight of his own as he found the power conduits. But there were six guardsmen guarding them. And all of them were ready to strike.

"I have no time for this. DRAGON CLAW!", he said as a dark green claw appeared on his left hand. Adam then slashed his way through the guardsmen and when he made it to the power conduits he slashed them too.

Everyone noticed when the power went out.

Justin and Kincaid noticed the power outage and he transformed into his night ranger armor. The guardsmen then noticed a heating in their power cores as they started to melt. After that the guardsmen dropped to the ground like flies.

"You heated up their power cores so fast the coolant couldn't keep up with them didn't you.", said Justin.

Kincaid nodded and signaled Hardrive to teleport the parts they had and signal the resistance to move in. Hardrive did the teleporting and sent the signal.

"Okay Hardrive teleport us out.", ordered Kincaid.

Soon all the nightfighters teleported out and were greeted with the sight of a heap of dead guardsmen. Ashley was standing over them. "I have been waiting for you Obi-wan we meet again at last.", she said in a voice like Darth Vader.

"Ashley, what happened here?", asked Kincaid.

"Gee paw I just invited some friends over.", said Ashley doing Opie from the Andy Griffith show.

"I guess they couldn't handle your party huh?", said Mackenzie.

As soon as Sha'lit's machine was brought out. Justin made the modifications he needed to and hooked it up to Hardrive's core processor. When all was ready Ashley sat in the chair. She was looking forward to sounding normal again.

Justin activated the machine. It remained on for five minutes until it automatically shut down. Adam then went over to Ashley and asked if she was all right.

""I'm fine Adam.", she said smiling. She then found herself receiving a mix of hugs and pats on the back from the rest of the team. Even Tommy who stopped in to see how Ashley was doing.

After everyone was finished congratulating Ashley Kincaid went to Hardrive's terminal and asked how he was.

His answer was, "Good morning all and welcome to Kin-won knows best on Kerovan TV"

Everyone else laughed. Hardrive was back to normal.

"We've begun distributing most of the supplies to other bases. We're going to try to hold Arcta as long as we can.", said Tommy as he stood by ready to teleport.

Good the resistance is on a winning streak keep it up.", said Kincaid as he activated the teleported and Tommy teleported out.

Cassandra then came up to Kincaid and asked, "Now what fearless leader?"

"After this we need to lay low for a while. Let's head towards Iocaste."

And Defiance lifted off for the mobile safehouse, and then to Iocaste."

END OF PART 14


	15. Prelude to Revelations

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The song Ashley sings is called Forest for the Trees by Huey Lewis and the News. It is found on their album "Fore!"

Prelude to Revelations  
by John Chubb

The agents of Crucible were staked out across Bruce's bar waiting for some sign that the Nightfighters would make an appearance. Crucible then ordered the two agents, Delta g47 and Gamma f12, to inform him immediately when they arrived.

They had been staked out since Crucible's visit to Iocaste. The two agents realized what a place of action it really was. Bruce's was filled with talent, competitions, almost anything came and went there. Agents Delta and Gamma hoped Power Rangers were another thing that came and went.

I ain't seen any rangers since we got here.", said Delta. "Is Crucible sure they'd come here?"

Gamma shot a glare at Delta that said 'Don't ask such stupid questions'. "Just askin!" said Delta. "The owner don't know were here do we?

Gamma gavehim the same look again and said, "Of course he knows we're here! He just thinks we're one of the neighbors. That's how we introduced ourselves so we wouldn't rouse suspicion."

"Ohh...Okay!",said Delta. Gamma wondered why he even bothered.

Bruce looked out the window across the street. He knew that they were looking for the Nightfighters. 'First Crucible shows up, then these bozos move in? that's no coincidence.' he thought. 'And they'll be ready to blow the whistle on them to Crucible when they see them walk through the door'.

Bruce had to think of a plan on what to do. He knew the Nightfighters would be coming in soon. There were some whispers that he heard on possible ranger prisoners that he wanted to share with Ashley. But how do I keep those two bozos from seeing them? Then he had an idea.

"Brutox, Soaron over here.", he said making reference to a red brutish monster as well as a green winged monster. "There's been a change in the main event tonight."

Gamma and Delta were watching the bar when they noticed Bruce leave. "Hey, Hey, f12.", said Delta rousing Gamma. "The dude is leaving."

"Where's he going?", said Gamma in a grumbling wake up tone.

"He's coming this way." Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it.", said Delta. He then opened the door and saw Bruce in the doorway.

"How are you guys doing?", said Bruce in a pleasent tone.

"Fine, right Gamma?", said Delta.

"Yeah, whatever!", replied his partner.

"Look, I know I haven't been real neighborly. But I' thought Maybe I'd invite you to see one of my shows tonight. It's going to be very special."

Delta seemed to be taken in by Bruce's invitation. "Can we go Gamma, huh?" Gamma asked who was playing as if it didn't matter all that much to him.

"Brutox the bruiser vs Soaron the winged menace. In a hardcore rules match. So it will be a real fight." The thought of seeing a fight so brutal appealed to Gamma. It even appealed more when Bruce threw in front row seats.

"Okay, we'll go!", said Gamma. "Yahoo!", said Delta.

"I'll see you at the show.", said Bruce leaving the tickets. Then he walked away from the room saying. "Phase 1 completed, now for phase two."

Gamma and Delta sat at the ringside seats provided for them by Bruce. They were jakked and ready for the action as much as the rest of the crowd was. Bruce walked up to the ring and made his announcement as he cast glances down to Delta and Gamma seated.

"Ladies and Gentlebeings, this hardcore contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ringBRUTOX THE BRUISER!". A red musclebound gorilla with sharp fangs came walking down to the ring and really did his best to look menacing.

"And his opponentSAURON THE WINGED MENACE!". A green winged pterodactyl like creature started to come down to the ring and when both combatants were in the ring the bell to start the match rung.

Brutox started to move towards Soaron when Souron flew away. He flew to where a steel chair stood waiting. Soaron picked up the chair and hit Brutox as hard as he could. Brutox was sent staggering back, and he needed a few minutes to collect himself.

Brutox then grabbed Soaron and sent him splatting to the canvas. Brutox went to cover but Soaron managed to get a shoulder up.

Soaron was trying to grab everyweapon he could think of to use against Brutox, many of them were effective. And the crowd was eating it up, until Bruce gave his competitors the signal.

Soaron managed to get another chair and he made ready to strike Brutox with it. But Brutox dodged and struck Delta who was standing right behing Brutox.

"What do you think you're doing?", hollered Gamma who was standing over his partner. Brutox and Soaron continued their fight apparently oblivious to what was going on.

Then Brutox grabbed the steel chair to hit Soaron, but Soaron dodged and clocked Gamma instead and he was knocked unconscious.

Bruce walked down to the ring with two of his bouncers. They grabbed Delta and Gamma and carried them away. "Put them in one of the luxury suites and keep them out.", ordered Bruce. Bruce then signalled Soaron and Brutox as a thanks for their help.

Soaron and Brutox signalled back as they went back to their hardcore match.

After Delta and Gamma were safely secured, and the bar was closed, Bruce waited when the Nightfighters came in. "What's going on Bruce?", asked Kincaid.

"I had a visit from an old friend we both know.", said Bruce. "You know the one."

"Crucible", said Kincaid. "What made him decide to come here?"

"One of Vincent's ministers apparently told him.", deduced Cassandra.

"Well...someone sold out dear old dad.", said Mackenzie.

"I thought he never came to Iocaste. And while we're at the subject why didn't he conquer this planet as well when he conquered all the other ranger worlds?", asked Ashley.

"Yeah, Iocaste is not too far from the border of Crucible's empire. Why didn't he conquer it?", asked Adam.

"Iocaste had fallen under the hands of several rulers among the evil empires. But none of the evil overlords could use it in any productive manner. So whoever conquered it would abandon it later. It got to the point where it was conquered and abandoned so many times that the empires decided that no formal claim would be laid to it. So it just sits here.", said Bruce.

"Back to topic.", said Kincaid. "What did Crucible want?"

"He wanted to know if you had been here. I said I haven't seen you all that much. And when you did it was only to sing." said Bruce.

"Leroy always said the best lies come from the truth.", said Kincaid. Bruce nodded.

"Crucible may still expect something.", said Bruce. "I had two of his agents watching my place in case you showed up."

"Were we spotted?", asked Justin.

"No, the agents are in ome of my luxury suites now.", said Bruce. "But the bar ain't a safe place to meet anymore."

"Got any place in mind?", asked Kincaid.

"Yes I do.", said Bruce. "I think you know where."

Ashley was sitting at a table going over the information Bruce left her when he came to sit down. "Anything you can use in there?"

"I can use any ranger information. With luck I might find the rest of the Lightstars." Ashley then sighed for a minute. "I just wish I could tell them that I'm all right."

"I think we can arrange that.", said Bruce with a mischevous look in his eye. "One of our patrons donated some pirate transmission equipment. I thought about using it once to advertise for the bar, but I never got around to it."

"So, what do you have in mind?", asked Ashley. "It's not like I can just call each base to see if rangers are there."

"No," said Bruce. "But you can let the rangers know you're out there. You just need the right message."

"What message is that?", asked Ashley.

"Well I saw you sing pretty well with Jeff that one time."

In a prison camp a work detail was marching across the grounds. They were chained together, and on the viewscreen placed where all the prisoners could see, the face of the prison governor glared at them. Using intimidation and fear to get his charges working. Until his face started to distort and he faded from the screen in static.

The prisoners cheered as the warden was taken off the air and another picture appeared on screen. This time it was a picture of a stage, with a band ready to play. A dark skinned teenager appeared on stage ready to announce the act.

"Ladies and gentlebeings, boys and girls children of all ages. Leroy's bar proudly brings to you a very popular find tonight. For one night only I present to you, the lovely ASHLEY!"

One of the prisoners, a brown and blond haired boy turned to face the screen. He was surprised to her on the screen with her smile lighting up the room, and his heart.

At another prison, a hispanic boy was having the same reaction. As was the Asian girl in another work camp.

At yet another prison, an african-american boy was having the reaction his compatriots were.

In fact, every ranger who was watching saw Ashley on the stage, and their hearts felt a little lighter knowing that one of them was free. "This one is dedicated to the Power Rangers. And to them I say that one day their light will shine again.", she said. Then Ashley started to sing.

When you're a young man, down and out.  
You really need someone to help you out.  
It looks like life or death is your only choice.  
It's really hard to see the forest for the trees.  
The forest for the trees.

And when you get angry and everything's black or white,  
you know that it ain't that simple.  
No one's always right.  
You know that your life is worth livin'.  
You gotta start takin' if no one else is givin'.

And if you're not afraid to open your eyes,  
you maybe plenty surprised.  
Things are never as bad as they seem.  
You just gotta learn to see the forest for the trees.

The forest for the trees.  
You just gotta learn to see.

Throughout the galaxy, wardens were trying to jam the transmission without much sucess. Especially since Bruce had operators ready to counter whatever move the wardens had made. Prisoners stood mesmerized by Ashley's singing. Riots had broken out as guardsmen tried to heard the prisoners back to their cells. And through it all Ashley continued singing.

If you need somebody, tell them please.  
If you want someone, get up off you knees.  
You know that your life is worth livin'.  
You gotta start takin' if no one else is givin'.

And if you're not afraid to open your eyes.  
You may be plenty surprised.  
Things are never as bad as they seem.  
You just gotta learn to see the forest for the trees.

The forest for the trees.  
You just gotta learn to see.

And with that Ashley received a thunderous round of applause throughout the galaxy. And pandamonium ran through the prisons as some of them were even overthrown.

Kincaid, Cassandra, Mackenzie, Adam, Justin and Bruce all stood off stage as Ashley came off the stage. They all congratulated Ashley and wondered how Crucible took to the song.

"He's probably climbing the walls right now.", snickered Mackenzie.

"So what do we do now?", asked Justin.

"Now, we run.", said Kincaid as all the Nightfighters ran for the exit door. Bruce left his keys with the bartender and told him to lock up for the next couple of days. Then he followed the Nightfighters out the door.

When all the Nightfighters boarded the mobile safehouse. It sped away from Iocaste. Kincaid then set the coordinates for the place that Bruce said to go. A place that Kincaid knew well.

"Where are we going now?", asked Justin.

"Sector 16 by 33. The planet Hades.", said Kincaid.

"What's there?", asked Adam.

Bruce answered. "The old headquarters of the Night Rangers." The rest of the Nightfighters were stunned.

Hardrive then went into his impression of Paul Harvey as he gave the famous quote that was appropriate at the time. "It's time to hearThe rest of the story."

END OF PART 15


	16. Birth of a Night Ranger

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Part 1  
Birth of a Night Ranger  
by John Chubb

Hades, the name of the Greek lord of the underworld. In another sector of space is a desolate planet where no light shines. It is in a realm of eternal night

This was the planet the Night Rangers had called home.

And one of them had returned home.

The CarrierZord Defiance flew across the dusty, icy plains of Hades. The Nightfighters looked out to see that no life was seen on the surface, and it was as if the only inhabitants of the planet that could exist there were ghosts. For the briefest moment Cassandra thought she could sense some of the ghosts on Hades.

The rest of the Nightfighters took in the bleak landscape. Only two did not look since they were guiding the craft and had been to Hades before.

Kincaid and Bruce stood at the helm and navigation consoles as they were guiding Defiance to it's destination.

The other Nightfighters looked too see a structure standing on the bleak landscape. It looked old and dark much like a haunted house. For all the other Nightfighters knew, it was an old haunted house. "What is that?", asked Justin.

Kincaid answered. "That is the old Night Rangers HQ. We always called it 'the lighthouse' It was quite the sight when we were in there. It used to emerge it's own light as if it was a beacon in the universe."

"What happened?", asked Adam.

"The beacon went out.", said Bruce. And he and Kincaid went to set down Defiance.

As soon as Defiance was set down the Nightfighters disembarked and set up a camp near the lighthouse. Everyone was dressed in winter garb, and even then they were still shivering...except for Kincaid and Bruce who were apparently used to Hades's harsh climate. "Aren't we going in?", asked Ashley.

"In a minute.", said Kincaid as he put his hand on a palmprint screen then he removed it. A computer terminal appeared in front of him and Kincaid entered in some commands.

"The computer has been down for a while. I've managed to activate the lighthouse's self-repair program but it will still take a while.", said Kincaid.

"Anyone want to build a campfire?", asked Cassandra.

"Sounds cool to me.", said Mackenzie. And the rest of the Nightfighters moaned at her pun.

After a few minutes the Nightfighters had gathered up enough dead roughage and Kincaid fired his blaster and a fire was started. Soon everyone was warming up to it.

"You know, this is kind of appropriate.", said Kincaid.

"What do you mean?", asked Ashley.

"Well when one sits by a campfire, one tells campfire stories. And I guess with the place and setting..."

"It's a good time to tell a story.", said Cassandra.

"Like one about the Night Rangers.", said Adam.

"And how you joined them.", said Mackenzie.

Kincaid sighed and made ready to bebin his story. "Well it all started in Leroy's shootfighting rink in Port Clinton...

Two teens were in a gruling fight with neither one backing down. They had a lot of bumps and bruises but neither of them were ready to say the two words that would end the shootfight"I quit!".

Jeff Kincaid and Pat Kinkle were going at it full tilt when Jeff's friend Bruce Greene walked in. He didn't say Hi since he didn't want to distract Jeff. Besides, he knew Jeff well enough that he would be getting a second wind before too long.

Bruce's reaction was right on the money when Jeff started to do a leg sweep that knocked Pat down. Jeff got up and placed his foot on Pat's throat. Two seconds later he said "I quit."

Jeff let up and shook Pat's hand as he got up. He then went over to where Bruce was standing. "Hey what's up?" Jeff asked his friend.

"Not much.", said Bruce. "But you seemed to really cut into that guy back there."

"Well I got a lot to work out.", said Jeff. "My mother got in touch with her lawyer. She's trying to ramrod a judge into getting visitation rights to see me."

"And the problem is?"

"I could barely handle mother when I was living with her. How could I handle even small doses of her?". Jeff paused for a moment before he continued. "This would be a stepping stone for her in helping to get my life under her control again. She knows my grandmother won't be around forever. And even though Leroy is like a father to me she'd really try to make him out to be an unfit parent."

"My dad's not unfit!", defended Bruce.

"We both know he's not!", said Jeff. "But my mother would turn every screw to convince a judge that he was. She may even use the shootfighting thing as an excuse. Hell, my grandmother is scared when I do it."

"Do you think you should stop?"

"Hey I love doing it. Why should I stop?"

"Well if you find yourself livin with mom again...", said Bruce.

"Good point, I'll think about it." Jeff took a pause before he spoke again. "So what's up?"

"We got a new member. I need someone to show him the ropes."

"No problem. Who is it?", asked Jeff.

"His name is Mark Kinega." And Jeff saw an olive skinned brown haired 17 year old standing before him.

"Mark Kinega was a guy who had a special secret.", said Kincaid. "A secret that I would find out after a few weeks when he decided to let me in on it."

"What was the secret? That he had fantasies about Roseanne Barr in a G-string?", asked Mackenzie jokingly.

"Funny, but no. It turns out that he was a member of a branch of a very exclusive club and he was looking for a few new members."

"This club didn't happen to be the Night Rangers was it?", asked Cassandra.

"Give the lady a cigar.", said Kincaid.

Jeff stood in the ring awaiting the newcomer Mark Kinega. Jeff was anxiously awaiting to see what the newcomer had in terms of fighting ability. Jeff didn't have to wait long as Mark made his way to the ring.

Jeff and Mark had sized each other up not saying a word. They then faced each other, bowed and went into their fighting stances.

Mark lunged forward with three punches followed by a front kick which Jeff backed away from. Jeff then ducked down and did a leg sweep which Mark jumped to avoid. They did a lot of moves with neither of their opponents making contact. 'this guy has got fast reflexces', thought Jeff.

Jeff then threw a punch when Mark grabbed his arm and spun him over. Jeff hit the ground hard.

Jeff later tried to force Mark forward as he was holding the arm. Jeff later moved the arm back and hit him where the sun didn't shine. Mark then removed the arm and Jeff was back on the attack.

Mark then landed a low blow of his own on Jeff, but Jeff would not allow himself to be taken down easily. The fight went on with neither fighter besting the other until they both collapsed in the middle of the ring.

Jeff looked at his opponent in respect. "You're not too shabby there Kinega."

"You're pretty good too Kincaid.", complemented Mark. Then they both got up to tend to their bruises and they hit the showers.

"Was it from Mark that you got your reference by your last name?", asked Justin.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a sign of respect. But until Mark called me by it I never really saw it that way. I always insisted that I be called Jeff."

"Why didn't you like Kincaid?", asked Ashley.

"I've had instances where being called by a last name was an insult. Unless I beat a fighter in the ring I saw no reason to think otherwise. I needed their respect."

Kincaid paused for a moment before speaking again. "This part of the story is what Hardrive had told me."

Mark left the gym and pulled back his shirt arm to reveal a device on it. When Mark activated it he trasformed into an aura of red light and flew up to where a red and black ship waited in orbit.

When Mark rematerialized he found himself on the bridge of a spaceship. Then he spoke as if he was speaking to the ship. "Hello Hardrive, status report."

Mark knew who 'the big giant head' was as he activated his main viewer and found Zordon looking at him. "Hello Mark, how goes the mission?"

"I think that I may have found my first candidate. He seems worthy of holding the blue Night Ranger powers. And he may one day hold the red ones too."

"Excellent", said Zordon. "What is this young warriors name?"

"Jeff Kincaid.", said Mark.

Zordon paused for a moment as if in deep thought. "Your choice is correct. He will make an excellent addition to the Night Ranger team. Contact him at once."

Zordon then broke contact and Mark got ready.

Jeff then left the gym and started to make his way home. His thoughts were back to being a jumble again as he thought about his mother fighting for visitation rights. Jeff didn't want to be put through the emotional cyclone of dealing with her again.

Just then he felt a tingle throughout his body and he then felt himself being pulled across the sky. He then rematerialized on what he couldn't make out. Jeff took a look at the design of the room and thought it might have been some sort of offshoot of the bridge of the Starship Enterprise. "Where the hell am I?", asked Jeff.

"Toto you're not in Kansas anymore.", said a voice. Jeff spun around to see who was speaking. "Who said that?"

"That was my computer Hardrive.", said the voice of Mark Kinega as he entered the bridge.

"Why'd he call me Toto?", asked Jeff.

"It's his way. He's watched so much TV that the only time he speaks is in TV jingles."

"Can't you fix it?", asked Jeff.

"I don't really want to.", said Mark. "It kind of gives him a personality. Not like these other computers that don't really have much of one."

"All right, enough about the computer. What am I doing here?", asked Jeff crossing his arms.

"Okay, well where do I start." Mark paused for a second before he spoke again. "I take it you have heard about the Power Rangers?"

"The super heroes who trash monsters in California? Yeah what about them?"

"Well...I'm sort of a Power Ranger."

Jeff could not believe his ears as the next second he broke out laughing. Mark then decided to prove his point as he brought out his morpher and said "Red Night Ranger activate!"

Mark then morphed in front of Jeff's eyes. When Mark was finished he was wearing a black and red costume with a red helmet and a scowl on the face. Jeff was shocked and confused. "Power Rangers don't have red and black costumes.", Jeff said.

"Correct.", said Mark. "The Power Rangers of Earth don't. But I'm part of a ranger force that's not limited to Earth."

"Not limited to Earth?

"I'm a Night Ranger Jeff.", said Mark.

"What's a Night Ranger?"

Mark made ready to begin his story. "When the universe was just coming out of it's infancy the lines between good and evil were being drawn. Many had chosen to serve the side of good fighting to preserve the rights beliefs and freedoms of the individual as well as focusing on the goal of peace. Those who sought to serve evil were those who were self serving, disrespectful and thought that peace was achieved through opression. Benefiting the select few at the expence of the many.

"One race sought to explore the many depths of evil. Their name has been lost to ages. They discovered various powers that could be used for the cause of evil as well as to transcend the spirit realm to feed the power to their evil warriors and leaders. When one of these evil creatures died and another took their place the spirit of the previous evil warrior would help to guide and increase the power of his predecessor. Hense many evil warriors became dark spirits.

"The first morphin masters needed a way to counter the efforts of the dark spirits. For the evil warriors knew of no limit to the evil that they could do. They also did much of their work at night since spirits were known to traditionally move freely among the night, as well as provide cover among the shadows for their evil deeds. So a new team was created one that could match the evil warriors on an equal footing. These rangers had spirits of good to guide them which were fallen warriors who fought the good fight and provide a balance to the dark spirits that guided the evil warriors. These rangers were called the Night Rangers.

"Night Rangers journey into the night to protect people from the evil that the dark spirits represent. The evil of greed, lust, pride, gluttony..."

"The seven deadly sins?", interupted Jeff.

"Yes exactly," said Mark. "Except these evil warriors didn't fall into a cliche that the current Power Rangers face of 'send down the monster and destroy the world'. A lot of these evil warriors took what they wanted and had the power to do it themselves. Whether it be money, power, people, there was really no limit to the evil that these warriors could do.

"Many times the Night Rangers had to adopt the tactics of the evil warriors to defeat them but only when necessary. The three rules that applied to the Power Rangers applied to the Night Rangers as well:Never use the power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless forced to, and never tell people that you are a power ranger."

Jeff took it in for a second. "So what you're saying is that there are these evil monsters that are guided by the ghosts of other evil monsters. And that you are a member of a team of Power Rangers that are guided by the ghosts of other Power Rangers to beat them?"

"That's about it!", said Mark.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?", asked Jeff.

"Well, the time has come for a new Night Ranger team to be put together, and I need you to be the blue Night Ranger."

Jeff took in the news and thought about it for a second. Then he broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?", asked Mark.

Jeff tried to calm himself for a second then spoke. "I just can't believe it. Me a Power Ranger?"

"A Night Ranger actually.", said Mark.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'm Power Ranger material. Now if you don't mind I've got to get back to the hellhole that is my life."

Mark then sighed. "If that's your decision then fine. But if you change your mind let me give you this." Mark reached across one of the consoles and gave Jeff a communicator. "If you change your mind just press the activator switch on the side. You'll be teleported up here to Defiance and the Morpher will be waiting."

"Defiance?", asked Jeff.

"That's the name of the ship, or Zord"

"I thought the ship was named Hardrive."

"No the computer is named Hardrive, the ship is named Defiance."

"Whatever, I gotta go, now if you can beam me back down to where I was I'd be happy." Mark then went to the controls and beamed Jeff back down.

"He'll be back.", said Mark as he stared at the empty spot where Jeff Kincaid once stood.

"You said no to the Power?", asked Adam.

"At the time the concept of being a power ranger was a little daunting to me.", said Kincaid. "It really didn't seem real."

"So what made you change your mind?", asked Cassandra.

Kincaid reflected for a moment. "Well it involved Bruce and a girl I had quite the crush on."

The next day Jeff was leaving school when he was stopped by Jessica Farrell. She was a lab partner of Jeff's in theatre class and Jeff had quite the crush on her. Jessica had long stringy blonde hair and dressed in a grunge style. She kind of liked Jeff, but they were pretty much at the 'just friends' stage in her mind.

"Hey Jeff, are you going to be ready for the theatre presentation tomorrow that we have to do for class?", she asked.

"Yeah, I've been going over the monologue for a while now.", I'll be ready.", said Jeff.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow.". Jeff was ready to ask her out on a date but the words didn't come to his mouth. Jessica then walked away. Bruce then came up to his best friend and asked "What happened?"

"I got scared", said Jeff.

"Of what her saying no? If she does so what? She's passing up a good thing."

"Bruce,", said Jeff. "I've been burned a lot of times in the past. I really don't want to get shot down again." Then Jeff walked off.

Bruce however had other plans.

At Jessica's house the phone rang and her parents told her it was for her. "Hello?"

"Yeah Jessica, this is Bruce Greene I'm a friend of Jeff Kincaid's."

"What can I do for you Bruce?", she asked.

"Well my friend Jeff has missed something for the project and I can't get in contact with him on it. I was wondering if you can pick it up for him?"

Jessica thought about it for a minute. "Where is what he has?"

"It's at Leroy's shootfighting rink on first street."

All right I'll be right there.", she said and she hung up.

One down one to go, thought Bruce as he went to call Jeff's number.

Jeff ran down to the gym and caught Bruce at the front door. "All right Bruce what's the big emergency?"

Bruce had to stall for time. "Yeah well ah...". he didn't have to wait long since Jessica was coming. She took a look at Jeff, then at Bruce. "Why didn't you call and tell me you found him?"

Jeff was confused. "He was supposed to call you?"

"He told me you had left something that we needed for the theatre project tomorrow.", said Jessica.

Jeff got defensive. "No I didn't!"

"Then why did your friend call me?". Then both Jessica and Jeff turned to glare at Bruce.

"All right Bruce, what's going on?", asked Jeff.

"Look Jeff, you like this girl but..."

"You like me?", interrupted Jessica. Jeff's face turned red.

Then there was a flash of light and a group of robots in red uniforms stood before them.

"What are these guys?", asked Bruce.

"I don't know.", said Jeff. But before long the red guard robots moved in to attack.

"Bruce get Jessica out of here. I'll hold them off." Jeff immediately went into fighting the robots and Bruce escorted Jessica away.

When Bruce thought they were safe enough away another group of robots appeared. Bruce went into a fighting stance and went after the robots before him. "Run Jessica. RUN!", he yelled as he was fighting.

Jessica turned to run when two robots grabbed her and teleported her away. The remaining guardsmen teleported away having enough of Jeff and Bruce.

Jeff looked around. "Where's Jessica?"

"She was just here.", said Bruce. "I told her to run when those red robots appeared. Perhaps she got away."

"Let's split up. I'll look north."

"I'll look south.", said Bruce as they split up.

When Jeff was far enough away, he activated the teleporter and teleported himself back up to Defiance.

Mark sat in the pilot's chair as Jeff teleported on board. "Have you changed your mind?", asked Mark.

"That depends. What can you tell me about robots that wear red, have blasters at their sides, and kidnap teenage girls?", asked Jeff.

Mark thought about it for a moment. "Red robots with blasters? Were these robots dressed like they were guards or something?"

"Yeah. Do you know them?"

Mark then turned to Hardrive and ordered him to scan for any ships in the vicinity. "Klingon battle cruiser off the port bow.", said Hardrive.

"I was right. You just described a platoon of guardsmen.", said Mark.

"Guardsmen?"

"They are the military arm of the Luciferian empire.", said Mark. "They are an old empire who research and practice the ways of evil. In fact, they're the ones that the Night Rangers were created to stand against."

"What are they doing kidnapping a girl from Port Clinton?", asked Jeff.

"Best guess I can think of is slave labor. Worst guess is one I don't want to give."

Jeff was starting to get anxious. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well I can't do it all by myself. I need to finish putting together my team.", said Mark. "The offer still stands."

Jeff thought about it for a moment. Then he made his decision. "All right, I'm in."

"Great, now to find the rest of the recruits."

Surprisingly finding the rest of the team didn't take too long. Mark already had his recruits chosen. For the yellow Night Ranger power he chose a girl named Anna Hawker from San Francisco, California who was forced to turn tricks in a brothel at age 16. For Pink he chose a beautiful light haired girl named Ishalla Nab'ri. A telepath who came from the war torn planet of Polynices, and escaped from a life of pressure to enhance her gifts against her wishes. Black Night Ranger Power was given to Krolos of KO-35, a planet that was attacked by Dark Specter, and was looking for a way to return Specter the favor.

And finally there was the blue Night Ranger Jeff Kincaid, who was a runaway from an abusive home. Mark welcomed them all then began the power chant.

"Spirits of the night. The time has come again. Four have been chosen, and agree to accept your gifts of power. They will be the light against the darkness. Guide and empower them and let the magic of the night flourish again!"

As Mark finished the chant, the room became darker. And it seemed as if ghosts were flying around the room. All the Night Ranger candidates saw these ghosts flying around. Then the ghosts turned to them and flew through them, entering them, and filling the four teens with their power. The four teens then found themselves transformed and in the place of four teenagers from hard lives stood the yellow, pink, black, and blue Night Rangers.

"This is so cool.", said Anna Hawker.

"Stellar", said Ishalla Nab'ri.

"This is so Prime.", said Krolos.

"When do we get after the ship?" asked Jeff.

Mark then talked to Hardrive as if he was StoneCold Steve Austin. "Hardrive, if the linker is still transmitting. Give me a hell yeah!"

Hardrive replied with a "Hell Yeah!"

"Then set course and let's go get em." And before long, Defiance streaked across the cosmos.

The signal was apparently easy to track. Defiance made it's way to it's destination which was a resort planet called Amia. "The pleasure planet of the Luciferian generals.", Mark called it. "Here they relax and have a good time after a grueling day conquering whatever sectors of space they have set their sights on."

"What's Jessica doing down there?", asked Jeff.

"Occasionally they do runs in disputed space to pick up girls for their pleasure harems. For 'general' amusement."

"Which means they have girls to amuse the generals. As prostitutes.", said Anna. Mark agreed.

"Revolting.", said Krolos.

"Do we have a plan to free them?", asked Ishalla.

Mark thought for a moment then came up with an idea. "We'll do a frontal decoy. Jeff you lead the attack from the front. I'll take Defiance down and take out the internal defences."

"Uhh, no disrespect here. But what do we attack them with?", asked Jeff.

"Good question. If you go down to the landing bay, you'll find your Zords waiting."

Jeff and the other Night Rangers went down to Defiance's loading bay and saw the Zords waiting for them. Jeff's zord was that of a blue and black winged wolf. Krolos had the black PantherZord. Ishalla's Zord was a pink and black bat, while Anna's was a yellow and black raven.

"Awesome.", shouted Anna.

"We used the frontal on LV315 didn't we?", asked Ashley.

"The best plans are the simplest.", said Kincaid.

"The Ritual with the Night Ranger powers seemed interesting.", said Cassandra. "Is there a chance you could do it again?"

"No.", said Kincaid. "And I'll get into the reasons why later. But let me finish my story for now."

The Zords left Defiance's landing bay and flew out towards the pleasure base. Jeff and the rest of the Night Rangers kept the defences busy while Mark flew Defiance in and teleported to where the central control computer laid. He then activated the intruder control field and the generals on hand quickly were knocked out.

It wasn't long before the generals found themselves in prison and the slaves they had taken were freed. Mark then asked Zordon to transport them to their respective homelands.

After Jeff returned from space, he and Jessica did their project together and got a good grade as a result. He then asked the question. "Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?"

"No.", she answered.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch tomorrow?"

Jessica thought about it for a second and said "Sure, why not?"

Jeff said thank you but his heart was jumping for joy.

So did you and Jessica get together?", asked Justin.

Kincaid sighed and said "No. But we did remain friends."

"Have you seen anyone since? Romantic wise?", asked Mackenzie.

"Why are you interested?", asked Kincaid. Mackenzie gave a playful look that said 'Maybe'.

"Well there was one other. But she stepped on my heart after dating for six months. But that's another story."

Kincaid went on with his story. Unaware that he wasn't the only one taking a trip down memory lane.

Onboard Lord Crucible's flagship, which was the flagship of the Luciferian empire General Savrod was reflecting on memories of the past, which led to events in the present.

The Luciferian Empire was not an empire limited to one specific race. It hadn't been for millenia. Over the ages, many evil practicioners had come to join their forces and learn new skills as they became a force to be reconed with.

But now that force was in jeopardy of dying as the empire now stood leaderless.

Many generals had come forth and sought to prove their wortyness to lead. Many times the cases lead to arguments, which lead to bloody fights.

In the background was a young warrior who had just come into the empire. Like many others he had abandoned his former name and embraced the new identity given him. His name was now Savrod, he was a general in the honor guard. Savrod saw the senior generals squabbling. He knew that none of them were fit to lead. They had faced the force known as the Night Rangers and lost repeatedly.

Savrod believed that he should be the one to lead. But he knew that the senior generals would not allow one of Savrod's inexperience rule the Luciferian empire. Despite being a general(and a lot of manuvering, backstabbing, betrayal, and murder), he was still very young. He could not command respect as the elders could.

He needed to find someone to manipulate. To pretend to serve as a right hand man. Then when the time was right...assume his rightful place...as leader.

'But who?', he thought. 'Who could effectively lead against the Night Rangers?'

Then the answer came to him, and he laughed.

Savrod stopped by the technical stores and picked up a special device. It was designed to bring out special neural impulses and to use them to establish a new, dominant personality. Dark Specter had experimented with such devices when one of his princesses needed to be brought back under control. The devices were 99.9 effective. And Savrod was ready to use one of the devices to create the new leader of the Luciferian empire.

'One that I can use, and when the time is right will dispose of.', he thought. Then he made his preparations.

Savrod then made communion with the dark spirits that the Luciferians worshiped. Many of them had advised the generals of the Luciferian's to their greatest conquests. But lately there had been few communions, until Savrod came in.

Savrod outlined his plan to the spirits. They gave it their blessing, and stood ready to empower the new leader of the Luciferian empire when Savrod delivered him.

Savrod returned his focus on the present, and looked upon Crucible's chamber. The time will come soon said Crucible's 'loyal' general.

END OF PART 16


	17. Motivation for Evil

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at 2   
Motivation for Evil  
by John Chubb

They had been sucessful.

Again the Night Rangers had brought down another evil that threatened the night. This time it was a rape gang on Ceti Omega 2 who had been terrorizing many of the young female population.

The Night Rangers, as well as their new ally the Silver Centurion, were celebrating their victory, except for one. Red Ranger Mark Kinega.

"Hey Mark, are you all right?", asked Anna .

"Why am I doing this?", asked Mark. "We go out and help people day in and day out, and what do we get out of it? More cries for help. More people needing us. Does it ever quit? Aren't we entitled to lives too? Where are our lives? Or are they all just gobbled up by those jackyls in that universe out there?"

"Mark what are you saying?", asked Jeff.

"Meaning I'm tired of being the good guy that walks in shadows and losing myself in the process.", said Mark. "Jeff, you should understand this. I know you feel the same way that I do. Aren't you tired of that damn alarm going off always calling you away to save the planet while your own life goes down the tubes. AREN'T YOU TIRED OF LOSING YOURSELF? AREN'T YOU TIRED OF ALWAYS GETTING SHAFTED WHEN IT COMES TO LIFE!"

Jeff did understand. And a nod from his friend the Silver Centurion indicated that he understood too. But Jeff didn't know what to do about it. Neither did Bruce or the other Night Rangers.

Mark then continued his tirade. "Every day it's the same old thing. Help this person, help that person, and in the end it's always the same. They need help, we go to help them and what do we get? More people wanting help, at the cost of our own lives! I'm sick of this I want something better!".

Mark then powered down and threw down his morpher and communicator. He then stalked out of the Night Ranger base. Ishalla Nab'ri from Polynices tried to go after him but Jeff held her back.

"He needs time to cool off.", give him time.", said Jeff. He remembered that this was the anniversary of Leslie's breakup with Mark. Jeff had gone through an emotional breakup as well, and it was taking all he had to keep from falling into depression.

Little did they realize that it was the beginning of the end of the Night Rangers.

Kincaid sat around the campfire near the Lighthouse. Ashley, Bruce, Adam, Cassandra, Mackenzie and Justin all sat around as Kincaid told the story.

"That was the last time any of us saw Mark again, as he was. He left the red Night Ranger behind, and didn't come back until much later."

"My father was sick, so I had to leave quick to tend for him.", said Bruce. "I missed a lot of the fireworks after that."

"Be glad you did Bruce.", said Kincaid. "Because the Mark that I saw later, was no Mark that I recognized."

Crucible sat in his meditation chamber. His thoughts were focused on matters of the past.

It has been said that if one runs far enough and fast enough that one will eventually find himself. Mark Kinega had been running forever and all he found was himself exausted.

He was calmer now, but his mind was still focused on what he said at the Lighthouse, and where he stood in life now. 'Where is my life?' he wondered. 'Am I supposed to always give of myself when there is no self of mine to give? Are people always going to want a piece of me?'

"Everyone gets to live their lives WHAT ABOUT ME!", shouted Mark Kinega to the sky. He wanted a life of his own. A life on his terms, where he doesn't have to conform to other people.

He had always put the needs and well being of other people before his own. It was one of the reasons he was chosen to be a Night Ranger, let alone fill the role of the Red Night Rangerthe leader of the team. But somewhere along the line that nobility turned into a double edged sword as he felt himself lose his sense of self.

For so long he had thought of others that he hadn't thought about himself. He wondered if he had any personality of his own, or was it molded by others:his parents, teachers, friends, etc. As Mark grew up his parents had always instructed him to conform to the will of society. There are certain rules we must follow if we are to live in society, said his family. A lot of those rules Mark didn't agree with:how to dress, how to behave, how to appear, what image to portray. It upset Mark because what society wanted wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to take the bull by the horns and do things his way. He was a free spirit, much to the chagrin of his family.

'If you do not follow the rules of society you will be labled as a deviant. Deviants wind up in jail. They are failures, bums, slackers. They are no good for anything' said his family over and over again.

Even when he became a Night Ranger his own well being took a back seat as he was always called to rescue someone, fight a monster, stop a gang, whatever. He was losing his individuality to others as he was forced to conform to the wills of others.

Then Carolyn came into his life, and it seemed like he was walking on air. Then she sent him a 'Dear John' letter ending their relationship. When Mark confronted Carolyn, she brushed him off like a disease. And Mark was left out in the emotional cold. He gave everything of himself for her, and she stepped on his heart.

"NO MORE!", shouted Mark. "I shall think of others NO MORE!FROM NOW ON I LIVE FOR ME!"

"Excellent my lord!", said a voice behind Mark. As he turned he saw a blue armored figure. "Who are you?", asked Mark.

"I am General Savrod my lord. Honor Guard of the Luciferian Empire. I have come on behalf of...representatives to make you an offer."

"I'm not interested", said Mark.

"Aren't you tired of living for others. Don't you want people to conform to you for a change instead of you conforming to them? Aren't you tired of being rejected by those you are obligated to save. Especially a certain one who destroyed your heart?", Savrod knew what buttons to push. "Don't you want your own life on your own terms?"

Mark turned to face the blue armored general. His words had Mark interested. "Yes", he said.

"Those that I serve are in need of a leader to lead their troops across the cosmos..."

Mark interupted Savrod. "I'm not looking to work for another person. Let alone serve one."

"No we are not looking for a servant, we are looking for a free thinker. One with the drive and will to bring the universe under one vision. We want that vision to be your vision. My masters want your will to be the dominant will. They believe you deserve it.", said Savrod.

Savrod then continued the sales pitch. "My masters will grant you powers and troops that will allow you to fill your heart's desire. That will allow others to conform your will."

"What's the catch?", asked Mark.

"No catch.", said Savrod. "But you do know that the Power Rangers will try to stop you."

"Yes, even my own team. the Night Rangers.", confirmed Mark.

"If you accept, you know what must be done.", said Savrod.

Mark thought about it. He hoped he wouldn't have to destroy his friends. He didn't want to destroy them.

And as Mark made his decision ready, he felt something prick him. Then he felt all that was good die in him.

And the universe had reason to be afraid. For he was at a crucible in his life.

And the universe reached a crucible as well.

Inside the Lighthouse Jeff Kincaid and the other Night Rangers were musing over events. Bruce had left to tend for his father. Jeff understood and wished him well, for in many respects Bruce's father was Jeff's father even though they were not blood relatives.

"Jeff I am getting a transmission. It's Mark.", said Krolos from KO-35.

Mark appeared on the viewer. "Guys, I have found something that you would be interested in. Meet me at these coordinates."

As the coordinates flashed Jeff grabbed the morpher that Mark used. "Roger Mark, we'll meet you there and we'll bring your morpher."

"That's not necessary Jeff. Leave it at the Lighthouse.", said Mark. "Trust me."

Jeff did what he was told. After all Mark was his friend, he wouldn't betray his friends.

"Boy was I wrong", said Kincaid.

"What happened Jeff?", asked Cassandra.

"You know about the evil green ranger right? Or Katherine Hillard before she took on the pink ranger powers, or Karone?" The others nodded.

"Well when they came onto the scene, the other rangers didn't know them very well. Didn't know where they came from, what happened to them in their lives. Well imagine fighting along someone you thought you knew only to find you didn't know them at all."

The Night Rangers had arrived in their zords at the coordinates that Mark had laid out for them. Defiance sat off to the side. Jeff was second in command of the team so everyone followed his lead. "Anything Krolos?"

"Nothing. This is where Mark said to go.", said Krolos.

Ishalla was always very perceptive, and her senses were going off the scale. "Something is wrong. Very wrong."

"I feel it too.", said Krolos who felt a mind in the area.

"What is it?", asked Anna consoling her friend.

"An evil has been here."

And before anyone knew it Ishalla's Batzord was blown out of the sky. "Ishalla!", shouted Jeff.

"She's gone!", shouted Krolos.

"Everyone scatter don't let any one get you.", ordered Jeff. Then a massive ship appeared above them blasting and firing. Jeff saw his friends being blown out of the sky. Krolos and Anna were gone in a matter of seconds. Jeff's own WolfZord took a shot in the stablizer sending him out of control. He endeavored to regain a measure of control and ordered the zord computer to ram into the attacking ship. "If I'm going down I'm taking you bastards with me!"

The zord was almost blown away when Jeff felt a tingle throughout his body. He was teleporting.

The blue Night Ranger Winged wolfzord didn't make it to it's target.

Jeff found himself on the bridge of Defiance. The teleport command was activated by Hardrive. "Did you get any of the others out Hardrive?"

"Thet're dead Jim!", said Hardrive in a sorrow that he clearly meant.

Jeff was in a state of disbelief. "What the hell happened?", he asked.

"Fredo!", said Hardrive and he activated the viewscreen. On it was Mark in armor that was a sinister shade of red. He ordered Hardrive to shut down the emergency teleporters that the other rangers would not be needing them.

"Yes sir!", said Hardrive having no reason to doubt his driver.

Then the attack came. Zords and rangers were being blown out of the sky. Mark would not give the order to save them. Instead, he smiled as he saw his friends being blown out of the sky.

Hardrive would have none of it so he reactivated one teleporter and sent Mark out and teleported Jeff back in.

Jeff was unable to believe what he saw. Their leader had betrayed them. Murdered their team. They trusted Mark and he betrayed them. He saw Mark outside of Defiance on the main viewer as he hovered above the red zord.

"Hardrive what are you doing? I gave you no teleport commands.", said Mark. He tried to regain entry into Defiance, but Hardrive would not allow it.

"Hardrive, open the door.", ordered Mark. Hardrive disobeyed.

"OPEN THE DOOR!", he shouted. It was only after that that Hardrive spoke again.

"You're nothing to me now Fredo. You're not a brother. You're not a friend. I don't wanna know where you go. I don't wanna know what you do. When you come to visit momma, I expect to know a day in advance so I won't be there.", said Hardrive quoting Al Pacino in the movie The Godfather: Part II. Then Hardrive brought Defiance's weapons to bear on Mark.

Mark didn't want a fight, so he teleported away to his own ship. Leaving Jeff and Hardrive to wonder what had happened to their friend and leader.

Crucible shook himself out of his memories and became confused. "Why am I remembering all this now? Could my benefactors be trying to tell me something?", he said deep in thought.

Crucible then went to the intercom. "Savrod, set course for these coordinates."

The rest of the rangers could not believe the story. One of their own had killed his own team. The only time something like that happened was if a ranger was under an evil spell. Willingly betraying someone was unheard of.

"You are sure he wasn't under some evil spell?", asked Ashley.

"Hardrive checked through the scanners. There was no trace of magic eminating from Mark.", said Kincaid.

"Could there be another reason?", asked Cassandra. Kincaid never got to complete the question as an explosion rocked close to them.

END OF PART 17


	18. Where he is now

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at He is Now  
by John Chubb

The Nightfighters rallied to the spot where the ruins of the lighthouse used to be. All that remained was a hole in the ground, and what looked like a series of corridors underneath.

"Looks like a perfect fit.", said Kincaid. "Hardrive link up to the safehouse computer. Tell it to commence landing procedures."

The others, except for Bruce, couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Landing procedures?", asked Cassandra.

"Even the safehouse has to run on fuel, and it was running low. It has geothermal generators that converts energy for it's fuel once it's connected to a planet.", said Kincaid. "Besides, I think we're all a little tired of running right?"

Everyone nodded as they looked up to see the safehouse coming in to land in the hole. It was then that Mackenzie spoke up. "Aren't you going to finish your story?"

Kincaid nodded and asked where he left off. "Your teamates were killed and your leader was evicted from Defiance."

Jeff flew Defiance back to the lighthouse as he wondered what his next move would be. He had no team, and no zord(except for Defiance but that wasn't really his). And he was going over all the should have dones in his mind, from stopping him as he left to watching out for trouble.

While there was a part of him that said that there was nothing else that could have been done, there was another part that said that he should have been more careful. He wished Bruce was there with him now. He could have used some reasurrances.

Just then the attack warning came on. A fleet of ships was coming out of hyperspace on an attack vector. "Activate Defence grid.", Jeff ordered the computer.

The defence grid activated but it could have only held out so long as a fleet of fighter craft swooped down and picked off selected areas that weakened the shields. The cannon fire from the cruisers then blasted the shields away and they were down before long.

When the shields were blasted away the ships then made ready to attack the lighthouse. Explosions started to erupt around Jeff to where it was dangerous to stay. "Hardrive, emergency teleport.", and he was teleported out.

As the cruisers fired on the lighthouse Defiance snuck away. "They knew exactly where to hit.", said Jeff.

"Fredo.", said Hardrive who was making reference to the former red ranger Mark Kinega.

Jeff nodded in agreement. Then he looked at the nav computer as he tried to find a place to land. "Set course for Earth.", said Jeff. He looked back using the viewscreen's departure angle. The lighthouse went dark as the power generators were knocked out.

Jeff then turned his focus back to the present as Defiance made it's way into hyperspace.

The Power Chamber was quiet. Divatox had not attacked and the rangers were looking forward to some much needed downtime at the beach. Tommy however went to the Power Chamber in order to review some of the mission logs.

Alpha 6 came over to Tommy and started looking over his shoulder. "Yo, yo, yo Tommy what's up with you. The other rangers are relaxin' here. Goin' to the beach an all. Why are you here instead f with them?"

Tommy sighed before he spoke. "I just got this feeling that something's going to happen. You know the old saying 'it's too quiet'?"

"Would this incoming transmission be enough noise for you?", asked Dimitria. Tommy went to the communications console and listened in.

"This is blue Night Ranger Jeffrey Kincaid calling the Power Chamber. Is anyone receiving. Repeat this is blue Night Ranger Jeffrey Kincaid calling the Power Chamber is anyone receiving?"

Alpha activated the receiver and Tommy answered. "This is the Power Chamber. Red Turbo ranger Tommy Oliver responding. What's your status?"

"My team has been destroyed. I've got a conqueror on my tail and I need a place to set down and refuel. Request permission to land."

"Permission granted.", said Tommy. "Teleport in as soon as you land."

"Affirmative.", said Jeff and he signed off. Tommy then looked up at Dimitria. "Dimitria what's a Night Ranger?"

"Do you not think that it was not possible for other ranger teams to exist?", asked Dimitria.

"No, the Aquitarian rangers are proof that there are other ranger teams out there. But I never heard of the Night Rangers. Who are they?"

Alpha 6 then spoke. "I have their info downloaded into my central processor. The Night Rangers were a special team. They fought against evil on evil's level. Handling missions and villians that went outside the traditional monster attack or like Lord Zedd or Rita. In fact Zedd and Rita were afraid of the Night Rangers. They held tremendous powers when nighttime came."

Who'd they fight against?", asked Tommy.

"There was this empire called the Luciferian that has been said to worship the darker levels of evil. The Night Rangers and the Luciferian empire had crossed swords in the past.", said Alpha.

"Why haven't I heard of them?", Tommy's curiosity was peaked.

Alpha continued, "They were a special team that operated in secret. No other ranger teams knew of their existance. And if a ranger did know, then he was honor bound not to reveal their existance to their fellow rangers."

"So I can't tell the others about this Jeff Kincaid or his team?", asked Tommy.

"Yeah.", said Alpha.

Tommy sighed. He didn't like keeping his team in the dark but he would keep the mention of the Night Rangers quiet. A dark stream of blue appeared in the Power Chamber as Dimitria asked, "If the Night Rangers are so powerful what force could have destroyed Jeff's team?"

"One of their own.", came the answer. Tommy and Alpha turned to see a ranger in blue and black. His helmet removed to reveal his pale face and short cut brown hair.

Tommy went to introduce himself then he asked, "What do you mean one of your own?".

"Our red ranger Mark Kinega turned traitor. He lured the other rangers into a trap and killed them."

"WHAT!", came the voice of Tommy, Alpha and Dimitria in unison. They couldn't believe a ranger would willingly turn traitor.

"He just destroyed our headquarters. He's probably on my tail now as we speak so I need a place to set down as I plan out my next move." The others nodded.

'If there is one.', Jeff mentally added.

"So Tommy couldn't tell us about you?", asked Adam.

"It was a rule from the council. Even though the Night Rangers were formed to combat the darker evils, not all of them were happy with the idea of fighting evil on evil's ground. They thought traditional ranger teams would be more productive and give a more wholesome message.", said Kincaid.

"But Zordon saw the wisdom in having such a team and he pushed for them, but with the condition that their existence be kept secret. The Night Rangers existance could not be revealed unless in dire emergency or with council consent."

"Well that explains why Tommy never told us about you.", said Adam.

Cassandra then asked "Are you sure Mark wasn't under some evil spell?"

"I'm positive.", said Kincaid. "The spirits said that there were no mind control spells around his ranger aura. But there was one other thing."

"What was that?", Cassandra asked.

"They said he didn't hear their presence anymore. Like something was cutting them off from reaching him."

"What could do that?", asked Ashley.

"If it's not a spell, then it was probably a mental implant of some kind.", said Justin.

"Well that's possible, but implant or not the choice to betray the others was a willing one. Even though the spirits knew he could no longer hear them they knew that the darker impulses within him were Mark's own.", said Kincaid.

"They also told me he took in the powers of the fallen Night Rangers into himself. They could never be used for good again."

"Couldn't you make more?", asked Ashley.

Bruce then spoke. "No, in order to make more power morphers each of the Night Rangers had to give some of their power to the new morpher. one needed three or four morphers for that. And since there was only two left..."

"No more Night Rangers.", said Justin.

"So what happened next?", asked Mackenzie.

"Well as I was licking my wounds, Mark showed up. Except he wasn't Mark anymore."

The newly annointed Lord Crucible looked down at the three morphers before him. Even though their users were gone their powerstill remained. He raised his arms up and drew the power into himself. When he was finished, all that remained of the morphers were small pieces of inert junk.

He then looked out at the stars. His annointment went well as Savrod presented Mark Kinega before them. Mark boasted about how he killed his teamates, he then lifted the three inert morphers from the dead rangers as proof.

The high councilors were surprised. To kill one night Ranger, let alone three, was a remarkable feat that few could accomplish. But one was not convinced as he said for all to hear "What about the blue ranger?".

"He will hunt him down as easilly as he killed the others.", said Savrod. "Already the dark ones speak to him."

Kinega listened to the evil voices that guided him now. The voices of good that guided him for so long were blocked out thanks to the device Savrod implanted in him. He welcomed the evil within him and he welcomed the guidance of the evil without.

"He is on Earth.", said Kinega.

The high councillor who spoke out said. "When you bring the morpher of the blue Night Ranger we shall consider you for our leadership position."

"I shall bring the morpher and lead this empire.", said Kinega.

"We stand at a crucible my friends.", and the whole council chamber erupted in a resounding "Yes!"

And it was then that Mark decided his new nameLord Crucible.

And now Lord Crucible flew through space on a rendezvous with destiny. "Soon Jeff it will be time for you to join the others.", he said.

Lord Crucible stood on the bridge of his flagship looking out at the stars again. 'To think that it has only been a few short years since I looked out here as I journeyed for a 'final showdown' with Jeff. Now it will be a final showdown.'

General Savrod then appeared. "We will arrive at the co-ordinates within two hours."

"Good.", said Crucible. "Have my Samurizord prepared I intend to lead this operation personally."

"Personally my lord?", said Savrod.

"Yes.", it's time for old business to be settled."

'Indeed it is my lord', thought Savrod. 'Indeed it is.'

Tommy and Jeff were going about making their plans to defend themselves against the ex-red ranger Mark Kinega when a pink stream appeared nearby. Katherine Hillard had teleported in.

"Tommy when are you coming to the beach?", she asked. She then took notice of Jeff and asked "Who are you?"

After giving the reader's digest version about who Jeff was and what he was doing there Kat asked "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well we're trying to figure out how we're going to stop Kinega. So far we've come up short.", said Tommy.

"Well I do have one idea.", said Jeff. "But I'll need the two of you to help pull it off."

"What can we do?", asked Kat.

"The most you can do is keep him occupied. Long enough for me to take him out."

"You're not going to kill him are you?", asked Tommy.

"Not if I can help it.", said Jeff. "Even though I'd really like to."

"Hey yo yo yo. We got a ship coming in out of hyperspace here. It looks like your backstabbing teamate has arrived.", said Alpha.

The three rangers looked at the viewing screen and saw a sinister shade of red come from the ship and stand out in the desert. "Jeff. I know you can hear me. Come out, and I'll make it easy on you."

"All right let's do it.", said Tommy. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!", said Kat.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!", said Tommy.

"BLUE NIGHT RANGER ACTIVATE!" said Jeff.

And the three rangers teleported into battle.

"So Kat knew too?", asked Adam.

"She walked in. We didn't want to bring in anyone else.", said Kincaid. "Besides, it was almost nighttime."

"Where evil was at it's strongest.", said Cassandra.

"Exactly."

The red and pink Turbo rangers stood before the figure in red armor. "No Jeff? I'm disapointed."

"Don't be. We can take care of you.", said Tommy as he leaped into action. He gave a flying kick into Kinega's chest and also got in a few blows as well.

"Tommy duck!", shouted Kat as she fired her turbo blaster. Her hits were dead on.

Kinega then gave a mental push and threw the two turbo rangers back across the ground. As they struggled to get up, Kinega raised his hands and they started flying into the air.

Tommy and Kat felt like they were being gripped by invisible hands. They couldn't move while they were being held down. Kinega looked up at thw two turbo rangers. "Well since Jeff is not here I'll just have to break the two of you."

Just then Tommy and Kat felt the hands release themselves and they fell and landed on the ground. Kinega looked around as if expecting to find someone.

A force push sent Kinega flying across the ground. He looked up and saw Jeff standing before him.

"I was wondering when you would show up.", said Kinega.

"Give up Mark.", said Jeff.

Kinega paused for a moment and then said, "At the risk of sounding cliche...NO!" He then gave Jeff a power push that sent him flying against a mountain wall. The invisible hands were holding him in place.

Mark then walked over to where Jeff was pinned when a force punch from Jeff sent Mark doubling over.

"A gift from the spirits you turned your back on.", said Jeff.

"Your spirits are strong Jeff. But mine are stronger.". Mark raised his hands and the ground started shaking. Lava also started to erupt as the battleground turned into an inferno.

Jeff looked through the elemental chaos over to where Tommy and Kat were. "Tommy, Kat get out of here!", he shouted.

"But what about you!", shouted Kat.

"JUST GO!" Jeff shouted. And the two turbo rangers teleported out.

Jeff then looked up at the mountain top. A good explosion up there would cause an avalanche that would stop Mark. As Jeff scrambled to avoid erupting pits he took off his blue morpher and set it on overload. As the power built up he prayed that his aim would be true as he threw it at the mountain peak past where Mark stood hovering.

The explosion jarred Mark's concentration and he was caught in the landslide. Jeff also tried to run but the onrushing dirt and rocks was starting to bury him as well.

Tommy and Kat looked all around the area where Jeff was. They brought scanners hoping to find a trace of Jeff's ranger signiture.

"Anything Kat?", Tommy asked.

"Nothing.", said Kat.

After a few moments of searching Kat came across a gloved hand sticking out of the ground. "Tommy, over here!"

Tommy rushed over to where Kat was and helped to pull Jeff up. He tried to feel for a pulse but couldn't find one.

"Is he dead?", asked Kat.

"Let's get him back to the Power Chamber quick.", said Tommy as they teleported out of the battleground.

None of them noticed a gauntleted hand in a sinister shade of red holding the remains of a morpher come out of the ground as well,

"And so It's my sad duty to report that Jeffrey Michael Kincaid was killed in a monster battle. We among the Power Rangers express our heartfelt condolences.", said the Red Ranger to the reporter who was at the police station.

"Was a body recovered?", asked the officer on duty.

The red Turbo ranger paused for a moment and said, "No, no body was recovered."

The officer and reporter thanked the Red Turbo ranger for his time and then teleported back to the Power Chamber.

When he arrived Dimitria and Alpha 6 were waiting, along with a young teenager in a tattered blue uniform. On a communications terminal was a 3-D version of Zordon. "Is it done?", asked Dimitria.

The red ranger then removed his helmet to reveal the face of Tommy Oliver. "Yeah, Dimitria I told them. But I will say that I didn't like lying to the press and the police."

"In a way you weren't.", said the boy in blue who was once the blue Night Ranger Jeff Kincaid. "I was clinically dead for about a few minutes and also in a way I am dead. In my heart."

"And it was a real pain trying to bring you back.", said Kat.

"You can thank the spirits for that. They kept me from going too far into death to the point where I couldn't be revived.", said Jeff. "Now I think I'd better get going."

"Why not go home?", asked Alpha.

"I don't really have a home to go back to. Besides, I don't really want anyone looking for me. I just want to dissapear for a while."

Dimitria then spoke. "Even though I will respect your decision Jeffrey do you not think this action is questionable?"

"Kincaid.", said Jeff.

"What?", asked Tommy.

"My name is just Kincaid now. Jeffrey's dead. And no I don't think that my decision's questionable. I just need to get away for now."

"All right. But before you leave may I ask you this one thing.", said Dimitria.

"What is that?", asked Kincaid.

"Would you keep the red Night Ranger morpher so that it will not fall intothe wrong hands?"

"I'm not going to use it.", said Kincaid.

"Did I ask you to use it? Would it not be prudent for you to keep it in the event that you do need it and that it will be there for you?"

Kincaid thought about it. "All right, I'll keep it Hardrive has it on Defiance right now." Then he made ready to activate his teleporter when Tommy asked him "Where will you go?"

"I'll know when I get there.", said Kincaid as he teleported out of the Power Chamber.

"Kat, I have the strangest feeling we're going to see him again.", Tommy said.

"You will." said Zordon. "He still has an important destiny to fulfil."

"A destiny? Is that why you called us? Can you tell us what this destiny is?", asked Kat.

"Unfortunately no. The time isn't right yet, but when it is Jeff will be ready for it.", then Zordon signed off.

Mentally he added 'I hope'.

On the capitol world of the Luciferian empire the new leader was being crowned.

After delivering the remaining bits of the inert blue Night Ranger morpher the unanimous decision was made to elect ex-red Night Ranger Mark Kinega as the new high lord.

"LONG LIVE LORD CRUCIBLE!", they all shouted in unison. And Crucible seemed to rake it all in.

General Savrod watched the events that just occured. He would wait and bide his time until the moment was right. Then he would make his move.

As Defiance flew through space Kincaid got out of his old blue ranger uniform. He then threw the tatters into the waste chute and put on some regular clothes.

When he arrived on the bridge he went to the helm controls to see where he would go when he noticed the red Night Ranger morpher sitting in the corner where Kincaid threw it last. He went over to pick it up and ran his fingers over it.

"Incoming transmission from the big giant head.", said Hardrive doing Harry from 3rd Rock from the sun again. "Put it on.", said Kincaid.

"What are you thinking of Jeffrey?", came Zordon over the communicator.

"This is the last remnant of what Mark was.", he said. "It's also the last remnant of the Night Rangers, not counting Defiance."

"Are you certain of that?", asked Zordon.

"I'm certain.", said Kincaid. "The other four morphers are destroyed. And the white, green and purple morphers have been lost for eons. Without the power of the spirits and at least three active morphers no new Night Ranger morphers can be made."

"Then as the last surviving Night Ranger may I ask you to put on the red morpher?"

Kincaid put the morpher on his wrist replacing the blue one he had destroyed. It seemed to light up with power and the next thing that happened Kincaid was in the uniform of the red Night Ranger.

The power seemed to be overwhelming to Kincaid. It filled his every being and his connection to the spirits of the night seemed stronger since he could feel their presence more.

"It's a pity I won't be using this power.", he said. "Downtime!", he said and Kincaid went back to his normal clothes.

"Well since you won't use the morpher Je...I mean Kincaid, may I recommend a place for you to go?"

"Where?", asked Kincaid.

"I have a safehouse on the planet Oron. It's a pristine forest world that I use as a fall backpoint. It is far from the spacelanes so no one goes there. Even the evil empires leave it alone."

"Sounds perfect.", said Kincaid. And he set course for Oron.

And there he remained.

"Until now.", said Kincaid. His story completed.

"When we came along. And Crucible came back.", said Adam.

The rangers then turned to look at where the mobile safehouse was setting down where the lighthouse tower used to be.

"She's setting down nicely.", said Bruce. "It won't be long for the geothermal linkups."

Then Hardrive spoke up. "One-Adam-12 One-Adam-12. Enemy Zord entering Hades block. Enemy Zord entering Hades block. Units responding Identify."

"He'd have to come now.", Kincaid cursed. "One-Adam-12 roger."

"Let's get to the zords", Ashley said as the Nightfighters teleported to their respective Zords. On board the mobile safehouse the DragonZord and Emerald Tiger were being fitted with booster packs used for spaceflight. "All right team, Let's go!" said Cassandra.

"The flying Tiger and DragonZord joined up with Defiance, the Astro Viper, the BlackHawk, and Roadbuster converted into warrior mode. Not long after they were joined by another ZordA silver firebird.

"Bruce is that you", asked Kincaid.

"Yeah, it's me. You didn't think I'd let you guys have all the fun do ya?", said Bruce.

"Nope, I didn't. And just in time too cause here they come." said Kincaid making reference to a fleet of guardships led by a Zord in a sinister shade of red. Ashley knew the Zord well.

"Crucible's leading the attack.", said Ashley.

"I noticed.", said Kincaid. "All right when I give the word break formation and pick a target. I'll take care of Crucible."

After Crucible's fleet got closer Kincaid said "BREAK!", and the Zords broke formation except for Defiance which headed straight for the SamuriZord.

Savrod looked as the combatants headed towards each other. An aide appeared by Savrod's side. "Is the microbomb ready?", Savrod asked.

"Yes general.", said the aide Arcos as he handed Savrod the detonator.

"Good.", then he watched the battle get underway waiting for the right time to make his move.

Crucible watched the Zord fleet move towards his and then break as Defiance moved towards him.

"All guardships break and attack. Leave me the lead zord.", he ordered. He then watched as Defiance transformed into warrior mode.

"All right Jeff. Let's dance."

Mackenzie flew so many rings around the guardships that the guardsmen were spinning servos trying to get a bead on her. Whatever shots they fired wound up missing her every time the guardsmen thought they got a lock. Some misses were near ones while others weren't even close to hitting her. Many of the shots from the guardships wound up taking out each other leaving an area of chaos whereever she flew.

Mackenzie then decided to fly out of the area as the guardships were flying around like buzzing flies. When she was safely away she turned back around and flew back picking off the guardships one by one.

When only a few ships were left they regrouped and tried to go on the offensive. Mackenzie then transformed the Astro Viper into warrior mode as the guardships were approaching her. She later went to targeting computer and picked off the last ships as if they were ducks in a shooting gallery.

"Numbers don't beat skill.", said Mackenzie as she then went to check on Kincaid.

The Emerald TigerZord was fighting with the same ferociousness in space as it did on land. As Cassandra flew her Zord towards the guaardships approaching her she decided to cut down the numbers a little. "With the element of FIRE!" came her first command as a burst of flame shot out of the TigerZord's mouth atomizing many of the guardships.

After the numbers were cut down a good half Cassandra then fired her missiles and blasters at others. When all but five were left she went up close and personal as she swiped four of the ships with the Zords claws and disabled the last one with her Zord's jaws.

When Cassandra was done all that was left was a debris field that looked like a junkyard. "I hear there's great money in salvage.", she said. She later followed Mackenzie's example and went to see how Kincaid fared.

Even though the DragonZord was flying Space was not it's native environment as the manner it flew had proven. It was not as graceful as the Astro Viper was and the guardships managed to get in a few shots.

Adam fired as many of his missiles as he could, and many of them took out a lot of guardships. But Adam realized he needed to fight smarter in order to beat them.

Adam then kicked in the SRB boosters and sent the DragonZord out as fast as it could go. The boosters were powerful and they gave the DragonZord a lot of speed. Adam then turned the Zord around and faced the guardships as he activated a special weapon.

"This was only used when the DragonZord was joined with the Dino MegaZord so it may not have the power it usually would." Adam said. Just then energy came from the DragonZord's missile hands as well as the Z's on its legs to form one giant energy Z circle. Adam then fired the Z circle to where it detonated taking out most of his guardships.

All the otherships that were left Adam swatted like they were biplanes that King Kong swatted on the top of the Empire State Building. Then he too went to check on Kincaid.

Ashley and Bruce found themselves sharing a lot of targets. Ashley took out a few guardships but she was distracted a lot by the memory of when the Astro MegaZord fought Crucible's SamuriZord. A fight the Astro Rangers lost.

Those distractions almost cost her as guardships were getting a lock on her many times. Bruce took in the firebird and picked off the ships that were locking on to her.

"Bruce.", she said. "We gotta end this now. I can't help but feel Kincaid is going to need us."

"I agree.", said Bruce. "Let's transform into Duo Warrior mode."

The firebird then transformed into a warrior with a face coming out of it's beak and the head turning down. Arms also sprouted from the under carriage as the Silver Firebird transformed into an upper torso.

Ashley's Zord head also folded down as it formed the locking mechanism as the BlackHawk joined to form the lower torso. The legs extended and the wings folded in. Soon Janus the duo warrior stood ready for battle.

The guardships fired but the blasts were deflected by the wings on the arms that served as Janus's shields. Later a red blast fired from Janus's eyes as guardships were taken out. Ashley then brought up Janus's left leg as fire spewed out of his left toe incinerating more ships.

"Talon missiles!", ordered Bruce as missiles fired from Janus's hands. more ships vaporized.

Before long even Ashley and Bruce had triumphed over the guardships. Now let's see how Kincaid is doing.", said Bruce.

Ashley was glad to hear that.

Justin was knocking out guardships right and left but he felt like he was being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. He needed to change the rules.

"Storm Blaster I need you!", he shouted. The blue jeep then made tracks as it flew to where Justin was fighting.

Justin jumped into Storm Blaster and went into the dogfight picking off guardships much like Mackenzie was. When only a few guardships were left Justin turned Storm Blaster towards the inert Roadbuster. "Roadbuster remote linkup activate.", he said as Roadbuster came alive.

"CHEST BEAM FIRE!", yelled Justin as he flew Storm Blaster over Roadbuster and a beam of red energy too out the last of the guardships.

"Awesome guys!", he said as he drove Storm Blaster with Roadbuster following to check on Kincaid.

Kincaid was locked in a Zord swordfight with Crucible. Whatever move Kincaid made Crucible countered. And whatever offensive move Crucible made Kincaid countered.

The other Nightfighters approached ready to help out but Adam and Bruce held them back. "Leave them. It's one on one.", Bruce said.

Savrod also watched as the two Zords fought when he decided that it was time to tip the odds in his favor. He pulled up the detonator and pressed the activator.

In the cockpit of the SamuriZord Crucible felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time as smoke started to appear through the right side of his helmet. Then he screamed as he heard the vengeful cries of the good spirits of the night for the first time in years.

Since Crucible was telepathically linked to his Zord the Zord grabbed it's head as well in agony. Kincaid saw an opportunity and ran Defiance's sword through the power plant of the SamuriZord.

The zord exploded after that. Kincaid had won.

"All ships retreat. Our lord is dead. We need to regroup our forces.", said Savrod on the bridge of the flagship. He then turned to the communications screen where the high councillors waited.

"General Savrod. Our Lord Crucible has been destroyed. And while this move is unorthodox he has named you as his sucessor. Do you accept?"

"I do. And I shall lead the empire to victory."

"Excellent. We shall prepare for your annointment...Lord Savrod.", after that the councillors signed off.

And General Savrod laughed. All the time of planning had finally paid off.

The mobile safehouse now stood where the lighthouse tower used to be. And for the first time light shone in the darkest corner of the Hades sector. And the Nightfighters were celebrating.

"All right. We did it!We beat Crucible!", shouted Mackenzie. And all the others echoed her sentiments.

Kincaid said nothing as he stood in a corner. There was still more to do. He knew that it wouldn't be long for the power vaccum to be filled, 'probably by Savrod' he thought. And there was still the liberation of the rest of the galaxy as well as Earth. Plus the other rangers hadn't been found yet.

'Those concerns are for another time', thought Kincaid. 'For now we won a great victory.' as he went to join the party.

In another sector of space a metallic structure fell to the planet surface. As it crash-landed, one could feel the presence of ghosts circling around it.

Inside lay the occupant in red armor. His body being kept alive while a battle was being fought in occupant's mind.

A battle between good and evil. Who the victor would be would be decided another time.

END OF PART 18


	19. Ranger Rescue

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Rescue  
by John Chubb

Cassandra stood over the rim of the cliff staring out over the mountain range of Hades. 'For a dark and barren planet it sure is full of life.' she thought.

Yes my child., said the voice of Serena, Cassandra's spirit guide.

Due to the powers of the emerald crystal Cassandra was given telepathy as well as a keen insight into the realm of the spirit. When she looked out over the horizon she saw spirits flying around moving freely like the living would. It almost seemed like they were going about their business like they were still alive.

Cassandra could see and hear them as they flew past. She found the whole experience amazing.

Her attention then turned towards where a group of spirits were flying around a certain area. Serena what's over there, Cassandra mentally asked.

After a long pause Serena spoke Nothing that needs concern you now child. Those spirits are fighting a battle we cannot interfere in...yet.

And with that Cassandra turned back towards the safehouse which was illuminating some sort of power aura.

"All systems up and running. The new luminescence shield is functioning well.", said Bruce.

"Good.", said Kincaid. "The new improvements are in place?"

"Yep. There's no way anyone can break through this time."

"I hope so.", said Kincaid. The recall of the collapse of the last shield still fresh in his mind. "Now, what other trouble can we get into?"

"Ashley's handling that right now.", said Bruce. "She's trying to get leads on her missing friends."

"You gave her some information on that right?", Kincaid asked. Bruce nodded.

"Let's see how she's doing.", Kincaid said as he and Bruce went to check on her.

Ashley was filtering through the recon reports that Bruce had given her on the computer screen in front of her. The reports seemed to be accurate, but the problem that she was facing was who to rescue first.

Some of the information contained information about the other Astro rangers(lightstars), but she just couldn't pick one out of personal bias. Especially since other rangers were in as much dire straits as the Astros were now. There was only one answer to the problem, and part of that answer walked in to the lab in the forms of Kincaid and Bruce.

"Hey Ashley. How's it going?", asked Bruce.

"Well I'm trying to choose a ranger rescue mission.", said Ashley. "The only problem is 'how do I be fair about it?' And I think I found an answer when you guys walked in."

"What's your answer?", asked Kincaid.

"I'm going to have the computer randomly select a mission. It'll be first come first serve.And since you guys are here you'll be reassured that I'm not choosing one out of favoritism to the Astro rangers."

"No problem Ashley. We'll support whatever decision will be made.", Kincaid said. Then Ashley activated the randomizer function.

The computer went through all the files until it stopped on one. Ashley, Kincaid and Bruce were surprised.

The capital palace on the harem world of Vega 9 was reminiscent of an old palace out of stories about genies and their magic lamps. Walls were ornated with fantastic draperies and furnishings laced with gold and silver. The whole palace looked like the owner had money to burn. And when the ruler was allied with the Luciferian empire sometimes one did.

Lord Eros sat on his throne being attended to by his servants as he had two cats sitting with him. He had recently heard about the downfall, and apparent demise, of Lord Crucible. Also the apparent nomination of General Savrod to the vacant post. Eros knew Savrod was a shrewd opponent. It wouldn't be long before the rebels were on the ropes again.

But for now Eros wanted amusement so he put his two cats down on the ground. They walked and turned to face the throne. Then they started to transform and where two cats once stood before Eros now stood two girls in their later teens.

The first one was tall and blonde with a light complection. The other was kind of a contradiction to the tall blond as she was short and had brown hair but what the girls both had in common was an aura of beauty and goodness that people couldn't help but take notice of. But the fire and spirit seemed as if it had been shut off as they showed no ounce of resistance, or at least none that could be detected.

But the two girls were aware of their surroundings and their predicament. No spell was used to control their minds. It was more the bodies that obeyed Eros's commands and the girls screamed mentally for a release.

Eros looked at the girls and said. "Amuse me."

And Katherine Hillard and Kimberly Hart began to perform whatever Eros asked of them...much to their shame.

Tommy arrived on Hades and met up with Cassandra. "What's up Cassandra. I got a call from Kincaid saying to come here quick. That there was something I would be interested in."

"There is. But I'll let Kincaid explain it.", said Cassandra as they made their way to the briefing room. Kincaid stood at the head of the table, flanked by Bruce and the chair that Cassandra later took. Mackenzie and Justin took the left side while Adam and Ashley took the right. Tommy took the chair next to Ashley.

Kincaid greeted Tommy. "Good to see you again Tommy. And now that you're here we can get started."

Ashley spoke first. "With the help of Bruce I have begun a project where the Nightfighters would be looking to free the rangers held in captivity. The first one up were these two."

Kincaid activated a viewscreen and the images of Katherine Hillard and Kimberly Hart appeared on the screen. Tommy was speechless. "Kat and Kim?"

Kincaid nodded. "They are on a planet called Vega 9 which looks like a throwback to Ali Baba and the forty thieves. They are classed as 'entertainers' to Lord Eros the planet administrator. Don't ask what kind of entertainment."

"I won't.", said Tommy. "So what's the game plan?"

"Well for starters we're going to have a small four person team go in for a rescue. We're also going to have to do it in a way that will throw Eros off guard." Kincaid then turned to Ashley. "I assume you'll want to Ashley?"

"Absolutely.", said Ashley

He then faced Tommy. "I had a feeling that you'd want to go Tommy."

"You know that.", Tommy said.

"So who's the fourth one?", asked Mackenzie.

Kincaid then turned to Mackenzie and said. "Oh thanks for volunteering." Mackenzie then had a look that said 'what's going on here?'.

"Okay what's the plan?", asked Ashley.

Kincaid then smiled as an idea came to him. "Well Eros likes entertainment, so let's give him something to entertain him with."

Hardrive spoke through the computer link-up and said "I love it when a plan comes together."

After their stint "entertaining" Eros Katherine and Kimberly were sent down to the dungeon that was called home to them. They were briused and some of the little clothing that they wore were torn. The guard then ordered the girls to sit down while he left a new set of loincloths and bras for them to wear then he walked out of the cell. The girls sat there until the guard waived his hands which released them from the spell that they were under.

Kat and Kim were allowed to move, and express themselves freely. And as they had so many times before after giving Eros his "entertainment" they embraced each other in a hug and cried out their shame.

"I can't do this anymore Kat.", said Kim between sobs. "I can't be his puppet anymore."

"I know Kim.", said Kat crying as well. "Death would be preferable than being his puppet again."

"I wish Tommy was here.", said Kim. "He'd know how to get these control spells off of us." Kat nodded.

They continued to hug as the two friends drew strength from each other, unaware that Eros was watching them from his chamber.

A shuttle flew away from the safehouse on Hades. Kincaid, Ashley, Tommy and Mackenzie were on board. "How long before we get there?", asked Tommy.

"It's a three day journey.", said Kincaid in the pilot seat. Ashley sat in the co-pilot seat. "We still have a ways to go."

Tommy sighed. He wished that he could get there sooner. He and Kat were close, and Kim was someone he realized he would always have feelings for, despite the letter. He couldn't stand to see either one of them hurting. Kincaid empathized, he thought that Tommy and Kat had some sort of connection together. And even though he had never formally met Kimberly Hart, he knew just by looking at her that she was someone special as well.

After a 12 hours of flying Ashley got a little tired and needed to take a break. Mackenzie took over her spot on the co-pilot seat next to Kincaid. Ashley then left to see how Tommy was faring who left to practice his katas.

"So how are you holding up?", asked Mackenzie.

"What do you mean?", responded Kincaid.

"Well you just told all of us how your team was destroyed, and after that you just defeated a villian who was once your leader. I was just wondering how you were feeling."

Kincaid was silent for a while then turned to face Mackenzie. "To be honest, I don't really feel anything. When I took out Crucible, I didn't jump for joy over beating him. I didn't feel sorrow for sending him crashing onto Hades surface. It was just something that had to be done. It kind of scares me."

"Scares you? How so?"

"Mackenzie, I've spent a good part of my life alone. I've more or less been the outsider looking in. Part of this is because I've had a lot of bad experiences interacting with other people. Experiences that have caused me to keep people at a distance. I had happiness for a few times, but it never lasted, so I figured why bother."

Mackenzie sighed. She understood all too well what Kincaid was saying having gone through much of the same things herself. "Believe it or not I do know where you're coming from." she said.

Kincaid then turned to look at Makenzie and the look on her face told him that she was being sincere. He then took hold of her hand as a gesture of thanks and held it.

Both Kincaid and Mackenzie felt something when their hands touched, like some sort of connection with their souls. They then looked into each others eyes and they knew that they had no sectets from one another. As Kincaid looked into Mackenzie's eyes he saw her soul. It was kind, gentle and loving that had a firey spirit behind it. He also saw a lot of hard living in her as well and how it shaped her.

Mackenzie looked into Kincaid's deep blue eyes and felt like she could lose herself in them. She saw everything that he was. Who he was. How he became what he was. The experiences life gave him and how they molded Kincaid into who he was today. No secrets were kept from her about him.

What they felt was a feeling beyond comprehension, almost as if two seperate electrical charges had come togehter to form one mighty charge. And as if in unison Kincaid and Mackenzie went closer to one another and kissed.

It was a soft kiss but it held a lot of feeling and tenderness behind it. When they backed away all Mackenzie could say was "Wow."

Kincaid then went on the com-link and asked Ashley and Tommy to come to the bridge. When they arrived Kincaid asked. "Could you two take over for a while?"

Ashley and Tommy took the pilot seats as Kincaid and Mackenzie got out. When Ashley turned to see them leave she couldn't believe what she sawKincaid and Mackenzie leaving hand in hand.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do.", Ashley called back. "Besides, we're still two days away."

Kincaid and Mackenzie turned and smiled. "Ha, ha." they said sarcastically.

Kincaid and Mackenzie stopped at the simudeck where he entered in a program called 'ballroom 1.' "You know if we were back in the safehouse we could do this there. The 'muppet ballroom' as you call it would have been perfect.", Kincaid said.

"I don't mind.", Mackenzie said. "Besides the ballroom doesn't provide you with fancy clothes when dancing."

"No it doesn't. So what would you prefer? Something in satin?"

Mackenzie went to the computer and entered in her choice. Kincaid entered his and they both walked into the simudeck together.

When they entered Kincaid was dressed in a black tuxedo with red cumberbun and bow tie. Mackenzie entered in a white evening dress made of satin. The ballroom environment was empty.

"May I have this dance madam?", Kincaid asked like a perfect gentleman.

"I'd be honored sir.", said Mackenzie as she offered Kincaid her hand. He led her down to the center of the dance floor as the music began to play. The song was 'Light in your eyes by Blessed Union of Souls.

I can't remember the last time that we kissed goodbye.  
All our "I love you's" were just not enough to survive.  
Something your eyes never told me but it's only now too plain to see  
Brilliant disguise when you hold me  
And I'm free.  
I've been thinking and here's what I've come to conclude.  
Sometimes the distance is more than two people can use  
But how could I have known girl  
It was time and not space you would need.  
Darling tonight I could hold you and you would know but would you believe?  
There's a light in your eyes that I used to see. There's a place in your heart where I used to be.  
Was I wrong to assume you were waiting here for me.  
There's a light in your eyes did you leave that light burning for me?

"Kincaid can I ask you something?", asked Mackenzie as they were dancing.

"Go ahead."

"I've heard this song before. Why are we dancing to a song about a relationship ending?"

Kincaid smiled. "When I hear the song, I don't think of the words. I just dance to the music itself."

"Have you danced to this song before?", Mackenzie asked.

"Only in my dreams.", said Kincaid. "And only with a dream girl.

"So am I your dream girl?", she asked with a smile.

Kincaid answered with a twirl and took her back in his arms. "What do you think?", he asked.

Mackenzie smiled as the music continued playing.

Cards and phone calls and photograph pictures of you.  
Constant reminders of all the things you get used to.  
Is there a chance in hell or heaven  
That there is still something here to build on.   
Or do you just pick up the pieces after they fall.  
But after all.  
There's a light in your eyes that I used to see. And a song in the words that you spoke to me.  
Was I wrong to believe in your melody?  
There's a light in your eyes did you leave that light burning for me.  
Should I keep on waiting or does love keep on fading away?  
Fading away.

Mackenzie felt like she was flying. She had to admit that Kincaid was a good dancer. Very graceful and elegant. As she looked into his deep blue eyes she felt like she could lose herself in them forever.

Kincaid looked into Mackenzie's eyes and felt the same way. As she brought her head to his shoulder Kincaid took her head into his hand and softly carressed it as they continued to waltz.

It's been a while since I've seen you so how have you been.  
Did you get my letter I wrote you but I did not send?  
I tried to call your old number.  
But the voice that I heard on the phone.  
I recognized but she told me the number was wrong.  
There's a light in your eyes but it's too bright to see.  
And a pain in my heart where you used to be.  
Guess I was wrong to assume that you were waiting here for me.  
There's a light in your eyes.  
Did you leave that light burning for me?

And after the song ended Mackenzie and Kincaid parted their lips and brought their mouths together for a kiss that was deep, long and passionate.

Kim and Kat however were doing a dance themselves after Eros activated the slave spells and brought them back out again for more 'entertainment'.

As he was getting into the show he caught notice of a shuttle flying overhead. He turned Kim and Kat back into cats as he looked up into the sky. He saw a parachute come out of a shuttlecraft. It looked like it was going to land near the center of the capital square.

"Guardsmen bring me that jumper.", he ordered two of his guardsmen. The two cats were picked up and put onto Eros's lap. No way was he going to lose his favorite 'toys'.

When the guardsmen returned they saw a figure in a lizard suit before him. "Identify yourself."

"How do you do sir. I'm Leo the Lizard.", said the voice in the lizard costume.

The human aspect of Katherine Hillard could have sworn that Leo the Lizard's voice sounded familiar. Then the realization hit her.

Jeff is that you? she thought.

"He's in.", said Ashley.

Tommy was a little confused. "Doesn't Kincaid know that this idea came from an old A-Team episode?"

"Yeah.", said Mackenzie. "That's what happens when you hang around a computer that watches too much T.V. It tends to rub off on you."

Tommy just shook his head and said "Whatever." Then he went and got ready.

Mackenzie looked at Ashley and said "He doesn't get it." Ashley sadly nodded.

"What brings you here lizard?", demanded Eros to the ranger wearing the lizard suit.

"Well my pilot was going to drop me at a kiddie province not far from the royal palace when he must have made a mistake and landed me at the wrong spot. I really need to get back there your highness. There are hundreds of little ones waiting too see Leo the Lizard."

Inside the lizard suit Kincaid couldn't help but smile a bit. He really was hamming it up in front of Eros and was enjoying every minute of it. Eros however was not since he liked being the center of attention so he sat up to confront the lizard. The two cats jumped off and skulked in corners near the door that led out.

As Eros looked into the eyes of the mask Kincaid was wearing Kincaid said "Would you like me to sing you a song?"

"GUARDSMEN!TAKE THIS LIZARD DOWN TO THE DUNGEON!", Eros screamed. As the guardsmen were leading the still costumed Kincaid away the ranger cats decided to make a break for it and go out the door. Eros waived his hand and the two cats were sent flying back towards him. When they landed he changed the two cats back into Kat and Kim.

"Have you been trying to escape again? You know that's impossible. The spells prevent that." He then ordered the guardsmen to take the two girls down with 'Leo'. He then turned to look at the ranger in the lizard costume and said, "I will check out this province. If the children are expecting you you will be returned to them. If not you will be exectued."

The guardsmen then led the ranger girls and the lizard away to the dungeon...and Kincaid couldn't be happier.

"Hey easy on the suit will ya?" 'Leo' said as he was thrown in. Kat and Kim were thrown in next. The lizard then looked around the cell. He waved his hand to the girls telling them not to speak. Then 'Leo' pulled out a rod shaped device and activated it. It would send static to whoever was watching and listening.

'Leo' then removed his lizard mask to reveal the face of Jeffrey Kincaid. "Kincaid it's so good to see you.", Kat said as she hugged the red Night Ranger. Kim looked on stunned wondering who the guy was.

"Oh Kim, this is Jeff Kincaid. He was one of the Night Rangers.", before Kim could say anymore Kat explained the story of how she and Tommy met Kincaid and faced Lord Crucible for the first time as he was getting out of the lizard suit.

"Unfortunately he came back after that. But I took care of him later.", Kincaid said. "How'd you get here?"

Kim spoke first. "I was doing final competition for the Pan-Global games when Crucible's forces hit. They knew that I was a Power Ranger and focused their attack on me when they entered the gym. Then the robots took me and I met up with Kat."

Kat spoke next. "I was doing ballet in London when the guardsmen came for me. Then I was herded to where I met Kim again. We were put on display for some royalty and generals and later they...bid on us."

"A slave auction.", Kincaid was disgusted.

"Eros bought both of us.", Kat said. "He then scanned me and found I had been placed under a spell that allowed me to turn into a cat. He had a witch that could duplicate that spell and put me back under it."

"He had the same spell put on me.", said Kim. "He also put us under a puppeteer's spell that allowed him to put us under his control. He had us do...things to entertain him. Don't ask what."

Kincaid didn't and finished getting his lizard suit off. He then reached into his costume and pulled out two things. One was the book of Zordon, "for spellbreaking." Kincaid said.

The other was the red Night Ranger morpher, "for fighting our way out of here.", the girls smiled.

At the palace gates a red sports car came rolling in. When it stopped a guy in a white suit and a sobbing girl stepped out. Inside was a petite girl in white sitting on a computer.

"OHHHH Mackie are you sure these are the right co-ordinates?", said the guy in white who looked suspiciously like Tommy Oliver.

'Mackie' was playing on the keys of a lap top saying "Confirmed...reconfirmed. This is the place or my name ain't Betty Joe Mackie."

The gentleman then went up to the guardsman and started ranting. "Do you know how much this is costing me? I've got kids screaming going 'When's Leo the Lizard coming? When's Leo the Lizard coming?' I've run out of slushie treats, ice cream bars, milk chocolate candies trying to keep those kids happy. I've got Leo's wife here wondering where her husband is.", he said making reference to the crying girl who bore a 'striking' resemblence to Ashley Hammond.

The young man then continued his ranting "Do you know how many kids are so dissapointed when the go to see Leo the Lizard and he doesn't show up? This is too much for me. NOW I WANT TO SEE THE ROYAL MAGISTRATE ABOUT MY LOST LIZARD!"

Eros was looking at a screen of nothing but static when a guardsman showed up. "An individual is here sir. He is searching for his lizard."

"Have they beeen searched?", Eros asked.

"They have no weapons sir.", said the guardsman

"Bring him forward.", Eros ordered.

After a few seconds the man in white and the sobbing girl walked in. They paused to kneel before Eros as a symbol of respect.

"So you are the ones who handle the...lizard?", Eros said.

The girl let out a wail of a sob into her kerchief. "Oh my Leo", she said hamming it up as well.

The gentleman in white consoled the girl. "There there now." He then turned to Eros. "Where might Leo be?"

"He's in the dungeon with two of my concubines.", Eros said. "Guardsmen, bring forth...the lizard." The two guardsmen left leaving the gentleman with the sobbing girl.

He took no notice of the White Astro ranger hovering on her galaxy glider outside his window.

As the guardsmen opened the door to the cell they saw Kat and Kim sitting cuddling up to the Leo costume. As they approached the girls they found themselves attacked from behind. When they were knocked down Kincaid went up and twisted the neck of the guardsmen deactivating them.

"You know what to do?", Kincaid said to the two girls.

"We'll be fine.", said Kat as she and Kim looked at the book of Zordon. Kincaid then went up the stairs towards the throne room.

Kat and Kim looked at the book as if it was communicating with them. It told them what to say and what to do, and they did it willingly. Soon they began to recite. Kat started first.

"Spirits of the Night. Free us from our bondage. Release us from evil's grip. Dakor cha'bwe neechoo'hah."

Kim spoke next. "Restore that which has been taken from us. And allow us to strike back at those who have enslaved us. Cho'hee neetoo ka'"

Then in unison. "Deliver us from evil. And grant us our freedom. Kho'deh Sha'la Zo'an"

Then they felt the power eminate from the book and two bursts of energy erupted from it and filled Kat and Kim purifying them from the evil energies that controlled them. When the spell was done they turned to see the dark magic scatter into space where it would do no harm. Then they too left the cell with Kat keeping the book in hand.

Eros sat on his throne. "What's keeping those guardsmen?"

"They ran into an accident.", said a voice in the hall. He turned to se the red Night Ranger standing in the hallway. Shock was on Eros's face.

"Mackenzie your turn." At Kincaid's command Mackenzie flew into the throne room and jumped off her galaxy glider. "REPULSOR KICK!" she said. Her two feet impacted on Eros knocking him to the ground. "I hope you like onions.", said the girl who was Ashley Hammond and she tossed her hankerchief that had an onion in it.

Eros didn't have time to register the gentleman as Tommy Oliver when he saw him and Ashley get on the galaxy glider and fly off. Mackenzie then brought her hands together as if they were in prayer again for a few seconds. Eros wondered what was going on when he heard "WHITE ASTRO SHOCKWAVE!"

The next thing Eros knew was flying through the air and landing hard as a good quarter of his palace was vaporized.

When Eros got to his feet he saw the Red Night Ranger, the White Astro, a third ranger who wore black and gold and Tommy Oliver coming towards him. They were later joined by Kat and Kim. What's worse was he realized night had fallen.

"I could have gone a lot more damage to your castle than I did.", said Mackenzie who was leaning on the BlackGold Ranger.

"I'll do worse to you. Slaves attend to me."

Kat and Kim just stood there doing nothing then they said. "Drop dead Bozo."

Eros was incensed as he activated his armor. It was a dark pink and black suit that had a menacing look to it and appeared to have power to match.

"Nice, but I can do one better.", said Kincaid then he raised his hands. Spirirs of the Night FILL ME WITH YOUR POWER!" And he was then transformed into his full Night Ranger armor. Kincaid then raised his arms to the sky and lightning began to form. The red ranger then dropped his arms down and soon lightning bolts began to lash out all across the palace square. Towers were destroyed. Fortifications were torn down. Anything splendorous was being trashed.

Kincaid then took notice of little fires scattered around the compound. He then looked at those fires and they started to burn hotter until there were blazes all over the place. His gaze then turned to the slave quarters. one glance and the doors burst open. Slaves ran out into the night and to freedom. Any guard or guardsman who tried to stop a slave got a wallop from a night spirit.

Eros wouldn't have anymore. He brought his power to bear on Kincaid when Ashley fired a gold talon into the area of Eros where the sun doesn't shine.

Kincaid then decided that it was time for a grand finale. The thought of a tornado tearing through the palace compound and not before long a tornado appeared and the whole palace was destroyed.

"Whoa!", said Mackenzie as she looked at all the damage.

"God in Heaven!", said a shocked Ashley.

Tommy, Kat and Kim couldn't say a word. All three were speechless after witnessing what appeared to be the full power of a Night Ranger. Kat and Kim then saw Eros on his knees. His suit in ruins and his powers stripped.

As they stood over the fallen ruler, no words were said. No needed to be said since the looks in their eyes said everything. Here was the great ruler brought to his knees. He looked, and was, pathetic.

"Let's get out of here.", said Kincaid. And the whole group turned and walked away.

The shuttle then flew away from Vega 9 making its way to Hades. In one of the crew compartments Ashley and Mackenzie were talking.

"Are Kat and Kim okay?", Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah. They'll be going back with Tommy to the resistance camps. They're really anxious to help free Earth.", Ashley said. Then Ashley asked a question of her own.

"So tell me about Kincaid."

Mackenzie looked up and said, "A lady never tells."

END OF PART 19


	20. The Formation of New Powers

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Formation of New Powers  
by John Chubb

Ashley Hammond sat behind the computer terminal again trying to determine the next ranger rescue target. Sadly whenever she found a lead, and went to double check it, she found that the ranger she was searching for had been transferred. In fact, all the remaining captured rangers were sent around to different camps. "Now I'm back to square one.", she said.

"Sorry to hear that Hammond.", said Mackenzie who was standing in the hallway. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "At least we got Tommy, Kat and Kim out. And they're busy with the resistance."

"But we'll have to look for new leads.", said Ashley. She noticed a device that Mackenzie held in her hands. "What's that?"

"It's a body mask.", said Mackenzie. "It allows someone to disguise their body like someone else's."

"Like Body Switcher used to do.", Ashley said when she found herself looking like Astronoma to escape the Dark Fortress. "So what are you doing with it?"

"I thought we'd have a little fun.", said Mackenzie. When she whispered her idea to Ashley she couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Kincaid walked down the hall to the computer room where Ashley was. As he walked in the doorway he was greeted by a surprise. In the room stood two Ashley's, dressed identically down to the black jacket and pants with yellow shirt.

"May I ask what the blazes is going on here?", Kincaid asked.

Ashley number 1 spoke first. "I'm sorry Kincaid, I was showing Ashley how to use the body mask. I made a copy of her body and turned it on around me. Now I can't figure out how to turn it off."

"No I showed Ashley how to do the mask.", Ashley number 2 had said. "The off switch broke and now Mackenzie is stuck looking like me."

"Mackenzie?", said Kincaid surprised.

"Yse?", both Ashley's said together. Kincaid brought his hands to his head.

"So how am I going to tell you apart?", Kincaid asked.

"Well I have an idea if Mackenzie is willing to go for it.", said Ashley number 1.

"Yes Mackenzie is willing to go for it.", said Ashley number 2 making reference to Ashley number 1.

"I don't know what you girls have in mind but go ahead., Kincaid said. Then Ashley number 1 came up and brought her mouth to Kincaid's for a soft kiss. Kincaid responded with a kiss of his own then they broke away.

Ashley number 2's turn came next. She came up to Kincaid and parted her lips to kiss Kincaid. Kincaid also kissed the other Ashley then broke away.

When the Ashley's stood back where they were Kincaid looked at both of the girls. He turned to Ashley number 1 and said, "Good joke Mackenzie but I think it's time you turned back unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a twin."

Ashley 1 became Mackenzie and Ashley chuckled a little. "How did you know?", asked the real Ashley

"I got an impression of her when we first kissed. Her kiss told me everything about her, just as your kiss told me everything about you.", he said.

"What did my kiss tell you?", Ashley asked.

"That your heart belongs to Andros. He's the one you truly love Ashley.", Ashley nodded.

"When Mackenzie and I kissed it was like our two "charges" for lack of a better term, joined together. I didn't feel such a joining of charges when I kissed you. Because I knew that your charge had joined with Andros's charge long before.", Kincaid explained.

"He promised he would find me. Now I'm the one looking for him.", said Ashley.

"Don't worry we'll find him.", Kincaid said before he got serious. "Let's get to the briefing room. We've got a new crisis on our hands."

"What's up?", said Mackenzie.

"Adam's down to his last prototypes. I have an idea but I need everyone present to pull it off." Kincaid turned to leave the computer room. Ashley and Mackenzie followed close behind.

Ashley then nudged Mackenzie and said, "Don't let him get away. He's quite a kisser."

"Are you sure?", asked Cassandra seated at her chair.

"Positive.", said Adam. "I'm already down to my last three prototypes. It won't be long before I power down permanently."

"Have you been saving the dust?", asked Kincaid.

"Yeah, but I don't know why.", Adam said.

"Good.", said Kincaid. "The reason I asked you to save the dust from the prototypes is that they could be used to make new power coins. And with the residual power inside the dust, plus the seven of us, we can create some new powers for future rangers. Power you can use Adam."

"We can create new powers with the dust from the power prototypes?", said Ashley. "How?"

"With the help from the book of Zordon. And it's not just from the prototypes, but we have to be involved in the process as well.", Bruce said.

Adam then interrupted. "I don't understand. If Zordon could have created these new powers why didn't he do so before when the last coins were destroyed. Why have Tommy, me, and the rest of us search for the Zeo Crystal?"

Kincaid answered. "The process called for active rangers to use their powers to help in the creation. And when the Alien Rangers were on earth they were too busy trying to save earth and keep themselves hydrated. Searching for the Zeo Crystal was the best solution at the time."

Justin then spoke. "Okay so what do we do?"

"Well.", said Kincaid. "First we need to go to find a morphin master. Closest one I can think of is on Phaedos."

"Dulcea?", asked Adam remembering meeting the Ninjetti mistress there. Kincaid said, "Yep."

"Road trip.", said Mackenzie. And all the Nightfighters made their way to the ship that would take them there...Defiance.

Defiance flew through space avoiding as much of the Luciferian forces as they could. Surprisingly enough there weren't many on patrol. "The ride's too easy.", said Bruce.

"Things are going to get worse before long.", Kincaid said to his friend. "With Savrod in charge now we don't know what to expect.

Cassandra then went up to Adam. She picked up an image from Adam's mind about Dulcea. "Attractive isn't she?"

"Who?", said Adam.

"Dulcea. You were broadcasting an image of her like crazy."

"Sorry, I don't..."

Cassandra raised her hand. "Save it. What is it about an attractive girl in skimpy clothing that makes men lose all control ofer their hormoness?"

"The same thing that causes women to go berzerk over a well toned man in a G-string.", Bruce said coming up to them.

"Got me there.", Cassandra said.

"We're coming out of hyperspace now.", Kincaid said as they approached Phaedos. When they reached the planet they saw it surrounded by something resembling sattellites.

"Blockade sattelites.", Kincaid said. "They're used when an armada is called elsewhere and the Luciferian's want the planet to remain held. They blast anything coming in and anything going out."

"Can we teleport?", Ashley asked.

"No.", Bruce said. "These sattelites also disrupt teleportation signals. If we're going to go down there we have to take out the sattellites. All of them."

"Why all of them?", Mackenzie asked.

"The sattellite network is like a complex chain where if one is taken out the others rally to take the place of the destoyed sattelite.", Justin said. "I've been reading up on their weaponry."

"So let's take em on.", Adam said.

"Saddle up. Lock and load.", Hardrive said.

"Can you hold up Adam?", Justin asked as the booster packs were being fitted on the DragonZord.

"I'll hold up Justin.", said Adam. Then he made ready to launch the DragonZord into space. When the DragonZord launched the Emerald TigerZord made ready for it's launch after it's booster packs were fitted.

When the Emerald tiger launched the Blackhawk, Silver Firebird and Astro Viper launched. Justin was the final launch as he brought Roadbuster to warrior mode.

The zords all assumed a V formation with Roadbuster and DragonZord on each side of Defiance. The Emerald Tiger and silver firebird flew next to DragonZord with the Blackhawk and Astro Viper flying next to Roadbuster. When they approached the mine perimeter Kincaid gave the order to break and attack.

Each Zord picked off the first mine that they came across destroying it. But the mines were responsive as another came to take up the slack of one that was destroyed. Many times Cassandra cut loose with her zord's element of fire destroying the mines in her path. Ashley, Bruce, and Mackenzie did some aerial acrobatics as they blew away their share of mines. Justin cut loose with his zord's sword while Adam blew away mines with his missiles. Kincaid also cut loose on mines with Defiance's weapons.

It wasn't long before all the mines were destroyed and the zords flew down to Phaedos.

When the zords set down Adam led the rangers towards the temple of power since he was the one who had been there before. He was already down to his last prototype power coin so he demorphed to save power.

When they walked down the paths of Phaedos they took notice of the desolation. There was fire damage and destroyed trees and shrubs everywhere. Mountains were blasted. Most everything there was on Phaedos was destroyed.

"It's Oron all over again.", Cassandra said. Everyone agreed, except for Ashley and Bruce who weren't at Oron.

"Sending Crucible crashing into Hades was too good for him. He should have been dupmed powerless on Iocaste.", Mackenzie said. No one disagreed.

Finally the Nightfighters made it to the temple of power. Or rather what was left of it. Dulcea was nowhere in sight. "Dulcea!", shouted Adam. No answar came.

"DULCEA!", Adam shouted again. Still no answer.

"Split up. She can't have gotten far.", Adam said. Everyone including Kincaid obeyed.

After a few minutes Justin found a middle aged woman in a skimpy green outfit laying by the foliage. "Are you Dulcea?", he asked.

"Help...me...", the master warrior of Phados croaked out. Her voice cracked and raspy.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

The blue turbo ranger then took the old warrior woman in his arms and took her back to the temple. Adam, Cassandra and Ashley were there. "Dulcea", Adam said as he came close to her.

"Adam?", she said barely recognizing he who had the spirit of the frog. Returning her to the temple seemed to have a positive effect but it was painfully slow.

"What happened here?", Adam asked.

"Lord Crucible came here.", Dulcea said. "He sought to destroy Phaedos. I went to confront him but he defeated me. He took me beyond the plateau where I started to age and he had his guardsmen beat me. Then he left me here trapped between life and death unable to make it back to the plateau where the healing properties could help me. I've been here until you came. Why are you here young frog?"

"Boy it's a good thing Mackenzie didn't here that frog bit. Especially since she called me Kermit so many times.", said Cassandra.

Adam's attention remained on Dulcea. "I've been running on temporary powers. According to a friend of ours you could help us to make new powers out of power coin prototypes."

Dulcea sighed. "Alas I am still too weak. I cannot help you for now."

Adam was ready to bow his head in defeat until he heard Kincaid, Mackenzie and Bruce appear. "Couldn't find...oh I guess you already found her.", Kincaid said.

Dulcea caught notice of Kincaid as he approached. She saw his aura and recognized it. "Is he a Night Ranger?", she asked Adam.

"Yes. That's Kincaid.", Adam said.

"Then all is not lost. You can recite the Power spell.", Dulcea said pointing to Kincaid.

"Me? How?"

"Many of the spirits that you answer to are sages connected to the Morphin' grid. They can guide and aid you in the spell."

"But I've never done this before.", Kincaid said.

"It's the only way. I'll help you however I can.", Dulcea said.

Kincaid caught the eyes of the rangers. Bruce, Mackenzie and Cassandra were supportive. Justin, Adam and Ashley looked more pleading. Kincaid then turned to Dulcea and asked. "Where do we begin?"

Night had fallen and all the rangers morphed so that the spell would be stronger. Then they gathered together in a circle. Adam stood in the center morphed in the costume of the dragon ranger. Before the other six sat a pile of energized dust that used to be power coin prototypes.

The other rangers then removed their morphers and held them high in the air facing Adam. Kincaid spoke first, "We call on all the powers combined! RED NIGHT!". A beam of red streamed from the morpher and hit Adam.

"BLUE TURBO!", shouted Justin as a beam of blue fired from his morpher.

"WHITE ASTRO!", shouted Mackenzie as a white beam fired.

"EMERALD TIGER!", shouted Cassandra as an emerald beam fired from her emerald crystal.

"GOLD BLACKHAWK!", shouted Ashley as a gold beam fired from her morpher.

"SILVER FIREBIRD!", shouted Bruce as a silver beam fired from his morpher.

All these beams hit Adam as he was bombarded with power, and six beams eminated from him:Red, white, blue, emerald green, silver, and gold. They swirled around looking for a destination. Then Kincaid stepped forward his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes back up they eminated a glow that was of power and knowledge. Some of the spirits hed assumed his form and began reciting the spell.

"Powers of present, powers of past. Dragos aktor neimei kast. Fill these remnants before you with power reborn. Vaslos weigj telos korn. Center of focus be the guide. Alleh inei paktor ide. Power reborn PRESENT YOURSELF NOW!"

The six beams of ight sought out a dust pile before a ranger and the power beams joined with it. The dust and energy merged together to form six new power coins all of them with the symbol of the dragon.

Not far away the DragonZord awoke and came up the hill towards the remains of the temple of power.

As the energy died down Kincaid's eyes returned to normal as the spirits that helped with the spell left his body. All the rangers saw Adam demorphed and unconscious before them and rushed towards his side.

"I can't find a pulse.", said Mackenzie. "I think he's dead."

Cassandra shook her head. "No he's not dead. I can't believe that."

"Cassandra..."Ashley started to say.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!", Cassandra screamed. Then she turned to Kincaid. "He's not dead is he?"

Kincaid said nothing as the DragonZord appeared over the horizon. It looked down at Adam then fired a green beam from it's chest. The beam started to fill Adam's body with energy and then stopped. Before the other nightfighters stood Adam in a suit of armor that was reminiscent of the DragonZord. Same color, same style and by his side was a brand spanking new dragon dagger.

"Adam? Is that you?", Cassandra asked.

Adam removed his helmet and said. "Dragon Warrior Adam Park at your service miss."

"Ohhh Adam!" Cassandra said as she kissed him. Kincaid and Mackenzie held each other shoulder to shoulder happy with what they saw. Justin, Bruce and Ashley also had smiles on their face.

Adam then turned to face the DragonZord. "You have served us well. It is time to go to the next level." Adam then pulled out his new dragon dagger and held it in the air. The blade extended to form a sword. Adam fired the sword at the DragonZord as a transformation occured.

Before the nightfighters stood a new DragonZord. It's color was still the same. But this time it had longer claws and narrower chest. Wings extended from it's back and it's long neck extended to support a large head. This new DragonZord was a force to be reconed with as it carried new powers that would prove to be an invaluble asset.

The rangers then turned back to where the dust piles were. Where golden dust once settled now sat six new power coins with dragon symbols on them. Four of the coins had colored rings around them. One red, one white, one blue, and one green. The last two were solid gold and silver. As the rangers sought to touch the coins they felt the heat as they dropped the coins back to the ground.

They picked up the coins again with a set of tongs and brought them to a caldron not far away then dropped them into the cold water to cool. Dulcea then stood back up still unsteady but looking more like her old self again.

"Congratulations rangers. You have created the Dragon Ranger powers. And you Adam have now taken up your new mantle as the Dragon Warrior. She kissed Adam on the cheek and went over to Kincaid.

"Thank you for all you've done. The fight ahead of you will be great. Fight well.", she said as she kissed him as well.

Dulcea stood back in her circle and said "May you find the light of the universe again.", then she transformed back into an owl and flew away.

Bruce went over to Adam and Kincaid and said. "Man some guys get all the luck."

Defiance then flew away from Phaedos. As the nightfighters turned to look at the planet behind them they could have sworn they saw the planet becoming green again. When Cassandra looked at the science station she said that vegitation had been growing again.

"Sounds like Phaedos is going to be all right.", Ashley said with a smile.

"Congratulations 'hic' you're all mothers.", said Hardrive doing the voice of the drunken stork on a few Bugs Bunny cartoons.

"Thanks Hardrive.", Kincaid said.

"No problem. Have another one stork. 'hic". "That computer's a riot.", Kincaid said. Then he looked at the new power coins that he held before them. Then he turned to face his team. "Okay, Adam's got new powers and we also have a new source of ranger powers should they be needed. We've already won half the battle."

"What about Zords and morphers?", Mackenzie asked.

"That's the other half.", Kincaid said. Then he went over to Ashley and Justin. "I have a special assignment for you two."

END OF PART 20


	21. Run to Iocaste

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at to Iocaste  
by John Chubb

On a prison transport, a teen with blonde hair sat in the lap of luxury in a prison transport. She watched as prisoners were tortured, beaten, and every other crime imaginable to the human mind. It wasn't the first time she had seen this behavior but it was the first time she cried when it happened, and she was powerless to stop it.

The girl's name was Karone. At one time she was known as Astronema princess of evil. But Astronema was killed in a duel with her brother Andros, and was revived when Zordon's wave of good passed over her. Now she almost wished that wave hadn't passed through her. The remorse and treatment of the prisoners was too much for her to bear.

Crucible knew how Karone would react. That was why he chose this form of torture. To put her in luxury where all her needs were provided for while people suffered beneath her. And to let her remorse do the torturing. At the moment there was no one she hated in the universe more than Lord Crucible.

She had heard that Crucible had fallen in battle. 'Was it by the hand of the one who would rise?' she thought. But on another level of thought she wished she had been the one to deliver the killing blow.

With nothing to occupy her other than her thoughts Karone returned to the screen in front of her. She soon saw a familiar face in the prisoners. A boy with brown and blonde hair that came to his shoulders.

"Andros?"

The work detail sat in one of the ship's cargo holds. Andros sat with the members of his chain gang as they split the little water that was between them. The gang trusted Andros because he was honest, as well as being a Power Ranger. He would not deceive them in any way so he was in charge of water distribution amoung the chain gang members.

After distributing the water the gang was cut loose for a while. One of the gang members, a Novellian, came up to where Andros sat and said, "You're thinking about her again aren't you?"

Andros looked up. "Am I that transparent?"

"There are ships not far away. All we have to do is steal one.", the Novellian said. "Then you can go find your girlfriend."

Andros confronted the Novellian. "Well there are a few problems with that. One, it's not just Ashley but my sister Karone that I have to find. Two, the shuttles are guarded and three I don't know where to begin to look for Ashley."

The Novellian looked at Andros and said "Well I've got some answers for you. One your sister Karone is on board this ship being forced to watch human misery in a luxury suite."

"How do you know this?", Andros asked.

"Astronema was unforgettable on Novella. Don't get me wrong I'm glad Astronema has seen the error of her ways but after what she did to my people it's very hard to forget Astronema.

"Two, I have a feeling you are already thinking about a plan now to bust out." Andros nodded an affirmative. And three, the planet where your girlfriend sung her little song is Iocaste."

Andros had a look of disbelief. "Iocaste?"

"That's where Leroy's bar is located. Best bar on the planet.", said the Novellan. "I know the planet's a wastepit but it's a place to start looking."

Andros weighed his options. There were ample ships nearby. His sister was onboard, and he had a place to start searching for Ashley. All the pieces started to fit together.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to escape.

Karone laid down on the floor trying to sleep. A lace bed with satin sheets was provided for her but she adamantly refused to sleep in it. She wasn't going to feel any worse than she already did looking down on the prisoners. If she slept in that bed she would have felt as dirty as the prisoners appeared.

"Karone?" came a voice inside her head telepathically.

"Andros?", she responded with a telepathic call of her own."I saw you below."

"I'm trying to plan for an escape.". Andros thought. "But what about the other prisoners?", Karone thought.

Andros understood what Karone meant and sighed. It would not be fair to the other prisoners if only he and Karone were free. The others would still have to face the guardsmen's wrath. Because of that escape was not an option.

"Do you have any ideas? I'm flat out.", Andros thought.

"Well I've conquered worlds for Dark Specter. How hard could a slave transport be?.", Karone thought.

Andros considered it for a moment. They have an army that could double as a crew. They have the guardsmen's weapons on hand to fight with as well as an array of sticks and stones and what have you.

The only problem was the slave circuits the prisoners wore on their ankles as part of the chain that joined them together. And none of the prisoners could get at the central transmitter to knock it out since the captain always wore it on his person, and since he never went near prisoners he transported, except for attractive ones for his own pleasures. Because of that the captain visited Karone recurringly drooling at the sight of her. It made Karone sick to her stomach.

"I know what you're thinking Andros. Let me worry about getting the master slave circuit control. You be ready to do the rest.", Karone thought.

"How will you do that?", Andros asked.

"Hey, being Astronema involved more than sending down fighters to conquer a planet. Sometimes I had to be a con lady too., Karone thought with a smirk.

Andros then turned to the other prisoners. "It's all set Karone's going to deactivate the slave circuits. Be ready to attack."

"How's she going to do that?", another prisoner asked.

"You know.", Andros said. "I have no idea."

The captain of the ship, a short rotund being named Yareth, made his way to his quarters when he passed by the quarters of Karone/Astronema. He decided to check in on her to see if Lord Crucible's torture orders were taking effect. Even though Crucible was gone the orders remained. And would remain until someone said otherwise, Savrod most likely.

The asencion ceremony was not far away. He thought about taking Astronema as her date when they got back to the mainworld Lucifer 6. Having the newly re-converted Princess of Evil would do wonders in his standing in the fleet. 'Not to mention the night of entertainment they would have afterwards, he thought licking his chops'. Acting on his impulse Yareth entered Karone's room.

What he saw shocked him.

There on the bed sat Princess Astronema, not Karone, in all her radient beauty. Her hair was a shiny purple and she was dressed in a leather skin tight outfit that made Yareth take definite notice. "Hello Captain Yareth.", Astronema said.

"Astronema.", Yareth said his fantacies coming to the fore. "Is that you?"

Astronema smiled as she made her way closer to him. "Yes. I got tired of feeling sorry for those peasents down there. I had forgotten how much pleasure I took in making them suffer." She got closer to the fat man and then threw him on the bed. He smiled as he hit the matress.

It's a good thing he likes it rough., she thought. "You know I'm attracted to powerful men. Are you a powerful man?"

Yareth nodded and Astronema smiled. "Well part of being powerful is to take pleasure with pain. Can you do that?", she said as she took off Yareth's uniform jacket.

Yareth's smile extended from ear to ear as he nodded. What a sleaze, Karone thoughtBut at least he's following along. Then she took a set of binders nearby and cuffed his hands to the bedpost.

"Are you ready?", Astronema asked. Yareth, pervert that he was nodded.

"Good.", she said as she removed the control belt from his waist. "Because you're in for a long wait." Yareth looked on in shock as Astronema changed back into Karone and stood up.

Yareth felt the room go cold. "Karone?"

"Yeah. And if Darkonda was still alive I'd rather sleep with him than sleep with you."

"How did you change you hair?", he asked with fury building. "You can't do changing spells anymore!"

"Simple disguising trick from KO-35. We can use our telepathy to disguise ourselves. I'll admit I'm a little rusty but it was enough to fool you."

Karone then pressed the master switch that deactivated the security chips and thought to Andros All right Andros the circuits are down. You can rush them. Down below the prisoners wasted no time running down the guardsmen and taking their weapons.

Karone then turned to walk out of the room, her own security brace removed. She then turned to look at Yareth. "You know. You space captains need to stop in at port more. And next time take 100 credits with you. That's discount price for working girls in most sectors. They're more...for you."

Yareth screamed as Karone walked out smiling. She had it out with a guardsman and took its weapon. Then she left to join in the prison revolt.

Soon it was over and the crew and guardsmen were hearded into the shuttles and launched into space. The shuttles only had enough fuel to lauch so as soon as they did, the ships were left drifting. Others were launched in escape pods and drifted as well.

Karone had Yareth dragged out wearing only his underwear. As he was hearded into the last pod he screamed, "I'LL GET YOU KARONE!YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR THIS!"

"Yeah, right.", Karone said as she pressed the button launching the sleaze out into space.

The Novellan and all the other prisoners rejoiced in their freedom. Many of them thanked Andros and Karone for their help. And Karone felt like she was one step closer to redemption for her sins as Astronema.

Andros then went to the bridge where it was newly crewed by former prisoners. "Where to Captain?", a lizard man said looking at Andros.

Andros thought about it and knew where he wanted to go. "Iocaste. And don't spare the turbo chargers."

The prison transport flew into hyperspace making way for Iocaste. It's time to find Ashley., he thought.

Karone sat looking at the computer records and making copies in hopes that she and Andros could find their other friends and captured rangers. She knew that four had already been freed: Ashley, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, and Katherine Hillard. Karone figured they were forming, or working with, some sort of resistance group. There was also that rag tag ranger team out there that Mackenzie was a part of. Karone also figured Ashley must have been part of that team as well.

Karone thought about Ashley for a moment, and Andros's reaction towards her, It seemed like every instinct told him to find her. Otherwise why would he go to Iocaste? Even as Astronema, she knew that Iocaste had no value for conquest. It was nothing more than a dumping ground for the dregs of the universe. Rangers wouldn't last two days down there. UAE villians wouldn't have lasted two hours.

But Andros was going there anyway in hopes of finding the girl he loves. 'If Andros is willing to go to the purgatory of the universe for her then he must really love her.

Karone went to the computer when she saw a file that she couldn't believe. A file that told the whereabouts of Zhane-the Silver Ranger.

On board the Imperial class ship Dominion a scrawny middle-aged woman named Domia who carried the rank of dignitary was enjoying the life of luxury. A chain laid by her side as slaves were attending to her comfort.

"How long do we have until we reach Lucifer 6?", she asked her steward.

"Six earth days madam.", the steward said. Then a beep on his data pad caught his attention. "It seems we need to change course. There is a disturbance ahead. An ion storm."

The steward handed the data to Domia and she frowned. "This course change will take us close to Iocaste. Is there no other way?"

"None my lady. And it will add a whole two more days to our journey.", the steward said.

"Thank you.", she said. Then she decided to call for some entertainment as the steward left. "Oh boy?" she called out.

Behind the curtain came out the former Astro Silver Ranger Zhane dressed in nothing more than a silver skintight pair of bikini briefs and a dog collar with a chair attached to it. A chain that Domia kept the other end of it close by her side.

Zhane felt demeaned as he walked out to the woman who held his freedom. "Come here you big hunk o man you!", she said and pulled Zhane down.

"Help.", Zhane said weakly.

"Okay I've sent the transmission, and the computer on their ship should read an ion storm in the area.", the Novellan said.

"Thanks.", Karone said. Andros gave his thanks as well. The Novellan looked at Karone and said "You are not Astronema." then went back to his work.

"So how long till we rendezvous with Zhane?", Andros asked.

"About twenty-two earth hours.", Karone said. "And from this report I've read I think he'll be glad to see us."

"YEEHAW RIDE 'EM COWBOY!" Domia said as she rode on Zhane's back. Zhane felt like a broken down horse ready to be shot,especially when she was yanking the chain around his neck.

'Please tell me that it's ending soon.", Zhane thought. His wishes were granted when the steward came back in and said, "We have a ship closing in our area. Luciferian prison transport."

"What's a prison transport doing in this sector?", Domia called.

"I don't know they do not answer our hails. Their com array might be down."

"I'll head to the bridge to check this out.", Domia said. "Come along boy."

Zhane felt himself being yanked by the chain like a dog on a leash as Domia headed to the bridge with him in tow.

Domia saw the prison transport on the viewer. It just drifted into their space and showed no sign of life, even though life forms were present.

"Do you have a boarding party ready?", Domia asked the steward.

"At your command ma'am."

Domia was ready to give the order when she realized that it might be a trap. 'It could be pirates looking to rob her ship of her treasure and kill all the rest of the crew.', she thought. "No, I want to send someone else over first." She called for Zhane in her usual "Oh boy?" manner, and gave her instructions to him.

Zhane went along and was herded to the airlock.

The Ambassador ship docked with the prison transport and Andros was monitoring the docking. "Karone are you ready down there?"

Karone sat hid behind a corner with a blaster in her hand at the docking port. "All set.", she said with an army of prisoners behind her.

"Someone's crossing over. Probably someone to make sure the coast is clear.", Andros said. He looked at the infared sensors and found he was unarmed. "It could be another prisoner.", he said.

Karone then turned towards the airlock ready to fire at the slightest provocation. Then the dock doors opened. What she saw coming through the doors filled her with joy, and had her laughing outloud at the same time.

"Zhane?", she said between ha ha's. The rest of the prisoners also started laughing.

Zhane just stood there redfaced and said. "Can someone get me some clothes please?"

Domia sat waiting for word if it was okay for her to send her elite guard over. She didn't care much for guardsmen that were standard for the Luciferian elite. She preferred living servants. And one of those living servants gave her distressing news.

"Mistress the prison transport is disconnecting from the ship.", the servant said.

"WHAT? PURSUE!", she ordered. The helmsman made a move to follow but not before the prison transport fired it's weapons disabling them. Domia was stuck watching as the ship carrying her 'hunk o man' Zhane sped away.

"Track their course. Where are they going?"

The steward looked at the display and said, "At their current heading and speed. They'll arrive on Iocaste in six earth hours."

Domia considered going there but decided against it. "I didn't even know his name.", she said between sobs.

"ALL RIGHT WE'RE LOOSE!", Andros said as they sped away. Zhane came onto the bridge in a spare set of coveralls with Karone.

"Hey thanks for getting me out guys.", Zhane said as he took the dog collar off his neck.

"Something tells me you were glad to leave.", Andros said. "I saw you on the monitor." Then Andros chuckled as well.

"Hey I was sold as a slave and wasn't given much choice of wardrobe.", Zhane said.

"You got that right.", Karone said laughing out loud.

"Very funny guys now where are we going?", Zhane asked frustrated.

"The slimepit of the galaxy. Iocaste.", Andros said. Zhane was wondering why there.

"Ashley was there, and someone might know where she is now.", Karone responded.

The prison transport landed at the Iocaste spaceport and all the prisoners went their own separate ways once they got off the ship. Andros, Karone and Zhane went to search for Leroy's bar. The Novellan went with them since he knew where it was.

"This way.", the Novellan said as he led the three Kerovan teens down the main street. "The alleys are considered worse than the main streets are. If you want to survive on Iocaste make yourself seen."

Their journey had little resistance despite a few glances from the regular patrons of the 'main drag' as the street was called. It wasn't too long that a gang crossed their path looking for a fight.

"Fighting stances guys.", Andros ordered. The gang was ready with their weapons in hand, swords, knives, chains, one even had a chainsaw. Then the fight started.

Andros was trying to dodge knife attacks from three gang members as well as get his own shots in. It was not easy to do since the thugs kept their guard up as well as get in a few shots in themselves. Zhane had the same problem trying to avoid three guys with chains, one of them was around his neck. Karone held out the longest with three with swords but had the same problems Andros and Zhane had. Soon they were overwhelmed.

The Novellan who helped them was laid down at their feetkilled by the guy with the chainsaw. "Which of you pukes wants to be next?", said the chainsaw thug.

Then the cavalry arrived as five guys in a land rover came in and started shooting. The gang was ready for a fight but the guys in the truck had surprise on their side...as well as blasters set to stun.

When the gang was driven off the truckers stopped by to help Karone, Andros, and Zhane up. "What brings you here?", one of them asked.

"We're looking for a place called Leroy's bar. It had a singer named Ashley a while back.", Andros said.

The trucker looked skeptical. "What do you want with Ashley?"

"She's my girlfriend. I'm trying to find her.",

The trucker took notice of Karone as she looked down at the dead body of the Novellan. "I didn't even know his name.", she said

"Gorus. He was one of our regular customers.", said the trucker. He then turned to Andros and said. "I'm Sammy, the acting manager for the bar."

"My pleasure.", Andros said shaking his hand. "Now about Ashley?"

"Come with me.", Sammy said. Then he led the three teens to the bar.

The bartender Sammy led them to where the bar where the three teens took seats and rested. Sammy then looked at Andros. "You know I had a lot of people come in here and say they're looking for Ashley. I didn't tell them. Why should I tell you?."

"Because I love her.", Andros said with absolute certainty.

"Everyone says they love her. Why's yours any different?"

"Well I've come here haven't I? I wouldn't risk getting killed here if I wasn't willing to go through hell and high water to find her."

Sammy was not convinced and Andros was losing patience. "What's it going to take for you to realize I love her? She's the other part of me!"

"Yeah well I'm the love skeptic. Describe what it's like to love her.", Sammy said.

"I can't do that!.", Andros shouted. "How can you describe finding the other part of your soul and feel it join with your soulmate?"

Zhane tried to calm Andros down but shrugged him off as he confronted Sammy.

"How can you describe the feeling of becoming whole again when you've only been a piece for so long? The looking in the eyes and and knowing that there are no barriers between the two of you? How can you describe that!"

Sammy smiled at the bar and said, "You already did. Come with me."

Andros, Karone and Zhane followed Sammy down to where a small ship stood. "The owner was ready to use this in case he needed to get out in a hurry, but he found alternate transportation to where he was going."

Did Ashley and those other rangers go with the owner?", Zhane asked.

"Yep and the co-ordinates are all set.", said Sammy. "All you need to do is fire up the engines and let the computer do the flying."

"Thanks Sammy.", Karone said.

"No problem. I'll let the owner know to be expectin you." The ceiling opened up and the ship had fired it's engines. After the warm up the ship launched up into the night sky.

"Good luck kids.", Sammy said as he went to call Bruce.

Bruce and Kincaid were going over plans for the next attack when Sammy called. "Hey boss?", Sammy said.

"What's up Sammy?", Bruce said. "The books okay."

"No the books are fine. But you're going to be havin visitors soon."

"Visitors? What kind?", asked Kincaid.

Sammy described Andros, Karone and Zhane. "Well one of them has got skunk hair and has a major love thing for that Ashley girl, which he's sincere about. The other is a blond who looks like Astronema, and another blonde boy who is dressed like an auto mechanic. Must have been a stripper or something cause the whole in his coveralls showed part of a pair of silver bikini briefs."

Kincaid looked at Bruce and shared a look of recognition. "We know them Sammy. Thanks for telling us."

"No problem.", Sammy said as he signed off.

Kincaid pressed the com button and said, "Ashley could you come up here please?"

Andros brought the ship close to the surface of Hades. He couldn't help but notice the bleakness of the planet as well as the presences of spirits in the air. A look at Zhane and Karone told him that they got the same impression.

Andros continued to fly the shuttle until he saw a structure that gave off a luminescence that lighted up the whole area. "I think we've arrived.", Zhane said.

The ship pulled into one of the safehouses landing bays, and parked next to Defiance. When Andros, Karone and Zhane got out Bruce and Kincaid were waiting. "Welcome to Hades Andros. I've heard a lot about you.", said Kincaid as he shook his hand.

"You're a Night Ranger aren't you? I heard rumors about them but I'd never met one.", Karone said.

Kincaid nodded and Andros asked, "Do you know where Ashley is?"

Kincaid smiled and directed Andros to the door to the launching bay. Coming through the opening with her warm bright smile was Ashley.

"Ashley?", Andros said. Ashley nodded and the two rushed into each others arms like two lost loves that found each other.

"And they all lived happily ever after.", said Hardrive looking on with the others. Ashley and Andros held each other promising that they would never, ever let go.

END OF PART 21


	22. The Ranger Guard

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at For those of you who are not familiar with the character of Chad Morgan. I suggest that you read the story A Greater Love by Karilee. He was an old boyfriend of Ashley's who had beaten her before he was arrested.

The Ranger Guard  
by John Chubb

Part 1

Ashley had taken Andros on a tour of the safehouse. "This is an impressive setup.", he said.

"Zordon set up this base as a fall back point in case of dire circumstances. We've had to move around a bit to stay away from Crucible.", Ashley said.

"I've heard about some of your adventures among the prisoners. You guys have really upset a lot of Crucible's people.", Andros smiled when he said that. "I also caught you singing. I was so happy when I saw you free."

Ashley said nothing as she slid into Andros's warm embrace. He then kissed her softly and both of them felt the other melt into their very being. Andros then broke the kiss and said "I told you I would find you."

Kincaid's voice then came over the intercom. "Andros, would you and Ashley meet me down in storage vault three?" Ashley said, "Be right there."

"Good there's something I need to talk to him about.", Andros said. Ashley was a little curious as to what Andros meant then Andros explained what he had hoped to do.

"I'm going to talk to Kincaid and hope he can help us get the Astro morphers back.", Ashley was surprised.

"Are you sure about this?", Kincaid asked surprised as well. Andros nodded a positive. Kincaid let out a sigh.

"Is there a problem?", Andros asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to lead anyone on a suicide mission. You said that they were kept in Crucible's secret vault right?". Andros nodded.

"Well that vault is on the homeworld of the Luciferian empire. To go in there is like Jonah in the belly of the whale."

Andros was confused. "Jonah?...Whale?"

"I'll tell you later. But right now I want to make sure that This is something we can pull off."

"Are we going to get the morphers though?", Ashley asked.

"Well we'd have to get the morphers at some point in time. For these if anything." Kincaid opened the door and what they saw they couldn't believe. In the room stood seven full size zords that reflected the color of the Astro rangers:Red, blue, black, yellow, pink, silver and purple.

"Say hi to the Explorer Zords.", Kincaid said. "These were supposed to be the next model zord after the Voyager Zords. Unfortunately Zordon never got to finish them."

"Because he got captured by Dark Specter.", Andros said.

"Correct.", Kincaid said. "There were some final installments to make in terms of circuitry and weapons, as well as connections to the Morphin grid which we'd need the Astro morphers for. Since the big Z never got to do that, these Zords just sit here."

Andros and Ashley were amazed at the new zords. They were a lot sleeker than the Voyager Zords, and looked as if they could pack more firepower. All they needed to be was completed.

"I need to ask this. Is Mackenzie's Zord an Explorer Zord?", Ashley inquired.

"Yeah it is.", Kincaid said. "It was fortunate her morpher was on hand since the zords were programmed to lock on to their respected morphin signatures when in close proximity. Also her Zord was more complete than the others were."

"So when the other morphers are back, they'll link up with the explorer zords?", Andros asked. Kincaid said "Yep."

"I can handle final completion of these with Andros's help", Ashley said. "Justin is at the stage of the project where he can hold his own with the final design for now."

"Okay, but don't take too long. Can Zhane and Karone help you with this?", Kincaid asked.

"Yeah.", Andros said. "Does this mean we're getting the Astro morphers back?"

Kincaid sighed. "Let me check the book of Zordon and I'll get back to you."

On Lucifer 6 a momentous event was taking place. The assention of former Luciferian General, soon to be Lord, Savrod.

'To think it had only been a few years since I planned for this moment.', Savrod thought. 'And now it's here. I rule the Luciferian empire. No more kissing the butts of my inferiors. No more serving fools like Crucible. It's my time now.' Savrod then went to the communications console nearby. The face of the security chief was on the viewer.

"Status?", Savrod ordered.

"All security measures are in place General. Your ascension is assured."

Savrod was still not reassured. "Maintain security measures. I believe we will have some party crashers soon."

Savrod broke off the connection then he had an idea. He reactivated the viewer to speack to the chief. "Report to Lord Crucible's private vault. have a surprise in mind for our party crashers."

Kincaid stood before the book immersed in it for hours. Mackenzie then came in to see if Kincaid was all right. She touched his shoulder and brought him out of his immersion trance with a shock.

"Sorry.", Mackenzie said backing away.

"Don't worry.", said Kincaid as he closed the book. "I'm still no closer to making a decision now than I was hours ago."

"Didn't the book offer you any insights?", Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah it did.", then Kincaid spoke about what he saw in the book. Mackenzie couldn't believe what she heard.

"We have no choice then. We have to get the morphers now before it's too late.", she said.

"And what do we do about security?", Kincaid asked. "That place is guarded more than a million bases we've hit. It will be close to impossible just to get in let alone get out."

"Well let's bring the group together. Bring our heads together and come up with a plan. To the briefing room.", Mackenzie said leading Kincaid by the arm.

"Mackenzie I love you.", Kincaid said with a smile. Mackenzie returned it with a smile of her own.

When everyone was gathered in the briefing room Kincaid relayed the situation. "It seems like waiting to retrieve the Astro morphers is no longer an option. Savrod is already making plans to put them to use." Kincaid brought everyone's attention to the viewer.

"I got this image from the book of Zordon as well as a prophesy, 'A power of light will fall to dark unless those who fight the night can reignite the spark.". The viewer showed an image that was a cross between an Astro Ranger and a psycho ranger. Six other images appearewd as well.

"Savrod apparently plans to sick these on us when they're ready.", Kincaid said. "He's going to alter the morphers to accomedate his own ranger force to take us out. We need to retrieve the morphers as soon as possible. The only problem is how and when do we get them back?"

Mackenzie then spoke up. "Right now they're on Lucifer 6 which is the heart of the Luciferian empire. Getting in and getting out will be a problem."

"Why can't we wait until they leave Lucifer 6 to retrieve them?", Adam asked.

Kincaid explained the dilema. "According to the book, the conversion process for the morphers involves using a special magic compound that allows the power in the morphers to change frequency from light to dark. Almost like a computer virus that sweeps the system. And if it's been in the system too long it will take over permanently unless the counteragent can be administered.

All the rangers in the room understood the risks and were ready to volunteer. "Good, now all we need is a plan.", said Kincaid. "Any ideas?"

Savrod stood at the vault door before the seven people he had chosen to be his newly annointed 'ranger guard'. "You have been given a great honor. From this moment forward you will be my elite force that will brave the trails of the empire and defeat the enemies of it. Do you accept this honor?"

The seven figures nodded their affirmatives. "Good.", Savrod said. "Now I offer you the faintest glimpse of your power."

The guardsmen opened the vault door and there stood the seven Astro morphers. "My scientists need to fine tune them before they can be distributed to you, but once they are ready you will achieve powers beyond comprehension. Now resume your training my guard rangers."

The seven volunteers left but one dressed in yellow remained behind. "My Lord, I appreciate the honor but I must ask, is it true about the identity of the BlackGold Ranger?"

"Yes, that was one of the reasons I chose you. Some of you have unfinished business with the rangers. You with the BlackGold, and the red one has some business with Kincaid."

The boy in yellow nodded. He was anxious to renew his aquaintence with Ashley Hammond again.

Defiance flew through space headed towards Lucifer 6. All the rangers wanted to go but Kincaid decided to only take Mackenzie, Bruce, Cassandra and Adam along. Andros, Karone and Zhane remained behind with Justin and Ashley as they worked on the Explorer Zords and Kincaid's project. It didn't do all that much good if everyone went and everyone was captured.

"Okay, we're heading into the greatest enemy territory we know. How do we get in?", Cassandra asked.

Hardrive had the first idea and he said it in his own way. "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back."

Kincaid had to think about that for a minute as he tried to remember the movie. "The landing claw. We ride on the back of a cruiser and detatch when we arrive."

"Give the man a cigar.", Hardrive said.

"We're approaching the outer marker for Lucifer six.", Mackenzie said.

"All right. Full stop and activate cloak." Defiance then stopped and was cloaked among the reaches of space.

"Now we wait until the right ship comes along.", Kincaid said. After two hours a flagship class vessel came into view.

"Manuvering thrusters only. We don't want to attract attention.", said Cassandra. They finally made it to the hull of the ship and detatched Defiance to it.

"All right gang. Let's sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.", Kincaid said.

When the cruiser was close enough to the planet Defiance detatched and headed down to the planet maintaining the cloak. Lucifer 6 looked like it was just one big city surrounding the whole planet. Not a trace of vegitation anywhere.

"Got any ideas where to set down?", Adam said.

Cassandra was at the science station and spotted a clearing. Kincaid brought Defiance on down and landed the carrierzord. After a few minutes for wardrobe changes all five of them came out dressed like young Luciferian royalty. Kincaid, Adam and Bruce had red, green and silver cloaks over black tunics and pants with boots. Mackenzie were dressed in emerald green and white(respectively) dresses and tiaras over their carefully done hair. The girls looked like princesses at the ball with the boys looking like handsome princes.

"Everybody remember where we parked.", Kincaid said.

When they arrived at where the ascension was to take place it looked like a high society gathering of the who's who of evil. And all of them looked dressed in their finest attire. "Well it looks like we've got to go into the hornets nest.", Kincaid said.

"Shall we?". Kincaid offered Mackenzie her arm and took it into hers as Kincaid escorted her inside. Adam offered Cassandra his arm and escorted her as well.

"Man some guys get all the luck.", Bruce said walking in solo.

The Nightfighters walked around the gala picking up on the littlest small talk they could gathering the most information they could. Sometimes they had to dance with a lot of the lords and ladies there, but even though they did not care for the company a lot of information was being picked up. But not what they needed...the location of Crucible's private vault.

Savrod stood above watching with great interest. He noticed the five Nightfighters below. He wished all seven were there but he thought that would come another time.

"Chief, have one of your undercover security drop some information in the party.", Savrod said over the intercom.

Kincaid and the others mingled in with the rest of the partiers when Mackenzie picked up the tidbit of information from on of the youth corps generals that Savrod planned to unveil something called the ranger guard tonight when he was annointed. Mackenzie then went to tell Kincaid who heard about the location of Crucible's secret vault from one of the prison wardens.

Before long everyone gathered together and Kincaid asked Hardrive to teleport them to the vault co-ordinates. Hardrive complied.

When they arrived Kincaid asked Mackenzie to morph and use her computer link-up feature to pick the computer coded lock. "Let's Rocket!", she said and morphed into the White Astro. She then pressed the 1-1-0 code and the computer link up function was activated.

As Mackenzie continued working Bruce looked at his watch. "Jeff, it's almost sunrise. If we run into trouble you won't be able to call on the spirits for help."

"I'm well aware of that Bruce.", Kincaid said. I'll just have to risk it." After a few minutes Mackenzie managed to open the door and the Nightfighters rushed inside.

Waiting for them were seven warriors in the colors of red, blue, black, yellow, pink, silver and purple whit highlights of black covering the other areas. The Nightfighters were too late. Savrod stood behind the newly created evil rangers.

"As you can see. I've been expecting you.", Savrod said.

Kincaid and his team wasted no time morphing and jumping into the battle. It was a 7-5 battle with Kincaid having to fight the red and blue guards. Mackenzie had her hands full with the purple guard. Cassandra had a fight with the pink guard. Adam had a two on one with the silver and black guard. Which left Bruce to face the yellow guard. They fought to a standstill when Savrod decided he had enough.

"Intruder control field on line.", he ordered and a static field overwhelmed the five Nightfighters. They fell unconscious and demorphed.

The ranger guard stripped the Nightfighters of their morphers and ordered them to be bound and brought to the ascension.

Ashley, Andros and Zhane worked at putting the final touches on the Explorer Zords while Karone worked with Justin on Kincaid's other project. "I wish I knew what was going on.", Ashley said. "We haven't heard from Kincaid and the others for weeks."

Andros shared her concern. Kincaid's team had done a lot of good against Crucible's Luciferian empire. He wanted them to continue. Just then a communications signal came into the hangar deck.

"Justin programmed the comm board to relay any important signals here in case something happened.", Ashley said. "Viewer on line."

What they saw shocked them. Kincaid, Mackenzie, Cassandra, Adam, and Bruce were kneeling onto the annointment platform with Savrod sitting behind them on the Imperial throne. Voices rung throughout the citadel. "LONG LIVE LORD SAVROD!LONG LIVE LORD SAVROD!"

Savrod took in the applause and praise like a drug. Then he adressed the crowd. "I thank you my subjects. With the capture of these Nightfighters we now have assured victory for our cause. Soon the whole universe will accept the purity of evil."

Thunderous applause roared throughout the hall. "And now I present to you the Ranger Guard." At his command seven rangers in dark Astro suits entered to stand before the Nightfighters and Savrod. He then began to introduce them.

The red ranger unmasked his face to reveal a sandy haired teen with an evil looking smirk. "Red guardRobert Harper from Columbus, Ohio."

The silver guard was next revealing the face of a dark haired thug who looked like he hadn't shaved in days. "Silver guardThandros from KO-35."

Blue guard was next. He unmasked himself to relveal the face of a dark skinned hood who looked like he was ready to kill on command. "Blue guardAlec Shadrack from New York city on Earth."

Black guard was unmasked to reveal the face of a hispanic boy who was ready to sell a used car. "Black guardArmando Estrada."

Purple guard revealed the face of an asian girl with a permanent cold hard stare. "Purple guardMishi Fujikawa."

Pink guard revealed the face of a blonde biker chick with a scar running down her face who looked ready to kill on sight. "Pink guardMichelle Caris"

And finally came the yellow guard who when unmasked caused Ashley to become hysterical. "No...No...not him. NOT HIM!" Andros and Zhane tried to calm her down as Savrod said the name.

"Yellow guardChad Morgan."

At one of the resistance camps Tommy Oliver watched the broadcast of Savrod's ascention and saw the Nightfighters captured except for Ashley and Justin. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn't watch anymore so he shut it down and tried to figure out what to do next.

Kat and Kim walked in and had the same look of sorrow and disgust Tommy had. "I take it you saw?", Kim asked. Tommy nodded.

"Any ideas on what to do about it?", Kat asked.

"I'm sure Ashley and Justin will try to put some sort of rescue together. We could offer our experience but without ranger powers there's little we can do.", said Tommy.

"Well if experience is all we can offer then that's fine with me.", Kim said.

"I agree it's better than offering nothing.", Kat said.

Just then one of Tommy's soldiers came in and said. "We found some stuff we need you to take a look at." Tommy looked at Kat and Kim and said "This will only take a minute."

Kat and Kim decided to follow Tommy to where the rebles found their salvage. They managed to acquire many weapons tools and supplies but there were three objects that caught his eye.

Among the salvage sat three morphers that looked like Kincaid's morpher. One was black with white trim. One was black with green trim and one was black with purple trim. 'Could these be the lost Night Ranger morphers?', Tommy thought.

He picked up the purple and green morphers and offered them to Kat and Kim. Kim took the purple and black morpher while Kat took the green and black. Tommy took the white and black for himself and soom all three had the morphers on their wrists.

"Stay back. We don't know what will happen.", Tommy said to his troops. They backed away as Tommy, Kat and Kim brought up theri morphers and said in unison "NIGHT RANGER POWERS ACTIVATE!"

The morphers activated and the three former rangers morphed into uniforms of their respective colors. Tommy in white and black. Kim in purple and black and Kat in green and black. They felt the Night Ranger powers but they did not feel any connection to Kincaid's spirits that guide the Night Rangers.

'It must not be night yet.' Tommy thought. 'I'll check that out when we arrive on Hades.' Tommy then left his second in charge and the three apparently new Night Rangers left for Hades in an effort to return the favor to those who freed them.

END OF PART 22


	23. The Night that went Insane

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at For those of you who are not familiar with the character of Chad Morgan. I suggest that you read the story A Greater Love by Karilee. He was an old boyfriend of Ashley's who had beaten her before he was arrested.

The Night that went Insane  
by John Chubb

Part 2

"You're my property. I'll do anything I want to my property." he said before he sent her head crashing into the pavement.

"Are you seeing someone else? Carlos? Is it Carlos?", he said before smashing her hip into the coffee table.

"You need to learn a lesson.", he said as he beat her and dragged her into the closet and locked the door.

And finally there was the night in the hotel room where he took out his whip and said "I'm going to beat you like you deserve." and lashed into her as he did so many times before with his whip. This time where she had to get twenty stitches and Andros was shot by him.

Ashley sat there remembering it all. All the pain. All the beatings. Endless punches and slaps that left heavy scars and bruises. And the whip that came crashing down upon her back many times. All done by the hand of the newly chosen member of Savrod's ranger guardChadwick Daniel Morgan.

She sat on her bed weeping as the memories came rushing in. Her hands covering her face. Andros walked in and took her into his loving arms trying to console her.

"How could they do it?", she asked. "How could they let that abusive sleaze free from prison and give him my ranger colors?"

Andros sighed before he spoke. "The Luciferian empire is an empire that worships evil. And Chad was definitely evil. As for giving him the Yellow Astro powers. I think that was their way to add insult to injury."

"Kincaid went there to get the powers back, and now he's captured along with the others. We've got to get them out.", Ashley said. "But Justin and I are the only ones with ranger powers. The Explorer Zords aren't connected to the Morphin grid, we need the Astro morphers for that. The Dragon Ranger powers are still being worked on. Our chances don't look too good."

Andros thought for a moment. "Come on. I think I have an idea." He took Ashley's hand and led her out of the room.

After calling Karone and Zhane Andros and Ashley arrived at one of the many storage vaults that filled the safehouse. When Andros opened the door the other rangers saw something that looked like armor.

"These are the test model exo-armor suits used for testing new ranger powers.", Andros said. "Whenever Zordon would work on creating a new ranger power he'd build a few test models to fine tune them. Then he'd use what he'd learn to create the finished product."

"They look kind of bulky.", Zhane said.

"Well the test models were research tools. They were never intended for actual use.", Andros said.

"Sheesh, didn't Zordon throw anything away?", Zhane asked. Ashley said "No."

"Andros, you're not thinking of having you, Zhane and me get into three of these things are you?", Karone asked. Andros nodded yes.

"These things are so bulky and big they could double as Zords!", Karone retorted.

"Maybe but they're the only personal weapons we've got. We have to make them work.", Andros said.

"Okay, now for the second million dollar question.", said Ashley. "Since Defiance is not here how will we get there? It's a good bet that Savrod has a record of all our shuttles on file."

Alpha came running in. "Andros, Ashley we have visitors." All four turned to see the faces of Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hillard coming around the corner. "Excuse me but me and my lady friends were wondering, is this the party that's going to Lucifer 6?", Tommy asked.

Savrod watched as Defiance was being mounted up high in the palace museum. A mode lock kept the carrierzord from trying any tricks even though Hardrive still maintained his higher computer functions.

"Perfect. The perfect symbol of ultimate triumph.", he said. He turned to look at the zord that was suspended to where Defiance was to be placed next tothe Astro MegaZord.

"Two of the Power Rangers most impressive zords in a museum dedicated to evil's greatest triumphs. A great day indeed.", Savrod said. Just then the Yellow guard Chad Morgan came up to Savrod.

"Uhmm...Lord Savrod.", started Chad. "I know we were supposed to get them all but I didn't see the one I was looking for among the captured."

"Ahh yes Ashley Hammond.", said Savrod. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again before long along with Justin Stewart."

"I hope so my lord. I so much want to get revenge for what she did to me.", Chad thought of how Ashley escaped from him and he wound in prison because of her.

"Well, I'm willing to allow you to have a chance to play warm up.", Savrod said. "When you reach your quarters tonight, there will be a special surprise for you. And at three o'clock your time I have arranged for two special sparring partners for you to test your new powers on."

Chad sneered. He hoped the surprise and sparring partners were who he thought they were. "Besides you are already on the road to revenge by wearing Ashley Hammond's colors.", Savrod said

Chad let a smile cross his face and let out a laugh.

Chad Morgan walked into his quarters that were provided for him by Lord Savrod. His face smiled when he saw the body of the oriental girl tied to the bed and her mouth gagged. Chad's memory took him back to the last time he had her this way. She looked exactly like she did last time, right down to the dress with spaghetti straps. Her eyes wide with fear as they were last time.

"Hello Cassie, or should I say 'pink ranger'.", Chad said as her placed his hand on the former pink ranger's legs.

The memory of violation returned for Cassie. She prayed that she would never have to deal with this again. Unfortunately, she didn't pray hard enough.

"You know,", Char gloated. "I never knew I was dating a power ranger did you know that? Who would have thought such a pig like Ashley would be one of those 'indestructable teen superheroes'. I mean I never thought it. And who would have thought that superheroes who defeated supervillians like Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Master Vile, the Machine Empire, Divatox and Astronema would be afraid of little ol' me. I mean I wouldn't have."

Then Chad went over to get the whip he had used so many times. Cassie knew what was going to happen and felt her fear skyrocket.

"Oh don't worry. I'm just getting some practice.", he said. Then he raised the whip high above his head and brought it down with a crack across her legs. The whip already started forming a welt.

"Well that's enough for now. I've got sparring to do. I'm sure you know my partners Carlos and T.J. Don't worry, I won't hurt them...much."

Chad kissed Cassie lightly on the cheek and then went on to his 'sparring' session, leaving Cassie with tears streaking down her cheeks and sobs erupting from her body.

The red guard Robert Harper walked into one of the many dungeons in the citadel. He looked up at the prisoner who hung from the ceiling like a cheap chandelier with his arms and legs tied to manacles.

'The sedative was starting to wear off.', he thought. 'It's almost time to give him another dose. But I have some unfinished business here.'

Harper then approached Kincaid and looked in his face. He had bruises and cuts all across his face and his right eye was already black with a punch. "Not so tough without you spirits huh?", Harper said. "You know, back in Columbus I always knew you were pathetic, and I always loved putting pathetic people in there place."

Harper said his last remark with a sneer then he continued with his beratement of Kincaid. "You are still a wimp. A nothing. A loser. And you know what? Picking on you was the most fun I had in school." Harper then drew back his right hand and threw a punch into Kincaid's stomach. He then followed up with several more until he coughed up blood. Harper was smiling as he admired his handywork.

Kincaid then looked at Harper as best he could with his one good eye and said. "I have never forgotten then and I won't forget this now. Beating up on a helpless man who can't defend himself who's really pathetic here?"

Harper then brought up his leg and kicked Kincaid in the stomach. "You should have killed me when you had the chance.", Kincaid said.

"And miss seeing you suffer? I'm having too much fun. Besides what can you do without your morpher?" Harper then brought his hand down and knocked Kincaid into what he thought was unconsciousness and then left.

When Kincaid opened his eye he looked at the door and muttered under his breath "Plenty." Then he waited for nighttime to come.

Mackenzie was dumped into a room that reminded her of the school gym when a voice rang across the room. "Welcome to Luciferian research and development center number nine. You have been chosen as a test subject for our new model of espionage guardsman."

In the control booth purple guard Mishi Fujikawa looked down on Mackenzie. "Have the external facets been programmed in?"

"Yes ma'am.", said the attendant.

"Good. Then let's have some fun.", Mishi said as the door opened in the gym area.

Mackenzie turned to the open door when she saw a face she thought she would never see again for a long time. The face of her abusive father Michael Dekalb. mackenzie felt a mix of both fear and anger run through her. She knew this wasn't her real father but the resemblance was uncanny.

"Where's my dinner? Don't you talk back to me I'm your father and I deserve to be treated with respect!", the 'Michael' guardsman said. He started to advance towards Mackenzie and strangely enough she backed away.

Unfortunatly the Michael guardsman caught up to her and started beating her in more ways than one. She felt herself being beaten not only in her body, but her mind and spirit as well. She felt like she did before she became the White Astro and she didn't like it.

In the control booth Mishi looked on with a smile on her face. "Psychological impact effective.", she said relaying the results of the 'guardsman test'.

Cassandra stood alone in an empty room chained to the wall facing a glass partition on the other side. Strangely enough no one had tried anything yet except for giving her a drug that made her so light headed that she couldn't focus her telepathy or telekinesis. 'They probably hadn't decided yet what to do.', she thought. Just then the door opened and in came the black guard-Armando Estrada. He stroked her cheek and Cassandra moved her head to bite the fingers. She suceeded and the black guard screamed with pain.

Armando reached up and grabbed Cassandra by her brown hair. "All right girlfriend you want it rough, I'll give you rough look at the wall there." Cassandra turned to look at the glass wall and she saw a room light up. On the other side was Adam chained to the wall like Cassandra was only with the pink ranger guard-Michelle Caris standing next to him.

Both Adam and Cassandra stood shocked to see each other then Armando turned towards Cassandra and said "Ladies first. He then turned and beat up a helpless Cassandra as Adam watched helpless to do anything. The smiles placed on the two Ranger guards stemmed from ear to ear as they took pleasure in the damage that they did.

Soon Cassandra's beating was over then the black guard moved to pick up her head. "I hope you're telepathy is back up to snuff."

Cassandra stood and watched helpless as Michelle beat up Adam. She could hear his cries of pain in her mind as the pink guard beat him senseless. And as Adam felt every blow, Cassandra heard them in her mind.

When the guards were through they left the rooms and said "Well that was fun I can't wait to do it again."

Adam and Cassandra looked back across from each other longing to console the other. "Cassandra strained to get a telepathic message to Adam. Don't worry Adam. We're going to make them pay for this."

Bruce was standing in a ring surrounded by thousands of fans who were booing him. The announcer came to the center of the ring and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen. For your amusement Lord Savrod has sanctioned this special matchup. Currently in the ring from the planet IocasteBruce Greene."

The jeers were deafening as Bruce's name was mentioned. Then the name of his competitors were mentioned. "And his opponents in this gauntlet match. The Silver and Blue ranger guards along with guardsmen unit number 207." Applause roared through the arena as Thandros and Alec Shadrack, flanked by, twenty-four guardsmen stood on the platform.

The first guardsman came down to the ring and Bruce started to use all of the shootfighting knowledge he could use. After breaking the guardsman's arm, another one came dow and then another and then another.

Even though he didn't have his morpher, Bruce held his own for a while, but it wasn't long before he started to tire especially after cleaning the clock of twenty-four guardsmen in a row already. He strained to keep going but to no avail. Bruce fell on on knee and Thandros and Shadrack went in morphed and beat on Bruce like a pack of vultures leaving him lying on the ground. The crowd went nuts over the two on one.

"If you had just told us where the Nightfighters were you wouldn't be having the beating now.", said the silver guard. Then he kicked the fallen Silver Centurion much to the fans delight.

"We'll be back for more fun later.", said Shadrack. Then they left Bruce lying down on the ground. He promised to make them pay for what they did.

On Hades Kat and Kim stood on the balcony staring out at the landscape. For some odd reason she didn't feel all that powerful with her green Night Ranger powers. She'd seen Kincaid's in use, and she didn't get that impression from the green morpher that she thought she should have.

Kim also felt the same way. She had heard Hades was a planet of eternal night and that according to Kat Night Rangers were strongest in the night. But she didn't feel any powerful than the average ranger.

Another thing that bothered them was their supposed connection to the Night Ranger spirits. On Hades they could feel their presence but it was like they were on the other side of a glass wall. So close but so far away.

Tommy came up to where the two ranger girls stood. He too felt the same way. He tried to reassure Kat and Kim that at least they had ranger powers that they could use to fight Crucible. He also said that Alpha was reading the book of Zordon in an effort to see what the problem was as to why they couldn't connect with the spirits of the night despite having Night Ranger morphers.

Then Alpha came to them and said. "There are two reasons as to why you do not have the full powers yet. One, you are not completely in touch with your dark sides yet. It is your darker natures that allow you to make contact with the Night Ranger spirits."

Tommy was taken back by this news. "Do you mean we have to be evil to get in contact with the spirits?"

"Ai yi yi no. You just have to get in touch with your darker human nature. Not give in to it. To be able to be in touch with darkness and not to let it consume you is one of the challenges of being a Night Ranger."

"Okay, what's the second reason?", Kim asked.

"You need a Night Ranger to connect you to the spirits. And even though you have the three lost Night Ranger morphers, only Kincaid can connect you to them. Until you can do that the three of you can only access the ranger aspect of the powers."

"So we're just Night Rangers in name only?", asked Kat in a mix of dissapointment and relief. Alpha said yes.

"Well that's something we'll worry about later. Right now we have to get to the ship.", Tommy said. Then he Kat and Kim went to the ship that was waiting for them.

In the loading bay sat a ship that looked like a light cruiser for the Luciferian empire but Tommy reassured the other rangers that it wasn't.

"This is one of the few pretender vessels we have. It looks like a Luciferian ship outside but it is a different ship inside.", Tommy explained. As the rangers boarded the ship Andros recognized the control configuration. "These are the controls to a Kerovan marauder. These things were built for speed and firepower."

Tommy nodded. "Only a few remained after Astronema hit KO-35. I got this one and had the outer hull of a light cruiser built around it. It's good for missions behind enemy lines.

Justin and Ashley loaded Roadbuster and the Gold Blackhawk in the storage bay. It was not as spacious as Defiance's was but it would hold.

Before long the last two Nightfighters, three soon-to-be Night Rangers, and three former Astro rangers flew into the sky. Destination, Lucifer 6.

Defiance hung suspended above the floor in the Luciferian victory museum. And Hardrive was trying to compute a way out of the predicament it was in.

The special mode-lock circuitry prevented the carrierzord from accessing it's higher functions like weapons and engines. Life support was provided for through a one way computer link-up that Hardrive could not access. Hardrive could not access the mode-lock computer code since it was attached to the outer skin of the zord and any computer signals from an immobilized vehicle would be blocked. And the surrounding computers would not accept any computer transmissions, except one.

Hardrive deduced that DECA on board the Astro Megaship could be reactivated. He also noted that a mode-lock was not placed on DECA since it was disabled in battle and shut down until repairs were made or the self-repair program was reactivated. All it needed was a jumpstart to the self repair program and DECA could go over the disabling codes to release the mode lock from Defiance. Then both ships could escape.

So Hardrive began work and sent a narrow beam transmission to DECA's main computer system, and accessed the subcommands that activated the self-repair program. When Hardrive was finished DECA started to come back to life as it repaired the damaged circuitry that was shorted in the first battle with Crucible.

"Greetings my name is DECA. Thank you for activating my self-repair program. Please Identify."

Hardrive sent another transmission sending ID codes and a copy of his baseline programming. When Hardrive was finished DECA looked over the information.

DECA responded by saying "John."

Hardrive responded by saying "Marsha."

And with the witicisms out of the way, DECA began work on Defiance's mode lock.

The reactivation of DECA did not go unoticed. A beep on Harper's morpher told him that the computer had been reactivated and he called the other members of the guard.

Chad dragged in the limp, bloody forms of Carlos and T.J. to the foot of the bed where Cassie lay still bound. "Force field.", he said as an energy field formed around the bed. "For your protection.", Chad said with s smirk. Then he turned and left to answer Harper's call.

In the training room the purple guard looked at the limp form of the White Astro laying on the floor with the Micheal/guardsman hovering over her. When the call came she turned to leave.

The guardsman hovered over Mackenzie ready to kick her again.

Michelle and Armando were getting ready for another round of 'torture the lovebirds' when they got the call, and blue and silver guards were preparing for their next match with an already beaten Bruce.

They all ran to where Harper was in the briefing room. "My morpher gave a signal. It seems that someone has reactivated DECA on the Astro megaship."

"Why would it do that?", asked Michelle.

"It probably thought I was Andros and wanted to let me know I was all right. I was going to deactivate the computer when I noticed this.

Harper activated a viewer that showed eight kids leaving a ship that looked like a Luciferian cruiser. "Do these guys look familiar?", he asked. Chad recognized the first two right away. "Ashley and Skunk boy."

"You got it, they're probably trying to rescue our guests and their morphers. They won't suceed.", Harper said.

"Let's get em.", said Armando. And they made their way to the museum.

When the guard made it to the corridor the rangers were in, they found them gone. Unaware that DECA had managed to break the code on Hardrive's mode lock and he teleported the eight teens onboard Defiance.

The teens looked down at the guard as they ran trying to find the rangers. When they left Ashley thanked Hardrive for his efforts.

"My efforts also proved to be an asset.", DECA said.

Andros went over to the communications board where DECA's voice came through. "DECA? How did you get reactivated?"

Hardrive answered the question with a reference to the Bionic Woman. "Jamie Sommers. A woman barely alive. We can rebuild her."

Andros was curious as to what Hardrive was talking about until Zhane explained it. "He's saying that he got in contact with DECA's computer and activated the self-repair program."

"Ohh!", Andros said still confused. Ashley asked, "How did you know what Hardrive said?

"Well in order to get better familiar with earth culture I just grabbed the first cultural guide I could find.", Zhane explained

"Let me guess.", Ashley said. "The TV set." Zhane nodded with a smile.

"Okay, we're safe for now. What next?", asked Kim.

Tommy thought about that for a moment. "Well first we need to find out where the morphers the Nightfighters use would be at. It's a good chance they could be in some research lab somewhere."

"Except for the Emerald Crystal. One of Savrod's sorcerors may have that."", Kat said.

"DECA can you interface with the main computer and see which research lab the morphers and crystal are in?", Andros asked.

"Affirmative", said DECA.

Justin spoke next. "Hardrive, check and see where the Nightfighters are at."

Bidi, Bidi, Bidi, No problem Buck.", said Hardrive.

"When we get there whereabouts we can get out of here.", Andros said.

"How do we do that?", asked Karone.

"Jan-Michael Vincent. Ernest Borgnine. Airwolf-Ehoes from the past. 1983.", Hardrive said.

"Yeah I know that one. It's the one where Stringfellow Hawke launches his helecopter out of a cargo plane.", Zhane said. All the rangers looked at him oddly.

Ashley and Karone went over to Zhane and Ashley said, "Zhane you, Karone, and I need to have a little talk.". Karone nodded.

Kincaid hung from the ceiling just as night was falling. He heard the call of the spirits. They warned him against taking the action he was considering.

When the Night Ranger powers were created. It drew on the magical properties the night possesed since night was the time where magic ran freely. Moreso than compared to daytime. But it was also the time evil was at it's strongest too, and it was worried that if one possessed the power of the night that they may fall under the evil influences.

So a ranger aspect was applied to the Night Ranger powers. It allowed them to stay in a state of control as well as a form of protection against the evil ones.

But what Kincaid was thinking, unleashing the night powers without the ranger aspect, was risky in itself. No ranger had ever done that before. Due to possible influence from evil, and that the night would be difficult to control. The only thing Kincaid would have to control it would be his own will power and goodness.

Kincaid knew the risks. But before he could carry them out he felt the pull of being teleported.

"Get up you worthless...", said the Michael guardsman looking at the fallen Mackenzie Dekalb. Her body found itself to be just as bruised as her spirit, and all because of this cheap fake of a dad.

She then came to a realization. "This is not my real dad. He may look like him, talk like him and act like him...

"BUT YOU'RE NOT HIM!", she screamed and as soon as she got her second wind back tore into the guardsman like she was possessed.

The Michael guardsman was not prepared for the onslaught of the crazed young teen, and it wasn't long before it was knocked on the ground. The guardsman went for his gun but Mackenzie kicked it out of the hand.

She then went for the ankle and twisted it. It snapped right off and the guardsman was unable to stand up.

"Cheap construction. Too bad you're not the real thing.", she said. Then she found herself being teleported away.

On the bridge of Defiance the Nightfighters were reunited with the power rangers. Ashley, Karone, Kim, Kat and Zhane went to tend to their wounds.

"I'll live", said Kincaid standing up. "How'd you get here?"

"They hitched a ride with me.", said Tommy. "Also I found some things that you may find interesting." He showed Kincaid the white Astro morpher and Kat and Kim showed theirs.

"The only problem is we're not yet connected to the Night aspect of the powers yet. Only the ranger aspect."

"And you need me to connect you.", Kincaid confirmed. ""I'll need my morpher."

"Hardrive's looking for it now.", Justin said. "And I think we just found them."

On the main viewer at the asenscion podium stood the ranger guard. They were holding the morphers and respective powers with the exception of Chad who had three battered ex-rangers at his feet. "Hey Rangers, you want your morphers and friends? Come and get them."

Kincaid struggled to get up but Andros set him back down. "You're injured. We'll handle it."

"How?", asked Kincaid.

"Well be grateful, as Zhane said, that Zordon never threw anything away.", said Andros with a smirk.

The ranger guard stood at the ascension podium. Savrod left orders for none to interfere. This would be their crowning moment. Next thing he saw a blue turbo ranger, a ranger in black and gold, three other rangers in black suits:one black and white, one black and purple, and one black and green.

Completing the ensemble were three exo walkers: one red, one silver and one purple. The red one had rockets armed on it, the silver one had cannons aimed forward and the purple had electrical lances attatched to it. They stood ready for battle.

Harper looked at them. Through the devices Savrod gave them the ranger guard knew the three Night Ranger morphers could not connect to the might and the spirits that guided them. So he decided to have some fun.

Andros ordered the charge and the rangers approached the guard. Harper raised his hands as did all the other members. A tornado suddenly formed close to the exos and they got caught up in it. Andros, Karone and Zhane were swept up in it and the exos got trashed in the process.

After the tornado spit out the former Astros, they found themselves dumped at Harper's feet. Tommy, Kat and Kim went on the attack but Thandros, Mishi and Michelle brought down lightning bolts that sent them flying.

Justin thought he would be going one on one with Shadrack, but there wouldn't be a fair fight since Armando shot the blue Turbo ranger from behind in a cowardly move.

All that remained was Chad and Ashley. And Harper looked on smiling. He dangled Kincaid's ranger morpher before him. Mishi followed suit dangling the White Astro morpher. Michelle and Armando dangled the Emerald Crystal and Dragon Warrior morphers for Cassandra and Adam to see. Armando and Shadrack dangled Bruce's Silver Centurion morpher. Each one sending a message to the beaten Nightfighters.

"You want 'em. Come get em."

BAD move.

Kincaid saw the gloating gestures of the ranger guard. He could imagine them sneering at them. Gloating about their so-called superiority.

He couldn't take it anymore. He launched Defiance out of a cargo door and Mackenzie teleported over to the Astro Megaship where she took the controls.

When the ships were outside Kincaid hobbled up to the top of the ship and he gave the call many Night Rangers had done, but never in the way he was going to do now.

"SPIRITS OF THE NIGHT!FILL ME WITH YOUR POWER!" And Jeffrey Kincaid was filled with so much power.

It was as if the night air of Lucifer 6 had come alive, and was targeting everything evil on the planet. Lightning sought out power centers to destroy. Factories were leveled by tornadoes. Guardsmen plants were also trashed.

Absolute chaos ran all through the nightside of Lucifer 6. So much so that the lords of evil sought to use their own connections with the spirit world to control the storms. Their efforts were to no avail. The only place safe was in the eye of the storm and at the center of it was Jeffrey Kincaid.

Kincaid looked down at Harper. If Kincaid could look under the helmet he would have seen the arrogant smirk was gone, and now there was nothing there but a look of fear.

"I told you that you should have killed me when you had the chance.", Kincaid said with a smile. "Now it's time to make you suffer."

Kincaid brought his hands into the sky and brought them down with such a great force that two bolts of lightning struck Harper in the chest. The force caused Harper to demorph and fly across the floor. The red Night Ranger morpher flew out of his hand and into Kincaid's.

"Don't just stand there get him!", yelled Thandros. Kincaid heard that and waved his hand throwing the guard back. Their grip shaken loose from the morphers and Emerald Crystal. Thanks to Cassandra's telekinesis the morphers and Emerald Crystal flew back to their respective owners.

Kincaid looked down at Robert Harper. "We have some unfinished business to discuss." Kincaid waived his had and Harper flew into the air. Defiance floated up into the turbulent sky leaving the rest of the guard to face the re-empowered rangers.

"All right guys. It's payback time!", Cassandra said. "EMERALD RANGER POWER UP!". And she morphed into her Emerald Ranger combat mode. Her gaze set on Michelle Caris the pink guard.

"LET'S ROCKET!", shouted Mackenzie, as she morphed into the White Astro. "WHITE ASTRO COMBAT MODE!". Mackenzie activated her combat armor and was ready to tear into Mishi Fujikawa.

"DRAGON RANGER POWER!", shouted Adam and he drew out his sword and his right arm transformed into a dragon claw. Armando Estrada was a dead man. He thought.

"SILVER CENTURION POWER UP!", shouted Bruce. as he morphed into his Silver Centurion armor. "No more gauntlet match, Bruce said to Thandros and Shadrack.

The fight began.

In another part of the citadel Chad Morgan was advancing towards Ashley. "I've been waiting so long Ashy, so long." Those exact same words he had used in the hotel room.

Ashley was scared. Here was the monster who had hurt her so many times, wearing her morpher. Corrupting her ranger uniform. Shaking her out of her safe world."

Through it all a tiny voice rang through her mind. "No more."

Then it rang louder. "No more! No more!NO MORE!"

Then she said it aloud "NO MORE!" and moved to attack Chad. Then in a flash of light the two disapeared. Destination Unknown.

Cassandra unlocked the daggers from her boots and disarmed Caris quickly. She then fell to the floor and started begging for her life. "Don't kill me. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Cassandra looked down at the pink guard. "What's the matter don't you want to par-tay?". She then reached over and grabbed the pink morpher and pulled it off.

"This isn't yours.", Cassandra said.

Mackenzie was not letting up on Mishi at all. She attacked with so much force that Mishi could have sworn she saw birds circling around her head.

When Mishi was knocked down Mackenzie reached down and grabbed the purple morpher. She then brought the rocket launcher on her shoulder down to the face of Mishi. "Now where would you like your new hole?", Mackenzie asked.

Adam was getting his payback too. Not showing any letup. Before long Armando was knocked down too and Adam grabbed the black morpher.

"Now.", Adam said holding the sword to Armando's throat. "I'm wondering. Should I play Highlander with your head?"

Bruce was showing a few of his shootfighting techniques to Thandros and Shadrack. With both of them on the receiving ends of things. When all was said and done Bruce had the morphers and Thandros and Shadrack only had body parts that hurt, and some that were dislocated.

"The winner of the match. Bruce Greene", Bruce said triumphantly.

Andros, Karone and Zhane huddled near a corner that Tommy, Kim, Kat and Justin used for cover. The Nightfighters gave the five Astro morphers to them.

"Where's Ashley?" asked Andros.

Mackenzie said, "I don't know. Where's Kincaid?"

"Still up there with Harper.", Tommy said.

We gotta get up there.", Mackenzie said. DECA teleport Tommy, Kat, Kim and me aboard. Hardrive transport the rest, and scan the area for Ashley's power and bio signiture." Mackenzie looked over at Andros and gave a smile of thanks. Then everyone teleported to their respective ships.

Harper stood on his knees. Kincaid stood before him. The look on his face stated that he intended to show no mercy.

"I'm sick and tired of scum like you.", Kincaid said. "Picking on people and hurting them for no other reason than you find it fun to do. Hurting them so you can get your friggin jollies. Laughing at there misery!" Kincaid then hit Harper in the face repeatedly until his face was completely black and blue.

"You're the one who's pathetic. You and this whole empire here. And it's going down. Oh trust me it's going down. And you know what? So are you!", and with that Kincaid threw Harper off the top of Defiance and sent him falling towards the ground from two hundred feet up.

Harper saw the ground rush up towards him and sought to make peace with his maker when he stopped. The ground was just two feet from his head. He hovered over abouve it and then floated over to where a waste can was where he landed with the garbage.

When Harper got out he was fuming. No one ever treated him like that. And he promised that one day he would get back at Jeff Kincaid.

Kincaid looked at the nighttime scene of Lucifer six. While some of the buildings and temples were destroyed, others still remained. He wanted to destroy in all. He wanted to give the Luciferian empire a blow they would never forget.

"There has been enough destruction. Stop before more innocent lives are taken.", said one spirit.

"No one is innocent. Destroy them all!", said another.

Other spirits raised their voices, and Kincaid found himself lost in a malestrom of voices and chaos.

But one voice prevailed above all others. "Jeffrey, do you hear me?"

Kincaid turned to look at who the voice belonged to. Before him stood the image of a floating head. "Zordon?", Kincaid said.

"Yes Jeffrey, it is I. I am one with the night spirits now. Stop this at once your friends need you."

"But Zordon, I have an opportunity to destroy the Luciferian empire for good. I should take it."

"No you will not destroy the whole empire.", Zordon said. "At best you will deal them a crippling blow if you continue with the night storm. And there are the lives of innocent slaves kept in the underground levels. If you continue, what will happen to them. How long before the storm reaches them?

"You are laying the groundwork for the eventual demise of the Luciferian empire. But you are still needed to complete the job. If you continue you will become no better than the Luciferian's. End this now, Jeffrey. The universe needs you. Mackenzie needs you."

Kincaid looked across and saw Mackenzie trying to come to him. Tommy, Kat and Kim were right behind her. Kincaid put the Night Ranger morpher on his wrist and went over to the four approaching rangers.

Kincaid and Mackenzie embraced, then he went over to Tommy, Kat and Kim. "It's time, are you ready?" The three soon-to-be Night Rangers nodded yes.

"Hardrive said you might need this.", Mackenzie said holding an empty blue morpher with blue trim. A flash of memory crossed Kincaid's face. "Put it in the center of the circle.", Kincaid said. Mackenzie did.

Then Kincaid, Tommy, Kat and Kim joined hands and Kincaid gave the power chant. "Spirits of the night. Fill these with your power. Connect them to your wisdom. Your knowledge, and your guidance."

Tommy felt the rush within him and saw his time as the green ranger when he was Rita's servant. He did terrible things and tried to destroy the rangers many times the grief of his deeds nearly destroying him. But the goodness allowed him to rise above the memory of evil and the spirits infused him with the full power of the White Night Ranger as his armor appeared around him.

Kat also remembered her time in Rita's service. Where she almost killed Tommy and Kim. She also remembered her time as Eros's puppet which brought her shame. Yet she sought to not give in to the despair and anger. The spirits filled hier with the power and armor of the green Night Ranger.

Kim remembered her time as Lord Eros's servant as well. The shame filled her with no end in sight. She had wanted revenge against Eros for what he did to Kat and her, but she would not give in to those impulses. With that the spirits found her worthy to hold the power and armor of the Purple Night Ranger.

Kincaid was also in his armor as well. And when the storm died down, four new Night Rangers stood in front of the night sky. And by their feet was a new Blue Night Ranger Morpher. Ready to find someone worthy to use it.

"People, the Night Rangers are back.", Kincaid said with a smile while picking up the new morpher.

Zordon looked on as well smiling then he faded away to where another battle called his attention. "I hope I'm not too late.", he thought.

The Surface on the night side of Lucifer six lay in ruins. Security and partol ships were either destroyed or damaged so deployment would be delayed greatly.

Kincaid tried to talk to Andros saying that they had to leave, but Andros said over the comlink, "Not without Ashley. DECA is still scanning for her."

DECA then responded by saying "I'm sorry Andros Ashley is not on this planet."

"What?", asked Andros, "Where is she?"

"Unknown.", DECA said.

Kincaid thought for a moment and said over the intercom. "DECA, is Chad Morgan on the planet?"

"Negative. Patrol ships approaching."

"That's it. Ashley's not here. We have to go now!", Kincaid said.

"But.."

"We can track her at the safehouse. Let's go!", and with that, Defiance, the Astro Megaship, and Tommy's cruiser took off for the reaches of space.

Savrod saw the three ships pull away. Sattellite defences were down due to storm damage so they had a clean break. His ranger guard was gone. Their powers stripped, and half the capital planet was destroyed.

"Assemble a meeting of the lords.", Savrod said. "It's time to destroy these rebels once and for all."

Cassie, T.J. and Carlos laid on medical bunks while Mackenzie tended their wounds despite being injured herself. Zhane, Karone and Justin helped out as well tending to Adam, Cassandra and Bruce. Kincaid went on to the bridge despite his injuries, but Mackenzie told him to come back in an hour or she would hunt him down and drag him back. After that she turned to Cassie, Carlos and T.J. "Boy that Morgan creep really messed you guys over."

"Well, what do you expect when two humans are facing a morphed ranger. He couldn't fight us fair.", Carlos said.

T.J. was holding Cassie in his arms. The memory of Chad was making it difficult for her to deal with what happened. "I want to kill him T.J.", Cassie said. "I want to kill him."

T.J. nodded and said, "I know. I want to kill him too.". Just then Andros walked in.

"Kincaid is looking over the morphers. He'll start work on undoing what Savrod had done when we get back to base.", Andros said.

"What about Ashley? Do you know where she is?", Cassie asked weakly.

Andros sighed and bowed his head. "No Cassie. I don't."

The spirit of Zordon made his way back to Hades as quickly as he could. Unfortunately he was too late. An atmosphere of evil eminated from a crater. The energy trail indicated that who they were trying to keep there was long gone.

Zordon sent a message to Kincaid and the other Night Rangers. "Rangers, there is a dire situation on Hades."

"Is that Zordon?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah.", said Kincaid. "He's one of the spirits now."

"Awesome.", said Kimberly. "Wait till we tell the others."

"Wait let's hear him out.", Kincaid said. "Go ahead Zordon."

"Rangers, Crucible is free. He has escaped from Hades."

No one said a word.

Through space streaked a sinister looking shooting star. It was all red and full of evil intent. It searched for it's empire, and souught to reclaim it.

His mind now filled with nothing but evil. All the good was washed away. And his eyes now held an insane glare.

Lord Crucible was going home.

On a distant planet the night was about to end. Two figures materialized in a circle One in black and gold, the other in a sinister shade of yellow. A circle surrounded by wrecked cars, and other transportation vehicles.

As the two took in their surroundings they saw figures emerge from the wrecks banging on them in a drum pattern. An old man came forth and adressed the two teens.

"Welcome to the iron circle. The rules are simple. Two enter, one leaves."

END OF PART 23


	24. The Iron Circle

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Iron Circle  
by John Chubb

Andros was pacing the floor ready to wear out a hole in his boots. Kincaid had been communing with the book of Zordon for hours. Cassandra was listening in on the information pipeline, and while she heard distressing news, there was nothing about Ashley. Karone and Zhane had been using DECA's intergalactic scanners, but found nothing.

Finally Kincaid stepped out of the ballroom and faced Andros. "I know where Ashley is.", he said.

"You do? Where? When do we leave?", Andros said with eagerness.

"We don't. We wait for her to return.", Kincaid said. Andros couldn't believe what he had heard.

Kincaid tried to explain. "One of the spirits took it upon herself to transport Ashley and Chad away from Lucifer 6. That spirit sent them to a planet that's home to one of the most dangerous fights of all.The iron circle.

"The rules to this match is simple. Two enter, one leaves.", Kincaid said with finality. Andros was shocked.

"We gotta find her. We gotta save her.", Andros said. Kincaid tried to hold him back. "No Andros this is Ashley's fight not yours."

"WHO SAYS? THIS SPIRIT THAT YOU TALK TO? WHO IS IT ANYWAY?", Andros said in hysterics.

"It's time to hear this story.", Kincaid said.

Ashley faced Chad as they circled each other. They removed their helmets so they could see the others faces. A look of pure hatred etched on her face. Chad looked at her with a smile on his face. He was going to love this.

Figures stepped out from behind the shadows and pounded on the beat up vehicles in a drum like motion establishing a rhythm to get the blood boiling. Then Chad threw the first punch which Ashley dodged. Then she delivered a side kick to Chad's stomach.

She then brought her elbow down onto Chad's neck which sent him sprawling to the ground. Ashley was ready to stomp on his back hard until he rolled out of the way.

Chad found a weapon nearby, A metal pole. He kept it concealed until Ashley got closer. Thinking that she smelled blood Ashley got close to Chad ready to deliver the final blow until Chad swung the pole stricking Ashley in the stomach.

Ashley sprawled on the ground. Then Chad dragged out his power whip and wrapped it around Ashley's throat strangling her.

"You're mine Ashy. You're mine!", Chad gloated. Ashley flailed blindly for something to grab, she finally grabbed some of his hair and pulled it.

Ashley's grip was like a death grip. She would not let go. But the pain from the hair pulling allowed Chad the chance to relax his grip on the whip. Ashley removed the whip and kicked Chad in the sensitive spot and he sang soprano for five seconds.

"I am nobody's", Ashley said as she resumed her assault.

"Have you ever heard of Jo Reynolds?", Kincaid asked Andros. Andros nodded his head no.

"She was a girl at Angel Grove High school.", Kincaid continued. "A sophmore. She was beautiful, second captain of the cheerleader squad. Pretty much Miss Popularity. She was also the girlfriend to a certain Chadwick Daniel Morgan."

Andros was surprised. Then Kincaid resumed his story. "When they started out they were the happy couple, much like Ashley and Chad were when they started out. Then she started to change. The light in her eyes started to go out bit by bit. Some of the cheerleaders saw bruises in the locker room but she gave excuses for them. There was also a belief that Chad raped her on occasion, but Jo never stepped forward, so police had no case.

"Then one day Jo said that she was going to a cheerleader camp. She left home on friday with the other cheerleaders. She was glad to be away for a while, and for the first time the light in her eyes shone back. Then one day she decided to go on a hike into the woods. She never returned."

"What happened to her?", Andros asked.

"Officially, no one knows. She has been listed as missing on police records. Unofficially, she is buried in an unmarked grave ten miles from the hikers path. Provided for her by her murderer..Chadwick Daniel Morgan."

Andros was shocked. He couldn't believe that Chad had killed before, much less got away with it. "Why wasn't he arrested?"

"The SOB had a damn alibi. You know that gang Ashley said Chad belonged to? Well they told the police that they were at a party house on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Every member backed up the story. So the police had no case."

Andros felt sick to his stomach. "So Chad got away with murder."

Kincaid nodded yes. "But Jo's story didn't end there. Her spirit was sent wandering aroud the mortal realm. She was something people called a 'wayward' observing the affairs of mortal men but never interfering. She took special interest in the affairs of Chad Morgan and Ashley Hammond, and it disgusted her that Chad was beating Ashley the same way Chad beat her.

"She had to do something. She needed a way to influence the affairs of mortals and do something about Chad. In her spiritual wanderings, she came across the ranger spirits who guide the Night Rangers. She made a plea to join them. Even though Jo wasn't a ranger, she said that she wanted to protect one from the wrath of one who killed her. She eventually became one of the spirits but by that time you had saved her from Chad already."

"The day he shot me.", Andros said.

"Exactly.", Kincaid said. "And now that Chad had escaped he resumed his search for Ashley. When they crossed paths again, Jo took the opportunity to intervene. She transported them both to an unamed planet where one of the most gruling fight takes place. It's called the iron circle. Two combatants enter an arena surrounded by automobiles or whatever transportation vehicles there are. They fight until the one can't get back up, and the other walks away."

"Where is this planet?", Andros asked. "I've got to get there."

"Don't interfere.", Kincaid said holding Andros back.

"DON'T INTERFERE HE'S GONNA KILL HER!", Andros shouted.

"This is Ashley's fight. She needs to be able to face her demons and Jo needs to stop Chad. They can't do that if you come to the rescue. I know it sucks but this is the way it has to be.

Andros sighed and went to sit down. "Don't worry Andros. She'll be back before you know it."

The fight went on for hours and Chad had regained the offensive. Ashley had taken a lash from Chad's energy whip and she was back on the ground. Chad was towering over her ready to clean Ashley's clock with a metal pipe.

Ashley found a broken bottle nearby and jammed the sharp contents into Chad. The ranger healing would allow his injuries to heal, but he would still lose a lot of blood before it was complete.

Chad however would not give up. He resumed the fight as if some evil force was motivating him.

None of the combatants knew that night was ready to fall.

Cassie, Carlos and T.J. came out of the sick bay and ran to find Andros who was in the lab with Justin.

"How're you doing little buddy?", asked T.J. mussing up his hair.

"Well the detox program in the Astro morphers is running. You should be able to bond them to the new zords before long. And I'm almost finished with my other project too.", said Justin.

"Whiz kid's kept busy.", said Carlos as he pat Justin's back. Cassie had other things on her mind though and went to Andros's side. "Is there anything about Ashley?", Cassie asked.

Andros raised her his head and said. "She's in the fight of her life and we can't interfere."

Night had fallen in the Iron Circle and Chad felt the presences and power of the dark ones fill his being. A smile crossed his face as he came up to the kneeling Ashley.

"It's over now Ashy. All over.", he said stroking her hair. "There's nothing else to do but die."

Ashley's head then turned to face Chad. A glow eminated from her eyes as she spoke in two voices. One that was long dead. "Wanna bet?"

Ashley then wewnt back on the offensive with a power like a Night Ranger. She gave punches that were ten times a normal ranger's strength. Kicks that could have gone through cinder blocks. Until finally Chad could not stand anymore and he landed on the ground.

""Talon Claw!", Ashley said ready to deliver the killing blow. Both women wanted to, one alive one not, yet both were wronged by the man at their feet. Ashley could not bring herself to kill Chad. If she did, she would be no better than he. In Ashley's mind Jo saw the same predicament and agreed with Ashley.

"No Chad. We'll let you live.", Ashley and Jo said in unison. "We'll let you live with the knowledge that you have been beaten by two women that you have wronged. And if you come after us again, you'll get more of the same."

With that Ashley turned to walk away. Chad let his fury build and ran after Ashley. Ashley turned and with one swipe of her arm raked the face of Chad Morgan with the Talon Claw. With his hands buiried in his face Ashley reached over to Chad's arm and ripped off the yellow Astro morpher. "Mine I believe.", Ashley said using her own voice,

Then in a flash of light Ashley Hammond left the Iron Circle.

At the safehouse on Hades a flash of light entered the med bay as Mackenzie saw Ashley teleport in and fall down on a hospital bed.

Mackenzie then rushed to her side and helped get Ashley up onto the bed. Mackenzie demorphed her and called for Kincaid and Andros to come down.

"Hammond just arrived and she's been hurt bad.", Mackenzie said. It wasn't long before every Nightfighter or ranger showed up to see how Ashley was doing.

"Ohh by the way, she had this on her. You may want to debugg this Justin.", Mackenzie said handing Justin the yellow Astro morpher.

"Will she be all right?", Andros asked.

"We'll know in a bit.", Mackenzie said as the ranger healing took effect on Ashley's battered body.

Andros walked in to the hospital bed where Ashley slept. He sat by her side and held her hands as she slept. Andros sat there for hours admiring her as the ranger healing took effect. Bruises started to heal as she slept. Then she woke up and turned to look at the boy she loved.

"Hey Andros.", Ashley said. Her smile lighting up the mood. Andros hugged his girlfriend tightly and wept. "I wanted to come help you but Kincaid said that none of us could interfere.", Andros said.

"It was a good thing you didn't, Jo and me needed to do this on our own.", Ashley said.

"Jo? As in Jo reynolds?", Andros asked.

Ashley confirmed it with a nod. "I found out about Jo a month after I broke off with Chad. No one knew what happened to her but it didn't take too much to figure it out after dating Chad for two months. Of course I couldn't prove it. But when Jo brought me to the iron circle, and helped me beat Chad for the win, it seemed like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't have to have him haunt me anymore. I realized that as I stood above him and looked down. He can't hurt me anymore."

Andros then had to ask "Did you kill him?"

"No.", Ashley said. "Jo and I both wanted to, but we decided to let Chad live with the knowledge that the women he beat had beaten him. Of course he didn't take it very well so I scratched him across the face with the talon claw. Now he's got scars of his own. But he is alive."

"Do you know where he is now?", Andros asked.

"Jo took care of that.", Ashley said.

In an abandoned prison cell somewhere on Earth a figure sat cradling his face trying to hide the four scars that had slashed across it. Even though no one was there the security system had been reactivated by mysterious means. The cell would hold him until Earth was freed again then the guards could handle him.

And the scarred form of Chad Morgan sat in the cell trying to deal with the loss of everything that he was. Destroyed by the hand of Ashley Hammond.

Ashley then stood on the balcony of the safehouse and talked to the spirit of Jo Reynolds. Each girl saying their goodbyes. "What will you do now?", Ashley asked.

"Well, I think it's time for me to move on to see what else is out there. This afterlife is not for me. I only took it to stop Chad. I think there's a different light waiting for me., the ghost of Jo said.

"Maybe I'll catch up to you.", Ashley said. "Thanks for everything you've done."

"We both did what we had to do. And Chad will not hurt you again.", and with that Jo took towards the starry sky of space. Ashley watched as she flew away.

Ashley then headed back to her hospital bed. She couldn't be out for too long since she was still healing. Then Kincaid walked in. "How are you holding up?", he asked.

"Fine, I just went outside to say goodbye to Jo. Anything new?"

"Yeah.", Kincaid said. "I just spoke to Justin. The betox program in the Yellow Astro morpher is working. It should be ready to connect with the yellow Explorer Zord before long." Ashley smiled and nodded but she had a feeling that she knew what was coming next.

"At some point you're going to have to choose which power you're going to use.", Kincaid said. "I know you have ties and loyalties to the Astro team, but we've also been through hell and highwater as well. You don't have to decide right away. We can wait until you've healed and the morpher has been debugged."

"Thanks.", Ashley said. Then Kincaid left allowing Ashley time to rest and time to think.

END OF PART 24


	25. Kamekazi Run

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Run  
by John Chubb

Ashley had just been medically cleared to leave the med center. She had to walk with a cane for a day or two but she was more or less healed. Now all she needed to do was figure out what do do next, so she went to the lab to check on the Dragon Ranger and Explorer Zord projects.

When she entered the hanger Ashley looked up at the yellow Zord that hung from the suspension cables. It was sleek, styled and looked ready to kick butt. Ashley looked up proud of the work she did completing it, and a part of her longed to fly with it alongside the Astro team, but she couldn't just forget her time with the Nightfighters either.

She then fingered her own BlackGold morpher. The BlackHawk Zord served her as well as her Turbo and Voyager Zords had. Ashley still hadn't made a decision about which power to use, besides, the yellow morpher was still being debugged. As she was looking up she noticed Cassie walk up to her. They gave each other a hug like friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"Ohh It's good to see you Ashley!", the Asian teen said.

"You too Cassie. I've missed you guys.", Ashley said.

"Well T.J. and me are glad you said that.", said Carlos who appeared in the doorway, and they too rushed in to form a group hug.

"I heard you kicked Chad's butt.", T.J. said.

"I had help...from another one of his victims.", Ashley said.

"I remember Jo Reynolds. Kincaid told us what happened to her.", Cassie said. Her own experiences with Chad Morgan scared her like noting else. Cassie was glad he got what he deserved.

"Is there room in this get together for three more?", Andros said. Karone and Zhane standing in the doorway. Soon they too joined in the group hug.

"You know? Someone's missing.", Ashley said. Then he turned his head and Mackenzie appeared in the doorway. Mackenzie saw the group commaraderie of the Astro rangers as they came together after being separated for a long time, and even though she was one of the Astros she still felt like the outsider at times when she was one of the team. Until now, then she joined in the group hug.

"Make room for one more.", Mackenzie said and Justin showed up.

"As much as I love this," Cassie said. "I think we're running out of room." so everyone broke off and patted each other on the back. Then they turned and looked up at the Explorer Zords.

"They're incredible.", T.J. said admiring the sleekness and lethal style incorporated into the Zords design. Even the pink zord looked like it could chew nails when it wanted to.

"I know I fly one.", Mackenzie said making reference to her Astro Viper.

"Well the yellow one should be ready once the morpher is finished debugging, so Ashley, you should be ready to fly one soon.", Justin said.

Ashley managed a smile but she still had a look in her eyes that reflected indecision. A look Mackenzie had caught.

An army of Luciferian ships gathered at Lucifer 6. Warships, slave carriers, Ambassador crusers. Lord Savrod spared no expense when he ordered a general calling. In all Luciferian history, No leader of the empire had ever ordered a general calling of the empire.

Hundreds of ships filled the space of the planet and more were still coming. Savrod deduced that it would be a week or two at best before he had the amount of ships that he needed for what he had intended.

He ordered his military governors to leave skeleton holding forces on occupied planets. If a governor protested by saying that the planet could be conquered Savrod said that they would just reconquer it. And if a governor still protested, well there was always someone who could replace him.

Savrod was going to massacre the resistance. He was going to destroy the Nightfighters, but first he would soften them up a bit. He turned and left the observation domes and went to the prison barges to check on some special prisoners.

Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, Billy Cranston and Tanya Sloane sat in the dungeon awaiting their fate. Jason wore a brace on his knee that was still damaged by the guardsmen. The former rangers were glad to be together again despite the dismal surroundings.

"I wonder what's going on now?", Aisha asked.

"Well obviously Lord Savrod plans to use us in some diabolical scheme to destroy the Nightfighters, otherwise why would he have brought us together?", Billy said.

"After the loss of his ranger guard? I doubt Savrod would try something like that again.", Trini said.

"You're right Trini.", Jason said. "Savrod must have something in mind for us. Otherwise why would he bring us together? He could have easily kept us seperate."

"Looks like we're going to find out.", Rocky said as Savrod walked into the prison area. He then turned to face the seven remaining captured rangers.

"Well it seems that Phantom Ranger has dissapeared, even when Lord Crucible had gone to such lengths to capture him, but it doesn't matter I have a replacement in mind.", Savrod boasted.

"Replacement for what? What are you going to do to us?", Tanya shouted.

"You are going to serve the cause of the Luciferian empire by destroying the Nightfighters.", Savrod said.

"You man are a whack job.", Zack said. "There's no way we're going to serve a ding dong like you.", all the former rangers agreed.

Savrod took no notice. He ordered the guardsmen to subdue them. The rangers fought back, even Jason who had a bad leg was holding his own against the red clad robots. After Savrod decided he had enough he fired bolts from his wrists and sent the seven rangers unconscious.

Another guardsman approached Savrod. "The eighth member is ready. She has been taken down to the landing bay."

"Excellent, send down another guardsmen platoon. Escort these former rangers down to the landing bay.", Savrod ordered as he saw the damaged guardsman lying beside the unconscious rangers. He then turned and left the prison area.

"These rangers will serve the Luciferian empire.", Savrod thought. "Until death."

On Hades Ashley walked out towards the landing deck until she came towards Defiance. Thoughts still rolling around her head. She didn't notice Mackenzie come into the deck as well.

"Can't decide huh?", Mackenzie said.

"Decide what?", Ashley said.

"Which morpher to use. Should you go with the Blackhawk morpher or go back to the Astro."

Ashley sighed. "It's no secret that I'm close to the Astro team. We've been friends for so long. You've seen how close we are." Mackenzie nodded.

"But I also feel like I've developed a closeness with this team. You, Kincaid, Bruce, Cassandra, Adam and Justin again. I don't want to feel like I'm betraying you guys."

Then Hardrive added his two cents. "So which morpher are you going to use?"

Mackenzie and Ashley turned to look at the Defiance carrier Zord. The computer on board hardly ever asked a question unless it was from the T.V. set. "Hardrive did you ask a question?", Ashley asked surprised.

Hardrive asked again. "What morpher are you going to use?"

Ashley tried to respond with an answer and before she could get two words out Hardrive said, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT MORPHER YOU WILL USE!", doing an impression of the Rock from the WWF. Ashley and Mackenzie smiled and shook their heads in gestures that said 'we should have known.' But Mackenzie knew hardrive had a point.

"He's right you know.", said Kincaid who appeared in the hall. "It doesn't matter. Whether you use the Yellow Astro or the Gold Blackhawk you will always be part of the team. One of the Nightfighters. Mackenzie uses the White Astro morpher why should you be any different if you use the yellow Astro?"

Ashley smiled and hugged Kincaid. A burden on her had been lifted.

Just then a shimmering effect had appeared. A figure in black materialized out of nowhere and collapsed on the floor close to them.

"Phantom.", Ashley said.

"Let's get him to the medical bay.", Kincaid ordered.

"Wait, there's someone aboard my ship. Tend to her.", Phantom said.

When Phantom lay in the medical bed he was still masked. He asked that the suit and ruby not be removed since it was helping him heal from his injuries but he fell into a coma while the suit did it's work. Cassie sat by his side. Phantom's passenger was Jessica Stewart, Justin's newfound sister. Justin was shocked to say the least.

"Hey little brother, how're you doing?", Jessica asked.

"How'd you and Phantom get away?", Justin asked.

"Well I don't know about Phantom. But he came and blasted me out of the cell. Then he smuggled me to his ship using invisability. It was straining him to say the least. I think something bad was done to him."

"Were the other captured rangers on that ship?", Tommy asked.

"I couldn't tell.", Jessica said. There were ships everywhere. They could have been on any one of them."

"What do you mean by 'a lot of ships? What's going on?", asked T.J.

Jessica paused before speaking. "Savrod is assembling his fleet. He's calling in all the ships he can together. He's going to use this fleet to stamp out rebel bases."

All the rangers were shocked. "How many ships does Savrod have so far?", Andros asked.

"Hundreds.", Jessica said. "He's leaving planetary holding with skeleton crews so he can assemble his fleet."

"With the resistance fleet scattered at different bases they'll be sitting ducks.", Tommy said.

"There's more.", Jessica said. "Phantom also told me that Savrod is going to try one final strike against you, and he's going to use the captured rangers to do it."

"What's he going to do Jess?", Justin asked.

"Phantom mentioned something about a kamekazi run. Savrod is going to pack ships with explosives and send them crashing into your base."

"What does that have to do with the captured rangers?", Andros asked.

Jessica sighed before she answered. "Savrod is going to have them in the ship cockpits so you don't fight them."

The other rangers were shocked by what they heard. Then Bruce laid out the facts. "We attack them they're dead. If we don't we and they are dead."

"Any ideas anyone?", Mackenzie asked.

"You sure about this Tommy?", Kincaid asked.

"Positive.", he said. "As much as I'd like to be there for Jason and the others the resistance needs to be ready for Savrod's fleet. Kat has already sent the message down the pipeline. We're going to assemble as many ships as we can muster at the ten nebulas belt. We're going there now to oversee the assembly."

"Well don't forget to take your zords.", Cassandra said as she pointed up to three figures in the sky. A black falcon with white trim. A crow with purple trim and a cougar with green trim. The zords set down to where Kincaid had stood, and the three new Night Rangers approached their zords.

"Tommy, your zord is the Raptor. The stalking predator of the night.", Kincaid said. He then went over to Kimberly.

"Kimberly, your zord is the Night Crow. The zord that carries souls from the dead.", Kimberly thought she would have chills after hearing that description. Then Kincaid went over to Kat.

"And Kat, your Zord is the coyote. One of the prowlers, and hunters, of the night." The three rangers looked up at their new zords and saw the grace they possessed but they also held a fearful design towards them. Which was the intent.

"Thanks Kincaid. We better get going.", Kim said.

"Be careful guys.", Cassandra shouted. Tommy, Kat and Kim gave a thumbs up and got into their zords.

"This Zord gives me the creeps", Kimberly said.

"Think of how the villians might feel.", Kat said. "They'd be scared to death of these zords."

"Let's sort out our feelings about our zords enroute. We've got a job to do.", Tommy said. Then the three Night Rangers went off to assemble the fleet to stand against Savrod.

"May the spirits guide you.", Kincaid had said. Then he and Cassandra went back into the safehouse.

A ship had come out of hyperspace and approached the outer rim of the planetary system that Hades was located in. From the docking bay emerged eight ships that flew in a formation.

The people in the pilot seat could not change the course on the ships since they were locked out of the computer. Besides they weren't there to fly the mission, they were there to make sure that no Nightfighter or ranger had fired on the ships until they reached their target.

On board the lead ship, Jason looked out to those who were on the ships that flew it's wing. Each one flown by a former ranger, except for the eighth one that took the rear. Jason saw the look of fear on her face.

'I'm sorry Emily. This shouldn't have happened to you.', Jason thought as the ships proceeded on their course to death.

Justin sat by Jessica's side. Each one refusing to leave the other. They were too glad they found each other. Now all they needed to do was find their father and everything would be fine.

"I still can't believe it. My little brother a Power Ranger.", Jessica said.

"I would have stayed retired if it wasn't for Crucible.", Justin said. Jessica was saddened to hear that he was still out there. Justin then asked, "Did you find out anything about Dad?"

Jessica sighed before she answered. "We were at the same prison camp for a few days. Then one time he was transferred to a different one. I don't know which."

Justin sighed and said with resolve. "We have to find him. Even if we have to turn the whole galaxy upside down we have to find him." Justin then was interrupted by Cassandra who appeared in the doorway. "Come on buddy we're going to need you topside."

Cassandra headed towards the launching bay and Justin got up to leave. "I'll be back. Rest."

As he ran down the hallway towards the hangar bay Justin morphed into the blue turbo ranger.

Kincaid was at the command deck of the safehouse as were Ashley, Bruce, Cassandra, Mackenzie, & Adam. "The ships have just entered our airspace. Bio-signitures indicate human life is aboard."

"Jason and the rest of the rangers.", Adam confirmed. "Can we teleport them out?"

Cassandra looked at the scanners and said "No, there are some sort of scramblers on the ships that scatter teleportation signals."

"How far away are they?", Kincaid asked.

"Five hundred Kilometers out.", Cassandra said. Then Andros and the rest of the Astros showed up.

"What's going on?", Andros asked.

Kincaid turned to Andros and said, "Andros I have to ask you to take your team down to the shuttle deck and fly out of here. If one of those ships hits the safehouse there's no sense in all of us getting toasted."

Andros stood ready to protest when Kincaid ordered "Emergency teleport command deck to shuttle bay. Six." And with that the Astro rangers were teleported. Kincaid then turned to Ashley and said, "Go with them. Make sure they're safe."

"Andros is going to be upset about this.", Ashley said. "Emergency teleport command deck to shuttle bay. Key on signal.", and with that Ashley teleported. Kincaid also ordered Jessica and Phantom to be teleported to the bay as well.

The Astro Megaship flew out of the shuttle bay, and Kincaid focused on business. "Enemy ships will be in range in thirteen minutes. Activating defence grid."

"Countermanded.", Kincaid said. "Deactivate Defence grid. Do not reactivate without my or another Nightfighter's authorization." The computer obeyed.

"Okay, now how do we do this?", Kincaid said thinking about how to destroy the ships without blowing up the rangers.

"How did Hardrive crack the mode lock at the museum?", Mackenzie asked.

"He had DECA crack the code on it. Could those scramblers have a code?", Kincaid asked.

The Nightfighters shared a look that said 'Let's find out' as they rushed to their zords.

Defiance took the lead with the Dragonzord and Roadbuster on it's left wing. The Astro Viper and Silver Firebird was on it's right wing. Cassandra's Emerald Tiger sat on the ground waiting for Kincaid to give the signal to pick the ships off.

Kincaid then noticed the Astro Megaship fall in behind Defiance. "Ashley what are you doing here?", Kincaid asked.

"We couldn't just sit on the sidelines.", Ashley said.

"We all go or none of us go.", T.J. said.

"I guess I can't argue with that.", Kincaid said then he ordered Hardrive to begin the code breaking program. "Andros can you get DECA to help out with the codes?", Kincaid asked.

"She's already working on it.", Andros said. But after a few minutes Cassandra spoke over the intercom. "Those ships are getting too close.", she said.

"This is taking too long.", Bruce said.

"Agreed.", said Kincaid. "I've got another idea. Andros, do you have any magnetic key gauntlets on board?"

"Yeah why?", Andros said.

"I'll need five of them and three of your rangers. Along with whatever cutting tools you've got." Andros couldn't believe what Kincaid was planning. "Are you nuts?", Andros asked.

"Maybe, but it's the only chance Jason and his friends have."

Andros got the magnetic gauntlets and recruited himself, Ashley and Carlos to help out Kincaid with his plan. Andros and Carlos morphed into the red and Black Astro Rangers and Ashley morphed into her Gold Blackhawk uniform. When the remaining gauntlets were teleported the zords took formation to overtake the fighters. The zords hovered over the fighters matching course and speed.

"Okay ready, Kincaid asked. A signal fron all the rangers said they were. Then Kincaid, Mackenzie, Bruce, Justin, Adam, Andros, Ashley and Carlos jumped out of their zords like skydivers and keyed into the magnetic hull of the Luciferian ships. All eight rangers landed close to the canopies.

Soon each ranger began to cut open the canopies to allow the other rangers to escape. When Kincaid freed Jason he then ordered Defiance to teleport them off the hull since the scramblers only worked while the rangers were inside the ships.

Defiance teleported Kincaid out. All the other rangers followed suit. Justin cut Billy out of the canopy and ordered Defiance to teleport him to safety while Justin went back to Roadbuster.

Adam got Zack out and said "Ready to hip hop out of here Zackman?".

"You know it.", zack said as he was teleported to Defiance and Adam was teleported to the Dragonzord.

Ashley got Trini out and Trini said "Thanks before she was teleported to Defiance and Ashley to the Megaship. Mackenzie got Rocky out and he asked who she was. "What don't you know an angel of mercy when you see one?" then Mackenzie went back to the Astro Viper and Rocky to Defiance. Carlos got Aisha out, and Andros got Emily out, and Bruce teleported out with Tanya.

"Well hello.", Bruce said to Tanya as he freed her from the canopy. "We'll talk later.", he said as Bruce teleported Tanya to the safety of Defiance.

"Cassandra, the ships have been evacuated, and we're pulling out. Knock them out of the sky.", Kincaid said. Jason and the others captured rangers joined him on the command deck.

Cassandra was ready said "With the element of FIRE!", and a spew of flame shot out of the Emerald TigerZord. The fire consumed the ships and Cassandra saw seven detonations light up the sky which signified destroyed ships.

"Kincaid one made it through and is heading towards the safehouse on fire.", Cassandra reported.

"Get ready to fire again.", Kincaid said. "Computer reactivate Defence grid." She made ready to fire again and the Defence Grid tried to power up, but it was too late. The ship made impact with the luninescence shield around it and detonated. The explosion danced around the lights and when the smoke cleared the shield was down.

The Nightfighters and rangers, except for Emily who stayed inside Defiance, immediately set down to check out the damage that was done to their base. The shield was down of course and on the surface was a big black scorch mark that signified where the ship had crashed.

"Let's check inside.", Kincaid said with a ring of sadness in his voice. And the rangers entered the safehouse.

Kincaid and the other rangers fumbled through wreckage that was strewn all over the command area. "Damage report.", he said.

"The last ship took out a lot of our systems. We also have structural damage. We're barely operating as it is.", Ashley said.

"Self-repair program is running but it can't cover all the damage alone.", Justin said. "We will need to finish the job after it does all it can do."

"It seems like only the upper levels were affected the most. The farther down we go the less damage there is.", Cassandra said.

"It's a good thing we moved the special projects to the lower levels. Are they ready?", Kincaid asked Justin.

"They're ready.", Justin said.

Kincaid then went over to where Jason, Rocky, Billy, Tanya, Aisha, Zack, Trini, Andros, Karone, Zhane, Cassie, T.J. and Carlos stood. "It's time to show you something new."

Kincaid led the rangers down to the lower levels where the special projects were kept. The special projects being the Explorer Zords and the Dragon Ranger Powers. When the doors opened the room lit up and all the zords were shown in their radience.

Kincaid led the Astro team to the area where the seven spaceships called the Explorer Zords were kept. When the Astro team saw them they hung suspended in the air. Now they were on the ground and ready to go.

"Andros. You will fly the zord designated Lightstar Explorer one.", making reference to a red spaceship. It was a zord that was built to be tough and strong. Much like the Astro leader was.

Kincaid then went to T.J. "T.J. You are the pilot of the zord designated Ligtstar Explorer two. This zord is fast and agile and can blaze a trail as good as any ship can." T.J. looked up to see the zord and it was love at first sight.

Kincaid then went to Cassie. "Cassie, your zord is Lightstar Explorer three. Beautiful, graceful and a spitfire when it has to be.", Cassie looked up to see a ship that was reminiscent of an old jet fighter.

Kincaid then went to Ashley. He gave Ashley a look that said "I understand." and he gave her the newly degugged Yello Astro morpher. Ashley gave a smile that said "Thank You." Then Kincaid spoke again. "Ashley, you will fly Lightstar Explorer four. May she take you to many new worlds along your teamates side." With that Ashley then turned to face Tanya.

"Tanya.", Ashley said. "About two years ago you trusted me with the powers of the yellow ranger. This is my chance to repay you. I entrust to you the powers of the Gold Blackhawk and the powers of the BlackGold ranger. May they serve you well."

Ashley gave Tanya the morpher and thanked Ashley. Ashley then crossed over to Bruce and winked at him. Bruce lit up with a smile and mouthed a silent "Thank You." Then Ashley went back to the other Astro Rangers.

Kincaid spoke again. "Carlos, you will be the pilot of Lightstar Explorer five. A zord that you can depend on as it soars amoung the starry skies of space." Carlos looked up breathless. It was clear the five Astro Rangers breath was taken away.

"When the five zords come together they will form a unit called the Mega Explorer. A machine that is used for defence against the deadliest monster.", then Kincaid went over to Zhane, Karone and Mackenzie.

"Zhane.", Kincaid said. "Your Explorer Zord is called the Silver Starhunter. Beautiful and graceful among the starry expances.", Zhane couldn't resist grinning at the sight of his new zord. "Oh by the way it has a new feature you will like" Kincaid then spoke to the Zord and said. "Mainframe say hello to Zhane."

"Ehhh, What's up doc?", said the voice of the silver starhunter computer Mainframe. Zhane jumped for joy at the new adaptaion. The other Lightstars had a look that said. "Oh great now we'll never hear the end of it."

Kincaid then went over to Karone and said. "Karone, your zord is called the Nova winger. Agile, fast, and deadly when it has to be." Karone looked at the lethal looking plane that had beauty, grace, and a design that said 'don't mess with me.', much like the pilot had.

"Your two zords will join together with Mackenzie's Astro Viper to form Explorer Megazord Two which will fightalongside the Mega Explorer. The Astro Megazord will serve as a supplement to you in battle." after that Kincaid went over to Jason and his group. "Now it's time to unveil your Zords and powers."

Adam and Cassandra appeared on the other side of the bay as they unveiled six new zords. All of them shaped like a dragon. Cassandra had a case with her that she opened to unveil five silver morphers with colored trim and one gold morpher that were newly built. And more styled in their design." Each ranger grabbed the morpher they felt drawn towards. Jason took the red trimmed morpher. Trini found hersdelf drawn to the white morpher. Zack had the green morpher and Billy went for the blue morpher. Rocky went for the gold morpher and Aisha had the solid silver morpher in her hand.

Adam then introduced Jason's team to their DragonZords. "Jason.", Adam said. "Your zord is the Red Dragon mark II. The fire Dragon. It's powers are at your command." Jason looked up to see the red dragon that was a vast improvement to the red dragon thunderzord that was its namesake. It was much bigger in the Torso and had wings on its back. As well as the long neck that could see its enemies coming.

Adam then went to Trini. "Trini, you will fly the White DragonZord. The Zord of air and wind." Trini looked up at the white dragon designed like a chinese dragon and it was love at first sight.

"Zack.", Adam said. "Your zord is the green dragon. The dragon of earth."

"Cool!", said the Zackman. "Bet it can hip hop to hiphopkido too."

Adam then went to Billy. "Billy, your dragon is the blue dragon. The Dragon of the sea." Billy looked up at the dragonzord that was reminiscent of a sea monster. "Morphenominal.", he said.

"When your four Dragons join together they will form the Mega DragonZord mark II. The name was best I could come up with on short notice." The other rangers smiled. Then he went over to Rocky and Aisha.

Adam then went to Rocky. "Rocky my frined. You will fly the Gold Dragon. A dragon of size and power." Rocky looked up to see the massive gold dragon and was awestruck.

"Aisha, you will fly it's companion. The silver Dragon.", Adam said as he looked up at the massive silver dragon that was just as big as the gold one. "When they join together they will form DragonZord Mark III which will supplement the mega DragonZord mark II."

Kincaid, Cassandra, Adam, Bruce, Mackenzie and Justin stood before the newly empowerd rangers and Kincaid said. "You have new powers and new zords. The final battle is coming and we will all need to be ready for it. And now to quote a well worn and time honored phrase..."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!", the Dragon Rangers said in unison.

"LET'S ROCKET!", the Astros said as they punched in the 3-3-5 codes and morphed into the Astro team.

"RED DRAGON POWER!", said Jason as he transformed into the red dragon ranger.

"WHITE DRAGON POWER!", yelled Trini as she morphed.

"GREEN DRAGON POWER!", said Zack.

"BLUE DRAGON POWER!", yelled Billy.

"GOLD DRAGON POWER!", yelled Rocky as he morphed into a gold dragon ranger.

"SILVER DRAGON POWER!", yelled Aisha as she morphed.

Each of the Dragon ranger uniforms were reminiscent of the original green ranger uniform, down to the dragon shield. Only the sleeves and legs were left white. Rocky's shield was a solid gold and only his gloves helmet and boots had a gold trim to them. The rest of the uniform was white. Aisha's uniform had the same patter except hers had silver trim.

"Now let's go get Savrod.", Cassandra said. And all the rangers went to their new zords. Before long a fleet of zords took to the sky on a rendezvous with destiny.

END OF PART 25


	26. Reunions

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The songs Black Eyes, Blue tears and Man, I feel like a woman are by Shania Twain and found on her album Come on over.

Reunions  
by John Chubb

The ten nebulas belt was a string of neblas tied together that made a spectacular sight to behold. But if you travelled inside the belt it was quite the navigational hazzard. Sensors and scanners couldn't be used in it. One had to rely on sight navigation to get through it.

Which made it the perfect place to hide and assemble a fleet. Which is what Tommy, Kat and Kim were helping to do along with the other rebel generals. Tommy looked out among the ships. The call had been sent out and so far forty ships answered with more on the way. Freighters, cruisers, starships. Whatever the rebels could get their hands on they used.

Some of the ships were reconditioned relics. Some were stolen from Luciferian shipyards and given new markings that listed them as friendly. There were fighter ships, explorer craft, any and every ship class was seen in preparation for what could well be the greatest battle in the universe.

Some ships were hard to find. Since the Countdown to Destruction battle some planetary resources were strapped. Others were too remote to be affected by the battle. The ploicy for ships was to take what they could get. If a ship didn't have weapons, weapons would be added on it. No shields, shields would be put on it. And so on.

This was a battle that would truly be an all or nothing battle. "Are you sure about this Tommy?", asked a general named Cirros from Aquitar.

"Positive. The Luciferian empire is going to do an all out strike. If we don't all come together to stop it. They'll just pick us off one at a time.", Tommy said.

Kim then spoke and said that some new arrivals were coming in. She and Kat felt the familiar presence of their fellow Night Ranger as had Tommy. Their feelings were confirmed when they saw Defiance streak by their observation window followed by the Nightfighter Zords, as well as the Explored Zords and DragonZords.

"Looks like Kincaid found some more help.", Kat said.

"JASON!", shouted the three Night Rangers as they came across the sight of the leader of the newly formed Dragon rangers. Tommy went to shake his hand while Kat and Kim hugged him earnestly.

"Don't forget about us.", said Zack flanked by Billy, Trini, Rocky & Aisha. Soon Tanya came into the mix dressed in the uniform of the Gold Blackhawk. All the rangers greeted one another earnestly with Andros, Kincaid and their teams watching.

"I love it when friends come together.", Hardrive said doing an impersonation, and modification, of Hannibal Smith's line from the A-team. The other rangers and Nightfighters agreed with the assessment. Soon they all greeted and welcomed each other. Even Emily joined in as she saw her old friends Tommy, Kat and Kim.

Kincaid however kept a distance as did Mackenzie. These were teams that fought together that hadn't seen each other for a while, and formed close bonds with each other bonds that Kincaid had not formed. So Kincaid left them to their moment. Mackenzie joined Kincaid as they watched.

But then Cassandra and Adam looked in Kincaid and Mackenzie's direction and Cassandra said. "What are you two doing there? Come on in here."

The looks from the other rangers was too much for either Kincaid or Mackenzie to resist. So they went in and joined the circle of comeraderie before they got down to business.

Jessica Stewart however had other ideas in mind. She looked for a place to tie into the information pipeline that the rebels had used. When she found the terminal she put in all the information on her's and Justin's father that she could and hoped that someone out there knew where she was.

She knew the hope was slim at best since everyone who was anyone was coming together to form the great fleet that would stand between darkness and light. But she had to take the risk that someone out there had seen him and knew where he was.

After a few hours her hopes were realized as it provided her with the location she sought.

"How are those new zords holding up bro?", Tommy asked Jason.

"Those new Zords are sweet bro. Kincaid's boys really did a good job getting those new powers and zords together.", Jason said.

"Yeah those new DragonZords are way cool.", Zack said.

"A real technological marvel. I applaud the craftsmanship.", Billy said. Everyone else was confused.

"He likes the zord and thanks everyone who built it.", Trini said.

"Well thank Ashley and Justin. They are the ones who deserve the credit.", Kincaid said. "As well as credit for finishing the Explorer Zords."

Ashley and Justin stood up and took their bows. Justin then noticed his sister standing in the hallway. "Excuse me for a moment?", Justin said and went out to meet Jessica.

"What's up?", Justin asked.

"I found where Dad is.", Jessica said. "He's on a planet called Hemmeck 4. It's one of those prison planets that have skeleton defences thanks to the big gathering. If we go now we can get him out."

"But what about the team? I can't abandon them?", Justin said.

"What about Dad?", Jessica asked.

"All right, let me tell Kincaid.", he said.

"There's no time we need to leave now.", Jessica protested.

"I think you can wait a minute.", said a voice in the doorway. The two turned and saw Kincaid standing in the hallway. "At least until you are aptly prepared to go down there."

"Stay out of this.", Jessica said. "This is a family matter."

"But Justin's on my team. And I am responsible for him.", Kincaid countered. "I want him to make sure he stays alive so he meets his father. And not go off half cocked into danger he may know nothing about."

"You don't understand!", Jessica protested. "Who knows what they will do to him? He's the only family I have known next to Justin. I can't let him be hurt...like they hurt me". Jessica said the last one with tears in her eyes.

"Jess, what's wrong?", Justin said consoling his older sister. Then Jessica started to tell her story.

"We were sent to a prison somewhere. I lost count of how many transfers we had. Each one seemed more hellish than the next. Then I found myself on a planet that was used as one for some important muckamuck. He looked big and liked to torture people. He always found a weakness to exploit. Well one day he decided to torment a prisoner who was being difficult. He chained the prisoner to a wall then brought in that prisoner's daughter. He then took the daughter and forced the father to watch as the magistrate..."

Jessica broke off into tears and Kincaid didn't need to hear anymore. "I was raped as a punishment to my father. I just want to tell dad I'm sorry. He shouldn't have been hurt like that."

The other rangers had overheard as well and tried to comfort her. "Come with me.", Kincaid said. "Justin, you too."

"Where are we going?", Justin asked.

"If the two of you are going to rescue your father, you're going to need the proper equipment.", Kincaid said.

Justin and Jessica followed Kincaid towards Defiance. He then came out and in his hand was the blue night ranger morpher. "Jessica, this morpher is the first of the new Night Ranger morphers. This color holds special significance not only to me but to your brother as well as you can see." Kincaid said making reference to Justin being the blue Turbo Ranger.

"You have been dealt a great wrong.", Kincaid continued. "With this you will become the blue Night Ranger. Your Zord, the winged wolf, will appear at your side when you call upon it. Remember once you accept this power you will be called to bring light to the darkness. Once you fall into the darkness it will consume you. Do you accept the power and the risks that come with it?".

Jessica looked at the morpher and said "I do."

"Then prepare yourself.", with that Kincaid raised his arms and called the spirits that he served. "Spirits of the night. Accept this new member as one of your guardians. Fill her with your power, your knowledge, and your wisdom." A swirl of energy formed around Jessica and then the spirits of the night filled her being, surging her with power and knowledge. And before long a new blue Night Ranger stood where Jessica Stewart once stood.

"Welcome to the Night Rangers Jessica.", Kincaid said. "Now go if you want to rescue your father." Then Jessica and Justin made their way to Roadbuster. She didn't feel ready to call the zord yet. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that she was now a Power Ranger.

"Justin.", Kincaid called. ""Remember, once you reach Hemmeck you're on your own. We won't be readily available to come for you if you get captured. And we can't have enemy ships trace our position."

"So any distress calls we send will go unanswered?", Justin asked. Kincaid nodded.

"Understood.", Justin said. Then he and his sister took off from the fleet in Roadbuster to rescue their father.

The governor of Hemmeck 4 stood looking at the dangling prisoner in front of him. It was so hard to believe that this one man could have caused so much trouble in the camps. It seemed like every camp he was in he had caused prisoners to revolt. And every governor had tried to break him in some way.

The governor thought the idea where he raped the prisoner's daughter right in front of him was brilliant. 'It was so much fun watching him helpless as his daughter was used,' the acting governor thought. But that just insensed the man even more. And made him more determined to cause trouble.

"Well, I don't need anyone causing trouble right now. So I'm just going to have you executed. Guardsmen!"

A trio of guardsmen walked into the room and carried the prisoner out of the room. "Goodbye Mr. Stewart. These moments shall be your last."

Justin and Jessica stood by on the ridge looking down on the prison grounds. "Not many guardsmen there.", Jessica said looking through the binoculars.

Justin then took a look and saw something else. "But plenty of automated defences. Electric fence. Gun turrets on the towers. There is even a land mine floor surrounding the prison. It's almost like Alcatraz."

Justin then spotted something. "Uh oh.", he said.

Jessica then took a look and saw what scared Justin. A hangman's podium was being constructed by guardsmen. Also there was a sight that Jessica hoped she would never see again, the governor that raped her.

"Justin, it's him.", she said. "The guy that raped me."

"Justin looked through the binoculars and saw the face of the governor who raped Jessica. "It's a safe bet that the podium might be dad's latest punishment."

"We gotta get in there!", Jessica said.

"How?", asked Justin.

"Can't you just roll in on your Zord and start blasting?", she said.

"It would put the prisoners at risk.", Justin said. "A stray shot in the wrong direction and we could have someone get killed."

"That podium could be meant for dad!", Jessica protested.

"I know that, Jessica. I also know that it's not always a good idea to go shooting first and asking questions later.", Justin countered.

"So what do you suggest, Knock on the door? Ask them to let us in?", Jessica said in a snotty manner.

Justin then lit up as if he had an idea. "You know Jess, you may be on to something."

A knock on the door brought two guarsmen forward as they opened the door. On the other side was Justin and Jessica disguised as a glamourous singer and her short, overdressed talent agent with long mustache.

"Hiya, hiya, hiya, My name is Colonel Parker from Intergalactic talent.", Justin said shaking the guardsman's hand hard. "And this lovely lady is the hottest up and coming talent since Shyla Starbender of Ko-35. May I present to you, Ilia Skydancer from Altair 3. Ain't she beautiful? And quite a pair of lungs on her too if you know what I mean. Ha, Ha.", he said making reference to Jessica as she wore a sexy blue dress. Jessica cast a glance at Justin and gave a look that said 'you are so dead!'

The guardsmen exchanged weird looks and one said. "We are not in charge of entertainment."

"Well then direct us to the management of this here establishment my good sir. Surely he wouldn't mind his troops being entertained. And maybe the prisoners would want a show."

The guardsmen paused for a moment then said. "Follow us. We shall take you to the governor."

"Excellent, excellent.", Justin said and he and Jessica followed thw two guardsmen.

"This idea is so stupid Justin.", Jessica whispered.

"You'd be surprised what would and wouldn't work with these guys.", Justin said. "Besides, we're in aren't we?"

They continued to follow the guardsmen to the governor's office while keeping their eyes out for their father.

The governor sat behind the desk when the door opened before him. In walked The disguised Justin and Jessica.

"Welcome, I am Stylor, the governor of this establishment.", he said offering his hand. "Won't you have a seat?"

"Why thank you sir don't mind if I do.", said Justin as he spoke in a southern accent. Soon Justin and Jessica both sat down. Jessica tried to regain her composure, and did thanks to Justin's reassurance.

"Now, you said you were a colonel...", Stylor said but Justin interrupted his sentence.

"Yes, sir. Battlefield commision in the Countdown battle on Earth. I remember it now. I was working in the motor pool at Rickenbackerfresh off the plane from Georgia. I was fixing a busted taillight when a Colonel gave me a battlefield commision. Of course I was a major then. He told me 'Go out there and kick those Quadron carcasses'. I did of course, not bad for a guy the service didn't think was good enough for combat.

"But needless to say when Earth joined the interstellar community I took it upon myself to go into the entertainment biz. I found this sweet young thig wandering the stars and right away I saw a diamond in the rough. This girl has a golden voice. She's a superstar, and I'd like for her to entertain your troops."

"Well I...", Stylor aid.

"You're undecided I can tell.", Justin rambled on going as over the top as he could, and having fun while he did. "And you're askin' yourself 'why me? Why here?'. Well why not, even the good talents had to start at the bottom of the barrel. Besides you were in the neighborhood. And me and my lovely songbird here would love to be there to sing for the winning side."

"The winning side?", Stylor asked.

"Yes, the Luciferians against the Nightfighters. I hear those guys have been rubbing their noses in their authority. And there is only how far one can go before one takes their daddy's shotgun and blow them away. Well my lady here would like to show that we support the winning team, and that maybe we can give the message that it's good to be bad."

"What do you mean by that?", Stylor asked.

"Well friend, it's a matter of sales pitch. If you have someone sing like my lady does here. And someone is watching, and you give a message that says 'worship evil and you'll hear this lady sing 24/7' I can tell you that you'll membership will increase."

"Uhh Colonel...", Jessica started to protest.

"Shut up Ilia.", Justin said. "Well what do you think?" he asked Stylor.

Stylor thought about it for a minute and decided to allow 'Ilia' to sing. "She'll sing before the planned execution we have."

"Execution?"

"Yeah, we're executing a prisoner who's been difficult. We've tried to break him but he's been a real hellraiser.", Stylor said. "His name is Dean Stewart. We'll make him a part of the message that you've talked about."

"Well thank you my good sir. I'll call the band and we can be ready. How long do we have?"

Twelve Earth hours.", Stylor said.

"Well I'll call the band and get them to mosy on down here. See ya.", and with that Justin and Jessica left the room. "You okay?", Justin asked.

"Yeah, I'll live.", Jessica said.

"Well we've got twelve hours to get dad out.", Justin said. "Do you have a song in mind?"

"Do you have a band?", Jessica asked.

"I'll call Bruce's on Iocaste. They can get here. We can bust dad out as they bring him on the platform.", Justin said.

"Good", Jessica said. "Oh by the way. You are so in the doghouse for that shut up line."

After calling Bruce's and getting the band Justin set up the podium as a stage. Stylor decided that he would broadcast the whole event as a message to the universe the perks and follies of joining the Luciferian empire. Justin thought that it was a great idea, 'especially if we're going to send a different message', he thought.

Later Justin walked on the stage where the prisoners and remaining guard staff sat as an audience and Justin walked up and announced to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlebeings. I present to you, the greatest up and coming talent known in the seven galaxies. I present to you Ilia Skydancer.!"

Jessica walked up to the stage and the band began to play. She later sang the song, 'Black Eyes, blue tears by Shania Twain.

Black Eyes, I don't need 'em.  
Blue Tears give me freedom.

Positively never goin' back  
I won't live when things are so out of whack.  
No more rollin' with the punches  
No more usin' or abusin'  
I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees  
Begging please-No more.

Black eyes I don't need 'em  
Blue tears give me freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now.

Definitely found my self esteem  
Finally-I'm forever free to dream.  
No more cryin' in the corner  
No excuses-No more bruises  
I'd rather die standing   
Than live on my knees,  
Begging please no more

Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears give me freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears never find me now.

The audience was captivated by the song and before long a figure stood in the archway, flanked by guardsmen. He waslooking at the girl singing on the stage, and he recognized the face as that of his own daughter.

I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees begging please...

Black eyes I don't need 'em  
Blue tears give me freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears never find me now.

It's all behind me they'll never find me now.

Find your self esteem and be forever free to dream

The audience applauded and Stylor came on the stage as Jessica was going off. "Wasn't that wonderful, he said. "And now for the main event. Bring out the prisoner.

Justin and Jessica stood by as they saw the man that was their father being escorted down a red carpet to the central podium where a disintegration chair sat.

Mr. Stewart was then strapped into the chair and Stylor made ready to activate the mechanism. "This is what happens to those who defy the Luciferian empire."

"ROADBUSTER NOW!", Justin shouted. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!", then he morphed into the blue Turbo Ranger.

"BLUE NIGHT RANGER ACTIVATE!", Jessica said as she morphed for the first time.

Stylor looked up and saw the blue semi-truck crash through the barricade and come up to the podium.

"I call on the winged wolf", Jessica said as her zord swooped down from the sky and destroyed weapons towers that aimed at the prisoners.

"Come on dad!", Justin said guiding his father to Roadbuster."

"Justin is that you?", Mr. Stewart asked.

"Yeah dad and the one in blue and black is Jessica." Mr. Stewart got into the semi-truck and got ready to pull out.

"Okay Jess let's go.", Justin called. She didn't answer. She was too busy looking at Stylor.

"You raped me you bastard. You don't deserve to live.", Jessica said

"Don't kill me please.", Stylor pleaded. Jess raised the blaster ready to fire at Stylor when Mr. Stewart came up and said. "Jess, don't do it."

Jessica turned and removed her helmet. Tears were forming in her eyes. "He raped me daddy. I have to make him pay."

"There are ways to do that without killing him.", Mr. Stewart said. "I'd love to kill him for what he did to you. But if we do we stoop to his level. Do you want that?"

Jessica said nothing and Mr. Stewart offered out his hand. Jessica raised the blaster and put it in his father's hand. He then took his daughter and held her tight. They didn't notice Stylor get up with his sword in his hand.

He rushed to charge them when a blaster bolt tore through the sky throwing back Stylor. Both father and daughter turned to see Justin with his own blaster in his hand. Stylor lay crumpled on the floor clutching his arm. Mr. Stewart then picked up the sword Stylor had and threw it over the side. Then he pulled his arm back and gave a punch across Stylor's cheek.

"That's for my daughter.", Mr. Stewart said. "He then turned to see the other prisoners overtaking the prison guards and guardsmen.

"Hell of a message eh sonny?", Justin said in his Col. Parker accent again. Then he and Mr. Stewart got into Roadbuster and drove away until he transformed it into warrior mode then it flew towards space. Jessica followed in the winged wolf leaving Stylor on the ground kneeling as his world crumpled around him and his prisoners escaped in the prison ships.

"When were you going to tell me about this?", Mr. Stewart asked.

"Tell you about what?", Justin asked as he flew Roadbuster.

"That you and Jessica were Power Rangers.", Mr. Stewart said.

Justin looked in the eyes of his father and said. "I'm not sure I ever would have dad. One of the rules of being a ranger is not to reveal your identity to anyone. Especially family. If people knew the identity of the Power Rangers, then their familis would be at risk too. The secret was for their own protection.

"As for Jessica, she didn't become one until a few days ago. And she only became one to help you. She may have wanted to punish Stylor, but she stopped."

Mr. Stewart looked at Justin and Justin continued to speak. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. When I joined the rangers, you weren't around. They became my extended family away from the orphanage, which I needed at the time. When I was at the orphanage I feel like I didn't belong there. When the rangers came along, they filled a void I needed to have filled. But when you came back, I knew my place was with you dad. My time as a ranger ended when you returned. And when Jess was found I had the family I wanted, even though she can be snotty at times. But I love her nonetheless. And I love you to dad."

Mr. Stewart turned and looked at his son. "I love you too Justin. And I'm proud of you. And Jess too." He then went to hug his son, then they turned to face the stars as they headed for where the fleet was being assembled in the ten nebulas belt.

Kincaid, Tommy, T.J., and Bruce were waiting as Justin, Jessica and Mr. Stewart disembarked from their zords. "Welcome back Justin. And you too Jessica.", Tommy said.

"Dad, this is Tommy, T.J., Bruce, and Kincaid." Mr. Stewart shook the hands of each ranger. "You have quite the son there Mr. Stewart."

"Are all of you rangers?", Mr. Stewart asked.

"Red rangers. Except for Bruce. And T.J. is a one time red ranger. Now he's a blue ranger.", Kincaid said.

"But I don't complain.", T.J. said. "Justin's a good kid. It was an honor fighting with him when he was on my team."

Mr. Stewart looked at his son and said. "I'm proud of him too. I'm proud of both my children."

"I also saw you sing there when Stylor was broadcasting his lesson on 'Luciferian supremacy'.", Bruce said. "I didn't know you was so good." Jessica blushed.

"Seriously, would you mind doing a little something for me?", Bruce asked.

The rebels all rallied to where a makeshift stage was set up. Bruce brought up his band from Iocaste to perform, then walked up to the mike and addressed the crowd. He then looked at Justin who was sitting in the audience with his father and whispered "Watch and see how it's done.".

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls species of all races. We have a hard fight ahead of us. But for tonight let's have us a little fun. Coming up tonight are some of the most beautiful ladies you will ever see. I present to you...THE RANGER GIRLS.

Ashley, Cassie, Kimberly, Katherine, Karone, Trini, Tanya, Aisha, Jessica, Cassandra and Mackenzie all walked on the stage. The band then started to play Shania Twain's "Man I feel like a woman."

"Let's go girls.", Ashley said taking the lead. When it came time to sing, Ashley started first.

I'm going out tonightI'm feeling all right.  
Gonna let it all hang out.

Cassie sung next

Wanna make some noisereally raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout.

Kimberly sung next.

No InhibitionsMake no conditions  
Get a little out of line.

Then came Kat.

I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time.

Karone followed.

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the perogative to have a little fun and..

Then all the girls sang

Oh, oh, oh go totally crazyforget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh really go wild-yeah doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah to feel the way I feel.

Then Cassandra sang

Man, I feel like a woman.

Tanya sang next.

The girls need a break-tonight were gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town.

Followed by Aisha.

We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

Then came Jessica.

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the Perogative to have a little fun and

Then all the girls sang again

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah doin it in style.  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Then Mackenzie sang the next line.

Man, I feel like a woman.

After the interlude Cassandra sang again.

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the perogative to have a little fun. Fun and...

Then all the girls sang again.

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh really go wild-yeah doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free to feel the way I feel.

Then all the girls sang...

Man, I feel like a woman.

Then Mackenzie sang the last part.

I get tottally crazy  
Can't you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby   
I feel like a woman.

Everyone in the audience gave the Ranger girls a standing ovation, including the male rangers. Justin and Mr. Stewart were rising out of their seats unable to contain their applause.

Yes, I'm proud of my children., Mr. Stewart thought.

END OF PART 26


	27. Final Preparations

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The songs Invisible Touch and Driving the last Spike are by Genesis. Invisible Touch can be found on the album Invisible Touch and the concert album Volume One:The Shorts. Driving the Last Spike is on the albums We Can't Dance and Volume Two:The Longs

Final Preparations  
by John Chubb

The Ranger Girls left the stage to a standing ovation. Bruce was there to congratulate them. "Wow, you girls rocked.", he said.

"Yeah we had fun.", Cassie said. "I haven't sung in a long time. I miss it."

"Okay Bruce, now we sang for you and the audience out there. Now you know what you have to do.", Ashley said.

"No problem.", Bruce said. "Let me go talk to Kincaid.", then Bruce walked away.

"Are you sure about this Ashley?", Karone asked.

"Hey, I know Kincaid can pull it off. Cassandra and Mackenzie can back me up. They were there too.", Ashley said.

"Besides, it's only fair the girls in the audience be as entertained as the guys were.", Cassandra said.

"You said it girl friend.", Aisha said, as the girls high-fived each other.

Bruce saw Kincaid standing out by the loading dock looking out at the ships in the fleet that was being assembled. More new ships arrived everyday. More ships that would help liberate the universe from the Luciferian empire.

Kincaid appeared to be deep in thought about something. "Hey Jeff how's it going?"

Kincaid appeared startled when he saw Bruce stand behind him. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What about?", Bruce asked.

"Do you know what a moment of transition is?", Kincaid asked.

Bruce thought about it for a moment. "Isn't that something that guy G'Kar said on that show Babylon 5 or something?"

Kincaid nodded. "Yeah, it deals with moments of change that have a definite impact on a group of people, or the cosmos as a whole. Such moments can have profound impacts on the universe."

"You think we're coming up on one of these 'moments of transition'?", Bruce asked.

Kincaid sighed. "We'll we're definitely coming up on something. I looked in the book of Zordon earlier."

"And?", Bruce asked.

Kincaid paused for a moment and said, "I think the prophesy is going to come to a head in the final battle."

Bruce paused for a moment then said, "So I take it it's a bad time to ask you to sing tonight."

"I don't know. How's the party?", Kincaid asked.

"Not too bad, but I don't want to get to Rhinox the flaming j'ba'bua's act if I can help it.", Bruce said. "How much fun is a fire eater who's already on fire?"

Kincaid let out a small laugh then said. "Let me think on it for a minute. Ask me in an hour."

"Okay I'll be back by then.", Bruce said. As he walked to the door he looked back at his friend and wondered if he was all right.

Bruce walked down the hall when he ran into Mackenzie and Tanya. "And where do you think you're going?", Mackenzie asked.

"Hey Mackenzie.", Bruce said. "Hey Tanya.", he said while flirting. Tanya smiled at Bruce's attempt to act suave and smooth.

"Knock it off you old smoothie. What did Kincaid say?", Mackenzie asked.

"He said ask again in an hour.", Bruce said. He then went up to her and said. "He's got a lot on his mind. Maybe you can talk to him.."

"What's wrong?", Mackenzie asked showing her concern.

"He's got this feeling that something's going to happen in the battle. It's something he read in Zordon's book.", Bruce said.

"Something will happen?", asked Tanya concerned. "What?"

"Well the book had always prophesized the coming of Crucible and the empire. And now it's all coming down to this final battle. It's make or break time, not only for us, but him as well." , Bruce said.

"But we're going to win right?", Tanya said. "We're going to beat the empire right?"

Bruce sighed and said. "The book said 'when all have fallen, one shall rise'. The book never specified as to which 'one' would rise."

Bruce went to Mackenzie and held her arm as he said, "I think he could really use you. He's on the landing bay." Mackenzie then ran down the corridor to try to comfort her boyfriend.

Bruce later went to Tanya and tried to reassure her. "I'm sorry to have scared you like that."

Tanya decided it was her turn to be reassuring and turned to Bruce. "It's probably better this way. If Zordon told us what would happen in detail, we probably would have taken too much faith that we would win because the book said so. Zordon left the book as a guide. He wasn't trying to tell us what the future would be. That's something we have to make for ourselves."

"You're terrific.", Bruce said. "You know, I have a bottle of sparkling non-alcoholic apple cider on my silver firebird."

"Is that an invitation to dinner?", Tanya asked.

Bruce laid off with the smooth attitude and sounded sincere. "It is. If you don't want to say yes I'll understand."

"No, I don't mind.", Tanya said. "But what will we have with the cider? Field rations?"

"Let me talk to Hardrive. He can whip up for us a nice Italian Bistro overlooking majestic Rome. And then a ride on a gondala with someone seranading you all night long..."

Bruce led Tanya down the hallway as she got caught up in Bruce's description of a romantic evening."

Mackenzie walked up to where Kincaid stood looking out at the fleet. She walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend reassuringly. Kincaid turned around and returned the embrace followed by a kiss.

"How're you doing beautiful?", Kincaid asked.

"I'm okay. There's a party going on. One last hurrah before the great battle.", Mackenzie said. "But I think the main question is, 'How are you doing?'"

Kincaid let go of Mackenzie and turned back to the swirling nebula clouds and the ships in front of them. "I take it Bruce told you about our talk?"

"Yeah, the whole 'when all have fallen, one shall rise' thing?", Mackenzie said. Kincaid nodded.

Mackenzie grabbed Kincaid by the shoulders and turned him around to face her. "Look, whatever is going to happen will happen. We might win. We might lose. Crucible might come back. He might not. Hell everyone might die and only...Justin will survive. But whatever will happen will happen. Everyone here is cutting loose before the big bang, because it may be the last time anyone will do so.

"A lot of them realize that they may not come back. You might not come back, I might not come back. But whatever will happen will happen. The prophesy Zordon left doesn't define the future. We do."

Kincaid kissed Mackenzie again and aid, "You better come back."

Mackenzie smiled and said. "Well I'll try if you do one thing tonight."

Kincaid rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, okay I'll do it. I'll sing tonight."

"I thought you'd see it my way.", Mackenzie said as she and Kincaid kissed again passionately. Then they turned and looked at the swirling clouds of color.

Tanya was sitting at a table with Bruce under the tarp in an Italian Bistro enjoying a fine meal topped off with Bruce's sparkling apple cider.

"You are quite the showman Bruce Greene.", Tanya said. "On stage and on a date."

"Well one of the rules of a great showman is to always be able to top yourself.", Bruce said.

"Do you think you can do better than this?", Tanya said.

"Go out with me again and find out.", Bruce said.

After a few moments of dinner and conversation Tanya later asked Bruce, "So where are you from? I heard talk you were from a planet called Iocaste?"

"No Iocaste is where I live. I was born and raised in Port Clinton, Ohio. So was Kincaid for a good part of his life.", Bruce said.

"Ohio? As in on Earth?", Tanya said surprised. Bruce nodded.

"Then how did you get to another planet?", she asked.

"That's a good story.", Bruce said. "It happened shortly after Jeff joined the Night Rangers...

Bruce Greene had been overseeing a lot of the matches at his father's gym. There had been a lot of competitors coming in, and Leroy thought now was a good time to put on the first shootfighting show in Port Clinton. Bruce wanted to ask Jeff and their new fighter Mark to be involved but it seemed that they were preoccupied with something. Bruce didn't know what, but he thought Jeff would tell him when he was ready.

Needless to say there were a few competitors ready for the show. Leroy hoped to get it ready in three weeks time. Especially since talent scouts from the WWF, ECW, and the UFC would hopefully be in town, especially since he sent out the invitations.

Jeff walked in later and Bruce evaluating the fighters. "How's it coming?", Jeff asked.

"Not bad. We have a few good prospects for the show, but I really wish you and Mark would change your mind and compete.", Bruce said.

Jeff sighed and said, "Can't do. My nights have been very busy as of late. So have Mark's."

"What do you two do anyway?", Bruce asked. He had an idea in the back of his mind, but it wasn't something he wanted to think about.

Jeff saw his friend's discomfort and tried to reassure him. "No nothing like that. Mark's part of a certain...club that he's asked me to join. It's kind of a secret club."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?", Bruce asked hurt.

Jeff explained as best he could, "It's a secret. I can't tell anyone about it. And as much as it hurts me, I can't even tell you about it. I wish I could, but I can't."

Bruce was silent for a second then turned to face Jeff. "Fine, go play with your new friends. We've got several new prospects here. We don't need you two." Then he rushed off.

"Bruce!", Jeff shouted, but Bruce wasn't listening.

"That's kind of sad. You and your friend fighting like that.", Tanya said.

Bruce sighed for a minute. "Well it wasn't until later that I found out what Jeff's secret really was. That he was Night Ranger."

Tanya looked surprised. "How did you find out that?"

"Through a way that is so completely stupid.", Bruce said.

The scouts were looking at the combatants going at it in the ring. Every shooter in the ring was giving their all. Taking risks to get the win, and all in all trying to impress the scouts.

The audience was wild. They were really getting into the show. And when it was time for the main event. The audience was at it's fever pitch. Bruce looked at the door hoping Jeff would come in through. But he hadn't arrived. Having enough Bruce charged out of the auditorium.

When the show ended Leroy came out to look for his son. When he saw Bruce taking out his frustrations on the auditorium wall, Leroy asked what the problem was. "Jeff's not here. I don't understand him. We went all out for him to keep that crazy family of his from getting their claws into him, and now he tells me he's run off to join some secret club with that new guy Kinega we brought in. I don't get it. He used to tell me everything, why won't he tell me about this?"

Bruce paused for a moment then spoke. "He must have a good reason. If he could have said something he would have. He probably found a unique opportunity but he's not ready to share it yet. Doesn't mean he won't in the future."

"You think he'll talk to me about this pop?", Bruce asked.

Leroy smiled at his son. "When he's ready to talk about it he will. I know he will."

The father and son moment was interrupted by a teleport beam that transported both the father and son away from the stadium. As well as most of the occupants.

"You idiot!", the captain said to his helmsman. "I told you we were on the wrong course. We should be in Topeka, Kansas. Not here."

"Sir...I'm sorry...please don't kill me.", the helmsman said in fright.

"Ohh very well. I guess slaves are slaves I guess.", then he turned to look at the people in his cargo hold.

"Begin the weeding process. Set course for Iocaste.", the Captain said.

"Iocaste Captain?", the navigator asked.

"We have to have someplace to dump the garbage.", the captain said snickering.

Jeff finally made it to the arena as the matches started to end. Several of the combatants were ready to be signed on the spot when the scouts saw them. He tried to find Bruce and Leroy but couldn't find them anywhere.

One of the combatants, Boiling hot Brian Austin, said that Bruce and Leroy went outside an hour or so ago. He hadn't seen them since. Jeff went outside to see if they were anywhere around. He activated his morpher to emit a scanning beam to see if there was any energy out of the ordinary.

When Jeff finished his scan he called Mark. "Mark we've got a problem. Looks like another slave abduction.", then Jeff teleported up to Defiance. After sending a call, the other Night Rangers came up.

Ishalla Na'bri was at the scanners when Jeff, Anna Hawker and Krolos walked in. Mark was going over the scans with Ishalla.

"We've found the trail.", Mark said. "Looks like they're on a run for Iocaste."

"Iocaste?", asked Jeff. "Where's that?"

"It's a place out of the way of the established empires.", Mark said. "It used to be a pleasure spot in the universe until it fell on hard times. Now the only people there are the dregs and scum of the universe."

"Is there an auction going on there?", Anna asked.

"Not likely. I'd say they're looking for a place to dump the garbage."

"The garbage?", Krolos asked.

"Those deemed unfit to serve are left on Iocaste.", Mark said sadly. "They take the fit ones to the slave auctions."

So Iocaste is probably our last place to rescue Bruce and Leroy.", Jeff said.

"Most likely.", Mark confirmed. "But you have to be careful on that planet. It may get a little rough."

"I'm ready for anything.", Jeff said.

"Star Wars the Creature cantina.", said Hardrive.

Ishalla turned to Jeff and said. "I know that movie. Luke Skywalker said that same line. And almost got killed if Obi-Wan Kenobi hadn't cut off that pirate's arm."

Jeff blushed and said. "Right." Then Defiance took off in pursuit of the slave ship.

The Captain was looking over the new batch of slaves that he had taken from earth and had already begun the weeding process. Those that were deemed fit were hearded off to a cargo hold. Those that were considered infirm or diseased were hearded to the escape pods for free fall to Iocaste.

A guardsman went to grab Leroy for depositing to Iocaste but Burce wouldn't have it. He went into the guardsman and executed a move that knocked the arm out of it's socket. Other guardsmen soon joined the fight and soon Bruce was overwhelmed.

The Captain looked at the dark skinned teen and asked, "What is this old nothing over here that he means something to you?"

Bruce looked directly into the Captain's eye and said, "My father."

The Captain immediately grabbed a rifle and shoved the butt of it into Bruce's gut. "I'm your daddy now."

The Captain was ready to hit Bruce again when an explosion rocked the ship. When he got to the bridge and looked at his attackers he has literally scared spitless.

"Night Rangers!", he cursed through clenched teeth.

Defiance came to bear on the slave transport. The weapons were doing damage to the ships shields. Soon they would have them all down.

"Their shields are down sufficiently for cycled teleportation.", Krolos said.

"Good lets get out as many as we can before he becides to use them as bargaining chips.", Mark ordered.

Krolos locked onto the slaves in the cargo hold and beamed out as many as he could. The cycle came out at twelve at a time. Then a ten second interval to transport again.

"We've almost got them all, just thirty more to go.", Krolos said. Jeff looked at the viewer on the slaves. Bruce and Leroy were not among them.

"Problem.", said Ishalla. "They've boosted shield power."

"Continue firing as much as possible.", Mark ordered as Defiance resumed the weakening of shields.

On board the slave ship the captain looked at his depleated cargo. "Shields back up.", said the navigator.

"Fat lot of good that will do us.", said the captain. He needed to preserve what was left of his cargo. Then the idea hit him.

"Take those two father and son slaves and place them in a life pod." The crew were surprised by the order.

"JUST DO IT!", the captain shouted. And the crew obeyed.

"Deploy Zords and form Night Megazord.", Mark ordered. "Defiance transform." Jeff, Anna, Krolos and Ishalla merged their zords together to form the Night Megazord. Defiance transformed to warrior mode to stand with them.

Just then a hatch opened up in the ship and a life pod opened up. A Green WarriorZord later followed with it's weapons drawn on the pod.

"Night Rangers.", said the voice behind the WarriorZord. "Surrender now and we will spare the two slaves onboard this ship." The rangers were stunned by the action but were surprised when the slave ship jumped to hyperspace. Even the pilot of the WarriorZord was surprised.

"Captain, don't leave me! Who will navigate your ship for you!", shouted the voice of the pilot who apparently was the ship's navigator. The navigator then went after the slave ship with practically no hope of ever catching up to it.

"What a moron.", Anna said.

"You got that right.", Mark said. "Now where's the pod?"

Jeff turned to see the pod head down towards the planet surface. "Let's get down there.", he ordered.

"Not so fast Jeff.", Mark said over the intercom. "We've got a cargo hold load of slaves looking to see their families here."

"Megazord Separate.", Jeff ordered. "You guys go take the slaves back to the nearest friendly planet. I'm going after the pod."

"Why?", asked Ishalla.

"Because I just chacked the scanners. Bruce and Leroy are in that pod heading down towards Iocaste.". Jeff then cut off communications and headed down towards the planet.

Bruce and Leroy then made it out of the pod as it crashed near a run down apartment building. As they got out they noticed that all the planet was run down. "Man I've seen slums worse than this place.", Leroy said. Then the father and son got out to explore the scenery.

Bruce looked around and saw all the drags of the universe. Starving people. Sidewalk salesmen looking to scam money for second rate merchandise that didn't work. A vandal crashed a window in a run down shop.

But what got Bruce completely riled up was seeing a gang crowding around a young Aquitarian girl. "Hey baby, how's about a little sugar." said one of the members. The other members were giving the same statements scaring the young teen who apeared no more than 16. A ponytail of golden hair strung own her back.

"No, No.", the girl said. But the look in the eyes of the gang said "Yes."

"She said no!", said the voice of Bruce standing in the alley entranceway. Leroy next to him. He may have been old, but he would not see a young girl violated.

"Well looka here. Looks like an old fart and a punk want to play hero and save baby's honor.", sad the gang leader. The other four flunkies followed behind as they approached Bruce and Leroy.

"How about an old fart, a punk and a ranger.", said a voice in blue and black. Bruce and Leroy found themselves joined by the blue Night Ranger.

"I don't know how you got here, but I'm glad you're here.", said Bruce. Leroy agreed.

"We got a five on three here.", Leroy said. "Can you handle two on one?", he asked Jeff.

"No Problem.", Jeff said.

"I'll take the two on the left.", Bruce said.

"The leader's mine.", said Leroy. Then the three went into the fight.

For an old guy, Leroy knew how to handle himself. He went for the pressure points of the leader and had him screaming in pain after Leroy put him into a chicken wing until the leader said "I Quit", which he did two minutes later. Bruce handled his two on one pretty well and before long had beaten both men. Then they both turned to see how the mysterious blue ranger was doing.

Jeff tried to go for the quick win as he zeroed in on pressure points, much like Bruce and Leroy had done. And before long there were five gang members lying on the floor uncinscious. Bruce and Leroy looked on in disbelief at the blue ranger, because they recognzed his fighting style.

"So are the Power Rangers this secret club that you were telling me about...Jeff?", Bruce said adding emphasis on Jeff's last name. Jeff went to take off his helmet and revealed his face to his best friend and his father.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you guys about this.", Jeff said. "But it's one of the three rules that one has to follow when you're a ranger."

"What are the other two?", Leroy asked.

"Never use the power for personal gain, and never escalate a battle unless forced to.", Jeff said.

"And never reveal your identity to anyone.", Bruce confirmed. "Is Kinega a ranger too?"

"He's the red one. We're a part of a ranger team called the Night Rangers that fight evil that goes beyond the normal monster atteck. In fact the evils the power rangers face are scared of us.", Jeff said with a smile.

"With the way you fight they'd better be.", Bruce said.

Leroy followed up with, "Well I did teach him." Then they all laughed.

Jeff then activated a signal device on his morpher and said. "Well a ship will be coming to take us back before long."

"YOU'RE NOT COMING!", Mark shouted not sure he could believe what he had just heard.

"Nope I'm staying here.", Leroy said. "I always wanted to be on top of the world. What better place for that than on another planet?"

"But this planet is a slum. You'll be dead in a month.", Ishalla said.

"No he won't. Because I'll be staying with him.", Bruce said.

"What will you do here?", Krolos asked.

"Well I saw some property that caught my eye. I already had a 'talk' with the leader of the territory. And he's agreed to let me use the space to put a bar and shootfighting rink togehter."

Jeff smiled at the mention of Leroy's "talk". He knew how persuasive Leroy's talks could be. Nevertheless he was still concerned about Bruce and Leroy's safety. "You sure about this? Who's going to run your rink on Earth?"

Leroy went up to Jeff and said. "You can run it for a while. My will leaves you as sole beneficiary in case something happens to Bruce or me."

"But I don't know anything about running a rink.", Jeff said.

"You'll learn on the job.", Leroy said trying to be reassuring. "If you want, you can hire a manager. Brian Austin has a good head on his shoulders for business."

Jeff sighed. "Well if this is your decision."

Bruce and Leroy hugged their friend goodbye. "Don't be a stranger.", Bruce said. And with that Jeff and the Night Rangers went on board Defiance and flew into the stellar sky of space."

And then what happened?", Tanya asked.

"Well dad set up his bar and it really became a big draw for the planet. Dad had no shortage of shooters on Iocaste. Really drew in big crowds.", Bruce smiled.

Tanya continued to be inquisitive. "And the morphers? How did you get them?"

"Would you believe a sidewalk sale?", Bruce went on to explain. "A street vendor was trying to pass them off as novelty items. I managed to by them and found a way to get them working again. I took the silver one for myself, and when Jeff came by for a visit he and I managed to take out someone who was extorting the tenents on the old Dream Street section of town. Jeff then introduced me to the big giant head Zordon and he gave me the two zords that would complement the morphers. Until Ashley arrived however I never found anyone to hold the Gold Blackhawk powers."

"And Ashley gave those powers to me.", Tanya said.

"That about sums it up.", Bruce said.

"What happened to your old rink back home on Earth?", Tanya asked. "Did Kincaid sell it?"

"He left it to Boiling Hot Brian Austin to run until he got back. From what I hear he's done a good job."

"You know that's quite a story.", Tanya said after taking it all in. Then an Italian waiter came by with their meal and Bruce and Tanya enjoyed their dinner.

Jason Lee Scott was in the med bay getting off from another session of rehab. His knee was almost 100 healed and the ranger healing was working overtime to get it all the way healed. Tanya walked in as Jason was putting on his brace.

"Hey Jase, How's the knee?"

"Almost as good as new.", Jason said with a smile on his face. "The ranger healing is helping and I'll be all healed before too long."

"How's Emily holding up?", Tanya later asked. Then Jason's smile faded.

"She's shaken by being forced to take part in that Kamekazi run towards the Nightfighter safehouse. She's also trying to get a grasp on her fiancee' being a Power Ranger." Tanya placed her hand on Jason's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him that everything would be all right.

"You know, I have a great idea.", Tanya said. "Emily's over in the main hanger bay where the party and talent show are taking place. Bruce and I just got finished with our date. So maybe you two could use it for a time."

Jason then looked up. "How is that Greene guy anyway?"

Tanya smiled as she explained how Bruce was. "Well he's the perfect gentleman. Courteous and gratious. And can sure tell a good story."

"All of it true.", said a voice in the hallway. Jason and Tanya turned to see Kincaid standing in the doorway. "That stuff really did happen.?", Tanya asked.

"Not everyone lives a dull life.", Kincaid said. "And I already told Bruce I'd sing tonight so you don't have to worry about that." To Jason, Kincaid said, "You can use the simudeck if you want. I think you and Emily need to talk a few things through."

"Thanks.", Jason said and he walked out of the med bay. Tanya turned to Kincaid and asked. "So, what are you going to sing tonight?"

Kincaid thought for a moment and said. "I'll surprise you."

But even he didn't know what he would sing.

Tommy went into the hangar deck where the party and talent show was still going on. He saw Kat and Kim standing in the corner. The two former pink rangers knew of each other but they didn't really have much time to get to know each other before Kimberly left for Florida. They stayed friendly with the brief visits they had, the last one led to the Muranthius adventure. But since their experiences with Lord Eros and his puppet spell, the girls seemed inseparable.

"Hey girls", Tommy said. Kat and Kim turned around and saw Tommy with two drinks. "Oh thanks.", they both said as they took the two cups leaving Tommy with empty hands.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. "Uhh...Kat, Kim I think we need to have a little talk." Tommy led the girls to an isolated area and he began to speak. "Look Kat, Kim, you two have gotten close over the last few weeks..."

"And you're not sure what to make of it?", Kat said. She placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder trying to reassure him. "I still love you Tommy and I always will. But what Kim and I went through is something you can't understand."

We had a shared experience together that changed us.", Kim said. "It scarred us being Eros's puppets. We didn't want to do what he made us do for his amusement. And it's not like a magic spell where your' memory and free will shuts down and you don't completely remember it all. Kat and I remember everything that happened and we can't forget it. What happened to me and Kat will bond us forever, but you're the one she loves just as I did when we were together Tommy."

"Like sisters huh?", Tommy said.

Kat and Kim cast a look at each other and said, "Something like that."

Jason walked up to Tommy and the two girls and had two more drinks. "Hey bro I saw Kim and Kat take your drinks so I came to the rescue with one for you."

""Thanks man.", Tommy said. Then they turned to face the stage. Tommy then asked Kat and Kim, "You always said not to ask what happened when you were in Eros's service. What happened to you."

Kat and Kim had a mischevous look in their eyes and Kim said, "Ever listen to Howard Stern?" as Tommy was taking a drink. Tommy spat out the drink in shock.

"Gotcha!", the two girls said. Jason laughed. Just then Bruce came on to the stage.

"All right Ladies and Gentlebeings are you having a good time tonight!", he said. The audience roared "YEAH!"

"All right. Now I got someone here you all are going to love. You've seen him perform at my bar a few times and he's here tonight. Ladies and Gentlebeings friends and neighbors I present to you JEFF KINCAID!". With that Bruce walked off the stage and Kincaid walked on.

"You know.", Kincaid said. "I really didn't know what I was going to sing tonight. I didn't even know I was going to sing tonight. But someone very special to me convinced me somehow.", he said casting a glance at Mackenzie who was in the audience. "She has a special gift, as I'm sure many ladies have with their significant others. And that's what I going to sing about tonight." Then the band started to play 'Invisible Touch' by Genesis.

Well I've been waiting. Waiting here so long.  
But thinking nothing. Nothing could go wrong.  
But now I know.  
She has a built in ability. To touch everything she sees.  
And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her.

She seems to have an invisible touch yeah.  
She reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart.  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah.

It takes control and soon it tears you apart.

Well I don't really know her. I only know her name.  
Oh but she crawls under your skin you're never quite the same.  
And now I know.  
She's got something you just can't trust. It's something mysterious.  
And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her.

She seems to have an invisible touch yeah.  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart.  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah.  
It takes control and soon it tears you apart.

And as the instrumental was going on every guy, including some of the rangers, looked at their significant others and realized that they to had the invisible touch. And they couldn't be happier for that touch was part of what made their soulmates what they were.

She seems to have an invisible touch yeah.  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart.  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah.  
It takes control, and soon it tears you apart.

Well she don't like losing, to her it's still a game.  
And though she will mess up your life, you'll want her just the same.  
And now I know.  
She has a built in ability. To touch everything she sees.  
And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her.

She seems to have an invisible touch yeah.  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart.  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah.  
It takes control and soon it tears you apart.

And after he finished the audience stood up and cheered. Kincaid took it in but then decided to get serious.

"I'm glad we're all having fun tonight.", he said. "But let's not forget how we got to this point. Many of us were put to work in work camps rebuilding our fallen civilizations for an evil dictatorship. Many of our friends are still in those work camps. And we will be facing a force soon that will try to stamp us out in a battle that will mean freedom or slavery for the universe. So this next song I would like to dedicate to those who are still in the camps and to those of us here who will never forget where they were, and how they got here and where we hope to go."

And with that Kincaid began to sing Driving the Last Spike.

Leaving my family behind me  
Not knowing what lay ahead  
Waiving goodbye, as I left them in tears  
remembering all we said.

I looked to the sky, I offered my prayers  
I asked him for guidance and strength  
But the simple beliefs of a simple man  
Lay in his hands, and on my head

I gave everything that they wanted  
but still they wanted more  
We sweat and we toiled   
Good men lost their lives  
I don't think they knew what for

I sold them my heart  
I sold them my soul  
I gave everything I had  
But they couldn't break my spirit  
My dignity fought back,  
Fightback

Can you hear me  
Can you see  
Don't you hear me  
Don't you see  
We worked in the gangs for all we were worth  
The young boys pulling the wagons  
We were digging the tunnel, shifting the earth  
It was then that it happened  
No one knew how the cracks appeared  
But as it fell they all disappeared  
Stone fell like rain

Can you hear me  
Can you see  
Don't you hear me  
Can you breathe?

The smoke cleared, the dust it settled  
No one knew how many had died  
All around there were broken men  
They said it was safe, they lied  
You could hear the cries, you could smell the fear  
But good fortune that day was mine  
And it occured to me that the heart of a good man  
It seems is hard to find

Can you hear me  
Can you see  
Don't you hear me  
Don't you see.

The audience found itself captivated by the song. A song that told of saying goodbye to families, and going to work that took many lives. And being overseen by those who decided who would take the risks while they sat on high.

We worked, how we worked like the devil for our pay  
Through the wind, through the snow, through the rain  
Blasting, cutting through God's country like a knife.  
Sweat stinging my eyes, there has to be a better life

But I can hear my children cry  
I can see the tears in their eyes  
Memories of those I left behind  
Still ringing in my ears  
Will I ever go back again  
Will I ever see her face again  
I'll never forget the night  
As they waved goodbye to their fathers

We came from the south   
And we came from the north  
With picks and with spades  
And a new kind of order  
Showing no fear of what lies up ahead   
They'll never see the likes of us again

Driving the last spike   
Lifting and laying the track  
With blistering hands  
The sun burning your back

But I can see my children cry,  
I can see the tears in their eyes  
Memories of those I've left behind  
Still ringing in my ears  
I'll always remember that night,  
As they waved goodbye to their fathers

We followed the rail, we slept under the stars  
Digging in darkness, living with danger   
Showing no fear of what lies up ahead  
They'll never see the likes of us again.

And can you hear me  
Can you see  
Don't you hear me  
Don't you see

And as Kincaid finished his last song, the people in the landing bay were motivated and ready for the coming battle, as the applause became deafening.

The rallying cry was soon broaken by a smoking shuttle that came in to the bay and skidded to a stop. Fire crews attended the smoke and wreckage while medical teams entered the ship and pulled out six Aquitarian teens.

The Alien Rangers of Aquitar had arrived.


	28. Where he's going

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at He's Going  
by John Chubb

The med bay was occupied by their newest patients for the day. The Alien Rangers of Aquitar, and their aide Cestria, brought their ship in for a crash landing which they barely survived. They now laid on biobeds while surgeons attended to their injuries. Not far away was their seventh patient, the Gold Ranger Trey of Triforia. Doctors looked over the Triforian's injuries, and while the injuries were not at the stage where Trey would have to split into his three componet parts. They were grave nonetheless.

Trey suffered his injuries when he brought in the Carrierzord Pyramidas for a landing not long after the Alien Rangers had their hot landing. While repair crews began work on Pyramidas and the Alien Ranger's battleborgs Tommy, Kimberly, Katherine, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Jason, Alpha 6, and Billy stood vigil over their fellow rangers from another planet. Billy stood special vigil over Cestria.

They were glad that the ranger healing was working overtime as the doctors tried to help it along with the Aquitarians and Trey. Tommy still needed reassurances however and stopped a blue skinned, three-eyed doctor named Ibris as she was coming out of the med bay. "Are they going to be all right?", he asked.

"They are stable for the moment.", Ibris said. "But it is still too early to take them off the critical list, even with ranger healing."

"Do you know how long it will take them to fully recover?", Adam asked.

Dr. Ibris sighed. "They have sustained grave injuries. I don't know what happened to them, but I believe that I can say that if they didn't have their ranger powers on them then they would not have survived this long."

"You mean to say that what happened to them was done when they had ranger powers?". Rocky said remembering the back injury he had sustained when he had the power of the Zeo Crystal. Even with ranger healing it still took a while for that injury to heal. Dr. Ibris nodded 'yes'.

"You haven't answered my friend's question.", Kat said. "Do you know how long it will take them to fully recover?"

Dr. Ibris sighed before answering. "At best guess, I'd have to say...four to five earth days."

"And the fleet moves out in three.", Jason had said.

"Do not worry rangers. I shall stand watch over them while you are gone.", Alpha had said. All the rangers thanked the little robot then turned their attention back to the injured Alien and Gold Rangers.

"What happened to them?", Kim asked looking on.

Adam then spoke. "Kincaid and the Nightfighters are going through the flight logs now. With any luck he should be able to tell us what happened."

Kincaid emerged from the Aquitarian ship. In his hand was a data pad with the flight information and personal logs converted to English. Cassandra was looking over the logs in Pyramidas, and was coming out with those.

"Does yours read the same as mine?", Cassandra asked.

"Like a what's what of sins and injuries?", Kincaid asked. "Yeah. Trey and the Alien Rangers had it bad."

Cassandra was reading over the logs. "They were kept at one of the Luciferian research sattelites hoping to run 'experiments on ranger powers. Test their limits, how they work, and how to make their own evil rangers if they're lucky."

"And what better lab rats than rangers themselves.". Kincaid made no attempts to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Will they be able to join the battle?", Cassandra asked.

"The council of generals decided it would be a good idea to move out soon.", answered Kincaid. "They will wait however to see if anymore ships come in. But we're going to be moving out in three days time."

"Did you talk to Tommy about this?", Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, and he thought that it would have been a better idea to wait for more ships to come but the council thought otherwise. They said 'no matter what happens we would still be outnumbered and out gunned."

Cassandra sighed then said, "Well there's one thing that they are and we're not." Kincaid asked what it was.

"Outclassed.", she said with a smile.

Kincaid couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's check out those ships some more.

After the check, the crews found no booby traps of any kind. The ships were clean as were the battleborgs. The Alien Rangers were still being monitored with a final report yet to be given. Kincaid took it upon himself to look at the nebula clouds that swirled outside the base where ships were still coming in.

The number had reached two hundred and forty. An intelligence report was supposed to come in soon but regardless of the report, the generals ordered the fleet to move out in three days.

Kincaid looked out among the ships and nebula clouded space and wondered how he got to where he now stood in life. It was only five years ago that the divorce of his parents had broken his family apart and changed Kincaid's whole life. Five years since he was harassed by bullies looking to build up their own self worth at the expence of his own. Five years since Kincaid looked for a new life in the lakesidetown of Port Clinton, Ohio. Two years since Mark Kinega brought Kincaid into the team known as the Night Rangers, and one year later Kinega betrayed them. And it was only a few months ago that Kincaid was brought into a group of ragtag Power Rangers called the Nightfighters that were fighting to free their homes from Lord Crucible.

Kincaid also thought about the future and what the upcoming battle would mean. He remembered the time during his hermitage when on a whim he went into the safehouse and saw the book of Zordon. He opened it and saw all of Zordon's knowledge and prophesies for the future. Knowledge that ranged from the Dragon Ranger powers being created to the assemblage of the Nightfighters to the epic battle where it said that 'one would rise' to stand against the darkest evil that would come.

Am I the one, Kincaid thought. I sure dont feel like it. I never saw myself as anything special, just the 'little guy' like everyone else.

Maybe Tommy's the one. He seems like 'one' material. A good, noble, honorable fighter. Not some brooding loner who ran away from home and talks to ghosts who give him superpowers. Or maybe Jason. Cassandra is a great choice. Maybe even Andros or T.J.

Kincaid sighed and went back into the halls of the base. Well, we'll find out soon enough.

Lord Savrod stood atop the command deck of his flagship looking at the fleet he had assembled together. Perfect, he thought. A general call sent out and a force of 530 battle ready warships now stand ready to destroy the rebels once and for all. He couldn't help but admire the sheer force he had at his command.

"Communications. Put me through to all ships.", Savrod ordered. The comm officer obeyed. And there wasn't a ship in the fleet that didn't have Savrod's face plastered all over their viewscreens.

"Servants of the Luciferian empire. In four earth days we shall embark on a historic journey. A journey that will mean the death of the resistance movement that has held back our conquests for so long. In our moment of glory when the planets under the protection of Eltar became ours, challenger had arised to devalue our victory. We allowed them to run rampant for the last time. Half our world has been destroyed by these 'Nightfighters' and their rebel friends. Now we assemble our might and we will soon go out to crush our enemies. Our course is being laid into your nav computers, and we will follow that course which will lead to certain death for the rebels who dare oppose us!"

The roar of the crews onboard the ships was so deafening that it could have transcended the vaccum of space. None of them were aware that as the course was being laid into the fleet computers that there was another ship getting the information as well.

A rebel ship hovered not far from the fleet, taking in the information. The pilot had a look of fear on his face as he realized that the rebel fleet probably had no real chance of defeating the Luciferian fleet. Nevertheless, he'd do the best that he could and right now the best thing to do was to turn his ship around and make tracks towards the ten nebulas belt as fast as he could. Which he did.

The pilot didn't notice a figure wearing armor in a sinister shade of red, and carrying a faraway look in his eyes. The armored figure then turned his attention to the Luciferian fleet. They didn't know he was there either.

The figure did nothing but watch and wait until he would decide the time was right to act.

"Five hundred and thirty ships?", said a shocked General Isho of Tao Ceti V.

"How can we win against that?", another general asked.

Murmurs went through the crowd until one voice rose up stronger than the others. "By coming togehter as a team." All the generals turned to see Tommy, Jason, Andros, T.J., Cassandra, Mackenzie, Kincaid and Ashley standing in the doorway.

Tommy continued to speak. "Someone once said to me that when a unit comes togehter as a team then they'll always win no matter what the odds are. When one watches the other's back as well as the back of their other teamates they form a unit that can overcome impossible odds."

"But the ships they have...", one general said.

"Will be their undoing.", Andros said. "When a force of evil has so much of a superior force they tend to rely on raw power instead of unity and skill. They will put their faith in their weapons rather than in each other. And that will lead to their defeat."

"But what about our crews? A lot of them won't make it. We're not like Power Rangers where everyone beats the monster and comes out okay. People will die in this battle.", a general from Edenoi said.

"My team didn't come back from a happily ever after.", Kincaid said. "My team is dead, and they are not coming back. Sure there have been ranger teams where members come back in one piece. But I know, and Andros does too, that sometimes a teamate will not make it."

Andros nodded and said. "Kincaid understands the reality of losing a team, just as I do. And even though there are red rangers who haven't lost a teamate, they are aware that there are one or two members of the team that may not come back."

Jason then spoke up. "There are people who are going to die in this battle. Some of them may just be rangers. That's a possibility that we have to live with. But we are going to do the job anyway. Will you?"

The generals then talked amongst themselves. After a few moments they faced the rangers. "We move out in two days time.", General Isho said. "All of us."

The day of moving out finally arrived. Cestria, the Alien Rangers, Emily, Mr. Stewart, and Trey would be sitting the battle out as Alpha stood vigil over them as they lay in their biobeds. A skeleton medical and security force was also remaining behind.

The final count was 360 ships. All battle ready. On board different ships were the rangers with their zords standing by.

Defiance sat in a holding bay with Kincaid on board. The fleet was pulling out of the ten nebulas belt and was about to go into hyperspace soon. It's all coming down to this. was the thought running through Kincaid's mind. The course of the ships said that they would intercept the Luciferian fleet around Earth orbit.

Kincaid however knew better. He knew that the battle would not only determine the future of the universe, but his own as well. "It's all or nothing.", he said.

Then the fleet jumped into hyperspace on their way to a battle with destiny.

END OF PART 28


	29. When all have fallen

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at All Have Fallen...   
by John Chubb

The fleet was still traveling through hyperspace as Kincaid was doing a final check on Defiance's systems. As he finished a teleportation beam appeared on the bridge. Kincaid turned and saw Mackenzie in her White Astro uniform.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the Astros and your zord?", Kincaid asked. Mackenzie said nothing as she rushed up and embraced Kincaid. They then brought their mouths together for a soft and lingering kiss.

When their lips finally parted Mackenzie and Kincaid looked into each others eyes longingly. "In case we don't come back. I had to say goodbye."

"I'm glad you did.", Kincaid said as they kissed again. However after a few minutes Cassandra teleported in with Adam.

"Don't let us interupt.", Cassandra said. Adam snickered at the two young loves being interrupted. "Don't laugh Adam.", Kincaid said. "We owe you an interruption later. So what brings you here?"

"We just want to say good luck.", Adam said. "And that it was an honor fighting with you." Adam offered his hand and Kincaid shook it as well as giving a friendly pat on the shoulder. He then shook Cassandra's hand and gave her a friendly hug.

Cassandra then went up to Mackenzie and said, "Don't you let this one get away."

"I won't.", Mackenzie said with a smile.

"Room for two more?", said Ashley as she appeared in the doorway alongside Justin as they too came to pay their respects. The party then rounded up with Bruce appearing.

"So how is it with you and Tanya?", Justin asked.

"Uhmmm, it's not too bad." Bruce then nodded to Ashley, "Thanks for choosing her."

"I thought you'd like her.", Ashley said with a smile.

Kincaid looked around at the team that had fought by his side for so long. Never did he feel as close to a group of people as he did at that moment. They went to hell and back for each other, and they were getting ready to go into a battle which for all intents and purposes could be the final level of hell.

"It was an honor fighting with all of you. I'll never forget any of you.", Kincaid said.

"No Kincaid, the honor is all ours.", Adam said. Just then a signal appeared on the Defiance control board. "We're coming out of hyperspace.", Kincaid said.

"Gentlemen start your engines.", Hardrive said as all the rangers teleported to their zords and their respective teams leaving Kincaid alone and Defiance ready for launch.

The rebel fleet came out of hyperspace close to a desert planetoid that was fairly close to the sun. Not far away was the fleet of Luciferian ships in the distance.

"Computer is estimating count Admiral.", said a computer tech nearby. "Count is at 560."

Outnumbered at least two to one, Admiral Finn thought. Well let's hope we listened to that teamwork lecture. "Open hailing frequencies.", the Admiral ordered. "And go to red alert."

Lord Savrod looked out at the starry expances of space, and saw what he thought was a pitiful number of ships that couldn't possibly stand against his forces. This will be easy., he thought.

"My lord.", a fleet tech called out. "We are receiving a signal from the approaching convoy.

"Put it through.", said Savrod. The image on the viewscreen was that of an Aquitarian general who looked like he could chew nails. "Enemy convoy. This is Admiral Finn of the United Resistance. We are here to give you this warning. Surrender now or we will regard you as hostile targets and fire."

Savrod looked at the screen and just laughed at the message. "Weapons tech. Stand ready to fire. Signal all ships to stand ready as well."

"Any weapons spikes?", Finn asked.

"Not yet sir.", said Finn's weapon's tech. "Wait, energy spikes on all ships. They're getting ready to fire."

Finn was not about to let them get in the first shot. He had been diplomatic, he would not be a fool. "ALL SHIPS FIRE!"

Rebel ships soon lit up the expances of space with laser fire from their cannon batteries. Main guns, defence cannons, all were directed at the Luciferian fleet. A few Luciferian ships were damaged trimming down the odds. But not by much.

Savrod was floored for a few seconds, but he quickly shook off his surprise and ordered the ships in the fleet to fire. Soon Savrod's ships started firing.

"Spread ships.", ordered Finn as the ships in the rebel fleet spread out to avoid the main gun batteries. They were mostly successful but some Luciferian blasts did connect with a few ships. Some ships were merely scratched, while others were damaged more severely.

"Deploy fighter and zord teams.", ordered Finn.

"All right team there's the call.", said Jason in the cockpit of the red Dragonzord.

"Blue Dragon ready.", said Billy.

"Green Dragon ready.", said Zach.

"White Dragon Ready.", said Trini.

The comm-tech appeared on their screens. "Dragon Ranger team one you will join squadrons fourteen, twelve and thirty-seven in the destruction of ship turrets in Northeastern quadrant of fleet. Launch when ready."

And the Dragonzords took off from their berths and joined the fighters in the night sky.

"All systems nominal. Explorer zord team one ready for launch.", Andros said in his cockpit. He turned to look at Ashley who was in the zord to his right. She gave the thumbs up sign and Andros could tell that she was smiling beneath her helmet. He looked down to all the members of his team and they gave the thumbs up too.

"Astro Ranger team one.", the comm-tech said again. "You will assist squadrons one, five, seven and nine in Northwest quadrant of fleet. Launch when ready."

And with that the Astro Rangers' new Explorer zords took to the sky.

For Zhane it was his first command. But having two beautiful girls on his wing somehow suited his style as the Nova Winger and Astro Viper stood ready to launch.

The comm-tech spoke again. "Explorer zord team two. You will assist squadrons twenty, thirty-three, fourty-seven and three in strafing runs of southwest section of enemy fleet. Launch when ready."

Zhane, Karone and Mackenzie wasted no time taking to the sky.

Rocky, Aisha and Adam waited as their Dragonzords awaited battle orders. Then the comm-tech appeared to them.

"You will join squadrons, nineteen, forty-one, fifty-five, and eleven in southeastern fleet corner for strafing run. Launch when ready."

And the night sky lit up with streaks of gold, silver.

Kincaid's Night Rangers of Tommy, Kat, Kim and Jessica was at the ready when the comm tech-called them. They were to do a strafing run with another group of squadrons...down the left center of the fleet.

Cassandra led a team that consisted of Justin in Roadbuster, Bruce and Tanya. They were to take the right center with their squadrons.

Launch when ready.", said the comm tech. And both teams took to the sky.

"Zords and fighters launched sir.", the comm-tech said.

"Excellent.", said Finn.

"All zord teams take point. Fighter squadrons take the rear and provide cover fire.", Finn ordered.

"Huh? Why does he want us to take point?", Zhane asked.

"Because we make the more visible targets compared to the fighters.", Jason said.

"Well that makes me feel better.", Mackenzie said as they approached the fleet.

"We're approaching the fleet. All ships make ready to break.", Kincaid ordered.

When they were close enough Kincaid ordered "Break!", and the fighter teams went about their runs.

Sure enough the targeting computers on the cruisers were locked on the zords as the most high profile targets allowing the fighters to take out most of the turrets and some gun generators on their run.

Some ships managed to get off some shots at the zords and fighters, but they were equiped with energy shields and armor as protection. It would take several shots in succession to destroy a ship or zord.

"Good work teams. Fall back and make ready for another pass.", Finn ordered.

"Sir, fleet gun turrets report forty-five percent destroyed.", said Savrod's weapons tech.

Savrod cursed. His fleet may still outnumber the rebels but they are more or less evenly matched in weapons now.

"Get the crews to their fighters.", Savrod ordered. "And prepare the Battlezords."

The rebel fleet started moving towards the Luciferian fleet. With their weaponry greatly reduced it was more of an even fight. Cruisers went at each other tooth and nail pounding each other until a vessel would explode in a flash of fire.

"Squad leaders.", said the rebel commtech. "We've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

"I see them.", said Jason. "Squadrons attack."

Soon all the commanders ordered the ships to attack. And rangers and fighter pilots were locked in a dance of death with their aerial enemies.

The Luciferian ships were fast and manuverable, in contrast to the rebel fighters that put emphasis on protection. But the rebels and rangers were team players. They never left their wingmen high and dry. If a pack of fighters came upon them(and the Luciferian ships did travel in packs) the fighter pilot and wingman picked them off.

But there was only so much damage that a rebel ship could take despite the armor and shields. And if a ship seemed to be too damaged to continue then that pilot was ordered to set down on the nearest cruiser and set it out until repairs could be made.

Repair crews on the cruisers were at the ready when a ship would set down. They worked at a pace much like a racer on the formula one racing circuit. This system was recommended by Tommy Oliver as a measure for pilots to continue the battle. A system that worked quite well.

Unfortunately there were some hotshot pilots that would think that their damaged ship could go the extra mile and would disobey the return for repair orders and go after 'one more' Luciferian fighter. Those that took this practice soon found their ship destroyed, and the pilot along with it.

But those that focused like a honed team, along with the rangers, found themselves taking out more of the ememy fighters than the enemy fighters took out a rebel ship. When it came to kill ratios, the number of ememy craft eliminated was ten to one.

There were also rangers who got off some of the approaching fighters. One rebel fighter look as Defiance flew by as it picked off a fighter that was on it's tail. The Explorer zords and Dragon zords also made saves. Cassandra used the element of fire so much that she already made the rank of triple ace. Adam and Justin were no slouches either as they picked off some Luciferian fighters of their own.

The rebels and rangers were a team that fought with unity and initiativ compared to the fighters the guardsmen flew that only responded to what was programmed into them and who their masters were. Savrod realized this and ordered the fighters and ships to attack more aggressively. Soon both sides lit up the sky with explosions in their dance of death.

And now for the rangers., he thought.

The comm tech spoke again. "Rangers, new group of signals coming in. Battlezords approaching."

All the rangers looked up to see eight Battlezords approaching. They each represented a color. A blue zord took the lead and was flanked on it's right by a black, green, yellow, and gold zord on it's right and a yellow, pink and silver zord on it's right side.

"Well, well, well, rangers.", said the voice of the blue zord which everyone knew was Savrod. "I see it has come down to this. I trust you remember some of my generals? You've met them before."

"Surrender now Rangers", said the voice of the Green Battlezord pilot that the Nightfighters recognized as Boltax.

"We'll be merciful. To some of you.", said Stylor in the Black Battlezord.

"Miss Hammond. Remember me? Governor Vorath?", said the pilot of the Yellow Battlezord that Ashley remembered as the governor of the prison she was in.

"Kimberly, Katherine I have special plans for you.", said Eros in the Pink Battlezord. "There's a guy who's secure in his man hood.", Jessica said.

"You shall be defeated rangers.", said the pilot of the White BattlezordTain.

"That is guaranteed by the dark ones.", said Korus in the Gold BattleZord.

"I shall have you back my big hunk of man.", said Domia in the Silver Battlezord.

"I'm going to defeat the rangers Karone. And then I'm going to safe you for last.", Yareth said in the Purple Battlezord.

Hardrive then gave a line from a popular song that echoed the rangers feelings. "Yeah, That'll be the day, yeah yeah, when I die."

"You said it, Hardrive.", Kincaid said. "All zord teams that can form megazords form them now. Then pick your targets."

And with that the zord teams joined together. First was the Dragon Megazord 1 where Jason's red Dragon formed the Torso with Trini's white and Zack's Green Dragons forming the feet. Billy's Blue Dragon became the arms. When the megazord was formed they headed straight for Korus's Gold Battlezord.

Rocky and Aisha's megazord had the Gold Dragon fold it's head forward and it's tail back revealing a knight's head. The Silver Dragon broke apart with the head forming the right arm and the silver tail forming the left arm with spear tip. The mouth of the silver Dragon served as the zord's hand in battle. The silver dragon Torso split apart to form the feet and lower legs. When the transformation was complete Rocky and Aisha went after Yareth in the Purple Battlezord.

The transformation of the Mega Explorer was pretty basic. The yellow and pink zords formed the meagzord's feet as the red became the lower torso. The blue zord took the upper torso as the black zord split apart to form the arms. The Mega Explorer was ready for action.

"Andros may I have the controls for this one? I have some personal business with Vorath.", Ashley said.

Andros knew what Ashley was getting at and allowed her the helm of the Mega Explorer as they headed towards the Yellow Battlezord.

The nose and arms folded down on the Silver Starhunter to form the legs and lower Torso of Explorer Megazord two. Mackenzie transformed the Astro Viper into warrior mode the split the zord apart as the legs folded up and took their place on the left and right rides of Karone's Nova Winger as the Astro Viper became the arms and Karone's Nova Winger formed the head and upper torso.

There was a slight disagreement on who their target would be, but Zhane decided to pull rank and have Domia be the target. As the Explorer Megazord 2 headed for the silver battlezord Mackenzie heard in her mind. "Don't worry Mackenzie. I'll give Tain one for you."

"Thank's Cassandra.", Mackenzie thought back.

"Don't worry ladies. Tanya and I will handle Eros for you.", Bruce said as he and Tanya joined the Gold Blackhawk and the Silver Firebird to form Janus the Duo Warrior again.

"All right you cad, have at you.", Bruce said as he and Tanya went towards Eros in the flashy Battlezord.

Which left the NightRangers against the bigest and dangerous Battlezord in the group, Savrod's blue battlezord.

"How do we handle this guy?", Jessica asked. "We can't form a megazord can we?"

"Yes we can.", Kincaid said. "Everyone focus your minds on the spirits call and repeat after me." Soon Tommy, Kat, Kim and Jessica opened their minds to the voice of the spirits of the night and Kincaid started the incantation which the Night Rangers repeated.

"Spirits of the night. We call forth your avatars in hopes of assembling the guardian to vanquish this evil foe. Doesan. Avec. neh."

Soon the long destroyed yellow raven, pink bat and black panther joined up with the blue winged wolf, white raptor, green coyote and purple crow. The winged wolf formed the Torso with the raven and bat forming the legs. Kat's green coyote took the place of the head when the winged wolf folded it's own warrior's head down. The white raptor became the back and folded it's wings in to become shoulder cannons like the old Falconzord did with the Shogun Megazord. The Black panther split to become the arms. And the purple crow rested on the right arm much like the firebird did on the old Thunder Megazord.

The Night Ranger Megazord was an impressive fearsome machine in it's own right but it's transformation was not yet done. Defiance transformed into it's warrior mode and opened it's cargo bay allowing the MegaZord to fit inside. Then it closed the doors and brought it's head into place to form the Night Ranger Ultrazord.

Savrod thought for a minute that he was in big trouble.

Adam, Cassandra and Justin were the only ones whose zords didn't join up to form a megazord. But that didn't mean they didn't have powers in their own right. Adam brought his Dragonzord around to face Boltax while Cassandra transformed her Emerald Tigerzord into warrior mode to take on Tain. Justin had unfinished business with Stylor.

And the battles were on.

It started out as a standard fistfight as the Mega Explorer and Vorath's Battlezord had at it. Then Vorath brought out his battle saber and sliced into the explorer zord.

"Self-repair routines running.", Carlos said in the engineering chair.

Ashley was not going to lay down for Vorath. "Astro gatlings fire." And two gatling guns rose from the Mega Explorer's back to rest in it's shoulders and they opened fire sending Vorath staggering back.

Ashley then pushed forward the Mega Explorer and knocked it back further with a series of punches before calling out the Astro saber. And with one swipe sliced through Vorath's Battlezord until it exploded.

Ashley caught sight of Vorath's escape shuttle and said over the commlink "See? There is a God."

Domia wasn't much of a fighter as her piloting skills had proven. She was more interested in hugging the Explorer Megazord 2 than trash it. But since the Battlezords enhanced the pilots natural abilities when the Explorer 2 was in a bearhug. It was deadly.

"It's crushing us.", said Karone.

Zhane had had enough. He brought the hands of the Explorer 2 on down to the shoulders where the joints were and it weakened Domia's Battlezord to where she released it.

Zhane then brought out the razor punch function as the hands formed fists with razor blades on the side that launched from the arms and bored through the Silver Battlezord destroying it.

Zhane breathed a sigh of relief. Karone and Mackenzie giggled.

Korus was a good fighter in the Black Battlezord but Jason was able to match him move for move. They had fought so well they seemed evenly matched. Even weapons came with a countermeasure. When Jason tried to use a fire blast Korus retaliated with a shield.

"We gotta break the deadlock. Any ideas guys?", Jason asked his crew.

"How about a signal flare?", Trini asked.

"A signal flare? Who are we signaling?", Zack asked in a state of disbelief.

"No she has an idea. If we aim the flare to the eyes then it will temporarily blind him and we can cut loose with the Dragon saber.", Billy said.

"And since it's not technically a weapon the Battlezord computer won't see it coming.", Jason confirmed. "Let's try it. Signal flare!"

Sure enough a flare shot out towards Korus's Battlezord and blinded the sensors. "Dragon saber!", Jason commanded. And he brought the swipe down across Korus's Battlezord.

Rocky and Aisha were locked in battle with Yareth, with Yareth on the losing end of it. The dragon head that served as the zord's right hand had taken several bites out of Yareth's zord, and was ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Power spear now.", said Rocky as the pointed dragon tail that was where the left hand would be slashed across the purple zord.

Another explosion lit up the sky.

Cassandra was also making quick work of her opponent getting in a few licks. Tain's shots were more lucky ones than anything.

Time to finish this., Cassandra thought. "With the element of ICE!", she called and the White Battlezord was frozen in a block of ice. The Cassandra called for the element of fire and melted the ice and the zord until it was only a lump of molten metal floating through space.

Tain's escape shuttle was still inside the molten lump unable to launch. He pounded on the window in a 'get me out of here' manner as the Emerald Tigerzord flew away.

Justin was battling Stylor tooth and nail with neither one getting advantage over the other.

Perhaps I've been going about this all wrong, Justin thought. Then he decided to get some distance from Stylor. Stylor looked at Justin flying away and called "COWARD!" Little did he know that Justin turned Roadbuster around and took the zord to top speed in warrior mode.

Stylor seemed so sure of his superiority that he brought his Battlezord into a head-on collision course with Roadbuster. When they impacted Roadbuster kept going forward while the Blue Battlezord had it's arm ripped off as well as dents that were reminiscent of a car collision.

As Stylor and his Zord spun off into space Justin called back. "You zigged when you should have zagged.", then he pulled down the trucker's horn signaling the Justin won his.

Adam and Boltax were having it out. Boltax's new battlezord had a lot more weapons to it but Adam managed to evade them. Adam then swooped down and called for "Dragon flame!", as fire shot out of the Dragonzord's mouth.

Boltax's zord lit up like a campfire. "Too bad I don't have marshmallows.", Adam said with a chuckle.

"It's too bad you are not Katherine and Kimberly. I had such fun with them.", Eros said looking down at Janus the duo warrior. He looked ready to deliver the final blow until Bruce brought forth the duo saber through where the zord's energy processor would be. As it pierced through, both Bruce and Tanya said "Sucker!" Eros realized that he was played for a fool as his zord exploded.

"A gentleman never tells.", Bruce said to the fleeting Eros.

"And you ain't no gentleman.", Tanya finished the phrase.

Savrod was scared spitless. He saw the sight of the Night Ranger Ultrazord bear down on him. He emptied all his weapons into the massive zord hoping to make some damage. He didn't make a dent.

"Raiders of the Lost Ark. Harrison Ford.", said Hardrive. Kincaid knew that Hardrive was referring to the scene where Indiana Jones saw a swordsman in the alley pulling off razzledazzle moves and Indy just brought out his gun and shot the guy. All Kincaid needed to do was fire the main weapon and Savrod would be incinerated.

And that's what he did as the eyes on the Night Ranger Ultrazord shot out and blwe away Savrod's Battlezord.

As the generals limped, while one was carried, back to their flagships they saw how the battle was progressing. The cruisers and fighters were deadlocked as each was fighting to the last. The rangers went in to join the fighting.

That was when the energy wave hit and knocked out everyone's systems.

All systems were knocked out. Systems in the megazords, fighter planes, cruisers. On both sides all their technology was rendered inert by an EMP wave that passed through everything in it's path. Communications were out. Weapons were down. And spaceships seemed like coffins.

Other than the occasional drifting fighter ship, there was no movement. Then a figure in a sinister shade of red came forward. Any pilot or ranger who could see the figure knew that he had to be the one responsible for the energy wave.

Lord Crucible had returned.

He hovered in his Battlezord as he surveyed the damaged and inert ships. In some cases using his power to destroy them as energy blasts shot out from his Red Battlezord's hands picking of fighters and destroying cruisers on both sides. Crucible continued his selective targeting as he made his way to Savrod's, or rather Crucible's former, flagship.

Savrod stood on the bridge as he saw the red battlezord in full view. Guardsmen were slumped down in their control chairs as they were rendered deactivated by the EMP wave. Techs that were trying to get the ship working again looked up from their posts at the fearsome sight in their view.

Crucible then brought back his fist and shattered the glass allowing the vaccume of space into the bridge. He then reached in to grab Savrod as the techs were dying from vaccum exposure. Crucible had managed to generate an oxygen pocket in the Battlezord's hand and then looked down at Savrod as he stood outside the battlezord on it's shoulder. Savrod took notice of the insane look in his eyes and the missing implant on his face.

"Ahh...Lord Crucible. It's good to see you back. I've been leading your empire well since your absence." Savrod continued with his groveling which did not sway Crucible in the slightest.

"My loyal general.", Crucible said as if he was spitting on the title. Then he closed the Battlezord's hand into a fist. Savrod's cries of "No my lord NOO...!" were silenced as his whole body was crushed and what little power Savrod had Crucible absorbed.

Crucible then had the battlezord open it's hand and the remains of Savrod flew out into the vaccum of space.

On the Night Ranger Ultrazord Kincaid and the rest of his team were trying to get the massive machine up and running. "Self-repair program is running but it will still take some time before everything works.", Kat reported.

"What do we have that does work?", Kincaid asked.

"Main gun is at 25. Enough for one shot.", Jessica said.

"We also have manuvering thrusters.", Kimberly reported.

"All right. It's better than nothing.", Kincaid said. "Bring the zord in as close as you can to Crucible. Then fire."

"Are you crazy?", Tommy said.

"It's either that or wait until Crucible blows us out of the sky. We'll use the ships as cover.", and with that the Night Ultrazord limped towards it's target.

Crucible then turned his attention towards the fleets that float helpless around him. Some ships launched escape pods while others desperately tried to get their ships working again. He looked around and saw a Luciferian ship nearby, and in a fit of rage brought his battlezord's power to bear and destroyed it. He then did the same thing to other ships nearby until his eye caught sight of the Mega Explorer drifting nearby.

Andros and the other rangers looked on helpless as Crucible brought his power to bear. A voice then spoke from behind that said, "Say Goodnight Gracie."

The blast from the Explorer Ultrazord destryoed Crucible's flight pack and power generator on the Battlezord and soon Crucible and the Battlezord were falling down towards the night side of the desert planet nearby.

When Crucible and the damaged Battlezord entered the planet's atmosphere Kincaid then got out of his chair and asked if he had enough power for teleporters.

"Only for one ranger.", Tommy said. Then the realization hit him. "You're not thinking..."

"Time to end it.", were his last words as Kincaid teleported away leaving the other Night Rangers struggled to repair the ultrazord.

TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 30


	30. One Shall Rise

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffery Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The song Crush 'Em is by Megadeth and is found on the soundtrack Universal Soldier:The Return

...One Shall Rise  
by John Chubb

On the nightside of an infernal planetoid a figure in red and black crosses the rocky landscape under an infernal sky of orange and black. He feels the heat through his suit even though the suit is supposed to keep his temperature regulated.

The figure is searching for someone. Someone with whom he has unfinished business with. Someone who had given himself to the forces of darkness and evil, and someone whom the figure must destroy.

The figure's name is Jeffrey Kincaid. He is searching for Lord Crucible. And their final battle is approaching.

The Emerald Tigerzord was drifting through space. A victim of the EMP wave that Crucible used. Fortunately, the Emerald Tigerzord had a self-repair program much like the other zords had, and it was almost ready for action.

Cassandra sat in the cockpit of the Emerald Tiger monitioring the systems hoping the program would get finished faster so she could help out Kincaid. Upon completion of that thought her Emerald Crystal glowed brightly and she felt her mind slipping from reality. As soon as the flash faded Cassandra was nowhere to be seen in the cockpit of the Emerald Tiger.

When she got her senses back she found herself wearing her ninja gi standing in a forest with a running stream. "Where am I?", she asked "Is this the crystal?"

Upon asking this question a woman appeared. She hovered over Cassandra with her long hair fluttering in the breeze. "Serena?"

"Yes my child. It is I.", Serena said.

"Why am I here?", Cassandra asked. "Kincaid needs my help. I have to go down to help him. So do the other rangers."

"You will go down there soon enough.", Serena said."For it is time for the one to rise."

Kincaid marched across the infernal landscape searching for the downed remnants of the Red Battlezord of Lord Crucible. As he walked across the landscape a song echoed throughout his mind. The song was "Crush em" by Megadeth

Enter the arena and hit the lights  
Step up now you're in for a ride   
This is war ain't no fun and games  
We get it up, you go down in flames.

After a trek of minutes that seemed like hours he found the crashed ruins over a ridge.

Kincaid did a mega leap to the area and landed close by searching for Crucible's body. He also opened his sences to the spirits that guided him as the watched his back.

They warned him of the evil insane figure approaching behind him, hands ready to fire. When Crucible fired his blast he threw up a force shield that sent the blast in two different directions.

The two former friends looked at each other. "So it has come to this.", Kincaid said.

"And this time, you will die.", Crucible said.

The battle had begun.

Party time, going down  
You'd better not mess us around  
The stakes are rich take a hit or stay  
The price is high someone's gonna pay.

Flashback

Zordon of Eltar had died. He was killed by Ivan Ooze when he destroyed the Command Center and ruptured his time warp. But instead of passing on to his final reward he found himself facing the spirits of the night. The spirits of fallen rangers, mages, and morphin masters that had fallen in battle but gave themselves to the night and it's supernatural air in order to continue to fight the good fight.

"Welcome Zordon of Eltar.", said a mage who had approached him. Zordon remembered the face well.

"Zoltar?", he asked remembering the face of one of the first morphin masters. Zoltar had nodded.

Zoltar then spoke again. "You have passed on to the realm of the spirit. Your fight is over."

"No it isn't.", Zordon said. "The final prophesy has not yet been fulfilled. I shouldn't be here. It's not my time."

"It is no longer your concern.", Zoltar said. "Another will arise to take your place." The other spirits nodded.

"You mean Dimitria?", Zordon said. "She is wise but even if she makes it to the critical point she will not have the power necessary to make the sacrifice. I have to go back."

Before Zoltar could protest a glow had appeared in the supernatural void and six figures had appeared. One in white, one in blue, one in pink, one in yellow, one in black and one in red. Zordon recognized their faces as Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Aisha, Adam and Rocky.

"Why have you come rangers?", Zoltar asked.

"We've come for Zordon. We're here to take him back.", Tommy said.

"That is not possible.", Zoltar said. "Zordon is dead. Nothing can change that."

"But Zordon is needed back on earth. His job is not yet done.", Kimberly protested.

"What you are asking will upset the balance between life and death.", Zoltar said fighting Kimberly's point. "Are you prepared to grant Zordon immortality?"

"What do you mean?", Adam asked.

Zoltar continued to speak. "Well every time someone dies will you use the great power to ressurect them too. Tommy how would you like to see Bruce Lee come back? He could show you some new moves you haven't seen before. Kimberly, wouldn't you love to hear some new Jim Morrison music? Billy, how about exchanging notes with Einstein? Aisha, I'll bet Dr. Martin Luther King and you would love to exchange notes on peace and unity. Rocky, how would you like to see Gene Roddenberry return to Star Trek? Adam wouldn't you love to meet your great-grandparents?"

"I get your point." said Tommy. A ring of defeat in his voice. "Come on guys we are wasting our time."

As the rangers turned to leave Zoltar spoke again. "Not so fast, I didn't say that I wouldn't allow Zordon to return with you. He mentioned that he did have a role in destiny to fulfil, and I and the other spirits are prepared to let him return to the living world."

"You are?", Aisha exclaimed. The other rangers shared the excitement but Rocky soon felt uneasy. "What's the catch?", he asked.

"I must ask that you surrender the great power.", said Zoltar.

"But that's the source of our ranger powers.", Billy said.

Zoltar smiled. "No, the source of your power is inside yourselves. The Great Power is nothing more than a tool for rangers to use. If you accept my terms and Zordon goes back with you, he will resupply you with the Thunder Powers again."

"And what about the Ninja zords?", Adam asked.

"They will be remanded to the care of another until a later time.", Zoltar said making reference to Ninjor.

"Why do you want the great power?", Kimberly asked.

"Because as long as the great power exists the chance, and temptation, to use it as you are using it now will be too great. It would upset the balance between life and death. By remanding the great power to me and the spirits of the night we keep the balance in place. Also there are two catches to my allowance for Zordon to return with you. One, should you by some means return to me in an effort to resurrect someone again I may ask for a much higher payment than the great power."

"What payment?", Tommy asked.

"That answer is for another time.", Zoltar said. He then turned his attention to Zordon. "As for you, this will be the last time your physicality will be restored to you. Should you return to us again under these circumstances you will become one with us forever."

"I accept the terms.", Zordon said. Zoltar then returned his gaze to the rangers.

"We accept as well.", Tommy said speaking for all of them. And with that the Great Power came from their being and filled the epherial realm Zoltar and his fellow spirits lived in.

"Now it's time for you to return.", Zoltar said and the rangers felt themselves being pulled back towards the light. Zordon quickly followed when Zoltar said "We shall see each other again...my son."

Zordon turned and smiled. "My charges are not as overbearing and self-absorbed as you though eh father?"

Zoltar blushed as his son headed back through the portal and the living world.

"Rangers", said the floating form of Zordon reformed back in the time warp.

The other rangers jumped for joy at the return of their mentor. "It is good to see you too."

End Flashback

Tommy, Kat, Kim and Jessica were working on trying to get the Night Ultrazord up and running again when all of a sudden they too felt the flash of light that took them out of reality leaving an empty cockpit on the Night Ultrazord as they too vanished.

The four Night Rangers found themselves in the same forest that Cassandra was in, and Cassandra stood waiting.

"Hey guys, she said. "Welcome to the junction."

Crucible stood ready to shoot out an energy bolt but stopped when Kincaid said. "Wouldn't that be too easy?"

"What do you mean too easy?", Crucible said.

"Well when you blasted Krolos, Anna and Ishalla you just did it. Didn't you take any satisfaction out of it?"

"I took satisfaction that I killed them."

"But you never bested them in a fight did you?", Kincaid said hoping Crucible picked up on what he was trying to do.

"Are you challenging me to a shootfight?", Crucible asked. Kincaid nodded.

"Very well. I'll best you before I defeat you.", and with that Crucible dropped into his fighting stance. Kincaid and Crucible circled each other for a long time before he threw the first punch which Kincaid blocked.

The fight had begun.

Heads I win, Tails you lose  
Out of my way I'm coming through.  
Roll the dice don't think twice  
And we crush, crush 'em.

"Hey Zhane do you copy?", Andros said over the commlink.

Zhane's voice was barely readable. "I hear...Andros...barely...comm...half...functional."

Andros responded. "We're in the same boat too. The self repair program is running but it will take a while."

Just then Andros's team heard "What's that?"

"Andros look.", Carlos said pointing to the glow in the Explorer 2. When the glow faded Cassie said. "There are no life forms in the Explorer 2."

"WHAT!What happened to them?", Andros asked. Just then he and his team felt the same reality bending glow as they too dissapeared from their own megazord as they were teleported to the junction.

In a base in the ten nebulas belt the Phantom Ranger, Trey the Gold Ranger and the Alien Rangers of Aquitar, along with Cestria, lay in their beds as they healed from their injuries. Emily stood nearby casting vigil. he made her way to each one until she came to Trey as she took his hand as he lay unconscious. Alpha 6 was on the nightwatch as he sat by the console that monitored the vitals.

Giving in to his need for a battery charge Alpha went for the power socket near the wall and he plugged himself in. When he left the camera took notice of a strange glow that filled the camera view.

When he returned to her station she found the Phantom Ranger, Trey, Emily, Cestria, and the Alien Rangers had all disapeared. "Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi where did they all go?"

Kincaid had Crucible in an armbar takedown and threw him to the floor. Crucible had reversed it by rolling over then contorting his body so that his free arm could deliver a chop to the throat.

The suit protected Kincaid from permanent damage but Crucible did manage to get the offensive. He delivered a series of kicks and punches that threw Kincaid back staggering until he regained his senses and threw a punch into Crucible's own throat. Crucible was sent back staggering until he was sent to the floor. Then Kincaid wrapped Crucible's leg around his own and put him into a Sharpshooter leglock.

"Do you give?", Kincaid asked.

A close range shot in the back was the answer to that question as Crucible fired an energy bolt into Kincaid. The ranger suit provided some protection but he still felt the pain.

"Enough hand to hand fighting. It's time to get busy.", Crucible said with his fists glowing with power.

Storm clouds started to form behind him as Crucible upped the ante.

Lokking for trouble, now you've found it  
You're a drum and we're gonna pound it  
Last one standing wins the fight  
Hear us scream and shout all night  
Down on the floor and eat the grit  
This is gonna hurt a little bit.

"I've got partial sensors on line.", Billy said.

"Can you scan the other rangers?", Jason asked. "How are they holding up?"

Billy turned away from the scanner in shock. "I've scanned the Emerald Tiger & Explorer Megazords. There is no one in them."

"What where did they go?", Zack asked.

The communications board came on. "Guys are you there?". The voice belonged to Adam.

"Yeah Adam were here.", Jason called.

"I've done some scans of the Dragon Megazord 2 and Janus the Duo Warrior. Their cockpits read empty."

"The Explorer Megazords and Emerald Tiger read the same.", Trini said.

"WHAT!", Adam said in shock.

"Guys, add Roadbuster to the list of Inert Zords. Justin's gone too.", Billy said.

"You hear that Adam?", Jason called. No answer came.

"Adam?", still no answer.

It wasn't long before the reality bending glow appeared and took Jason and his crew as well.

Flashback

Karone found herself floating towards a light. She didn't know where she was going. Her last memory was fighting her brother Andros, or rather Astronema fighting Andros while Karone was forced to watch from the back of her mind unable to influence the outcome. Then came her death and the wave of good from Zordon and she found herself floating towards a light.

As she floated she could make out faces. Hideous faces that were of the evil warriors and warlords of history. Some she knew of and must have been recent additions. King Mondo and the Gadgetry family, Goldar, Darkonda, Ivan Ooze, Master Vile and the worst of the lot Dark Specter.

"Welcome Astronema.", Dark Specter had said. "Welcome to Hell."

Karone shook her head "No, I don't want this. I didn't choose to be evil."

"It doesn't matter if you choose it or not.", Darkonda said. "Your actions were evil. And now that you have perished in battle you are one of the dark ones now. And your choice now is to join us or suffer."

"NOOO!", Karone screamed as she floated towards the evil ones.

"She said no.", said a voice from behind her and she felt her fall stop. Soon she and the villians turned to look at the spirits of the night. Zoltar taking the lead with their newest addition Zordon standing next to him. The other warriors and mages of good who had fallen stood with them.

"She had not given herself freely to the dark forces.", Zoltar had said. "You had taken her choices away and forced her down the path of darkness. When she was able to choose again she chose the forces of good. Your claim is invalidated."

"She commited evil deeds.", Specter had said. "She is ours as is our right to claim her."

"Do you wish to back the claim with a challenge?", Zoltar had said. "Because we will not allow you to take her."

One of the ancient Luciferian battlelords came forward. "Such an action would cause chaos amoung the universe if not all out destroy all good and evil. You're bluffing."

Zoltar moved forward with a gaze as hard as stone. "I never bluff."

"Wait.", said Zordon. All the spirits and Karone turned to face him. "There is another way."

"What is it", Specter asked turning to face Zordon.

"She will be sent back to Earth to live out the remainder of her life. When she returns to us again her fate will be judged. And if she returns with a balance leaned towards good or evil then that will be the side that claims her."

At the end of Zordon's decree, the dead villians huddled together and Specter had said, "She will be allowed to return."

Karone smiled. She was being given a second chance but her fears raised when she heard the villians whispering. "Do not worry. We still have contact with the Luciferian Empire. They are our pawns. They will deliver her back to us."

Zordon knew what the villians were thinking and said, "Do not fear Karone. The rangers will protect you."

And with that Karone was sent back to the land of the living where her brother Andros, and her friends the Astro Rangers were waiting.

End Flashback

Jason and the Dragon Rangers were the last to arrive at the place Cassandra called 'the junction'. Upon seeing Jason, Emily ran up to him and hugged him. "Jason what is this place? Why are we here?"

"I don't know Emily. But I think it's time we found out." Jason looked around and saw all the rangers that were in the battle. Andros, Ashley, Karone, Carlos, T.J. Cassie, Zhane, Justin, Bruce, Tanya, Mackenzie, Justin, Cassandra, Tommy, Katherine, Kimberly, and Jessica, as well as Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Trini and Zack who came with him.

Also at the junction were the Alien Rangers from Aquitar. Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Tideus, Aurico, and Cestria who wasn't a ranger. Also there were Trey and Phantom Ranger. Even here he has the mask on., Jason thought.

As they all looked around they noticed one who was missingKincaid. Where was he? And why were they here?

I will answer that question said a woman who floated down. As will one other

A light formed in the junction to reveal...

"ZORDON!", everyone exclaimed.

"Yes rangers. It is I Zordon. Welcome to the junction."

"The junction? What's that?", Billy asked.

"The junction is a place where all things intercect. Life, death, reality, the past, the present, it is considered to be one of the cornerstones of the universe.", Zordon said. "There are many junctions throughout the cosmos, this is but one of them."

"Why were we brought here Zordon?", Andros asked.

This time it was Serena who spoke. Because it is almost time for the one to come forth.

"The one who would rise to stand against Crucible.", Mackenzie said. "But wait a minute, isn't that Kincaid?"

The answer Serena gave confused the rangers. No...and Yes.

The weather had erupted in insanity. Kincaid and Crucible had pulled out all the stopps. Intense cold, Lightning, Earthquakes, Tornadoes, even taking the air from the other's personal space. For each action that one had taken, the other countered.

We have become evenly matched., Crucible thought. I need to break the deadlock. And with that Crucible turned his thoughts inward and expanded his mind outward till he touched the minds of those in the Luciferian empire. As he touched the minds he drew in their power, knowledge, memories, and their very life force and drew it all into himself. As he felt his own personal power grow those in the Luciferian side of the fleet felt their lives slip away.

Soon all those who had served with the fleet of the Luciferian empire had died. Boltax, Domia, Stylor, Vorath, Korus, Eros, and all the others right down to the systems techs died. Only Crucible remained.

Crucible then floated over Kincaid eminating power unlike any that he's ever faced. The armor looked more sinister red than usual and more lethal as well. Kincaid felt the fear rising in him but he tried to put it aside to get the job done. He called forth lightning that struck Crucible straight in the chest. When the smoke cleared Kincaid saw a smiling Crucible and no damage to his new armor.

"My turn.", Crucible said as he went on the attack. First he used force blows that were a million times more powerful than normal. Kincaid was sent staggering back until a final blow knocked him on the ground.

Heads I win, tails you lose  
Out of my way I'm coming through  
Roll the dice don't think twice  
And we crush, crush 'em

Crucible then hovered in the air with the limp form of Jeffrey Kincaid floating up with him. He looked at the beaten Red Ranger as he hovered close by.

"I knew of the prophesy too.", Crucible said. "I couldn't believe that it referred to you." He sneered at the last sentence. "Perhaps the prophesy should have said 'when all have fallen...they will remain fallen.'" And after that Crucible decided to try his augmented powers in a new fashion.

Crucible turned his awareness inward and looked at Kincaid in a new light. He saw a body held together by bones and cells. With an act of will Crucible turned his focus towards Kincaid's left forearm and with an act of will snapped it like a twig. The howl of agony from Kincaid was deafening.

Crucible then turned his awareness toards Kincaid's right leg and snapped it too. He then went down the list of bones to break and snapped them until he came to the skull. For that Crucible raised back his fist and slammed it into the bone cracking it.

After the punch Kincaid's body fell limp like a puppet with it's strings cut. Jeffrey Michael Kincaid was dead.

Crucible then set the body down on the ground and brought forth rocks that were used to pile over the body as he buiried his foe.

Now we lay you down to rest  
You'll never be more than second best   
Step inside, you're in for a ride  
And we crush, crush 'em

"I win.", Crucible said as he turned away from Kincaid's grave and flew away.

He did not notice the light coming from beneath the rocks or the rocks falling in.

A flash of light appeared in the junction. The rangers hoped to see Kincaid appear. He did, but not in the way he was.

A lot of the rangers were shocked at the sight. Delphine then went to feel his pulse. "He's dead.", she said sadly.

Mackenzie loked down at the broken body of the red Night Ranger and held it in her arms. Tears started to form in her eyes and she cried. Ashley and Cassandra tried to offer her comfort. Mackenzie wasn't even aware they were close by.

"This isn't right.", Zhane said.

"I know Zhane. But it's the way things are.", Zordon had said.

"If only we still had the great power.", Kimberly whispered. Tommy heard this and remembered what Zoltar said in the ephirial realm.

"Zordon,", Tommy said. "Zoltar once said that if we needed to we could resurrect someone again, but that there would be a price to pay." Mackenzie heard this and looked up at Zordon.

"Yes Tommy, Zoltar did say that".

"Whatever the price is I will gladly pay it.", Mackenzie had said.

"Not so fast Mackenzie. The price is not as simple as you might think. If you wish to resurrect Kincaid you must ask how badly do you want him back."

"What do you mean Zordon?", Cassandra asked.

"I mean that Mackenzie would have to offer her own life in order to have his back.", Zordon said. The rangers were shocked.

"A life for a life?", Andros had said.

"Such is the way of the universe." Zordon said.

Cassie walked up to Mackenzie and Kincaid's body. "Mackenzie you don't have to offer yourself to have Kincaid back."

"What?", Mackenzie asked. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to offer myself.", Cassie then looked up at Zordon. "Zordon, I'll offer my life in exchange for his."

Upon hearing this Phantom came forward. "Cassie, no."

"Phantom I must.", Cassie said. "Mackenzie deserves a chance at happiness and we need Kincaid's knowledge and power. If sacrificing myself for them is the only way to do it then I will."

"Then I will offer my life as well.", Phantom had said. "I cannot live without you. I love you Cassie Chan. Our souls are one. If one of us goes, then we all go."

Cassie was surprised at what Phantom had said and she hugged him. They were ready to face Zordon when Andros and Ashley said "Stop." Cassie and Phantom turned to face them.

"If you're going to offer yourself for Kincaid and Mackenzie. We'll do the same.", Ashley said. Andros nodded. Then Karone and Zhane came forward. "Without you two it wouldn't be the same.", Zhane said. "We'll offer ourselves as well."

"I've been seeking redemption for past evil for a long time. My soul may not be much but if it will help I'll offer it.", Karone said.

"If one of us goes we all go.", Carlos said with T.J. standing next to him. All the Astros except for Mackenzie spoken for.

Bruce spoke next. "Jeff is the closest thing to a brother I've got. I'd gladly trade my life for his."

Cassandra, Adam, and Justin then came forward. "All for one and one for all.", Cassandra said.

"We'll offer ourselves too.", Adam said.

Jessica was shocked by her little brother's actions and went to him. "Are you crazy Justin? What are you thinking going off to the afterlife alone?" She then had a smile to her face and said, "So I guess I'll have to go with you."

The Alien Rangers, Cestria, and Trey came next. "Even though we have not fought with Kincaid, he has fought with valor and honor. He sould continue to do so.", Delphine said.

"If we must offer ourselves, then so be it.", Trey said.

Jason and his Dragon Rangers conferred then they too faced Zordon. "We too offer ourselves for Kincaid and Mackenzie."

"NO!", shouted Emily who came running up to Jason and hugged him. She then looked up and said, "If you're going then so am I." Jason looked in Emily's face and smiled.

"Bro, you and the guys aren't going anywhere without us.", Tommy had said. Katherine and Kimberly nodded in agreement.

Zordon then looked at Macenzie. "The others are willing to offer their own lives for Kincaid. But the question still stands Mackenzie. Are you willing to offer your life to save his?"

Mackenzie looked down with her tear streaked face at Kincaid's limp form. She loved him with all her heart and would do anything for him, like she knew he would do for her. Looking up at Zordon she gave her answer.

"Yes, I will."

Zordon then smiled at the rangers. "Excellent Rangers you have made me proud. Now stand back."

Mackenzie backed away from Kincaid's body as a glow surrounded it. Inside the glow bones were healed, as well as any other injuries Kincaid had sustained. His ranger uniform was mended and soon after the glow faded Jeffery Kincaid opened his eyes.

"Kincaid?", Mackenzie asked. Kincaid then went up to Mackenzie and kissed her. "IT IS YOU!", she exclaimed as she held him tight.

"Thank you Zordon.", Kincaid looked up at the floating head of the morphin mentor. Zordon said "You would have done the same for her.", to Kincaid.

"And for any other ranger as well. If in the same position, I'd trade my life too."

"Wait I don't understand.", Rocky said. "We offered our own lives for Kincaid but we're still here. I don't feel any different." The other rangers disagreed.

Nor should you Rocky, Serena said. You did not have to literally give your lives to have Kincaid back. But the fact that you were willing to do it was enough.

"Serena is correct", Zordon said. "You were all willing to sacrifice yourselves selflessly for another. You have all demonstrated unity of spirit. You are all the one."

"What?", all the rangers said.

"You are all of one mind. One spirit. One cause. You are all the one who will rise to defeat Crucible.", Zordon said. The other Rangers looked on to each other stunned.

"All that remains is for all of you to truly become one.".

Crucible stod on top of the mountain. At least his body did, his mind was elsewhere entirely.

In the spirit realm of the dark ones Crucible faced a council of mages, departed warlords, and evil creatures of all sorts. Creatures that were none too happy with him.

"What have you done?", said King Mondo. You have practically killed everyone in the Luciferian empire. There aren't enough followers to run a pirate ship in the universe."

"I merely took their power for my own.", Crucible said. "It's not like they truly knew how to use it."

A mage stepped forward and said, "How did you accomplish this feat?"

Crucible smiled. "One of the things that I looked at during my stay with the empire are the black scrolls of Zanzibar. When I was imprisoned on Hades, I found myself thinking about the knowledge and how to make it work."

All the dark ones were scared at the mention of the name. Zanzibar was considered the first dark mage whose evil outmatched all those in the realm put together. Crucible moved towards the dark ones. A sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"I found out how Zanzibar acquired his power.", Crucible said. "He reached in to the center of one's core. The core of the soul, the core of their power, the core of their personality. And once he was inside he would grab their core." Crucible described the action in every detail as he did the action himself to all the mages and dark ones.

And once he had their cores", Crucible continued. "He would take it out of their bodies", he said apparently ripping their spectral essence out of their astral forms and holding them in his hand. The ghostly manifestations that represented the spirit forms of the dark ones scattered across the ephirial realm. "And once he had their cores, Zanzibar would take their power into himself and add it to his own." Crucible did so and felt his power increase exponentially.

The look in his eyes also said he was a lot more insane but it wasn't like he was using his sanity anymore anyway.

Serena felt the shift in the supernatural forces and it filled her with dread. I do not sense the dark ones anymore.

"Serena What has happened?", Cassandra asked.

Serena's eyes opened with shock.Crucible has collected them.

"What?", Kincaid said in disbelief.

He has taken their minds, their souls, and their power into himself. He has become completely evil, and completely insane.

"Then we cannot wait any longer.", Zordon said. He then turned to face the rangers. "Are all of you ready for the process?"

"Process? What Process?", Tanya asked.

"The process for the rising of the one. For the one to rise all of you must merge yourselves:mind, body and soul to form one being." The rangers were shocked to hear Zordon say that.

"We merge together?", Andros said.

"What will happen to us?", Cestria asked.

"When and if you become the one all your individual barriers will come down.", Zordon said. "No secrets will be kept from the other. What one knows all of you will know.

"Also your powers will join together to empower the one. And the spirits of the night will complete the merger. All the skills. All the power. All the knowledge of the others will be yours to know."

"I'm not sure about this.", Ashley said. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I like being my own person."

"I understand your feelings Ashley.", Zordon said. "And I can assure you that the effects are not permanent. When Crucible is defeated all of you will return back to your individual states."

"What of our memories?", Billy asked. "Will we remember what the others remember?"

"No Billy. The mind will block off those memories until the individual mind believes it ready to deal with them. Until then, they will be stored in the subconscious.

"Now time is short. The merger must take place. Do all of you accept or yield?"

The rangers knew what their answer would be and they all, plus Emily and Cestria, formed a circle. The rangers focused their being on the center of the circle and felt their thoughts and minds intermingle with that of the other rangers. Kincaid felt the depths of Mackenzie's love for him and she felt his for her. They also knew Ashley and Andros's love as did everyone in the circle. All felt Kimberly's love for Tommy and Kat's as well. And Tommy knew Kim would always love her even though Kat was the one he was destined for. The brotherly bond between Jason and Tommy was shared by all. They were all one family...one family of rangers. United in one cause and one mind.

The rangers felt other minds as well join the circle. Minds of those who had passed on. Mages, sorcerors, former rangers of long ago. And all their secrets, knowledge and lives were for the rangers to know.

Kincaid felt the minds of three of his dearest friends join the mix as well. Anna, Krolos and Ishalla joined themselves into the merger of minds. Zordon added his essence as well which pleased the other rangers.

When all was said and done the rangers were nowhere to be seen. And in their place stood a figure in white with gold trim. The uniform gave no sign of gender. Gender did not exist in this being. It had illuminated a rainbow light of red, yellow, black, blue, pink, green, white, purple, silver and gold as it eminated power signatures of many rangers.

Where once stood many rangers and the spirits of the night now stood...THE ONE.

Crucible stood atop a mountain allowing his senses to take in everything. The smells, the taste of the air. Then he spread his senses beyond his scope and he saw the universe in it's entirety. The minds, the lives, the worlds all fallen into chaos. All filled with people who hurt others who step on the little guy to get ahead.

Being a ranger wasn't enough for me., Crucible thought. I had to go beyond the rules and so-called morality in order to achieve peace. To destroy evil, I had to become evil. And now I have the power to bring peace to the cosmos. No one will hurt anyone else again...like I was hurt.

Crucible narrowed his senses to focus on one planet, and one person in particular. The planet's name was Earth, and the person's name was Leslie Carolyn Sanders. Once he loved her with all his heart until she sent him down into a spiral of despair that he never recovered from. He reached inside her mind and soul to the core of her being and started to squeeze it with an act of pure will.

And on Earth Leslie, or Carolyn depending on whether she wanted to use her first or middle name that day, felt herself slipping away until she suddenly was snapped back to reality wondering what caused her moment of weakness never knowing who was responsible for it in the first place.

Meanwhile on the planetoid Crucible felt a blast jar him out of his trance and ten miles across the rocky landscape. When he regained his senses he looked up and saw a being in white and gold eminating rainbow light.

He saw the one approaching him.

Crucible looked up at the one and tried to put his game face on. "So you're 'the one' huh? I'm not impressed."

The one did not make any acknowledging gestures.

"What you don't talk?", Crucible asked.

The one came forward and in the voice of many voices said We talk.

Then Crucible felt a mind burst enter his mind and try to strike his very being. He tried to repel but the one was too powerful. Crucible turned inside his anger and released in full force into one mind burst that drove both combatants across the landscape. When the connection was broken Crucible managed to pick up on the mental impression of who the one was. What he saw was unbelievable. Many minds forged into one being a few among his friends.

Crucible tried to sort out and identify the minds until he recognized three he couldn't believe. "I killed you. I KILLED YOU!"

With that Crucible moved towards the one in a fit of rage. When he was close enough the one raised it's leg and delivered a powerful cresent kick that sent Crucible sprawling back to the ground.

The one was not about to let the moment pass up so it renewed the attack using attack styles from several different rangers keeping Crucible so disorganized that he couldn't organize an effective counter attack.

Don't need reason, don't want names  
Just a John Doe to put to shame   
Step inside let me explain  
The name of the game is pain  
Now we've found you  
We're gonna pound you  
Gonna defeat you  
We're gonna bust you  
We're gonna crusj you  
We're gonna crush 'em

Crucible then flew away and sought to try his most difficult trick as he reached in to the one's soul and crush it. When he got to the realm that represented center of the one's being he saw not thirty or so rangers waiting to be killed but the faces of all the spirits as well. The spirits he once served.

Crucible tried to expand his power out in an effort to annihilate all he saw. Unaware that the collective consciousness of the one made a connection into Crucible's soul. The one felt the presence of the dark ones come upon Crucible and with a force of collective will sent the dark ones away not to the dark spirit realm but to await their final reward in the afterlife. The dark ones were no more.

All that remained was Crucible.

Kincaid then came forward and looked down at the man who was once his friend and leader. "Mark Kinega. you have betrayed the ranger code of honor. You have used power for personal gain and effected the subjugation and murder of not only your fellow rangers but of millions of civilizations as well. All of us here have decided to deliver final judgement."

Cassandra then stepped forward. "You will undergo death by personality. All you are, All you were, and all you would be will be extinguished."

Mackenzie then came forward. "Your mind will become a blank slate, and will be rebuilt from the ground up. Hopefully into a less fearful monster and a more benign human being.

Bruce then stepped forward. "Your power will be scattered across the cosmos from whence it came. Never to menace anyone collectively again."

"Such is the will of the one. Such is the will that will be carried out.", Ashley said.

"Let it begin.", Justin said. And all the rangers and spirits of the night raised their hands and joined their power directed at Crucible.

"No...NOOOO!", screamed the being once known as Mark Kinega (now Lord Crucible) as his soul, spirit at personality dissapeared forever.

On the planetiod, a tremendous explosion lit up the sky and spread across the stars as Crucible's power dispersed into the starry expances of space.

Heads I win, tails you lose.  
Out of my way I'm coming through  
Roll the dice don't think twice  
And we crush, crush 'em.  
Now we lay you down to rest  
You'll never never be more than second best   
Step inside you're in for a ride  
And we crush, crush 'em

On the planetoid a set of eyes opened on the dirt floor. Jeffrey Kincaid looked up and saw his own hands again. He looked aroun and saw the other rangers coming to as well. Kincaid looked around and saw...

"MACKENZIE!", he said as they rushed into each other's arms. "I can't believe it!", she exclaimed. "We won Kincaid!WE WON!"

Kincaid then looked into her eyes and said softly, "Call me Jeff." Mackenzie then smiled and they kissed with all the love they could muster and then some.

Soon all the rangers ran to greet each other. Andros found Ashley. Cassie found Phantom. Jason hugged Emily. Tanya went to Bruce. Tommy and Kat found each other. Kimberly and Carlos shared an embrace. Billy went over to Cestria soon everyone was celebrating.

Kincaid looked over to see the limp form of he who was once Mark KinegaLord CrucibleRed Night Ranger laying down on the ground. His eyes reflected a vacancy of mind.

"There are no thoughts inside.", Cassandra said as she came up to Kincaid. "He is gone." The other rangers came forward and looked down at the fallen form. Kincaid picked up the limp body and held it in his arms. As he was about to speak a figure emerged from the sky above. A figure that formed an image of a head.

"Zordon.", everyone said.

"Congratulations Power Rangers.", Zordon said. "You have saved the universe from the darkest evil known. At long last the Luciferian empire has fallen. And now it is time for me to say goodbye to all of you."

"Goodbye Zordon?", Zack asked. "What do you mean?"

"Since the Luciferian empire had fallen the circle of evil has been broken.", Zordon said. "There is no more need for the spirits of the night to continue the fight. It is time for me and all the others to see what lies beyond."

Andros came forward. "Zordon you can't go. You are still needed here." The other rangers shared his empathy.

Zordon empathized with Andros and the other rangers. "I fear I must Andros. For me to stay would be to defy a natural order of the universe. All things must come to an end sometime in their lives. This time is mine.

"Do not despair, my book will continue to serve as guide for future generations of rangers. Now step forward please Jeffrey Kincaid."

Kincaid came forward and looked up at Zordon. "You have fought well with honor and distinction. You have embarked on a journey where you faced your personal demons and found the light on the other side of your darkness. You have also faced evil and never surrendered. I am proud of you."

All Kincaid could say was "Thank you Zordon."

Zordon continued to speak. "Your Night Ranger morphers will remain functional. Even though there will be no spirits to call upon the spirit realm has much power that can still be used. But since the Luciferian empire is gone, it might be a good idea to retire the powers until such time as they will be needed again. And now there are a few friends who would like to say goodbye to you."

And with that three lights formed with three figures walking through. Kincaid recognized them as Ishalla, Anna and Krolos. He went over and hugged his three departed friends. Ishalla then took Kincaid's hand and said, "One day we will be reunited. But until then, live your life to the fullest."

Kincaid nodded, "I will."

"You better or I'll come back and kick your butt.", Anna said. Kincaid then went to shake Krolos's hand. "We will wait for you.", was all he said. And soon all three of them joined Zordon as they headed straight into the sky and dissapeared from sight.

Kincaid then turned to face the other rangers and said. "Let's go home."

And home we went.

When all the rangers got back to earth there were parties going on everywhere. Most of us started out in Angel Grove but when we didn't see Kincaid or Bruce there we looked around and found a note that said 'There's a party going on right here' making reference to their home town of Port Clinton. So we all packed up our things and headed out there.

Talk about dancing in the streets. There was an electricity all over the planet and Port Clinton was no different. Kimberly, Ashley, Kat, and Cassie all got the shopping bug and checked out the seaside shops that re-opened on the island of Put-in-Bay. Everyone also took the island tours and also headed up to Canada.

Fireworks lit up the sky constantly until there weren't anymore left. Music, dancing and romancing were everywhere. The whole party lasted for up to two weeks. Then we resumed our lives.

The only productive thing the slave labor on the planets provided was there wasn't much rebuilding to do. So the people of earth were able to finish rather quickly. There were also some surplus equipment left over from the Luciferian siege, and after reconditioning was used to help become the technical arm of the GSA, or Galactic Security Alliance, which was the peacekeeping and security arm of the alliance between Aquitar, KO-35, Triforia and Earth.

One of the projects that was sponsered by the GSA was the Terra Venture project. With the help of the Kerovans, Triforians and Aquitarians the colony ship was finished in record time. It was launched into space and found a new world to settle, and a new civilization to live in peace with. The people of Terra Venture sought peace. They were tired of war.

I heard there was some evil witch named Trakeena and her old man(and I use the term loosly-since he was a giant bug) Scorpius were harrassing the colonists because a new team of rangers were chosen for the Quasar sabers and the Lights of Orion. And when he couldn't get their power he started attacking the colony. I think his rationale was from that old Steven King movie where the nutjob says "Give me what I want and I'll go away." The Rangers answer was a resounding "No thank you."

Scorpius was killed by the red ranger at the time and Trakeena took over. Terra Venture barely made it to a planet called Mirinoi where the people were turned to stone by one of Scorpius's goons. When the rangers made it there they freed the people and they have put together quite the civilization.

When I think of Mirinoi I think of something Gene Rodenberry(Yeah the guy who created Star Trek) once said "The true course of the evolution of a species lies not in our ability to start wars but rather to prevent them." I think the people of Mirinoi and Terra Venture are living proof of Rodenberry's quote.

But I'm getting away from things aren't I? What happened to the rest of the team? Well...

Andros and Ashley . They now have two children which they named after two of Kincaid's night ranger team. A son named Krolos, and a daughter named Anna. Apparently Andros and Krolos were friends once. And Ashley chose the name of another Yellow Ranger for her daughter. I think Anna and Krolos may oneday go into the family business.

Cassandra and Adam got married. And Jeff trusted them with the Dragon Ranger Powers. He said that since he had no use for them that they could double as a wedding present. They thanked Kincaid and left to have their own life together.

Bruce and Tanya went back to Iocaste and ran the shootfighting rink together for a while. But things didn't stop there. Tanya started a crusade to 'clean up Iocaste' and it surprisingly suceeded. It's not the pleasure planet of the universe but it's not the sewer it used to be either.

Justin and Jessica went back to live with their father. Before Jessica left however Jeff, Tommy, Kimberly, Katherine and Jessica created the lost pink, black, and yellow morphers before the powers were retired...for a while. As the appearance of Scorpius proved there are always more gators in the bayou.

Kimberly and Carlos surprisingly got close, while Tommy and Katherine got married. Jason and Emily were also married together. It was the first time I ever saw a three way wedding.

Mark Kinega came back to the land of the living. His mind was a blank slate for the longest time. Eventually he started a life of his own in Washington State. He runs a boat charter service and has a son of his own. And he has no memory of ever being Crucible. That is a true blessing.

And me, well Jeff and I are living happily in port Clinton. I remember seeing him with our daughter Elizabeth Marie and son Daniel Benjamin in his lap watching the sun come up over Lake Erie. They're both of age to go into the 'family business' as well. Danny looks suited to become the red Night Ranger while Lizzie is ready to take on my role as the White Astro. I hope she loves flying the Astro Viper as much as I did when I was her age.

Yes the Explorer zords are still around. After the battle they were remanded to the Astro Rangers on a full time basis, so they had a zord force again. Even though the Astro powers were retired they were called back into use from time to time as were the Night powers as well.

Every now and then Cassandra, Adam, Justin, Ashley, Bruce, Jeff and I would come together and do 'one last mission for old times sake'. It seemed like we did plenty of those beforee we finally settled down.

Jeff is keeper of the Night Ranger powers and even though there are no spirit guardians now, they still draw power from the supernatural forces of the night. I still have my White Astro morpher as do the other Astro rangers. Adam guards the Dragon powers until he finds someone worthy of them, and until the next monster baddie shows up. Cassandra still has the Emerald Crystal and is ready to pass it on to her child when the time is right. 'Kermit' and I still keep in touch.

Jeff is great with the kids. He loves them with all his heart. I look at him now, and I compare him to the brooding teenager I saw all those years ago and there's one thing I know for sure.

Jeffrey Kincaid is alive and he's come home.

Signed,

Mackenzie Rose Dekalb-Kincaid. July 23, 2023

THE END


End file.
